


The Bright Side

by Classybetts



Series: The Bright Side [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper and Sweet Pea relationship, Brothers, Damsel in Distress, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, New York City, Self-Harm, Serpents and Ghoulies, Slow Burn, Smut, Their best friends are dating, jughead is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 123,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classybetts/pseuds/Classybetts
Summary: Betty Cooper wakes up from a long night one day, and when she's late for work, she ends up going over the speed limit and getting pulled over. She gets into an argument with the arrogant cop, and a week later Veronica, her best friend has the great news that she's been dating someone and wants Betty to meet someone. Everything is fine, until she learns Veronica's new boyfriend brings a friend, and the friend is no other than the same cop who pulled Betty over. Soon, secrets begin to unravel, and problems sprout.What happens when Betty finds out Jughead isn't who he says he is?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: The Bright Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841269
Comments: 170
Kudos: 317





	1. Late

Betty woke up with the biggest hangover she must have had in a long time. The night before, she and Veronica went to this new club Veronica wanted to try out. Betty had work the next morning and didn't want to go, but, surprise surprise. Veronica forced her. Betty groaned, putting the palm of her hand on her forehead, turning her head towards her nightstand. It was almost nine. Betty was an hour late for work. Betty gasped and quickly threw her legs off the edge of the bed, standing up too quickly. She quickly sat back down when her legs threatened to give out beneath her. Her apartment was a mess. She hadn't had much time to do much cleaning. 

Betty stood up again when she felt she could and quickly grabbed some clothes from her closet. After hurrying to get dressed, she grabbed her phone and saw that she had ten missed calls from her boss, Gina. Panic flooded through her. Gina had it out for Betty. Or at least that's what Betty thought. Betty quickly called Gina while struggling to put her hair up in a ponytail, holding the phone against her ear with one shoulder. Gina answered on the second ring. 

"Cooper, I swear to god-" Gina began, but Betty was quick with her excuse. 

"I am so, so, sorry. My alarm clock broke." Betty said quickly. This, of course, was a lie. She had slept through her alarm clock. 

"It's Friday. You know how crowded it gets, Betty." Gina hissed. Betty let out a sigh as she grabbed her keys. 

"I know, I know. I am on my way right now. I'll close tonight, I promise." Betty said before hanging up, not waiting to get yelled at some more by her. Betty probably had makeup smudged all over her face and she looked like a mess, but at that moment she didn't care. Betty decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. It would be quicker. She flew down the stairs and ran across the lobby, towards the front doors. After leaving her apartment complex and scrambling in her car, she put the key in the ignition. It was really cold outside and Betty's car heater was broken. It was September and temperatures were dropping. She couldn't afford to get it fixed, though. 

Getting out from the curb, was also a nightmare, unfortunately for her. Betty must have cursed at everything a thousand times. The only thought running through her mind was that Gina would fire her and she would have to find yet another crappy job to keep her going steady. But once she actually got on the road, everything seemed to be fine. Despite it being a Friday, the roads were not that crowded. "You're going to be fine. You're fine." Betty repeated to herself. There were no cars in front of Betty. Betty looked at the dashboard behind the steering wheel. She was now an hour and thirty minutes late for work. 

Betty let out a sigh and put some more pressure on the gas pedal. This was Veronica's fault. At that moment Betty focused her anger on Veronica. She should have just went home the night before. This was actually the third time that month Betty had been late to work. She hated her work. It was just a job to help her out while she attempted at becoming a journalist, which she was finding very hard to do. All of a sudden, Betty jumped in her seat when she heard a siren. She looked in her rearview mirror at the police car. "Fuck!" Betty yelled, slamming a hand on the steering wheel. 

Betty let out an angry sigh before turning the steering wheel a little too hard and pulling over on the side of the road. Betty clenched her hands so tight around the steering wheel her knuckles were turning white. Of all the things, she got pulled over. She would be fired for sure. Betty rested her forehead on the steering wheel as the police car pulled in behind her car. Betty let out a low groan and then slowly rolled down her window. She looked up at the police officer, who was not what she was expecting at all. 

He had jet black curly hair and the faintest blue eyes. He looked too young to be a police officer. Betty took note of the way he looked at her as if he just pulled over a mentally unstable person. "License and registration please." He said, in that douchebag cop voice. Betty rolled her eyes and turned to her back seat, pausing. She slowly turned back toward the cop. 

"I don't have it with me." She said quietly. The man just nodded, like he expected that. Betty felt blood boil up inside of her. 

"You know why I pulled you over?" He asked. Betty crossed her arms, and scoffed, looking straight ahead, out of the windshield. "The speed limit is forty-five." He said, and Betty rolled her eyes. "Ma'am, have you been drinking?" He asked, and Betty snapped her head towards him. 

"You're joking, right?" She asked. 

"No." He said flatly. 

"Do I look like I've been drinking, asshole?" She snapped. He let out a sigh like he had no time for this. Then, he took out a pad from his back pocket and a pen. 

"I'm writing you a ticket for speeding, and not having your license with you." He said distractedly. 

"How much is that?" Betty asked. 

"Six hundred and fifty." He said, and Betty widened her eyes. 

"Wait!" She said, and he looked at her. "Please don't. Can you just, let this slide? Just this once?" 

"Kind of defeats the purpose of my whole job description." He said in a flat tone. Betty clenched her fists closed. 

"You know what? Write it. I don't even care. What's your name by the way? I'm writing a complaint about you." She declared. 

"Forsythe Jones." He mumbled. Betty started laughing, and she took note of the way he flared his nostrils. 

"Your name is Forsythe?" She asked, before bursting into a fit of giggles. He didn't say anything, just continued to scribble onto the note pad. "God, sorry I don't know what I expected. You guys get a kick out of this, don't you? Making people late for work, and charging them for stupid things like, oh, going seven miles over the speed limit. Shoot me." Betty snapped. He ripped off the two tickets and handed them to her. "How would you feel if someone asked you for six hundred and fifty dollars?" Betty asked, snatching the papers from him. He stared at her blankly. 

"I wouldn't speed in the first place." He said, and Betty glared at him. "Could you step out of the car, please?" He asked. Betty stared at him, surprised. 

"Why?" She asked. 

"Step out of the car, please." He repeated. Betty rolled her eyes before slamming the tickets on the dashboard and getting out of the car. "Walk in a straight line, please." He said. Betty widened her eyes. 

"You're joking." She said. He just stared at her expectantly. Betty let out an angry huff before easily walking in a straight line. It hit her how much trouble she was going to be in when she got to work. She walked back to him and he was watching her. For a minute Betty was sure he was even looking at her ass but she said nothing. 

"Okay." He said. "Have a nice day, ma'am. Good luck with those tickets." He said, walking back towards his car. Betty stared at the back of his head. He said that on purpose. He enjoyed doing that. 

"I get it now." She called, and he stopped by the door of his car to look at her. "You and all your cop buddies? Your egos are so big because something else is so... Small." She said, letting her eyes drift down on purpose for effect. He actually looked shocked by her comment and she said nothing more before getting into her car and turning on the engine. She looked in her rearview mirror before driving off. He was still staring at her, with raised eyebrows. She drove off, and the rest of the ride to work, Betty's blood was boiling. 

By the time she got to work, Gina had stomped over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the back office. "What is wrong with you?" She yelled. Betty sighed and stood there, taking it. "You are two hours late!" She yelled again. Betty stood there, listening to Gina go off on her, angrily. Gina was a thirty-five-year-old woman who judged everything Betty did. Everything. She said the opposite of what Betty always said, and if they ever had the same opinion on something, Gina would change her opinion so it differed from Betty's. To Betty's surprise, Gina did not fire her in the end. She gave Betty a warning and made her stay until closing time. Later, Betty met up at Veronica's apartment to tell her the details of the day. 

"He asked me to walk in a straight line. Like he actually thought I was drinking. First of all, who drinks at ten in the morning, second of all, the audacity." Betty told Veronica, who was finding the whole thing amusing. 

"Was he cute?" Veronica asked, and Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Not the point. I have to pay six hundred dollars! Why couldn't he have just written me a ticket for speeding?" Betty whined. Veronica shrugged. 

"Betts, where was your license?" Veronica asked. Betty put a hand on her forehead. 

"My apartment." Betty mumbled. Veronica giggled, and Betty let out a sigh. "Today has been the worst day ever. I hate that guy." Betty moaned, and Veronica spread her arms out. 

"Come to mama V." She said, and Betty went into Veronica's arms, resting her head on her shoulder. "I have some good news," Veronica whispered.

"What?" Betty asked lazily. Veronica smiled and pulled away. 

"Remember Archie Andrews?" Veronica asked. Betty nodded. "I want you to meet him." 

"So you're at the point where you're introducing him to your friends? Must be serious." Betty said sarcastically. Veronica rolled her eyes at that. 

"I'm meeting one of his friends too. Well, we both are. Tonight he wants both of us to meet them at a bar." Veronica said with a smile. Betty let out a groan. 

"V, I hate double dates. I hate blind dates. I hate them both, even more, when they are mixed together." Betty said, burying her face into a pillow on the couch. 

"Don't think of it as a double date. We are just four people, hanging out, and you guys happen to be the opposite genders." Veronica said quickly. "Come on, it will be so fun. You know how much I like Archie." Veronica had actually been through lots of guys over the past year. She started dating Archie three weeks before and she did seem to really like him. From what Betty heard, he had red hair and he was a professional boxer. Betty refrained from googling him, but she bet that if she did, there would be some pictures of him online. Veronica wasn't sure about him at first, but their relationship was starting to become... Real. 

"Fine." Betty finally said. "I'm doing it for you." Veronica smiled and clapped her hands together. 

"Good!" She said. "I'll help you pick your outfit and everything because you look like shit," Veronica said, making Betty laugh. Betty and Veronica spent the next three hours just messing around and getting ready, and Betty occasionally snuck peaks over Veronica's shoulder while she texted Archie. Eventually, it was time to go and they took Veronica's car to the bar they were supposed to meet at. The girls got there first. Betty had been wearing a short blue cocktail dress, where Veronica was wearing a lacy purple dress. Betty had let her hair down, to fall over her shoulders.

"So, tell me a little about the friend." Betty said, at the bar, when it was just her and Veronica. Veronica bit her lip, studying Betty. 

"Well, after today you won't like it." Veronica said, and Betty frowned. "He's a cop." Betty groaned and stuck a finger towards her mouth, making a gagging sound. Veronica laughed at that. "But Archie says he's really sweet. I think you'll like him."

"As of today, I officially hate cops." Betty said, and Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, you're being overdramatic. Just think, if you and Jughead hit it off, you can make him wear his uniform whenever you want." Veronica winked. Betty raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, his names Jughead? Veronica, that's strike two." Betty said, and Veronica made a motion with her hand as if telling Betty to show up. She got off her stool when they saw a tall guy with red hair walk over to them. His hair stood up with spikes and he towered over Betty and Veronica. 

"Hey!" Veronica said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. When she stepped away she looked at Betty, who smiled politely. 

"You must be Archie." Betty said, standing up and shaking his hand. 

"You must be Betty." He said. His voice sounded rough like he just got over being sick. 

"Where's Jughead?" Veronica asked. Archie looked at her. 

"He went to the bathroom. He'll be back." Archie said, and they all found a table to sit at. They talked for five minutes, and then Betty turned her head to see someone familiar. She saw the curly black hair first. It took her a couple of minutes to recognize him because he wasn't in his uniform, but she knew exactly who he was. He stopped a few inches away from the table and stared directly at Betty. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some black jeans, with a pair of black high-top converse.

"Oh, hell no." Betty said, and both Archie and Veronica looked at her. "No, no, no." Jughead was glaring at Betty. 

"This is the prissy princess I pulled over earlier." Jughead said, and Archie looked between Betty and Jughead. Veronica gasped. 

"He's the cop?" She asked excitedly. Betty crossed her arms over her chest. Archie was laughing his ass off in his seat. Betty stood up. 

"Well it was nice to meet you, Archie but I'll be leaving." Betty said. Veronica quickly stood up and grabbed her arm. 

"No, no. You're staying here." She said. Jughead was silently sitting down next to Archie. 

"Sorry but I have six hundred dollars I have to make." Betty said, looking at Jughead, who just rolled his eyes. Then, Betty looked at Veronica who looked entirely serious. Betty let out a sigh before sitting back down. "I thought your name was Forsythe," Betty said to a brooding Jughead. 

"That's my legal name." He said flatly. Betty looked at the table with her arms crossed. 

"Did you find your license?" Jughead asked, earning a poisonous look from Betty. 

"Can you two put the knives down, for two seconds? Let's agree Betty is very annoying sometimes, and you're an asshole." Veronica said sarcastically. Both Jughead and Betty frowned at her, while she laughed at her own comment. Archie stayed quiet. "How long have you been a police officer, Jughead?" Veronica asked, ignoring the look Betty gave her. 

"Three years." Jughead said flatly. "I joined when I was twenty-two." Betty herself had been twenty-four and had only just moved to the city when she was twenty-three. 

"That's so cool!" Veronica said, but she looked bored. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said, standing up. Betty frowned as she watched Archie start to rise a minute later. 

"I'll be back." He said, going towards the bathrooms. 

"Gross." Betty muttered. She looked at Jughead who was texting on his phone. Betty put her elbows on the table, and put her palms on her cheeks, looking into her lap. She looked up at Jughead, who was frowning at his phone. "What's so concerning?" Betty asked and Jughead looked up at her. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said before looking back down at his phone screen. Betty felt her blood boil. 

"Why are you such an asshole?" Betty snapped. 

"Is that like your favorite word?" He asked. "You like to use it a lot." 

"I only use it to describe people like you." Betty said with a fake smile. Jughead rubbed the back of his neck and put his phone down on the table. 

"It's not my fault you can't drive. Don't blame me for that." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"I was late to work." Betty said defensively. 

"So, you sped to get to work, even though you were already late? Your logic is flawed." He said calmly. Betty curled her hands into fists under the table. 

"Whatever. Doesn't change the fact you're a narcissistic asshole." She said. Suddenly he smirked. 

"I thought it was really funny what you said earlier." He said softly, and Betty frowned. 

"Which thing?" She asked. 

"About my ego being big, but other parts of me being small. You have no evidence to prove that." He said, with a smile. Betty hated where this was going. "But I'd be happy to show you." Betty was shocked. 

"Ew. I would never want to-no. What is wrong with you? I would never want to see that... Part of you even if you were the last man on earth." Betty hissed. Jughead smiled down at the table. 

"I'm just messing with you." He said. "I wouldn't show you that part of me even if you were the last woman on earth. Though, you don't know what you're missing." He shrugged. "Tell them I had work." He said, standing up. 

"What-" Betty began but he was already halfway towards the door. Betty rolled her eyes and went back to her previous position with her elbows on the table and her palms on her cheeks. She sat there alone for half an hour until she left, texting Veronica that she felt tired. Veronica didn't call or text back until the next day. She abruptly came into Betty's apartment. 

Betty was sleeping in bed when Veronica jumped onto the bed, startling her awake. "What the hell!" Betty yelled when she woke up. Veronica laughed and rolled her eyes. 

"Both you and Jughead disappeared last night!" Veronica said in a disappointed tone. Betty sat up in bed. 

"Yeah. He's a dick." Betty said grumpily. 

"Betty, he's hot. And nice." Veronica said, and Betty had to laugh at that. 

"Nice?" Betty asked. 

"You didn't deny the first part." Veronica said happily. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"V, he's not nice, and he's not hot." Betty said though she did find herself attracted to him, even in the slightest bit. She would never say that out loud, though. Veronica let out a sigh. 

"What happened after Archie and me... Left?" Veronica asked. 

"Well, he... Suddenly he got all, pervert." Betty said, and Veronica frowned. 

"Pervert?"

"I don't know. Never mind. He's not a good guy, I hate him, never want to see him again." Veronica shrugged.

"Too bad, because you're my best friend, I'm dating Archie, and Jughead is Archie's best friend. You'll be seeing a lot of him around." Veronica said patting Betty's back and then getting up off the bed. Betty pouted. 

"Veronica, please don't make me see that man ever again." Betty whined. 

"Betty, you're probably going to see him again. Suck it up, and pay for your ticket." Veronica said, sifting through Betty's closet. There was actually a problem with that. Money was tight. Betty could barely afford her apartment let alone pay for a six-hundred dollar ticket. She would never tell Veronica that though because Veronica would offer to pay for the ticket, and Betty was never going to let that happen. So, she did the only thing she knew that would help. She planned on asking Gina for a raise. 

On Monday, it was slow. Betty worked in a book store, and sometimes she loved it. It was great being surrounded by books, and the smell was the most satisfying smell ever. But, sometimes Betty also hated it. And that main reason was Gina. Gina made it not so fun. When Betty was done organizing a shelf, and there was barely anyone in the store, Betty walked into Gina's office, to ask about the raise. Gina was reading the newspaper every Monday. 

"What, Cooper?" She asked, not even bothering to look up. One day, just one day, Betty had hoped-prayed, that Gina would quit. Or get fired. Whichever came first was good. 

"Uh, I need to talk to you." Betty said carefully. Gina took her time folding the newspaper and putting it down carefully on her desk. 

"What?" She asked, in an irritated tone, and Betty sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk, facing her. Gina was a single woman, reaching forty, and she had never been married. Betty and her co-worker, Katy, we're placing bets on if she was a virgin or not. Although, they both would never ask and weren't even sure if they wanted to know. Gina always bragged about her cats, and it seemed she got a new cat every six months. It was gross. Gina praised Katy and loved her for some reason. Betty honestly didn't get it, but she didn't dare confront Gina about it. All hell would break loose. 

"Look, I just got a ticket, the other day. In fact, I got the ticket speeding to get here." Betty said, and Gina frowned. 

"Are you blaming me for something that is your fault?" Gina asked and Betty quickly shook her head. 

"No!" She said, a little too loudly. "No, of course not. I'm just trying to explain that... I can barely afford my rent and I just... I need more money right now. Gina, if I could get paid a little more, it would be a huge help." Betty said, and Gina began to laugh softly. That scared Betty. 

"Cooper, that doesn't sound like my problem." She said softly. Betty had to force herself not to physically roll her eyes. "That sounds like something you should handle." 

"Look, this job was only supposed to be temporary anyway. Alright, it's just something to hold me off while I get my career started but right now it's-" Gina cut her off by holding a hand up. 

"You said the exact same thing a year ago. Honey, you're not going anywhere." She said simply. 

"No, you aren't listening to me." Betty said, raising her voice a little. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been working here a year, right? So I think it's only fair I get a raise. I haven't gotten a raise since I started working here. Okay? I get paid twelve dollars an hour and I am a grown-ass woman. Don't you think that is a little ridiculous? I have to pay for gas, insurance-" 

"Did you go to college, Betty?" Gina suddenly asked. Betty stared at her thoughtfully. 

"What?" 

"Did you go to college?" She repeated. 

"N-no." Betty said quietly. 

"Well then, that was your first mistake. Did you honestly think you could get anywhere without going to college? Because that's just not how the world works anymore. No. Instead, you work here." She said, with a smile that bothered Betty so much she could scream. Betty was quiet for a minute. 

"Please Gina, please-" Betty closed her eyes. 

"The answer is no, Betty." Gina said softly. "You'll thank me someday. Don't worry, you will. I'm doing this for your own good. You have to learn how to survive out there without anyone doing you any favors." Betty opened her eyes and looked at her. There was red lipstick stained on her teeth. Betty just nodded silently. 

"Yeah. Okay." Betty said, standing up. She left the office, shutting the door behind her without another word. She went straight to the back of the bookstore where Katy, her co-worker was. Katy smiled brightly when she saw Betty. 

"Hey! What did she say?" Katy asked, chirpily. Betty walked over to the cart full of books and helped Katy stack them, quietly. 

"Not good." Betty whispered, and concern feigned Katy's face. 

"Uh oh." She said. 

"She said no. I need to get another job." Betty said quietly. Katy just nodded. 

"I'll help you find one. I promise." She said. Katy was a pretty girl. She had straight long platinum blonde hair that went down to her butt, and she was tiny. Katy looked like she could be sixteen but she was twenty-four, just like Betty. 

"Thanks, Kat." Betty said, her voice barely a whisper. 

"Do you want me to talk to her?" She offered. Betty shook her head. 

"No. It's no use. She hates me." Betty continued to stack the books in alphabetical order. Katy laughed warmly and shook her head. 

"She doesn't hate you, Betts. What's not to like? She just is not so nice." Katy said with a shrug of her shoulders. The thing with Katy was, she always liked to see the best in others. She loved animals, and she loved books. She loved helping others, and sometimes she could be clueless. Sometimes that was a blessing, and other times it was a curse. Betty and Katy had been working together for seven months. One night, Katy came to Betty's apartment, in tears. She said her boyfriend, who Betty had heard was such a great guy who treated Katy like a queen, had cheated on her with her best friend. Katy was soft. She didn't take it well. 

Katy stayed at Betty's apartment for a week. Mostly she cried, but the other times, she would just stare out the window with this blank stare. It honestly scared Betty. Betty thought she would never be the same, but she eventually bounced back and was back to her old self. Betty was good friends with Katy. She liked her. She was a nice person to have around. 

"I'm telling you, she hates me. Otherwise, I wouldn't feel like complete shit right now." Betty said. Katy sighed and put her head on Betty's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, babe. It's going to be fine. When we get off, let's go job hunting. Okay?" She asked. Betty just smiled at her and nodded. But she had a couple of things on her mind right then. One of them was Jughead, and how weird his mood had gone from one thing to another the night before. Another was how the hell she was going to pay for that stupid ticket.


	2. Officer Jones

Jughead was exhausted by the time he got off his shift. He fumbled with the keys to the door of his apartment when he eventually got there and then opened the door as quietly as he could. Archie would most likely be sleeping. After Toni moved out, Jughead let Archie move in. Toni Topaz had been Jughead's ex-girlfriend, and Jughead didn't handle the break up well after they had been together for a year. Archie asked to move in, but it was more like he was telling Jughead he was moving in. He needed a place to stay after moving to New York, and it was also a good opportunity to be there for Jug. They had been roommates for nearly six months at this time.

Jughead closed the door behind him and then took his holster belt off and then unclipped his gun, putting it on the kitchen counter. He opened the fridge and took out a beer, popping the cap off. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Archie coming out from the hall. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" Jughead asked. Archie shook his head. 

"I was awake." He said, his voice a little rough sounding. Jughead took a long drink from the glass beer bottle before putting it down and grabbing his gun, taking it over to the safe in a cabinet next to the TV. Archie watched him before taking a seat on a stool by the breakfast bar. He watched as Jughead punched the code in and then put the Glock inside, locking it in. He walked back into the kitchen and took a pizza box out of the fridge, opening it and shoving a slice in his mouth. He then looked at Archie staring at him. 

"Want one?" Jughead asked through a mouthful. Archie shook his head with a smile. 

"Sam would kill me." He said. Sam was his trainer, and the biggest dick Jughead had ever met. He kept Archie on a strict diet and acted superior compared to everyone else. "Late night?" Archie asked. Jughead finished chewing before answering. 

"Toni." He said, and Archie nodded as if that made sense. Toni was Jughead's partner, and it wasn't awkward between them, just a little weird. Toni took the job very seriously and made Jughead stay out late with her if it was needed. 

"So." Archie said, and Jughead knew where this was going. He wasn't in the mood. "You gave Betty a ticket." 

"Arch." Jughead let out a sigh and Archie grinned. 

"Come on, man. Really?" 

"I wasting my job." Jughead said his tone flat. "And I still would have done it even after finding out she's Veronica's friend." This earned him a glare from Archie. "I don't make the rules, my friend," Jughead said, grabbing another slice of pizza. 

"I really like this one, Jug." Archie said seriously. Jughead didn't say anything for a minute. 

"I can't take the ticket back. It's already in the system she's going to have to go to court if she doesn't pay the fine in a week." Jughead said simply before biting into the slice. 

"Well she hates you." 

"I bet she does." Jughead said, his voice making it clear he could care less. 

"She's cute." Archie said, insistently. 

"Not my type." Jughead shot back. "Come on, man. Let it go." He shoved the rest of the slice in his mouth and put the box back in the fridge, loosening the collar of his shirt. 

"Well, you're going to see a lot more of her so you two better behave!" Archie called as Jughead walked down the hall towards his room. He shut the door behind him, choosing not to respond to Archie's statement. He unbuttoned his shirt and then pulled it off his shoulders. He was wearing a white tank top under his uniform, and it was always so refreshing when he got the thing off. He felt suffocated and hot in it when he had it on for too long. He ran a hand through his hair and then set the shirt down on a chair in the corner of the room. He let out a breath and sat on the edge of his bed. 

Jughead was tired and wasn't looking forward to working the next day. Having Archie live with him helped a lot though because his salary was shit and he couldn't afford to pay rent for the apartment by himself. He let out a sigh and got into bed, turning his lamp light off, burying his face in his pillow and closing his eyes. He let sleep take him away. 

The next day, Jughead woke up early and when he went into the kitchen, he discovered Archie wasn't there. He was probably at the gym, Jughead thought. He took his time getting ready for work, knowing it would piss Toni off. All the more reason to be late. By the time he was ready, he had six missed calls from her, and ten text messages. Jughead smiled at this. He decided to ignore her. He would see her in ten minutes anyway. 

When Jughead pulled into the parking lot of the police station, he sat in his car for a couple of minutes, playing a game on his phone. When he was ready, he got out of the car and walked into the station. He was confronted by Toni at once. "Fuck you!" She yelled, and Jughead raised his eyebrows, looking down at her. The woman who Jughead forgot her name working at the front desk looked up at them with a raised eyebrow. He saw her every day and even said hello to her on most days, but he forgot her name and never asked. Although she referred to him as officer Jones. 

"Been there, done that. I don't get the hype, it's not that good." Jughead said sarcastically. Toni shot daggers at him with her glare. 

"You're twenty minutes late." She said, declaring the obvious. 

"Traffic." Jughead said with a smile. Toni walked past Jughead, making sure to shove his shoulder with her own. Jughead was a bit embarrassed by his slight stumble back. Toni was definitely stronger than she looked. Jughead gave the lady at the front desk a polite smile before turning and following Toni to one of the several squad cars. Jughead got into the passenger's seat, and Toni slammed the door shut behind her. Jughead looked at her, bewildered. "What did the door do to you?" He asked, in a sarcastically surprised voice. Toni just glared at him. 

"Shut up." She snapped. Jughead let out a laugh and waited for her to start the car, but she didn't. She just sat there. 

"Toni?" He said, and she didn't look at him. 

"I have to... Talk to you about something." Toni said. Jughead was about to respond but she wouldn't let him. "And I need you to, like, actually be my friend and pretend you haven't seen me naked before." She then looked at him. Jughead was about to laugh and make a joke out of that but the seriousness in Toni's eyes told him not to. He just nodded. 

"Alright." He said, and waited. 

"I went on a date last night, and it went really well." She finally said. Jughead then smiled. 

"Who's the guy?" He asked, and Toni looked away from him. 

"They aren't... A man." She said, and Jughead stared at her with wide eyes. She waited for him to ask the question. 

"What high school does he go to?" Jughead asked, and Toni suddenly looked bewildered. Not what she was expecting. 

"What? Ew! No, Jughead!" She yelled, and Jughead couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face. "It's a woman!" The smile disappeared. 

"Oh my god." He muttered. "So like... Did you fake your-"

"Oh my god." She muttered putting a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes. "Jughead, I didn't fake anything, I like girls too, okay. Did you seriously not know that the entire time you have known me?" Jughead just shrugged. 

"No." He said honestly. Then he smiled. "I'm just messing with you, Topaz. That's great. I'm happy for you." Toni seemed surprised by this. 

"Stop being weird." She said, before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. "When are you going to get a girlfriend? Are you obsessed with me or something?" 

"Yes. That's it." Jughead said sarcastically. "Toni, I don't want a girlfriend. You ruined that for me." Jughead said, muttering the last part. 

"Asshole." Toni snapped back. "There was a break in a block away. A female-only twenty." Toni smirked at Jughead as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Uh, unprofessional, weird, and too young." Jughead said, looking out his window. 

"God, you're such a bore. You're like every other asshole cop." Toni muttered. Jughead looked at her. 

"Yeah, I keep hearing that." He said quietly, thinking of Betty. Toni and Jughead got to the apartment building, and immediately Jughead saw the problem. The apartment complex was a piece of shit. When they got in and went up three stories, the door to the apartment of the victim was open, and inside with the woman, was Sam Peabody. But Toni and Jughead called him Sweet Pea when they weren't at work. Or at least not in front of other people. Sweet Pea was part of the forensics and evidence team, so they beat Toni and Jughead there. 

"Mrs. Smith?" Toni asked, in her professional voice. She had two voices. The one she used to talk to her friends, like Pea or Jughead, and her calming work voice, the one she used to talk to people like Jessica Smith. Jughead hated her work voice with a burning passion. The woman looked up from her conversation with Pea. "Hi, I'm officer Topaz and this is my partner, Officer Jones. Can we just get a statement from you about what happened?" Toni asked. Sweet Pea looked at Jughead, behind the woman and dragged his thumb across his neck in a cut-throat motion. He was saying this girl was crazy. Jughead shook his head. Sweet Pea smirked before walking away, out into the hallway. 

"They came in through my bedroom window." Jessica said. Toni scribbled notes down in her notebook. 

"Forced entry?" Jughead asked. The girl frowned. "Did they break the window, or get the lock loose?" Jughead clarified. 

"They broke the window." The girl said, sounding sorrowful. Toni looked at Jughead. 

"Go check it out, will you?" She asked, keeping her voice steady. Her irritation with him was visible though. Toni was good with people. Jughead wasn't. He just nodded and walked into the bedroom, hearing the low hum of Toni asking Mrs. Smith more questions. The window was broken, and there was glass on the floor. Jughead made sure he didn't touch anything. He didn't bring gloves in with him. It looked like someone could have taken a hammer and just smashed the window in. Jughead wondered if the guy took anything. He supposed Toni was finding that out as he thought it. 

Suddenly, Jughead heard a familiar voice, muffled and far away. Then a sweet, laugh. He left the bedroom and followed the voice out into the hallway. He watched, with wide eyes, as Sweet Pea talked to Betty Cooper. It looked like she just came out of one of the apartments, and she was showing her white teeth, nodding as Sweet Pea talked to her. Suddenly Jughead felt a sharp feeling of anger. Sweet Pea was flirting with her. Jughead knew it. He had that look, as he usually had when they went out for drinks after work, and when Sweet Pea would flirt it up with the bartender. 

Suddenly, Betty turned her head and when she saw Jughead she straightened up. Sweet Pea also looked up. "She's crazy, isn't she?" He asked, with a grin. Betty smiled at him and then looked back at Jughead. 

"Um, you guys work together?" She asked. Sweet Pea still had his blue latex gloves on and he took them off, looking at Jughead with a questioning look. He must have still looked surprised. Or annoyed. Or both. 

"Uh, yeah. You live here?" Jughead asked, ignoring the look Pea was giving him. Betty crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Yeah, you gonna arrest me?" She asked. _Wow,_ Jughead thought.

"Nope. Not unless I catch you going over the speed limit." Jughead said easily. Sweet Pea looked between them and tried his best not to laugh right there. 

"Uh, anyway I have to get back to the station, pick you up at eight?" Sweet Pea said. Jughead then looked at him. Betty smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah. See you then." She said. Sweet Pea smiled and nodded before walking down the hall towards the elevator. Betty gave Jughead one last glare before going into her apartment. Just then, Toni came out of Jessica Smith's apartment and the door closed behind her. 

"Well, I can tell you one thing. This girl isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Toni said, then caught the look on Jughead's face. "What happened?" 

"Un fucking believable." Jughead said, walking away. Toni hurried to follow him. She kept asking questions but Jughead wasn't in the mood to explain Sweet Pea had just asked out the most annoying and stubborn girl Jughead had ever met. When they got to the station, Jughead went straight to the lab, where he knew Sweet Pea would be. Sweet Pea looked up from the evidence table when Jughead walked in. 

"Betty Cooper? You have got to be fucking kidding me." Jughead said. Pea just smiled. 

"Look, you didn't call dibs." He said, and Jughead rolled his eyes. 

"She's literally the blonde I pulled over the other day. Remember?" Jughead walked over to him and Sweet Pea's eyes widened. 

"Oh I scored the jackpot! I get to go out with the girl who called your dick small!" Sweet Pea let out a laugh and Jughead flared his nostrils. "Come on, man. It's pretty funny." 

"No, she's-" Jughead stopped talking and pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. Then, he looked at his friend. "You know what? I don't care." Jughead said, putting his hands up on either side of his head. "Not my problem." 

"Jug, calm down. Nobody likes to get a six-hundred dollar ticket. I think you're overreacting. She got angry, and it's a natural human reaction. She's actually really sweet. Alright?" 

"No. She's annoying. But, you do what you want." Jughead said with a sarcastic smile before walking out. Jughead sat down his desk in a sulking way and Toni stared at him with wary eyes. 

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Toni asked, and Jughead glared at her. "Alright, don't kill me yet. I still have a few things I want to do." 

"Don't worry about it." Jughead muttered. Toni didn't press the subject. She could tell when Jughead was genuinely pissed off, and she knew not to poke the bear. 

Betty was in her apartment at seven getting ready for her date with Sweet Pea. Betty thought it was an odd name, but when she asked he told her his real name was Sam. Which made more sense. She hated that stupid look on Jughead's face when he saw her in the hallway. Like he just saw a bug. It made her angry. But she was trying not to think about him at that moment. She was deciding on what to wear. She decided on a skirt and sweater, tucked in. Suddenly her phone rang, and it was her co-worker. Kat. Betty answered hastily. 

"Betty!" Katy said happily. Betty did not know how that girl was happy twenty-four-seven. It was exhausting. "Whatcha doing?" She said, sounding like a little girl. 

"Uh, I'm about to go on that date I told you about?" Betty said, the statement coming out more like a question. She grabbed her purse, as she walked towards the door. 

"Oh yeah! You have to tell me how that goes." Katy said, excitedly. 

"I will." 

"Great." Betty waited because Katy had to have something to ask or say if she called Betty. But it was silent on the other end. Betty thought Katy had hung up at first. 

"Katy?" Betty asked. 

"Oh, hi!" Katy said, and Betty couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Why did you call, Kat?" Betty asked, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder while she closed her apartment door and locked it. After locking it, she put her keys in her purse and walked towards the elevator. 

"Oh yeah, I called you, didn't I? I forgot to tell you, I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere." Katy said, and Betty stopped in her tracks. 

"You're _what_?"

"Yeah, so it's kind of a crazy story. This super cute guy was in a car and I was walking to my apartment, and he pulled up next to me and just started talking to me like we knew each other. Super nice guy by the way. Anyway, he tells me to get in the car or else we're going to be late. I mean, it sounded fun wherever we were going so I got in the car. The place must have been really far because we had been on the road for twenty-five minutes, but then he realized I wasn't his tinder date so he told me to get out of the car, and then he drove away. I was going to ask you if you could come to find me but since you have a date, you don't have to!" Katy said chirpily. Betty had the phone to her ear, jaw dropped, eyes wide. 

"Kat, you just got in the car with a random stranger?" Betty asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, probably not the best idea right?" 

"You could have been killed! Describe your surroundings." 

"Well, I'm under a street light, there are trees everywhere, completely covering the sides of the roads. A single car hasn't come down here in the last hour." Katy said like she was describing the weather. 

"Katy, you've been standing there for half an hour?" Betty asked, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. 

"Probably. Listen, Betty, I'll just call a cab. It's fine." Katy said, and Betty hesitated. She was probably already going to be late. 

"Text me every five minutes, and then text me when you are safely inside your apartment. Got it?" Betty instructed. 

"Yup!" 

"I mean it, Katy. Every five minutes." 

"I got it." Katy said softly. 

"Good. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Betty hung up. She still could not process the ridiculousness of the situation. She brushed it off and went into the elevator, pressing the down button. 

When Betty got to the restaurant, she had been ten minutes late. When she walked in, Sweet Pea had been at a table, slumped down, on his phone. He looked really into what he was doing on there. When he heard Betty walk up and move her chair so she could sit down, he sat straight up and put his phone down. "I'm really sorry," Betty said apologetically. Sweet Pea smiled, and he did have a really nice smile. 

"It's no problem." He said warmly. 

"I doubt you'll ever guess why I was late." Betty said, a small smile playing on her lips at just the thought. Sweet Pea looked genuinely interested. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

"Well, I'll give you the short version. My friend got into a car with a total stranger, and when he realized she wasn't the girl he had meant to pick up, he dropped her off in the middle of nowhere. She called me, and it was a weird phone call." Betty laughed when she saw the look on Sweet Pea's face. 

"I don't believe you." He said, and Betty shrugged. 

"Well, if you ever meet her, maybe she'll tell you." Betty said, and this seemed to make a huge smile grow on Sweet Pea's face. 

"Does that mean there will be a second date?" He asked. Betty raised an eyebrow. 

"Slow down, I have to see exactly how you eat first." She said, making him laugh. "I'm serious. Some guys chew with their mouths open. I don't want to see that." 

"Well, I can assure you that won't be a problem. I work in forensics. We are very neat guys." He over dramatically winked. 

"More like nerds." Betty teased, earning another chuckle from Sweet Pea. 

"I'm starting to think she doesn't exist." Jughead said, before taking a long chug from his beer bottle. Toni glared at him. 

"She's coming. You're lucky I invited you. You're not supposed to bring pets on dates." Toni hissed. Jughead grinned at her. 

"Archie is with Veronica." He said, ignoring her jab. Toni made a pouty face. 

"Get a girlfriend. Five more years and you will be thirty. Doesn't feel so good does it?" Jughead frowned at that. 

"I don't need a girlfriend." He said, with the wave of a hand. 

"When's the last time you had sex?" Toni asked bluntly, and Jughead eyed her but didn't look straight at her. "Jughead."

"I don't want to have this conversation, with you of all people." He mumbled, finishing his beer. He signaled the bartender for another one. Toni let out a sigh. 

"How long have we worked together?" She asked, looking at her nails. Jughead didn't answer. "How long?" She repeated. Three years. 

"Your point?" Jughead asked, turning his head to her. He was facing the bar on his stool but she was facing away from it, her elbows behind her, resting on the edge. 

"The point is, when Archie is doing the things you should be doing, too busy to hang out with you, I'm your best friend. Now tell. When was the last time?" Jughead actually had to take some time to think about it. They had broken up eight months ago. And he definitely had slept with someone after, but not in a long time. 

"Five months ago." Jughead finally said. Toni made a face of disgust. 

"You are a grown man, Jughead." She said. 

"That only proved the point further, that I do not have the hormones of a teenager like you do." Jughead said, with a smile. Toni shook her head. 

"No, I'm sorry. I do not accept that. You are getting a girlfriend. It's time." She said, and Jughead closed his eyes and let out a groan. 

"I'm really fine."

"Nope. Too bad." She said, and suddenly her eyes lit up. "Cheryl can help, while we're at it." She said, a sparkle in her eyes. Jughead lifted his head and turned, to the only girl coming towards them. She was tall, with pale, fair skin, and long red hair. A deep shade of red lipstick was swiped onto her lips. 

"Hey, babe!" She said, and Toni stood up to kiss her girlfriend. Toni was considerably shorter than Cheryl. Jughead smiled lazily. Cheryl gave him a foreign look. 

"Cher, this is the arrogant asshole I work with. Jughead." Toni said. Jughead rolled his eyes but shook Cheryl's hand nonetheless. "We have a goal tonight," Toni said with a proud smile. Cheryl arched an eyebrow. 

"Oh, that wasn't a joke?" Jughead said, and Toni slapped his arm. 

"I'm serious, Jug. It's unhealthy you know." 

"What's unhealthy?" 

"To not..." Toni made hand movements, and Cheryl let out a sweet-sounding laugh. Jughead scoffed. 

"You're disgusting." He said, and Toni shrugged. 

"How about the cute blonde you pulled over?"

"Cute blonde?" Cheryl asked, and Jughead looked between them. 

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you-" Jughead stopped mid-sentence and stared behind them. "No way." Then he looked at Toni. "How did you-how did you do that?" 

"Do what?" Toni asked, completely clueless. "Jug?" But he was still staring behind the two girls. Both Toni and Cheryl turned their heads. There was Sweet Pea and Betty, walking into the bar. Betty was laughing as Sweet Pea had just told the funniest joke in the world. That made Jughead's blood boil for some reason. Sweet Pea was smiling down at the floor. He raised his head and froze when he saw his two co-workers. He waved a hand. 

"Hey guys!" He called. Betty looked up and froze. She didn't have the same reaction as Sweet Pea had. She shot Jughead a poisonous glare, and when he smirked in return, that made Betty mad. She crossed her arms over her stomach. When she saw Sweet Pea walk over to them, she watched him, wishing he hadn't. She followed him nonetheless. 

"Well, who's your friend?" A girl with purple and red streaks in her hair said. There was another girl beside her, with bright red hair. 

"Guys, this is Betty." Sweet Pea said. Betty was looking at Jughead, and he was looking at her. It was as if they were having a silent staring contest. Sweet Pea had to have known about their incident, Betty thought. She did not dare tear her gaze away from his. It didn't look like he was going to let up earlier. The two other girls were staring at them, but Sweet Pea was answering a text. 

"Uh, do you two know each other?" The girl with purple streaks finally asked. Jughead grinned. 

"I was about to tell you before they walked in, that girl I pulled over? The prissy princess who just couldn't be late to her fabulous job, Sweet Pea asked her out." Jughead said, his tone dead. Toni gasped, and in the corner of Betty's peripheral vision, she saw Tony on the verge of laughing. 

"Prissy princess?" Betty repeated. "If you knew anything about me-which you don't-you would know I am definitely no princess," Betty said, poison-laced with her words. 

"Oh really? Hard to believe, considering." He was finding this funny. There was a small smile playing at his lips. The audacity. Betty felt her blood begin to boil. The redhead whispered something into the other girl's ear. Sweet Pea finally looked up. 

"What's so hard to believe? The fact I work hard and actually have a job where I don't sit around all day? Which, I have no doubt, is what you do." Betty shot back. Jughead laughed as if she just told the funniest joke he's ever heard. 

"Well if you worked so hard you wouldn't be late and have to speed now, would you?" 

"You know what?" Betty said, her voice rising. 

"Okay!" Sweet Pea said suddenly. "That's enough of that." 

"I'm Toni, by the way." The girl with purple streaks said. Then she gestured to the girl next to her. "This is Cheryl." Redhead flashed a set of straight white teeth at Betty and held out her hand. Betty shook it. Then, Cheryl looked at Jughead. 

"I already don't like you." Cheryl declared. Jughead raised an eyebrow, but Betty smiled at that. 

"Why? Because I've seen your girlfriend naked?" He asked. Betty's eyes widened. Sweet Pea burst into a fit of laughter suddenly. Toni looked at Cheryl apologetically. Cheryl seemed unfazed by his comment. 

"Let me buy you a drink." Sweet Pea offered Betty when he was done laughing. Betty smiled at him and nodded. In the corner of her eye, she saw Jughead looking at them in disgust, but she ignored it as Sweet Pea led her to a different area of the bar. 

"You don't think they're like, actually going to continue seeing each other, do you?" Jughead asked when they were out of earshot. 

"Why? You jealous?" Cheryl asked, with utter deadpan.

"No. It's because she's a great A pain in my ass." Jughead remarked. Cheryl smirked. 

"Nah. You're jealous." She said Jughead didn't even bother responding. It wasn't true. He just finished the rest of his beer. Toni and Cheryl had snuck off, probably ten minutes later. Jughead didn't mind. When he looked over to the end of the bar, he saw Sweet Pea and Betty getting close. She was smiling, up at him. Her cheeks a pale pink, and her lips a perfect shade of pale red. Jughead found himself looking at her lips. When he realized it, he blamed the alcohol. He was drinking his third beer. He watched as Sweet Pea's hand slid down her back. She didn't stop it. Jughead looked away and clenched his jaw down. He didn't want to see that. When he finished his third beer, he left. 

Betty had assumed Toni, Cheryl, and Jughead left, and she was glad. Cheryl and Toni seemed nice enough. But it was Jughead that bothered her. He was such an asshole. Betty had told Sweet Pea her apartment building had not been far from where they were, so he offered to walk her home. She happily accepted. They talked a little while they walked. Sweet Pea never mentioned Jughead, although you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that Jughead was on Sweet Pea's mind. More like, Betty and Jughead. He finally mentioned it. 

"I have to ask." He said, and Betty knew what was coming. "I don't think I've ever met two people who have such a strong hatred for each other, over six-hundred dollars." Betty smiled at that. 

"The guy is obviously an asshole." Betty said as if that much was obvious. Sweet Pea put his hands in his pockets. 

"He has a different sense of humor. He's just messing with you." 

"Yeah. Being an asshole." Betty said, and Sweet Pea grinned. 

"He's a little bit of an asshole." He said quietly. "But Jughead's an okay guy. You guys shouldn't argue so much. You're probably going to be around each other a lot in the future." Suddenly Betty stopped walking. They were in front of her apartment complex. 

"Why's that?" Betty asked, with a small smile. Sweet Pea didn't respond right away. 

"I really want to take you out again." He whispered. Betty could honestly say she liked Sweet Pea. 

"Me too." She admitted. Sweet Pea leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back, but then pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Goodnight." She said, and he just put his hands back in his pockets. Betty went inside. When she got up, she called Veronica, who answered on the second ring. 

"You better tell me every single detail." Veronica said, and Betty laughed. She told her everything, including how she ran into Jughead. 


	3. Drive Me Insane

When Jughead woke up, the first thing he did was put a hand to his forehead. He had a pounding headache. More like a hangover from the night before. He turned his head to the digital clock on his nightstand. He had to be at work in thirty minutes. With a groan, Jughead sat up. He winced as he forced himself out of bed. He walked into the kitchen, where Archie was. He looked like he just got back from the gym. Archie always went to the gym at five in the morning, and he even offered Jughead to come sometimes, but Jughead actually liked to sleep. Now, Archie looked sweaty and worn out. 

"Hey." Archie said, before getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

"Hi." Jughead mumbled. Archie raised an eyebrow. 

"Rough night?" He asked. Jughead ignored him. He instead walked past the kitchen into the bathroom, and opened the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of Tylenol. He took three and put them in his mouth before bending down and turning on the faucet. He let a bunch of water into his mouth and then swallowed. When he walked back into the kitchen, Archie was waiting expectantly. "You drink too much." He mused. Jughead replied with the wave of a dismissive hand. 

"Nah." He eventually said, getting his own bottle of water. The pounding in his forehead was starting to fade. 

"Seriously, where were you last night?" Archie pressed. 

"With Toni." Jughead paused. "And her new girlfriend." This seemed to make Archie grin. 

"Is that a problem?" Archie asked, and Jughead glared at him. 

"No. That's not a problem. The problem was the prissy blonde who walked into the bar." Jughead crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Archie, who was clueless. It only took him a couple of minutes to understand. 

"Betty?" He asked, incredulously. Jughead didn't say anything. Archie only began laughing. "That's insane. What was she doing there?" 

"She's going out with Pea." Jughead mumbled, walking towards his bedroom. Behind him, Archie was laughing even harder. Jughead rolled her eyes. 

"That's funny." Archie finally said, when he calmed down. When Jughead changed into his uniform, he left his room and got his gun out of the safe. "I honestly don't see the problem," Archie said. 

"I have no problem. She's the one with the problem." Jughead said calmly. Archie stared at him as if he didn't believe that. "The only thing I've done is my job. If I could do it again, I would." Jughead shrugged and Archie rolled his eyes. "See you later," Jughead said, and Archie just nodded. 

When Jughead walked into the station, Toni was talking to Sweet Pea, and she had a wide grin on her face while he told her something. Jughead turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction. 

"Jones!" Toni called behind him, and he stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, you! Forsyth Jones!" Toni called again. He had a feeling everyone in that building was either looking at him, or Toni. Or both. Jughead flared his nostrils and turned around before walking back to her and Pea. 

"What?" He groaned out when he got there. Sweet Pea looked like he couldn't have a care in the world. 

"Are you actually going to act like a child about this?" Toni asked incredulously. Jughead raised an eyebrow. 

"No idea what you're talking about." He said with a smirk. 

"Oh, ok. So no problems between you two?" Toni crossed her arms over her chest and looked between Jughead and Sweet Pea. Both men towered over her. 

"Nope." Jughead said, his smile never leaving his face. Sweet Pea gave him an innocent smile back. 

"I got you a coffee. You should really drink less." Sweet Pea said, handing Jughead a Styrofoam cup. Jughead looked at him warily. 

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jughead mumbled.

"Because it's true." Toni said with a shrug. "Anyway, Pea. Jonesy and I should get on the road. Thanks for the coffee." Toni said, raising her own styrofoam cup, and then she turned on her heel and walked away. Jughead looked at Sweet Pea. 

"How was the date?" Jughead asked, his tone flat. Sweet Pea pretended he didn't notice. 

"It was really good." Pea said, putting his hands in his pockets. Jughead had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He reminded himself that Sweet Pea was his friend. Betty or no Betty. 

"Good. I'm glad. I'll see you later, Pea. Thanks for the coffee." Jughead turned and followed Toni out the door. She was driving this time, and Jughead didn't really mind. He got into the passenger's seat and shut the door behind him. 

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Toni said, making Jughead smile. 

"You're a pain in my ass." He replied. Toni shrugged with a smile. 

Betty was sitting behind the cash register, her palm on her cheek, and her elbow on the counter. Katy wasn't working that day, so it was just her and Gina. Gina was in her office, thank god. Betty really didn't feel like talking to her let alone looking at her. It was a quiet Wednesday and it was only her and Gina in the bookstore. Suddenly, Betty looked up when she heard the door open. It was Veronica, and she was with Katy. Betty smiled at the sight. 

"It's your day off." She said looking at Katy. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Brought you lunch." Veronica said, holding up a brown bag and skipping over. Katy followed her. 

"Aw, thanks, guys." Betty said although she knew there was more to this visit. 

"We also want to hear about the date the other night." Veronica announced. Betty laughed at this. 

"Of course you do." 

"Tell us. You haven't given us any details." Veronica handed Betty the bag and they both sat down on a couple of chairs. Betty was hesitant at first. 

"Nothing completely... Awful happened." Betty said with a shrug. Veronica frowned. 

"Elaborate?" 

"It was good. Sweet Pea was really sweet and I like him. We're going to see each other again soon. But something weird happened." 

"Archie told me." Veronica said, and both Betty and Katy frowned at that. 

"What?" Betty asked. 

"Archie and Jughead live together. Jughead told Archie he saw you at the bar. Archie told me." Veronica smirked. "The universe trying to say something?" 

"Ew, no!" Betty said quickly. "Definitely not that." Katy started giggling. 

"I think Jughead's cute." Katy said, and Betty glared at her. 

"You haven't even seen what he looks like." Betty said, and Katy was quiet for a minute. 

"Veronica showed me a picture Archie sent her..." Katy said quietly. 

"Oh my god." Betty mumbled. Veronica and Katy both began laughing. 

"He's an arrogant child." Betty snapped. "He's rude for no reason, and honestly I just don't like him." 

"Well get used to it babe, because you are now involved with two of his friends." Veronica said, with a raised eyebrow. Betty crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Doesn't mean I have to like the guy. I did meet someone he works with though, and she seems super nice." Betty said. Veronica's eyes lit up. 

"Toni Topaz?" She asked, excitedly. Betty looked at Katy who just shrugged. 

"How did you..." 

"Archie gave me all the dirt. Toni and Jughead used to date, like a few weeks after they both got out of the academy, then like eight months ago they broke up. Archie said the last couple of months they dated they would constantly nag at each other, and sometimes they would get into screaming matches. Anyway, they broke up but they're still friends and partners at work." Veronica looked proud of herself. 

"I don't think it's any of Archie's business to be telling you that." Katy said, and Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"Oh please." She said, and Betty just shook her head. "Oh my god, I just came up with a really good idea." She said suddenly. "What if, like, all of us hung out?" 

"Um, what?" Betty said, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah. You know. Archie, Jug, your new man, Toni. One of Archie's friends is coming to the city this weekend so it will be perfect. I'm sure Jughead knows him." Veronica was acting like she just discovered something nobody else knew about. 

"What's this person's name?" Katy asked.

"Reggie Mantle. Someone Archie knew from high school, I don't know. Jughead went to high school with Archie so I just assume they know each other. Anyway, it's a good idea, yeah?" Veronica was looking at Betty now. Betty looked unsure. 

"Why would I want to hang out with Jughead?" Betty asked. Veronica shook her head. 

"It won't be just Jughead. You like Toni right? So it's a win-win. We can't just not invite him. He's my boyfriend's best friend." 

"I'm good." Betty said, standing up. 

"Oh, come on Betts. It will be fun. Right, Katy?" Veronica looked at Katy who looked hesitant. 

"Yeah." Katy then nodded her head. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever." Betty said, and Veronica cheerfully clapped her hands. 

"What is this?" Gina said, standing in the doorway that leads to the back. All three girls turned to her. 

"Hey, Gina." Betty said with a warm smile. Gina ignored her. 

"You aren't supposed to be here." She said, motioning to Katy, who stood up. "And this isn't social hour. Betty is a very busy girl." Gina said the last part to Veronica, who was looking irritated to Betty's dislike. 

"There's nobody here." Veronica said her tone flat. Gina didn't like this. 

"There are plenty of other things my worker could do. Betty?" Gina gave Betty a look. Betty looked at Veronica. 

"I'll see you later." Betty mumbled, before speed walking to the back of the bookstore, presumably to do some of these other things Gina said she could be doing. Gina looked satisfied with this. Both Veronica and Katy left. On Betty's lunch break, she did something she was procrastinating for the past few months. She called her mother. She cut off Alice Cooper completely a year before. She was done taking her abuse. But she would never take money from Veronica, or anyone else for that matter. She was fine taking money from someone who mentally abused her for years. 

"Hello?" Alice's voice said. She sounded happy. Happier than ever. Betty was standing outside of the bookstore. She debated saying anything at all. She could hang up right then and figure out another way to be able to pay her rent. "Hello?" Alice repeated. Betty focused her eyes on the sidewalk. "I'm hanging up." 

"Mom." Betty said finally. There was silence on the other end of the phone. Betty waited. 

"Betty?" Alice said softly. 

"Hey, mom." Betty replied, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. Alice seemed speechless. 

"What do you want?" _Ouch_

"I just wanted to talk. How have you been?" Betty tried hard to not have her voice crack. The truth was, Alice, frightened her. There were times Betty felt zero fear for Alice Cooper, and she could stand up to her. Now was not one of those times. She was in a moment of weakness. 

"Fine. I've been fine. And you?" 

"I've been great." Betty had been far from great. 

"That's good. How's your journalism career going?" Betty closed her eyes at this. 

"Actually, that's just what I wanted to talk to you about. I... It's not going as well as I had hoped. I just, um, I work in a bookstore." Betty's voice was getting shaky. "And I'm working on my career, I really am. I think I'm sure close-"

"You've been saying that for years." Alice said, cutting her off. Betty ignored this.

"I need money, mom. I lied. I'm not doing so well." Betty admitted. There was silence for what felt like forever. 

"If you had stayed in school like I had told you this wouldn't be happening." Alice said her tone cold. Betty let out a sigh. This was the exact argument that forced Betty to cut her mother off. 

"Mom, please-"

"I warned you, and you didn't listen. Now, look at you. Twenty-four and at rock bottom." 

"I am not at rock bottom." Betty said firmly. This earned her more silence. "I am asking you for a favor. As my mother, you should do this for me. It's the least you could do. I'll come to visit, okay? We will talk, we can start talking again."

"I don't want that, Elizabeth." Alice said, and Betty felt the little confidence she just had, drain from her. 

"Mom-"

"You can call me Alice. You cannot ignore me for an entire year, and then call me when you need money. That's not my problem. That's your problem. This is all your fault. And now, you're going to fix it. You are going to fix your problem. You made your decision, and I am making mine. Is that clear Elizabeth?" Betty swallowed that lump that had just formed in her throat. 

"Yes." Betty whispered. The line went dead. Betty looked at her phone. She shoved her phone in her back pocket and went back inside. 

Friday came fast. Betty ended up just taking more shifts than she usually did. Jughead was sitting in the car with Toni late in the afternoon. They were sitting outside the apartment building of the girl they had talked to the week before. Or Betty's apartment building. "You do know how stupid this is right? There are people being murdered right now." Jughead said. Toni rolled her eyes. 

"It's just until Phillips and McGrove catch this guy. Now that we know who he is, we make sure he doesn't hurt Mrs. Smith." Toni said like it wasn't the millionth time she had told him. 

"That should be us." Jughead pointed out. 

"Jug, let's play the quiet game." Toni said, and Jughead just shook his head and leaned it back against the headrest. He closed his eyes. "You going out with Archie to this thing tonight?" Toni asked after a couple of minutes. 

"I thought we were playing the quiet game." Jughead mused. His eyes were still closed. When Toni didn't respond, Jughead assumed she was glaring at him. More like he could feel his eyes burning into him. "Yes." He eventually said. 

"Oh, really?" Toni said, and Jughead opened his eyes. She was smirking at him. 

"Oh, relax. Don't get too excited. I'm going because Arch asked me to. That's it." 

"Wow, what a great friend." Toni said sarcastically. "Well I am going, thanks for asking. I'm bringing Cheryl too." 

"Who asked you to go?" Jughead asked, scrunching his nose up. Toni ignored him. 

"Betty told Sweet Pea that she wanted me to come." Toni said cheerfully. 

"Of course she did." Jughead mumbled. Toni studied him. 

"They're getting pretty close. I think he really likes her." Toni said, keeping her eyes on Jughead as she said it. He didn't seem to notice. He just stared out the windshield. 

"Good for him." Jughead mumbled. It looked like he couldn't care less. Like he was focused on something else. Toni realized what it was. There was a shadowy figure, and Toni realized she saw it earlier too. The figure had been circling around the apartment. Whoever it was, was now going around the building towards the fire escape. Suddenly, Jughead opened his door and got out of the car. Toni followed his lead. Jughead unholstered his weapon and held it firmly out in front of him, keeping the safety off. Suddenly he grabbed the hood of whoever this person was, and turned him around. Next Jughead shoved him against the side of the building, keeping his arm under the boy's chin. Jughead frowned, lowering his gun. 

"What-How old are you?" He asked the kid. Toni was calling it in through her walkie talkie. 

"S-Sixteen." The boy said. Jughead rolled his eyes, and then holstered his gun, keeping his arm on the kid's chest so he couldn't run. Then, he grabbed the boy's shoulder and forcefully turned him towards Toni. 

"Fit the description?" Jughead asked, with an irritated look on his face. 

"About six inches shorter than expected, but, that's him." Toni said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy growled. Jughead ignored him, firmly turning him around and starting to handcuff him. Suddenly the boy jerked back like he was going to make run for it and Jughead slammed him roughly up against the wall, so one half of his face was up on the concrete. 

"Wanna try that again?" Jughead yelled. 

"Jones." Toni warned. "Easy. Get him in the car." Jughead pulled him, keeping a hard grip on his shoulder as he got him in the car. After that, he got in the car himself. Toni was already waiting. 

"Does this mean I actually have to go to this thing tonight?" Jughead asked his partner. Toni rolled her eyes. 

"Grow up." She said, before starting the engine. 

"Am I going to juvie?" The kid in the back asked. Toni ignored him but Jughead couldn't help himself. 

"Nah they'll probably try you for an adult and then you will go to prison for... Twenty years. Fifteen if you're lucky." Jughead turned in his seat and smirked. The boy lost all his color and looked like he was going to be sick. 

"Jughead, stop." Toni said firmly. "You aren't supposed to talk to him like that, and you know it." She shot Jughead a poisonous glare. 

"Wait." The boy said, and Jughead looked at him. "Your name is Jughead?" Suddenly he burst out into a fit of laughter. Jughead turned back forward in his seat and glared at Toni, who was trying to suppress a smile. When they got to the station, Toni volunteered to call the legal guardians. Jughead looked around the station but couldn't find Sweet Pea. 

"Fogarty!" Jughead suddenly called when he saw Fangs. He stopped and looked at Jughead with a questioning look. "It's your day off, where's Pea?" 

"I don't know." He said, with a lazy shrug. Jughead rolled his eyes and walked away. Jughead sat down at his desk and ran his hands through his hair. He only looked up when he felt a presence near. He stared at Toni who was now wearing a dark purple leather jacket over a black t-shirt with black ripped jeans. Her hair was out of its bun. 

"Are you going to get changed or go in your uniform?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Jughead did bring a change of clothes, so without another word, he grabbed his backpack from under his desk and walked to the bathroom. When he came back out he was wearing blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Toni was texting on her phone. She looked up and smiled. "Good, you changed. Let's go. Cheryl is meeting us there." She spun on her heel and Jughead followed her out to her actual car, and not the squad car. He got into the passenger's side. 

Betty had gone to the bar with Veronica after deciding they would meet everyone else there. Archie had been bringing his friend that was visiting the city. When Betty and Veronica got there, Archie and Reggie were already there. Reggie was a huge guy with black hair and Asian features. He had a very flirty personality, to Betty's dislike. Sweet Pea had texted her five minutes before she walked into the bar saying he was on his way. Veronica and Archie seemed to be getting along fine. When they walked over to the two boys Archie had pulled Veronica into his side like it was natural. Betty raised an eyebrow as she watched Reggie scan over her body, in a not so subtle way. He didn't seem to notice that she noticed. 

"Hey guys, this is Reggie Mantle." Archie said, smiling at Reggie. "This is Betty and Veronica," Archie said, motioning to the two girls. Reggie only nodded. 

"Nice to meet you." He said a slight flaw in his speech. He must have been drinking. That explained a lot. Betty only smiled politely. Suddenly when Betty turned her head she saw a very familiar tall, slim redhead walking towards her, with a warm smile painted on her red lips. 

"Betty!" The woman said when she got there. Suddenly Reggie wasn't focused on Betty anymore. A disgusted look crossed Cheryl's face. "Ew, take your toxic gaze somewhere else you sadistic slug." Cheryl snapped. Betty and Archie looked between Cheryl and Reggie with raised eyebrows. Even Reggie found this a bit shocking. Cheryl's sweet smile was back and she was looking at Betty again. "So nice to see you again." Betty smiled at this. 

"You too." Betty said before looking around. "Where's-" 

"Jughead, I told you a million times. The kid was sixteen. I wouldn't be surprised if he pissed himself. You handled that situation all wrong and scared him half to death." Everyone turned their heads to the entrance of the bar. 

"Yeah? Well breaking into apartments isn't exactly a great impression to make." Jughead snapped back. Toni let out a frustrated sigh and put a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes. Jughead smiled as if he accomplished something. Then, he looked over at our group. His smile faded when his eyes landed on Reggie. Betty caught the sudden paleness of Jughead's skin. Toni followed him as he walked over. "Hey look," Jughead said, his voice low as he looked at Reggie. "It's Rudy." Reggie didn't like this. 

"Hey look." He shot back. "It's Donnie Darko." Betty watched as Jughead's nostrils flared, but only for a second. Archie didn't seem to have a care in the world. Toni and Cheryl were having their own side conversation. 

"Aw guys we're all together again." Archie said, putting an arm over Jughead's shoulders on one side, and doing the same with Reggie on the other side. Although the death stares between Jughead and Reggie never stopped. Veronica and Betty looked at each other with clueless looks. Suddenly Jughead looked at Betty. She had been wearing a white skirt with a light pink crop top and a jean jacket. Her worn-out black converse didn't really go with her outfit. 

"Where's Pea?" Jughead asked her. Betty suddenly realized he still hadn't arrived. She looked around the bar as if expecting him to be there. Then she looked back at Jughead. 

"I don't know." She said. She looked down at her phone. 

"Well, first round's on me." Veronica suddenly declared, breaking all tension. Everyone looked at her. "I've been here a total of seven minutes and haven't had one drink yet." She shrugged before spinning on her heel and walking towards the bar. Betty took another look at the door before following Veronica. Everyone did. Betty could already tell that when Cheryl wasn't being nice she was spitting fire. That much was obvious. 

"So Jughead." Reggie announced, drawing everyone's attention. Except for Jughead. Jughead looked ready to leave. He was patiently waiting for the bartender to hand him his beer. 

"What?" Jughead managed, without looking at Reggie. Again, Veronica and Betty gave each other a look. Veronica made a mental note to ask Archie what their deal was later on. 

"You're not skinny anymore. I guess puberty finally hit, yeah?" Reggie laughed. Archie laughed too, but it was more of a nervous laugh. Jughead either didn't take Reggie's jab to heart, or he was very good at hiding his anger. Betty assumed it was the latter. Jughead finally looked at Reggie. Toni looked ready to drag his ass out of the bar at any moment. 

"Yes, Reggie. Thank you for noticing." Jughead said, his voice uncomfortably calm. "Thank you for also, being the twenty-five-year-old man you are, making that impossibly immature joke. But hey, nobody's surprised. It's just you. Reggie Mantle." Jughead then smiled and put his beer down on the bar. "I'll be back." He said and headed towards the bathroom. Archie grabbed Reggie's shoulder very hard to keep him from following Jughead. 

"Don't." Archie warned, his voice low but firm. "We talked about this before coming. Knock it off." Betty felt like she was in the presence of a father scolding his ten-year-old son. Reggie got the message though. Cheryl choked out a small snort, trying to keep herself from laughing right there. Suddenly Betty felt a hand touch her waist and jumped a little in surprise. She turned to see Sweet Pea standing there. 

"Sorry. Traffic." He only said, smiling. Betty felt herself relax. "What did I miss?" 

"Jughead's in one of his moods." Toni clarified. Sweet Pea snorted, and then Betty wondered how long the three had been friends. Jughead came back from the bathroom two minutes later, looking the same as when he left. He took one distant look at Sweet Pea. 

"Hey." He said dismissively. Sweet Pea only rolled his eyes. The tension began to unravel from then on. Betty couldn't help but think about that conversation with her mom. It was soul-sucking. She was soul-sucking. Rejected by her own mother. Nobody seemed to notice her off behavior. Or so she thought. 

"Oh my god!" Veronica suddenly yelled. Betty looked at her with a frown and followed her line of sight. _Oh no._ Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the karaoke machine. "We have to play!" She turned to the bartender. "Can we play?" 

"Be my guest." The tired man said. Veronica jumped up and clapped her hands. 

"B, come on!" Veronica said, turning to Betty. Betty frowned. 

"I'm good." She said. 

"Not an option! I'll go first, and you go next. But come help me pick my song." Betty thought long and hard about this. If she continued to protest, it would only be something Veronica would win. Veronica would force Betty to group there whether she liked it or not. So Betty decided not to take the time to argue about it. 

"Fine." Betty eventually said, going with Veronica to pick the song. Jughead watched the scene, an amused look on his face. Cheryl and Toni also wanted to play karaoke, and Veronica was forcing Archie. The only ones not participating were Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Reggie. That was a fight nobody would win. They were dead set on not participating. Betty would be going last. While everyone else had their turn she sat next to Sweet Pea on a stool. 

"Why are you even here?" She asked Jughead, sitting on her other side. He looked at her as if he hadn't heard the question. "You're always all-" Betty paused. "Pissy." This made Jughead smile. 

"There's beer." He said, before shrugging. Betty rolled her eyes and turned to Sweet Pea. Although, Jughead's eyes lingered on her for maybe a second too long. He turned back to the stage, where Veronica had started to sing. 

"What happened to your hat?" Reggie asked Jughead. Jughead didn't look at him. He just kept his eyes on the small stage. 

"What hat?" 

"You know. That stupid crown beanie you always wore. Even when you were homeless and living at the drive-in." Reggie laughed at that. Betty looked at Jughead and watched as his jaw clenched down. Reggie hit a nerve. On the other side of the room, Cheryl, Toni, and Archie were all laughing while Veronica sang, slurring her words the tiniest bit. 

"Reggie, why do you have to be such an asshole?" Betty said, and this seemed to catch both the boys by surprise. "I don't know you, but from what I can tell, obviously you have a problem with Jughead, and he doesn't have a problem with you. So if you are going to continue to act like a stupid fifteen year old for no reason, then I think everyone would appreciate it if you left. Honestly, we're all getting pretty sick of it." Betty then looked back at her singing friend, as if she didn't just say all those things to Reggie. Jughead was staring at Betty, with a bewildered look, and Reggie looked all the more pissed off. 

"What I'm not allowed to joke with an old friend?" Reggie suddenly asked, standing up. Betty looked at him again, and Sweet Pea had also stood up. He seemed to have sensed something bad about to happen. "Jughead knows I'm joking. Right, Jug?" Reggie put a hand on Jughead's shoulder, and as if he had electrocuted Jughead, he jumped out of his seat and shoved Reggie's hand away. There was almost a frightened look on Jughead's face. It was gone as soon as it had come, replaced with his usual cool, careless look. Sweet Pea quickly got between the men before Reggie could react. Archie was looking in their direction now. 

"Why don't you leave?" Sweet Pea said quickly, to Reggie. It was obvious he knew the history between Jughead and Reggie. Betty watched the scene, with a raised eyebrow. Jughead sat back down and downed the rest of what must have been his third beer. Reggie glared at Jughead before leaving. Archie didn't follow Reggie or come over to ask what happened. He just turned back to Cheryl and Toni, who hadn't noticed anything. 

Betty and Sweet Pea left Jughead alone the rest of the time. Soon, it was Betty's turn to go up on the stage and she walked over to the karaoke machine, looking at which song she should sing. She decided on Mad World. She took the microphone from Cheryl and got onto the stage. It was only her and her group of friends besides a couple of lonesome drinkers in the bar. As Betty sang, she couldn't help but notice the way Jughead had been looking at her. 

His eyes raked over her body. Both his elbows rested on the bar behind him, while he watched her. It unnerved her, the look he had in his eyes. It made her feel like she was naked, and he was looking through her clothes. When she looked at the others, they were laughing and having their own conversation. Jughead was the only one staring at her. _Watching_ her. Betty found herself focusing on her as she sang. An unexpected ache in her core came, and Betty quickly tore her eyes away from him. When she was done, she walked back down to her friends and avoided eye contact with Jughead. 

"Aw, Betty you did good." Veronica said, pulling Betty into her side and swinging an arm around her neck. Betty smiled. 

"Thanks." She said softly. "I'm feeling really tired. I think I'm going to go home." 

"Aw, no!" Toni said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can't leave, you aren't drunk yet." Nobody seemed to notice the fact that Jughead was still staring at Betty, with that _look_. He's drunk, Betty thought. Betty laughed a little at Toni's comment. 

"I know, but I'm working tomorrow. I should really go. Bye guys, I'll see you later." Betty put her jacket on, and then Sweet Pea walked over to her. 

"Can I walk you home again?" He asked. Betty glanced over his shoulder at Jughead, who was no longer looking at her. He was talking to Toni, smiling for a change. Betty looked back at Sweet Pea, smiling warmly. 

"Yeah." 

Betty did let Sweet Pea walk her home, but this time he walked her up all the way to her apartment. Now, they stood just outside the door. Betty turned to him and smiled up at him. "Thanks." She said. 

"Is Jughead still bothering you?" Sweet Pea randomly asked. Betty raised her eyebrows. 

"Um, not really. We don't like each other, but we are on civil terms I guess." Betty pushed away those memories from just twenty minutes ago when he watched her sing. That feeling she got. This was followed by guilt. "Why?"

"Just making sure." Sweet Pea said quietly. It was quiet for a couple of seconds. "I like you." He said suddenly. Betty found herself laughing quietly. She caught the look on Sweet Pea's face and stopped. 

"I'm sorry. I like you too." She said softly. 

"Good." He said, not breaking eye contact with her. After another few seconds, he leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back and brought a hand to the back of his neck. She felt his tongue carefully slide along hers, and then she moved against him slightly. She felt his hands slowly move down her back, and then down her waist. After what seemed like thirty seconds she pulled away, a little out of breath. She laughed a little and looked at him. 

"Goodnight, Pea." She said, and he just shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you later." 

"Yeah." He said, and Betty left it at that, walking into her apartment and closing the door behind her. Kissing Sweet Pea had been great. Except she felt guilty. Guilty because of one thing. When they kissed she thought of Jughead. 


	4. The After-Party

Betty Cooper had been utterly exhausted. She had probably worked more than she had ever worked in her life. She was still looking for a second job, but even with a second one, she wasn't sure how she would find time to do both jobs. Exactly one week after the whole karaoke fiasco, Betty was completely alone in the bookstore. Not even Gina was there. It was eleven at night and the bookstore didn't close until twelve. Betty would be closing that night. She either worked afternoons or early in the morning. Betty rarely worked this late at night.

She was sitting behind the counter, reading a book she had pulled off the shelf, her eyelids getting super heavy when she saw headlights outside. She looked out the windows to see someone very unusual. It was Jughead, stepping outside a squad car. Toni wasn't with him. He was still wearing his uniform. Betty stood up from where she was sitting and put her book down on the counter. Jughead walked in a minute later, and when he saw Betty he frowned. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice sounded tired. Betty was shocked by the question. 

"I work here." 

"You do?" He studied Betty. She wasn't wearing makeup, and her hair was up in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a large white t-shirt and some shorts. Jughead was missing his holster and his radio, which Betty assumed was in his car. Only his badge and his name tag remained on his uniform. 

"Yeah. Uh, have you been here before, or something?" Betty asked, still confused. She couldn't help but look at his hair, out of place. It still looked good, even though it was messy. A single black curl was on his forehead. Betty found herself staring directly into his bright green eyes. 

"I come here a lot." Jughead said as if it was obvious. "Usually the other girl is working though." 

"Katy?" Betty asked. He nodded. 

"I like to come late at night. I just got off work." Jughead walked over and then stopped when he got a better look at Betty's face. Something changed in his face. "Why are you working tonight?" He suddenly asked. 

"I needed the extra shift." Betty said honestly. "Why?" 

"When's the last time you got some sleep?" He asked randomly. Then it hit Betty. She must have looked awful. He was looking at the dark bags under her eyes. She took a sharp step away from him. 

"Why do you care?" She suddenly snapped. All traces of concern or worry left Jughead's features immediately. 

"I don't." He said sharply. Then he scoffed and shook his head. Betty crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Just let me know if you need anything. We close in forty-five minutes." Betty said, her voice full of ice. She walked away, to a different corner of the store. When she was out of sight she pulled her ponytail tighter. She began to organize a little and went back to being behind the counter until Jughead came back. He came back to the register ten minutes later. Betty didn't look at him while she rang him up. "I didn't know you could read," Betty said sarcastically. Jughead smirked at that. 

"There's a lot of things I could do you don't know about." He said, and Betty raised an eyebrow. 

"Hilarious." She said as Jughead handed her his card. His smile disappeared. 

"I used to write too." Betty let her eyes meet his. Her eyes were so incredibly green, but Jughead could have sworn the last time he saw her, her eyes were blue. 

"Used to?" Betty asked. Jughead smiled and looked down at the corner. 

"Can't do everything, Cooper." He said quietly. Without another word, Betty handed him his bag. 

"Goodnight Jughead." Betty whispered. He nodded and left. Betty turned the sign behind the window and began cleaning up. She walked over to the counter to grab her purse when her eyes landed on something blue by the cash register. She narrowed her eyes and when she walked over to it, she realized it was Jughead's debit card. Betty let out a sigh and picked it up, putting it in her purse. She made it a mental note to stop by the police station the next day. 

The next day, Betty wasn't working so it was perfect. She went to the station, hoping Jughead would be there. She didn't have his number or anything so it wasn't like she could text him. When she got there, she walked over to the woman at the front desk. She had a pixie cut and round glasses. Betty smiled politely. 

"Hi, um, is officer Jones here?" Betty asked. The woman looked up at Betty. She raised her eyebrows at the question. 

"Through those doors." The woman said, nodding towards a couple of double doors towards the side. Betty smiled warmly. 

"Thanks." Betty said before walking away and through the doors. She stopped in her tracks and frowned. There was a bunch of laughter and shouting. Toni, Jughead, and Sweet Pea were under a door frame, and they were each doing pull-ups. A person was standing in front of each of them, counting. Jughead didn't seem to be struggling at all, neither did Sweet Pea. Toni was the one barely hanging in there. Betty watched the scene with an amused look on her face. Finally, Toni dropped down and let out a heavy sigh. A guy with a cropped haircut laughed at her and Toni shoved him. 

"Shut up, Fogarty!" She yelled. Jughead and Fangs were still going, but their breaths were getting more and more shallow. "Let's go, Jones!" Toni said. Sweet Pea looked like he was beginning to struggle a little more than Jughead. What must have been two minutes went by, and finally, Sweet Pea dropped. Toni jumped up and clapped just as Jughead dropped down after him. 

"You guys owe me twenty bucks." Jughead breathed out. 

"That's enough!" A female voice boomed. Everyone turned to see a woman with blonde dyed hair and bangs that stopped just above her eyes standing in the doorway of a separate office. "What did I tell you about horseplay?" She yelled. Jughead was suppressing a smile, but Toni and Sweet Pea had gone completely serious. The woman was much older than them, possibly around fifty. "Back to work. All of you." She hissed before turning back into her office and slamming the door behind her. 

"Penny's in a mood." Jughead said with a smirk, and Toni just rolled her eyes. Betty took that as a time to walk over. Her three acquaintances including the one man that had laughed at Toni looked at her. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sweet Pea said, a smile forming on his lips. He walked over and kissed Betty softly on the lips, surprising her a little bit. Jughead's amused look slipped off his face while he watched. Betty accepted his kiss but then pulled away and turned. Her eyes landed straight on Jughead. Sweat matted his dark curls, and he wasn't in uniform. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, with his dog tag hanging around his neck. 

"You left your card at the store last night." Betty said, pulling his blue card out of her back pocket and handing it to him. Jughead took it and nodded. 

"Thanks." He murmured. Toni frowned. 

"You guys saw each other last night?" She asked. Betty nodded. 

"He came by the book store I work at." Betty said, and the man beside Toni let out a snort. This earned a poisonous glare from Jughead. Toni rolled her eyes. 

"This is Fangs, Betty." She said, motioning between Fangs and Betty. Betty knitted her eyebrows together. 

"Fangs? You guys have some... Never mind." Betty shook her head, and Sweet Pea laughed at that. 

"Get your uniform on, Jones. We don't want another scolding from Penny." Toni said, before walking away. Jughead let out a sigh. 

"Thanks for the card back." He said to Betty, before walking away without another word. Betty turned to Sweet Pea. 

"I should go." Betty said with a smile. 

"Okay. Can I see you later?" He asked. Betty nodded quietly. She stood up on her tippy toes and they kissed a soft peck. After a few seconds, she pulled away and left the station. Veronica had texted Betty telling her to come over to her apartment, and that it was an emergency. Betty got to her apartment five minutes later. She banged on the door and it took Veronica a total of three minutes to open the door. She smiled wide when she saw Betty. 

"Hey!" She said spreading her arms wide. Betty stared at her friend with a blank look. 

"What's the emergency?"

"Oh, there is none I just knew it would get you here faster." Veronica said casually. Betty rolled her eyes and walked past her friend, into the apartment. 

"What do you want, V?" Betty asked, falling down onto the couch. Veronica closed the door and sat down next to Betty. 

"I want you to help me get ready before I leave tonight. I'm going to watch Archie's fight tonight and it's the first time I'm going." Veronica said with a smile. 

"It's the first time you're going? You guys have been dating for a long time now, though." Betty said, sitting up. 

"Yeah. Well, I'm not a huge fan of watching my boyfriend get beaten to a pulp. Although I'm going tonight. Jughead's going too. Oh! You should go!" Veronica was getting excited now. 

"I don't watch boxing matches, V. Besides, I have to look for a second job. Remember?" Betty dismissed this idea quickly. Although, Veronica wasn't having it. 

"Oh, come on. Invite Sweet Pea if you want to." 

"He's working." 

"Betty, you have been so stressed lately. Let loose tonight. After the match, Archie's having a party at his house. It will be fun." Veronica nudged Betty lightly with her elbow. "Please?" Betty hated it when Veronica did this. It was literally impossible to say no to Veronica Lodge. Impossible. Betty let out a small groan. 

"You know what? Fine. But I'm only going because I know when you go to parties you end up drinking too much alcohol and doing something stupid. Therefore, I will be your babysitter. That's it." The fact Betty was going at all seemed to make Veronica happy. She clapped her hands together and nodded quickly. 

"Fine. But I get to pick out your outfit. Out of my closet." Veronica hopped up off the couch and skipped over to her bedroom. Betty forced herself to follow Veronica. Being Veronica's designated babysitter came with consequences. It meant letting Veronica pick what Betty got to wore, doing Betty's makeup, and the worst of all. Forcing Betty to hang out with Jughead Jones. Betty was wearing a short light blue dress, with a jean jacket. Veronica had decided on wearing a much shorter black dress, and stiletto heels. No surprise there. They arrived at the same time Jughead had arrived. He came on a motorcycle. Betty assumed it was his when he wasn't driving a squad car. He was wearing ripped black jeans, with a plain white T-shirt. His dog tag still hung around his neck. He spotted the two girls and immediately walked over. They were standing outside the large building, and it was crowded. 

"Evening, ladies." He said with a smirk. He took his time putting his hands in his pockets. "Betty wasn't expecting you here." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Betty asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Well, it wasn't supposed to mean anything but now that I think about it, you wouldn't usually see small little blondes dressed in pastel colors at a boxing match, now would you?" Jughead's voice remained completely calm, which only made Betty's blood boil more. 

"Yeah, so this was fun. Bye." Betty said to Veronica before attempting to walk away. Veronica snatched Betty's wrist and pulled her back. 

"Okay, come on. Stop acting like a couple of twelve-year-olds, would you?" Veronica said looking between Jughead and Betty. "We are here to support Archie. So let's go." Veronica let go of Betty and turned on her heel, walking through the entrance. Betty gave Jughead one last glare before following Veronica inside. It was hell getting their seats. It was probably the most crowded building Betty had ever been in. By the time they sat down, Archie's fight was due to start in the next five minutes. 

"Who's Archie fighting anyway?" Betty asked. She watched as Jughead pulled out his phone and tapped a few things before handing his phone to Betty. Betty's eyes slowly widened as she looked at a picture of a very big guy. She handed Jughead's phone back after a few seconds. "Well, good luck to him then." 

"Archie doesn't lose." Jughead said, giving Betty a look that she had never seen on Jughead before. She couldn't decipher whether it was a look of anger or defense. "He's only lost a couple of times." Jughead looked away from her. "But he won't lose this one." Betty highly doubted that, but she didn't say that out loud. She wondered how many people were going to lose money on bets that night. Betty looked at Veronica, who was smiling down at her phone. Betty sighed and looked forward, at the caged ring. 

Jughead hadn't been wrong. The fight had a total of six rounds, and the whole thing was over within an hour. Archie won. The other guy put up a hell of a fight though. Betty understood why she had never gone to a boxing match before. This was how Betty, Jughead, and Veronica ended up waiting outside the building for Archie to come out. It was a long time before he did, but he eventually did. He had to get past the huge mob of people. He smiled when he saw his three friends. 

"Hey guys." He said when he walked over. "What did you think?" He was asking Betty and Veronica. Jughead must have been to a lot of Archie's matches because Betty noticed he looked unfazed the whole fight. Like it was nothing new. She supposed it really wasn't anything new. Archie had a small cut on his cheekbone and it looked like his broken nose had just been reset. 

"That was awful." Veronica said. 

"Never again." Betty said, at the same time Veronica spoke. Archie laughed at that. Jughead didn't say anything. 

"I'll meet you guys at my place." Archie finally said. "I have to go before the monsters get here." He didn't wait for a reply before walking away. Betty assumed by monsters he meant the approaching fans that were now flooding outside the building they had just left. Archie got into the back of a black SUV, that soon drove away. Jughead rolled his eyes. 

"See ya." He said, and walked away, across the parking lot to his bike. Betty wasn't sure if he was going to Archie's house too, or just going home himself. She decided she didn't care. She and Veronica took Veronica's car to Archie's. Betty's jaw dropped when she saw his house. It wasn't even a house. It was a mansion. It was actually pretty insane. Veronica was unfazed by this. Of course, she was. As soon as they walked through the front doors, Betty was hit with a wave of heat, and loud music. Very loud music. Betty looked around with wide eyes. 

"Uh, where did Archie-" Betty turned and saw that Veronica was no longer next to her. Betty looked around frantically for her friend. She was nowhere in sight. "V?" She asked, although her voice got lost in the music. She could barely hear her own voice. Betty felt a tiny bit of anger towards the fact Veronica left her completely alone. It was extremely crowded. Betty suddenly felt like she wasn't dressed right, and regretted not putting something nicer on to wear. Betty went deeper into the house, looking for either Archie or Veronica everywhere she went. 

At one point Betty ended up bumping into a really big guy, and he was not very happy either. He whipped around and Betty felt her whole body go stiff and rigid. 

"S-Sorry." She said although she wasn't sure if he even heard her with the music. The anger dissipated on his face but she preferred the anger over the look he now had on his face. She had seen that look before. 

"That's okay, baby girl." He said, a slur in his voice. Betty realized she would much rather be safe at home, in bed. Or in the bookstore. The man suddenly put a hand on Betty's shoulder, and Betty did her best not to wince. "Why don't you follow me upstairs?" 

"Uh-No." She said, although his perverted smile never left his face. "I'm-I'm good." 

"Are you sure? Come on, we'll have a drink and talk. Don't you want to talk?" 

"I think I heard her say no." A familiar voice said behind Betty. Betty turned to see Jughead standing just over her shoulder. She felt relief flood through her. He was wearing the same thing from when she last saw him, except he had put on a black leather jacket. 

"I don't remember asking you." The Giant said, no longer looking at Betty. Jughead suddenly got in front of Betty, closer to The Giant. 

"Don't make me say it again." Jughead warned, and Betty had never heard him like this before. His tone was menacing. This was a whole new side of Jughead Jones. It wasn't the authoritative voice of a police officer. It was the voice of someone dangerous. Betty stepped to the side so she could get a look at his face. He was looking straight at the other guy, his jaw clenched down, and his eyes filled with daring darkness. It was as if he was asking The Giant to make his move. _Daring_ him to. Suddenly the other man scoffed and took a step back. 

"Whatever. She's not worth it." He said, before walking away. Jughead then turned to Betty, and he looked at her as if she were a child who wasn't where she was supposed to be. 

"I can take care of myself, you know." Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Yeah, it really looked like it. What the fuck are you doing?" He didn't sound angry at her, or upset. His voice was neutral. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, where is Veronica? You do realize you are at an after-party full of boxers, right? You're going to get yourself killed." 

"Nice to know you care." Betty snorted. 

"Sorry I guess you forgot I put murderers in jail for a living." Jughead retorted. Betty let out a sigh. 

"I'm sorry. I think Veronica went to go find Archie, I'm sure she's fine." Betty's tone softened. Jughead didn't say anything for a few seconds. 

"Come on." He said, surprising Betty by taking her hand and leading her through the crowd. The kitchen was huge, and surprisingly not that crowded. There were only a few stragglers inside. The living room leads out of the kitchen in a wide archway. Jughead let go of Betty's hand when they got into the kitchen. Jughead walked over to the counter where a bunch of alcohol was. "Pick your poison." He said, not looking at her. His narcissistic tone was back, and the little anger or worry he had from earlier had dissipated. Betty walked over and pulled herself up, sitting on the counter next to him. 

"Vodka." Betty said, and Jughead looked up at her, raising his eyebrows for a second. He just nodded quietly and grabbed a glass full of the clear liquid, handing it to Betty. She took it and watched as he got a bottle of whiskey out of the ice barrel. He grabbed a stool and sat on it, close to the counter where Betty was sitting. "So, you are part of the law enforcement but all the underaged drinkers don't bother you? I could count how many there are, in this room alone." Jughead smiled at that. 

"I'm off duty. I don't give a shit." Jughead shrugged and took a swig from the whiskey bottle. Betty watched him curiously. He frowned. "What?" She shook her head. 

"Nothing." She paused. "I guess you're just, one of a kind Jughead Jones." She looked back up at him and watched as his features softened while he looked at her. There was a huge crash suddenly that made Betty jump off the counter. Jughead was unfazed. He only stood up from the stool slowly. Jughead looked at Betty staring wide-eyed at the door. 

"You never go to any frat parties in college, Ponytail?" He suddenly asked. Betty looked at him as if she was looking at an alien. 

"I didn't go to college." She said quietly. Jughead let out a small scoff and shook his head. There was a small smirk on his lips.

"Come on." He said, walking around the island and into the living room. Betty followed him up the stairs, and it became so natural to follow behind him, she crashed into him when he stopped walking abruptly. He didn't even seem to notice Betty knock into him, he stood stiff. Betty couldn't help but notice how he smelled of leather and after-shave when she got close to him. She frowned and went next to him. He was staring straight ahead, pure anger in his face. He was seriously pissed off. Betty didn't know what to make of it. 

"Jughead?" She asked in a quiet voice, although he didn't turn his head, he continued to stare straight ahead. His jaw was clenched shut and Betty wondered how hard he was pressing down. She followed his line of sight to a girl, surrounded by older men. This girl had the brightest blue eyes, that sparkled in the light. Her hair was a dirty blonde, long and wavy. Her hair stopped just above her waist. She was wearing a very exposing outfit. A crop top that stopped just below her breasts, jean shorts that barely covered her bottom. Betty raised her eyebrows and looked between the girl and Jughead. The girl was much younger than Jughead. She couldn't have been older than nineteen. Ex-girlfriend? But she was so young. "Jughead," Betty repeated. His hands were balled into fists now. Suddenly he stalked over, and Betty knew this wasn't going to be good. One of the men had his hand on the girl's ass. Jughead started there. 

Jughead grabbed the man by the collar of the neck and slammed him against the wall. Betty watched with wide eyes. "Jughead!" She yelled. The girl he had been looking at processed this, slowly. When she realized Jughead was there, standing there, she stood up straight and suddenly looked very afraid. 

"What the hell man?" The man yelled. 

"Walk away!" Jughead spat, shoving him. Then, he turned to the other two men and glared so hard, they both walked away with their friend who had been body slammed. 

"Jughead, what the-" Betty began, but Jughead grabbed the younger girl's arm and pulled her into the closest bedroom. Betty followed behind. The door shut behind her, and the room was empty except for the three of them. 

"Jug, what are you doing here?" The girl asked, fear in her eyes. Suddenly it hit Betty. It was in the nose and the bone structure in their faces. They had similar resemblances. Betty wasn't certain, but she was pretty sure she was in the presence of Jughead's sister. She didn't even know he had one. 

"What am I doing here? Archie's my best friend. What are _you_ doing here?" A vein was popping out of his neck now. Betty knew this was about to get ugly. She had an older sister. Suddenly this felt super personal and Betty wondered if she should leave. 

"I-Uh... I knew Archie was having a party tonight. A few friends and I snuck in." The girl admitted. 

"Jellybean-"

"Please don't be mad." She spoke quickly. Jughead was extremely mad. 

"You are insane if I am going to stand back and watch you come to a party- and not just any party. A party like this. If Archie saw you, he would call immediately. No, I'm not doing this. I'm calling dad." Jughead got his phone out and this flipped a switch in Jellybean. 

"No don't!" She practically screamed. Betty stayed quiet but listened. Jughead looked up at her. 

"You are stupid, you are so stupid for coming here do you know that?" 

"You're overreacting. I'm not a kid anymore Jughead. You aren't my father." 

"No, I'm your _brother._ And I could tell you've been drinking why don't I take you down to the station while I'm at it?" Jughead laughed coldly. 

"If Toni were here she would think you're acting insane!" Jellybean tried. 

"No, if Toni were here she would agree with me and take you down to the station herself." Jughead shot back. His face said he was daring her to say something like that again. Jellybean was no longer afraid. She was mad now, too. 

"Oh, right that's why she dumped you. Because you're a pussy." She smiled at her own comment. Betty's eyes widened and she looked at Jughead. She could not believe this girl just said that. To her older brother. Jughead's nostrils flared. His eyes flickered to Betty once but were back on Jellybean. It happened so fast, Betty wondered if she had just imagined it. 

"You're going to go down to my bike, and wait there for me." He said, and when Jellybean stayed where she was, crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant manner, Jughead only got more menacing. "Now!" He boomed, making Jellybean jump a little. 

"Mom would be so disappointed in you." Jellybean said, one last jab. This one hit home. She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Jughead didn't look at Betty. The red color was beginning to go away in his face. 

"I think that was a little harsh of you, wasn't it?" Betty said quietly. She regretted it immediately. She really hadn't understood the situation. And she had just poked the bear. Jughead looked at her as if she had just spoken in Russian. 

"Are you kidding me?" He suddenly said, so much intensity in his voice. Betty pressed her mouth into a thin line. She wished she left that room minutes ago. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He repeated. 

"Jug, I'm sorry-"

"No, _I'm_ sorry you have to stick your nose in _my_ business and tell _me_ how to treat my sister, who might I add is nineteen years old. Okay? She's _nineteen_. She's a teenager. I am so sorry that the way I deal with my shit doesn't suit your expectations." He snapped. Betty looked away and licked her lips. "You obviously don't understand anything, so just stop. Stop getting in the middle of _everything_. Okay? Just stop. Don't you ever tell me how to deal with my sister. _Ever._ Got it?" Betty finally looked at him, and he seemed to see the hurt in her eyes because he got stiff. 

"Fine Jughead." She finally said, the finality in her voice clear. "Just go." She whispered. He didn't hesitate. She felt the slight draft against her skin as he walked past her, opening the door and slamming it closed behind him. Betty took her time walking over to the window. From this view, she could see the whole front yard. She could see Jughead's motorcycle. Jellybean was smoking a cigarette beside it. She watched as Jughead walked over, grabbed the cigarette from his sister's fingers, and dropping it on the street, crushing the bud beneath his shoe. He looked back up at her and said something. It must have been out of anger because Jellybean didn't reply. She just shook her head as she looked at the ground. Jughead handed her his only helmet, and she took it. She put it on her head and Betty watched as they both got on, Jellybean wrapping her arms around his middle. Jughead looked almost directly at Betty, although there was no way he could see her. But maybe he did because the look lingered. He was gone within the next minute. 

Betty decided, her hatred for Jughead Jones had been fully restored. He did not get to talk to her like that. He did not get to yell at her and get mad at her, because of his problems. No. He didn't. Betty hated him. She'd convinced herself she hated him. If she thought for one minute he was a decent guy, those thoughts were long gone. He was just an arrogant, narcissistic, asshole. Sweet Pea opened the door, looking tired. He was wearing boxers and a plain white t-shirt. When he saw Betty he let his tired eyes adjust to the light of the hallway. 

"Betty?" He looked genuinely surprised. It was one in the morning by the time Betty got to Sweet Pea's apartment. "What are you-" Betty didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. She just kissed him. He hesitated for a second, but eventually, he kissed her back, and just wrapped his arms around her. They continued to kiss until eventually, their tongues were sliding against each other. Betty pushed forward and shut the door behind her with her foot. She pulled away from him to catch her breath, and Sweet Pea had to catch his. Betty didn't say anything. She just pulled him with her into the next room, where his bed was. 

She pushed him on the bed so he was sitting on the edge, and she crawled onto his lap. When she was comfortably straddling him, she went back to kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She soon felt his arousal press under her, between her legs, and she moved against him, hearing a groan escape him. He pulled away from her after a few more seconds. 

"Okay, wait, why are we doing this? Did something happen?" He was a little breathless, but he had a confused look on his face and he was looking at her. "Are you okay-"

"Sweet Pea, I just want you to fuck me in the next five minutes. Okay?" Betty was looking down at him with a raised brow. He was looking back at her with a bewildered look. 

"Yeah, I think I can do that." He mumbled. Betty nodded. 

"Good." She went back to kissing him, thoroughly. They only paused to take his shirt off, and eventually to take Betty's dress off. 

While Betty was at Sweet Pea's, Jughead had arrived at the small, broken-down house that had been his father's. He turned off the engine to his motorcycle as Jellybean got off. She threw the helmet at Jughead, which he caught in his hands. She stomped up the stairs, and just as she got to the door, the screen door opened. Fp Jones stepped out and took one look at Jellybean. 

"Daughter Dearest is home." Jellybean said, rebelliously. Fp looked her up and down. 

"Get inside. You look like a slut." Her father said in a low, voice. His voice was rough and rocky. Fp Jones had smoked too many cigarettes in his life. Jellybean looked at Jughead, and then her father. She let out a small, whimper before going inside and slamming the door behind her. Jughead was leaning against his bike, holding the helmet in his hands while Fp came down the stairs and approached his son. Jughead stood there, not blinking an eye. "Good to see you son." The man said softly. 

"Wish I could say the same." Jughead remarked. It was quiet between the two of them for a few seconds. "If I find out you've laid a hand on her, she's coming to live with me."

"You are not taking my daughter away from me." Fp said defensively. 

"Yeah, well it's not really your decision now, is it?" Jughead snapped. It was quiet again for a few seconds. "You smell like whiskey." Jughead looked at his father, and suddenly he felt like a fifteen-year-old boy again, standing in front of a man who had been drinking far too much. 

"Thank you for bringing Jellybean home." Fp said softly. 

"I didn't do it for you." 

"You look good. Take care of yourself, Jug." Fp Jones said, before turning away and starting towards the stairs. Jughead looked down at the gravel, and let his hair fall down, over his forehead. "And Jug?" Jughead looked up, as Fp turned to look over his shoulder. "If you ever, and I mean ever, try to take Jellybean away from me..." He fully turned around, and Jughead found himself swallowing hard. "I'll make you pay. Just like Gladys paid." He turned back around and went inside. Jughead stayed out there for a few minutes more, staring at the door. _Just like Gladys paid._ Gladys Jones. 


	5. Promotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the positive feedback I'm getting on this Fic. Thank you so much, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. Anyway, enjoy!

Betty woke up, with a small hangover, and the feeling of being compacted. She didn't realize until a few seconds after waking up that there was an arm over her stomach and the weight of someone behind her. Betty's eyes widened and she suddenly sat straight up, looking behind her. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw it was Sweet Pea and not some random guy. She didn't drink that much, but it took her a couple of minutes to completely remember the contents of the night before. Sweet Pea suddenly turned so he was on his back, turning his head away from Betty with his eyes still closed. Betty watched for a couple of seconds as his chest slowly rose and fell. She admired how handsome she really thought he was. The night before had been amazing. It felt amazing for Betty too. Sex with Sweet Pea was better than she would have expected if she was being completely honest. But she was glad it happened because she really liked him. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to her boyfriend's apartment, and Betty carefully slid out of the bed. She picked up Sweet Pea's white t-shirt from the floor and put it on herself before tiptoeing out of the bedroom and into the living room. Betty took her time opening the door, but her mood died when she saw who it was. Jughead and Toni. They were both in uniform. Suddenly Betty's face heated up and she quickly pulled the shirt down, although it was already down to her knees. Jughead stared at her straight in the face with a blank stare, and Toni smiled wide. 

"Well hi!" She said loudly. Betty looked away from Jughead and looked at Toni next to him. "Well don't you just look fine this morning?" Toni put her hands on her hips. Jughead clenched his jaw shut. 

"Where's Pea?" He asked, his voice cold. He had his cop voice on. Betty removed her hands from the hem of the shirt and crossed her arms over her chest while she looked at Jughead. 

"That's a funny way to apologize." 

"I don't owe you an apology." Jughead snapped. Toni raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

"Whoah, what-" 

"Hey guys." Sweet Pea's voice suddenly said. Betty suddenly saw him come next to her and she realized he had no shirt on, although he had a pair of jeans on. "It's my day off. What's up?" Jughead looked away from Betty and kept his eyes trained on his friend. Suddenly Betty remembered that she was wearing nothing but Sweet Pea's shirt, and a ridiculous thought popped into her head. She wondered if Jughead had noticed the way she was dressed. She quickly pushed that thought away. It honestly disgusted her. She hated the thought of Jughead looking at her in such a way. It made her angry. 

"Peabody wants you working today. Yarbrough needs your help with one of her cases. She sent us because we were on our way back from a call, a block away from here. Answer your phone next time, dick." Jughead then walked away, down the hall. Sweet Pea rubbed the back of his neck. 

"He's in a mood." Sweet Pea mumbled. Betty caught the concerned expression Toni had. Usually, after a remark like that, she would either be laughing or rolling her eyes. 

"He had a rough night." Toni said quietly, making sure not to let Jughead hear her. It looked like she was about to say more but her eyes landed on Betty. She quickly darted her eyes back to Sweet Pea. "We'll talk later." She then smiled at Betty. "See ya, Betts. You should definitely hang with me and Cher sometime." Then she was gone. Betty frowned at Sweet Pea, who pretended like he hadn't seen the look she gave him. He didn't want to tell her what Toni was talking about. 

"I have to go." Sweet Pea said after he closed the door. He gave Betty a warm smile. 

"That's fine. I have work later, anyway. Give me a minute to get dressed?" Betty asked. Sweet Pea nodded, and Betty walked back into his bedroom to retrieve her clothes. It took her five minutes to get ready. She left before Sweet Pea and ended up going back to her apartment to change into different clothes before going to work herself. When she got there, Veronica was talking to Katy who was behind the counter. When she turned and saw Betty, relief flooded her features. 

"Betty, you're alive!" She yelled. Betty raised her eyebrows and looked at Katy who shrugged. 

"I think so." Betty said, total dead-pan in her voice. 

"I am so, so, sorry." Suddenly Betty got it. She was apologizing for leaving Betty all alone the night before. Betty frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, in my defense, I saw Jughead walk in and I knew he wouldn't let you be alone." Suddenly Betty's features softened. 

"You saw Jughead walk in? Did he see me?" Veronica nodded. 

"He looked straight at you." Veronica said this like it was obvious. Blood was boiling inside of Betty. 

"That asshole saw me and didn't walk over?" Betty's voice was rising. 

"He didn't walk over?" Veronica asked. 

"No, he decided to wait until I was close to getting date raped by some random guy!" Betty yelled. Katy snorted at that. 

"Okay, I'm sure that-" But Betty wouldn't let Veronica finished. 

"God, he's such a dick! I hate him!" Betty shoved past Veronica. Both Katy and Veronica watched her pace. 

"Wow, what happened last night?" Katy asked. 

"He just- His sister was at the party and he got mad at me and-" Betty was cut off by Veronica. 

"His sister was at the party?" Veronica sounded shocked. Betty looked at her. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Well, from what Archie tells me she's only nineteen." Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. 

"So? She's an adult. Jughead was being such a dick." 

"I don't know. Jug is protective of Jellybean. So is Archie. He's like a second brother to her. That's what he tells me anyway. He said that she's always getting into trouble with Jughead, and doing reckless things. Probably in hopes she'll get her father's attention. He could care less." Veronica shrugged. This intrigued Betty. 

"What?" 

"Well, their father drinks. A lot. Jughead gets that from his father. His mother was murdered. They never caught who did it. Jug was nineteen himself." Betty's features softened at Veronica's words. She let out a small sigh. 

"That's sad." Betty said quietly. Katy didn't say anything. Neither did Veronica. "Would now be an extremely inappropriate time to say Sweet Pea and I had sex last night?" Veronica's eyes lit up and Katy smiled. 

"Probably, but I'm proud!" Veronica jumped up and clapped her hands together. 

"How big was it? Be honest." Katy said seriously. Betty stared at her with narrowed eyes. 

"That's gross. And mature." Betty said, making Katy laugh. "Anyway, what happened with Arch last night?" Betty was looking at Veronica now. 

"Nothing, we just talked mostly. He was in a bad mood." Veronica shrugged, and it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Betty didn't press for more details. 

"I was going to stop by the station later, either of you wants to come?" Betty asked. 

"Why?" Katy asked. 

"To see Pea." 

"You're on your own." Veronica said with a smirk. Betty rolled her eyes. Veronica left and both Katy and Betty got to work. The bookstore didn't have a lot of customers that day. When Betty's lunch break came around, she was getting ready to leave. 

"I'll be back." Betty told Katy, who was counting all the cash in the register. 

"Don't come back with any hickeys or Gina will kill you." Katy said without looking up. Betty let out a sigh. 

"Mature Kat, mature." Betty said before walking out of the store. When she got to the station, Toni was outside on the phone. It didn't sound very pleasant. 

"Fangs-no. No. I wouldn't do that to you! Fogarty listen to me. Listen-" She paused as if she was listening for a few seconds. Betty was walking as slow as she could, hoping not to impose. It was hard not to listen. "Okay. I'm sorry-" She closed her eyes and then sighed, looking at her phone screen. Betty finally walked over and Toni looked up. Toni smiled shyly. "How much of that did you hear?" 

"Not enough to know what's going on." Betty said sympathetically. Toni slid her phone into her pocket and took the bobby pin out of her bun, letting her hair fall down. 

"Sorry." 

"Don't apologize. Is everything okay?" 

"You know that guy you met here yesterday? Fangs Fogarty?" Toni asked. Betty nodded silently. "He's my half brother. Same mom, different dads. And... He's a little mad at me right now." 

"Why?" Betty asked softly.

"Our mom's sick. I couldn't come to see her last night." Toni looked down at the concrete. Betty understood Toni's pain. Maybe not in the same way, but she understood. 

"I'm sorry." Betty said quietly.

"I hate those words." 

"Why?" 

"Because I've been hearing them all my life, and the people who say them usually don't mean it." Toni's eyes met Betty's. Betty only smiled. 

"I mean it." Betty meant it. 

"Thanks, Betty." Toni smiled sadly. "Look, Jughead is more like a brother to me than an ex-boyfriend. We're really close and I care about him. I know he seems mean and cold, and just an all-around asshole." Betty smiled at this. "But, he's actually a really good guy. I'm just sorry he hasn't shown you that side of him yet." Betty looked away from the girl with the pink hair. 

"I'll see you later, Toni." Betty said before she walked through the front doors of the police station. She walked all the way to the back and looked for Sweet Pea. She only stopped walking when she heard Jughead's voice, sounding angry and frustrated behind a closed office door. Betty couldn't help but stop to listen. 

"Jughead we've talked about this." An older woman's voice said. Betty peeked through the window. It was Jughead's boss, Penny Peabody sitting in the chair behind the desk. Jughead was standing up. 

"I'm ready to take the exam, Penny." Jughead said, his voice strained. 

"I don't think you are." Penny's voice was stern, final. 

"Three years. I've been here for three years. I took the right classes in college, I have everything I need. You just need to let me take the exam. I don't want to be just a regular police officer anymore." 

"Well it's what you're good at, Forsythe." Penny said, standing up. Jughead seemed to hate the fact she used his real name. "Believe it or not, you are a police officer." 

"I want to be a detective." Jughead said, his voice rising. Betty watched this scene unfold with raised eyebrows. 

"I'm sorry about your mom. I really am. I loved Gladys. But I don't think you would be a good detective, Jug I'm sorry." 

"I don't really care what you think, _Penny_." Jughead growled, poison in his voice. 

"Well as your advisor if I don't think you're ready then I have the right to reject you from taking that exam." Penny said sternly. 

"This is bullshit." Jughead said.

"Watch it, Jones." Penny wasn't talking to him like she was his mother's friend anymore. She was talking to him like his boss. "I'm doing this to protect you." 

"No, you're doing this because of him." Jughead said, glaring at the woman. _Him._

"You wouldn't be a good detective." She said, repeating her words. Jughead clenched his jaw shut and closed his eyes. Betty watched him, feeling her gut clench. 

"Fine." He whispered. "I don't give a shit." Penny let out a sigh and dropped her head as he turned away, beginning to walk out of the office. Betty was about to quickly walk away when she saw Sweet Pea come right up to her. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, a wide smile on his face. Betty heard the door open behind her and ignored the urge to look at Jughead. She focused on Sweet Pea and found herself smiling at him. 

"I came to see you." She said. "I'm on break." She felt Jughead's eyes on her, burning into her. 

"Cool, come on." Sweet Pea said, turning around and beginning to walk further to the back. Betty peeked over her shoulder. Jughead was walking towards the door and was no longer looking at her. Betty let out a small sigh and followed Sweet Pea. He lead her to a back room that was dark and full of equipment Betty couldn't begin to name. Sweet Pea walked over to a desk and grabbed a bottle full of fingerprint dust and began to close it. 

"Am I allowed to be in here?" Betty asked. 

"Probably not." Sweet Pea said, his voice casual. Betty smiled at that. 

"Does Jughead want to be a detective?" Betty suddenly asked. Sweet Pea froze for a mere few seconds before resuming his task of cleaning up his little station. 

"Uh, yeah." Sweet Pea said, his voice a bit uneasy. 

"I may have overheard a conversation between him and your boss. Jughead kept talking about someone. Like this person was a reason Penny wouldn't let him take the exam. He referred to this person as 'him.'" Betty watched Sweet Pea, now avoiding eye contact with her. "Who is it, Pea?" 

"Jughead's father." Sweet Pea said, his voice coming out a little harsh. 

"So what does his father have to do with-"

"Listen, Betty, I think Jughead would appreciate it if you just minded your own business." Sweet Pea said abruptly, turning to face Betty. Betty frowned. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You can't just listen to conversations you don't understand." This was a whole different Sweet Pea from the one Betty had woken up with earlier. He wasn't being sweet and shy anymore. He was being serious and... It was like he was the tiniest bit scared. Betty wasn't sure though if it was fear in his eyes or something else. 

"Look, I was just-"

"Well stop." He said firmly. Betty stared at him, one eyebrow raised. She was very confused. 

"Okay." Betty finally said, standing straight up. "So I'm going to go." Suddenly his features softened and he looked exhausted. 

"Okay, Betty wait, I'm sorry-"

"Nope, it's fine. I'll see you later." Betty said before turning towards the door and leaving. She had no idea what had just happened in the last forty-five seconds. She got in her car and began driving back to work. She was silent the whole ride, trying to understand why Sweet Pea had reacted the way he did when she asked about Jughead's dad. She even thought about asking Jughead himself, but she wasn't happy with him at the moment and she was sure he wasn't happy with her either. Her thoughts were cut off by the sudden force of her car lurching forward, followed by a loud crashing sound. Betty hit her head on the steering wheel. "Owe!" She yelled when the car finally came to a stop. "What the fuck?" She looked out her window to see the car that had just rear-ended her back up and speed off with a screech, leaving skid marks on the road.

"Hey!" Betty yelled, quickly opening her car door and getting out. The car was long gone. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She said, to no one in particular. She walked to the back of her car to look at the damage. It wasn't anything she could afford. Both her taillights were out, and the back bumper was close to falling off. Her car was a piece of shit anyway. Betty let out a frustrated grunt. 

The tow truck man was a tall guy with a huge beard. Betty hadn't even called anyone who could pick her up yet, she was talking to him about how much this was going to cost before she could do that. But suddenly, the worst thing that could happen, happened. Betty turned her head when she saw the cop car pull up. She was fine until she saw who got out of it. It was Jughead. Betty felt her blood boil. She burst when Jughead walked over. 

"What are you doing here?" She snapped. Jughead looked at her as he would look as a psych ward patient. Toni wasn't in the car, so Betty assumed he was alone. 

"I'm doing my job. I got a call about a hit and run, no surprise you're here. Tell me, are you the runner or the person who got hit?" He smirked and Betty glared at him. 

"You called the police?" Betty asked the tow man. 

"Protocol." He answered dryly. Betty looked back at Jughead. He had that stupid smirk on his face. 

"I hate you." Betty growled. 

"I'm aware." Jughead said. 

"You're giving me a ride." 

"Fine. You got it from here?" Jughead asked the tow man. He only nodded. Jughead took one look at Betty's car and scoffed. "Your car's a piece of shit." He said before walking back to his car. Betty rolled her eyes before following him to the car and getting in the passenger's seat. "We have to make a stop," Jughead said flatly. 

"Where?" 

"A school." Jughead smiled. "Don't you just love school?" Betty wasn't smiling. 

"What happened?" She asked. Jughead didn't answer her. He just began driving. When Jughead said a school Betty fully expected a high school. It was a middle school. He parked the car and then took his seatbelt off. 

"Wait here." He said before opening the door. 

"Can I go with you?" Betty asked quickly. Jughead raised an eyebrow. 

"Why?" 

"It could be a good story." 

"You aren't even a real journalist." Jughead said with a frown. 

"I will be one day." Betty snapped back. Jughead let out a sigh before rolling his eyes. 

"Fine. Don't say a word and keep to yourself." He said before getting out of the car. Betty quickly got out of her side and followed him in. Betty followed Jughead into a nurse's office, where a young girl who she guessed was a year younger than herself stood, next to an older lady who Betty assumed had to be the principal. On a bed sat a young boy, who Betty assumed was twelve. He was a cut on his eyebrow and a bruise on his cheekbone. There was also a cut splitting down his lip. It made Betty sick to see a little boy like that. When Jughead walked in the older woman walked up to him. 

"I've called social services three times before and they have done nothing. I called the police this time." She ranted to Jughead. His face was completely serious and the smirk he had on his face earlier was completely erased. "Who's that?" She asked, looking at Betty. Jughead looked at Betty as if he forgot she was there. 

"This is my partner, she forgot her uniform. She's only observing." He said dismissively. Betty frowned. She couldn't believe Jughead could lie so easily. 

"I'll talk to the kid." He said to the woman. "I would appreciate it if you three left the room." _Three._ He wanted Betty to leave too. The two ladies did leave, but Betty stayed. Jughead didn't seem to notice she was still there. Jughead walked over and kneeled in front of the boy. All the color had drained from his skin. He was pale. "Hey, what's your name?" Jughead asked softly. He managed a small warm smile. Betty leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, watching. The boy looked at him with a dead look in his eyes. 

"Jonah." He said quietly. "Am I in trouble?" He asked after taking in who Jughead was. 

"No, you're not in trouble." Jughead said carefully. "How did you get the bruises?" Betty watched the boy. He looked scared, and he was bad at hiding it. 

"I fell while playing with my brother." He finally said. Jughead was unfazed by this. 

"What really happened?" He asked. Jonah stared at him for a long time before answering. 

"I just told you." He said. Jughead looked disappointed. 

"If you don't tell me, it's going to get worse. And I won't be able to help you." Jughead didn't sound threatening, he sounded sure. Betty watched the scene unfold. Eventually, the boy told Jughead everything. His father beat him when he got drunk. He really did have a brother, but the brother didn't get it as hard as Jonah did. When Jughead finally stood up and turned around and saw Betty, he froze. A glare crossed his face. "I told you to wait outside." He growled. Betty shrugged. Jughead looked down at Jonah. "Come on." He said. When they left the nurse's Jughead stopped to talk to the principal, then looked at Betty. "Take him in the car." He said, and Betty just nodded silently. 

Betty was a little surprised when Jonah took her hand, but she didn't stop him. Instead, she intertwined her fingers with his and lead him out to the car. When they got outside she helped him get in the backseat. But when she was about to close the door he stopped her. "Will you sit back here?" He asked quietly. Betty smiled and nodded. 

"Sure." She said warmly before getting in next to him and closing the door behind her. It was quiet for a couple of minutes while they waited for Jughead. 

"You're pretty." Jonah said randomly. Betty smiled and laughed a little. 

"Thank you." Betty said in a soft tone. Jughead came back to the car five minutes later. He saw Betty in the back seat with Jonah but didn't say anything about it. He drove to the police station, and Betty realized her lunch break was long over by then and Gina was going to be pissed. Jughead was supposed to drive her to work. Betty didn't say anything despite this. 

"Stay in the car." Jughead ordered her as he got out. He opened the door for Jonah but he wouldn't get out. 

"I want you to come with me." He said, looking at Betty. Jughead raised his eyebrows at that. Betty looked up at Jughead who rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever." He mouthed. Betty then smiled at Jonah. 

"Okay, I'll go with you." She said, and they both got out. In the station, Jughead had to fill out a bunch of paperwork. Betty sat next to Jonah as he did. Several times, Jughead asked Jonah to sign something and he did, without questioning anything. Betty had no idea what Jughead was going to do with Jonah, but she felt bad for the little boy. He was small for his age, with bright cloudy blue eyes and brown hair that was curly. Betty, Jughead, and Jonah sat there for an hour, and Betty realized she left her phone in her car. The one the tow truck took to the shop. She must have had a lot of missed calls and texts. Mostly from Gina. Finally, a woman in a navy blue pantsuit arrived at the station. She looked like she could have been in her late forties, with her blonde hair in a bun. Betty could visibly see that her roots were dark. Jughead stood up when she walked in. 

Jughead walked over to her and they began talking, although Betty could see Jonah's eyes widen slowly. His chest began to rise and fall faster. He was beginning to panic. "Jonah? You okay?" Betty said quietly. 

"They're going to take me." He said, his voice shaking. "I don't want to go. Don't make her take me." He begged Betty, his eyes full of fear. Betty didn't know what to do or say to comfort the boy. She wasn't really used to being around children at all. Her sister, Polly, had twins but Betty rarely ever saw them. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Betty said in a comforting voice. But Jonah only tightly grabbed her wrist and wasn't planning on letting go. The boy was stronger than he looked. Suddenly, both the woman and Jughead walked over. The woman had naturally kind eyes. Betty knew who she was. A social worker. 

"Hi, Jonah. I'm Diana. I'm going to be taking you-"

"No!" Jonah shouted, shocking the woman. His grip on Betty's wrist tightened and it was beginning to hurt. "You can't make me go!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the station. Betty looked at Jughead, who looked guilty as if he just committed a crime. 

"Jonah, hey." Betty said, and Jonah looked at her, the fear never leaving his eyes. Betty knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, but the grip around her wrist was becoming more painful each second. "Listen, this kind lady is going to take care of you, okay? I promise it's not all that scary. You're going to be fine no matter what. It's okay to be scared, but you have to go with Diana. Please?" His grip finally began to loosen and Betty could feel her wrist begin to ache. He slowly nodded and Betty smiled. He surprised her by wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging her. Betty rubbed his back softly and realized Jughead was staring at her. She couldn't read his face, and she hated that. 

After a few seconds, Jonah pulled away from Betty and turned toward Diana. Diana's kind Social Worker smile was back, and it was obvious Jonah didn't like it, but he went with her nonetheless. Jughead didn't make eye contact with Betty after he left. 

"Let's go." He said firmly. Betty got up and followed him outside without another word. The drive to the bookstore was quiet. 

"Where's Toni?" Betty asked, breaking the silence. Jughead kept his eyes on the road, straight ahead. 

"With her mom." He said. Betty smiled a little. It was good that Toni was with her mom. More silence followed. 

"You're good with kids." Betty said. It was more of a statement than a question. 

"I guess." Betty looked at him, his expression still hard to read. 

"Do you think they'll send him back to his old home?" Betty genuinely wanted to know. Jughead glanced at her, but then looked back at the road. 

"It depends." 

"On?" 

"On if they think his home is a stable home." 

"It's obviously not one." Betty said, sounding defensive. 

"Sometimes parents are really good at closing the curtains." Jughead's voice softened. "Betty, there's a lot of kids out there with abusive parents. Abusive parents that are good at lying. Good at hiding their secrets." Suddenly an image of Betty's own father came into her head. Jughead's words were true. Betty never suspected her father was the black hood until the very end. She never thought her father would hurt her until she shot him herself. Betty closed her eyes at the memory. "Are you okay?" She heard Jughead ask. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. He was looking at her. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Watch the road." She nodded towards the windshield. Jughead looked back out in front of him without another word. By the time they got to the bookstore, Betty realized she may very well lose her job that day. "Thanks." She said before getting out of the car, shutting the door behind her. She walked into the bookstore, and Katy was nowhere in sight. Betty began to move deeper into the store but jumped when she heard a voice. 

"Just where the fuck have you been?" Betty turned to see her boss, behind the counter where the register was. 

"Gina, listen. My car got rear-ended and I couldn't-"

"I'm sick of the excuses, Betty. Sick of them. You're awful at your job." Gina spat. Betty stared at her hard. 

"If you would just listen to me-"

"I'm done listening. If you came to work on time, if you weren't such a failure, we wouldn't have this problem." Gina's words had left Betty speechless. 

"Excuse me?" 

"A couple of years ago you had a plan. Come to the city, become a journalist. Where are you now? Working in a bookstore, making minimum wage." 

"That's not fair." 

"Not fair? Life isn't fair. Welcome to the real world it's not rainbows and sunshine. Why don't you come into work on time?" Gina was making Betty's blood boil. 

"Because I told you I got hit by another fucking car. Would you shut your mouth and listen to me for two seconds? Because you like all the attention to be on you and let me tell you, it is so exhausting." Betty surprised both herself and Gina. She continued, nonetheless. "You're a shit boss, and you treat your workers like shit." 

"You're fired." 

"I was fired before I walked in here, Gina." Betty laughed incredulously. "Come on, now. I'm sick of you, and I'm sick of this place." 

"Careful, Cooper." Gina suddenly said her voice menacingly. "I could ruin your life." 

"Oh yeah? How?" 

"Nobody wants to hire the daughter of a serial killer." Gina said carefully. Betty froze. "What if I sent your identity to every newspaper company in New York City? Huh? Betty Cooper, daughter of Hal Cooper. Otherwise known as The Black Hood. If you ever thought you were going to be a journalist, you sure as hell are not going to be one after that. Nobody will want to hire you. Hell, nobody would want you at all." Betty felt tears threaten to spill. Her stomach twisted into a naught. 

"Fuck you." Betty then turned around and left. She walked down the sidewalk fast. She walked with her head down. She kept walking until she was far from that store. She hadn't paid attention to her surroundings and remembered she didn't have her phone. Betty found a bench and sat down, putting her elbows on her knees and dragging her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath, hearing Gina's words in her head. Betty squeezed her eyes shut, and sat there. She sat there for hours.


	6. The Offer

Betty had no idea what time it was. She had no idea where she was. She couldn't imagine who might have been looking for her. The only people who had seen her in the last few hours were Jughead and Gina. And Betty was never going to see Gina again. It was dark out, the moon illuminating just enough that she could see a few her surroundings. It was cold, and the temperature was dropping. Betty knew she should have found a phone to call a taxi, but that thought diminished when she realized she had no money on her. It took everything in her not to cry. She hated crying. It made her feel weak. But she couldn't make the feeling of utter despair go away. Gina's threats could have been empty threats but that didn't matter. It didn't matter that Betty would never hurt a fly. The only thing that mattered when people looked at her was her father. The Black Hood. 

Betty had her hands on her cheeks and her elbows on her knees. She was still sitting on that bench. She was in a park. She looked down at the floor beneath her feet. When she looked up and noticed the swing set not too far away, she got up and walked over to it. She turned around and sat down on one of the swings, holding onto the two chains on either side of her. She slowly began to push off against the floor, swinging herself. She slowly came to a stop when she saw the headlights. It was Jughead. Betty frowned but said nothing as he got out of the car and sat on the swing next to her. He was still wearing his uniform but his hair was a mess of black curls. It was quiet for a minute. He must have noticed her puffy red eyes but chose to say nothing. 

"What are you, following me?" Betty asked quietly. Jughead didn't respond right away. 

"I went to the shop to pay for the damages. They gave me your phone and I went back to the bookstore to give it to you. You weren't there, so then I headed towards your apartment. I saw someone over here on the way and decided to see what's up. Turns out it's just a blonde loner." Jughead looked at Betty and smirked a little. Betty didn't return his smile. 

"You paid for the damages?" Betty asked in a small voice. He only nodded. "Why?"

"I felt bad for giving you the ticket." He answered simply. It was quiet for another minute. Suddenly Jughead pulled her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took it but didn't look at it. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Betty knew he was asking why she had been upset. It was obvious she was by the way she looked.

"No." Betty said honestly. Jughead didn't push it. Betty assumed he didn't even care. "I still don't like you." She said, looking at him. 

"You're no peach either." Jughead remarked. Betty smiled down at her feet. 

"Just take me home." She said quietly. They both got up without another word and got in the car. Betty had four missed texts from Katy, two from Veronica, seven from Gina with five missed calls, and five from Sweet Pea. He also called her once and left a voicemail. Betty played the voicemail and put it on speaker. 

"Betty, I'm sorry I snapped at you I shouldn't have done that." Sweet Pea's voice sounded tired. His voice seemed to relax Betty nonetheless. "Just call me so I know you aren't mad at me. Okay?" Then the voicemail ended. Jughead glanced at Betty before looking back at the road. 

"What did Romeo do?" Jughead asked, earning a glare from Betty. 

"Nothing, he was just acting weird earlier." Betty said. She didn't want to tell Jughead she had been asking questions about him. Jughead didn't dig for more information. Betty learned quickly that he liked to keep to himself. However, he did ask a different question. 

"Is that why you were upset?" 

"No." Betty looked out her window, watching the lights go by.

"He likes you a lot, you know."

"Yeah. I like him a lot too." More silence followed. "Can I ask you something? Without you freaking out on me?" Betty suddenly asked, looking at him. He shrugged. 

"Go for it." 

"What's up with your sister? I mean, what's the story between you two?" 

"Why are you so curious about everything?" Jughead asked abruptly. He looked at her, and then looked back at the road. Betty realized she really did ask a lot of questions. 

"My mom was a journalist and a reporter." Betty said quietly. "It got more intense after my dad..." She let her voice trail off. She didn't want to tell Jughead about that part of her life. Not him, of all people. 

"He died?" He asked. Betty shook her head and left it at that. 

"I guess I grew up, with a mom who asked too many questions. I ask too many questions sometimes." Betty shrugged. 

"Sometimes asking too many questions can get you in trouble." Jughead said, and Betty frowned. His voice had a warning in it. Jughead closed his eyes for a second as if he regretted the sentence. "Jellybean goes to NYU, and she lives with our father. The biggest dick on the planet." Betty raised her eyebrows at that. 

"Why does she live with him then?" Betty asked. Jughead stiffened a little. 

"JB loves our father." He said simply, although Betty knew he was lying. Her mother had taught her many things. Many tricks, in the business of journalism. Knowing when someone was lying was one of them. It was a talent that ran in the Cooper family. Jughead was keeping something from Betty, and she supposed she didn't care. It was his business after all and he didn't have to tell her anything. Betty realized the preposterity of the situation. Betty disliked Jughead. She didn't care if he lied to him or not. At least that's what she continued to tell herself. 

"Are you guys close?" Betty asked. 

"We used to be." Jughead said quietly. "My dad kind of made us grow apart." Betty didn't say anything else. She could tell Jughead didn't want to talk about it. A couple of minutes later he pulled over in front of her apartment building. 

"Thanks." Betty said as she opened the door. 

"Hey, Betty?" Jughead said, and Betty looked over her shoulder at him. He was looking at her like he was thinking hard. It was like that for a few seconds. Betty watched as his throat worked, his Adam's apple going up and down. The green of his eyes seemed more intense than ever. They reminded her of the color of trees. "You're a pain in my ass." He finally said. Betty rolled her eyes and scoffed before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her. She heard him pull away from the curb behind her as she walked up the steps. She would call Sweet Pea in the morning because as it turned out, it was three in the morning. 

"Wait, so she just fired you?" Sweet Pea asked. Betty was on the phone with him, and on her way to get her car at the shop. She was just leaving her apartment. 

"Of course she fired me. I snapped, Pea." Betty said. She didn't tell him about Gina's threats. He didn't even know who her dad was. Betty hadn't told him yet. She only told him that she snapped at Gina and Gina fired her. 

"Well, she was kind of abusive anyway." 

"How the fuck am I going to pay my rent?" Betty paused. "I'm not taking any money from you. Also, don't tell Veronica. She will just shove the money down my throat." Sweet Pea let out a sigh. 

"Fine." He agreed. Suddenly when Betty opened the front door leading out of the apartment complex, Veronica appeared. Betty gasped and dropped her phone. 

"Hey!" Veronica said happily. "You look like hell." Betty rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" Sweet Pea was just saying. 

"I have to go." Betty said, before hanging up. "What, V? I'm going to get my car." 

"Oh, great. I'll take you." Veronica smiled wide. Something was up. "How would you feel about a little road trip next week?" Betty hated the sound of that. She could barely afford to live. 

"What did you do?" Betty asked, exasperated. 

"Daddy called." 

"I told you, it's mildly weird and a tiny inappropriate to call your father 'daddy' when you're almost twenty-five." Betty remarked. Veronica ignored her comment. 

"Some old antique store is getting bulldozed in Riverdale!" Veronica clapped her hands together excitedly. Betty narrowed her eyes and stared at her ecstatic friend. 

"That's sad." Betty said flatly. 

"It's good for me. I want to open one of my stores there." She moved a piece of hair off her shoulder. Veronica was the proud owner and designer of a very successful clothing company. It was called Veronica's. It wasn't anything complicated. It started out only as online shopping three years earlier, but she has two physical stores in New York at this very moment. Now she wanted to open a third. 

"V, why in Riverdale of all places?" Betty asked. 

"Because, Betts. We went to high school there. We grew up there. Well, I only spent my teenage years there but that doesn't mean it's not my home. We had our prom there. My family lives there. It's a perfect opportunity. Also, I need to go there to check the place out next weekend, and you are coming with me." 

"Um, why do I have to go? Polly is there. My mom is there. You know our relationship is complicated." Betty crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Betty, you can talk to her. We could visit Riverdale high. Come on, it will be fun. I promise." Veronica seemed confident. "God, aren't you just craving a Pop's burger right now?" She added. Betty looked down at the floor. 

"Fine. Whatever." Betty finally said. Veronica smiled triumphantly. 

"Great. Oh, I invited Archie and Jughead by the way." She said quickly before spinning on her heel and beginning to walk. 

"Wait what?" Betty said, following her. 

"Yeah. I thought about inviting Cheryl and Toni, but I was like Nah. Unless? Do you think we should? I don't know. You should definitely invite Sweet Pea. Oh, if we all go we could stay in my cabin. You know, the one by the pretty lake? It's only thirty minutes outside of town." 

"V, I thought it was going to be just the two of us? You know, no _boys_." Betty gritted out. 

"Relax, Betty my dear. Trust me, you will have the time of your life. No more of this Gina business." Veronica opened the driver's side to her car. Betty stopped walking. 

"How did you know I got fired?" Betty asked, and Veronica looked at her. 

"Katy told me. Gina told her this morning. News spreads fast." Veronica got into the car and shut the door behind her. Betty let out a sigh and got in as well. At the shop, Betty met with an older man who supposedly owned the whole thing named Bruce. Veronica was next to Betty. 

"It's going to be a few more minutes. We're just doing some finishing touches." He said. Betty nodded. 

"Alright." 

"Tell Jug I say hi." He said, before walking away from the two women. Veronica looked at her friend. 

"He knows Jughead?" She asked. Betty dreaded this moment. She knew what Veronica would think. 

"Yeah, um, Jughead may have paid for the damages." Betty said quietly. She watched as Veronica's jaw dropped. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"He felt bad about the ticket, okay? It's no big deal." 

"Um, I think it's a very big deal. How would your boyfriend feel about his _friend_ paying-how much did this cost?" Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Betty expectantly. Betty looked down at her feet. 

"Seven hundred and fifty dollars." Betty mumbled. 

"Holy shit, that's more than Jughead makes in one paycheck, do you know how much a police officer makes?" Veronica laughed light-heartedly. Betty knew she would do this. Blow everything out of proportion. "from forty to sixty thousand dollars a _year_. He doesn't just have seven hundred dollars laying around." 

"Ronnie, I promise you it was no big deal. Okay? The guy is a dick. He's arrogant, he only thinks about himself despite his job-okay yesterday? He lied so easily saying I was his partner when I am ninety percent sure impersonating a police officer is illegal, the guy breaks the law when his job is to arrest people who break the law. Trust me, the only thing this was, was Jughead trying to clear his guilty conscience, not for me, but for _Jughead_." Betty finished, and Veronica was looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Jughead Jones can kiss my ass." Betty snapped. Veronica was fighting a smile. Suddenly she snorted and then burst into a fit of giggles. Betty rolled her eyes. "What's so funny?" 

"What's funny is, for one second I thought there might be going on between you two-" Veronica gasped for air. "But you hate him so much and you don't even have a real reason." Veronica continued to laugh uncontrollably. 

"I have many reasons. The guy is so _unlikeable_. God, no wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend." Betty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Veronica's laughter died down and she straightened up. 

"God, Betty lighten up. Are you mad because of the thing that happened at the party?" Betty seemed surprised by this. "Archie told me after Jughead told him. Betty, people wouldn't get so upset with you if you would stop sticking your nose in everyone's business. That's why Sweet Pea snapped, and that's why Jughead yelled at you. You need to find a job, and if it's not writing stories for a newspaper..." Veronica shrugged. "Then you need to give up the dream and find another job. For your own good. Turn the whole detective questioning thing you have going on way down. You've had the same dream since we were sixteen." Veronica walked away from a shocked Betty without another word. Betty watched her walk into the building, to probably go to the bathroom. 

Betty looked down at her feet, processing what her friend had just said. She was right. Betty hated to admit it. It just sucked when that meant her mother had to be right, too. Betty spent most of her life, trying to be perfect just to please the woman. She spent the rest trying to prove to her she could be something better than she ever was. She remembered high school when she wore skirts below the knee, and created a perfect image. All for her mother. Betty could never recover that image after everyone found out her father killed most of her friends. 

"Your car is ready." Bruce said suddenly, behind Betty. Betty smiled and nodded. "I'll bring it around in just a minute." He said, before disappearing again. Veronica suddenly came back out of the restroom and walked over to Betty. Betty smiled warmly. 

"I'm sorry. You're right. I've been a bitch lately. Also, I don't entirely hate Jughead." Betty said defensively. Veronica raised an eyebrow like she doubted that strongly. "He's not so bad. I still don't like him, though." 

"Fair enough. But you're right about one thing." Veronica said, walking backward toward her car. Betty looked at her questioningly. "He's not that bad." She shrugged before turning around and unlocking her car. Bruce came around with Betty's own old car, and got out of it, handing the keys to Betty who looked at him, gratefully. 

"Thank you so much." Betty said to him. He gave her a warm smile in return and said nothing as he walked away. Betty got in and started the engine. The search for jobs had to start. 

Getting a job was a lot harder when you didn't go to college. A lot harder. Betty didn't want to work at another bookstore or a coffee shop. She wanted a good job. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Betty had been sitting in a coffee shop, scrolling through her phone an hour after leaving the car shop. Betty put her phone down on the table and let out a frustrated sigh, letting her fingers glide through her hair. Her hair was long and came down in blonde waves. She used to keep it shorter but hasn't gotten a haircut in a few months. Her hair grew fast. 

"Betty?" A sweet, familiar voice called. Betty looked up towards the voice. Immediately, she smiled. She had looked up just as Josie McCoy was taking her sunglasses off. It looked like she was waiting for a coffee. 

"Oh my god, Josie." Betty said, standing up. Josie walked over and pulled Betty into a hug. They hugged for a couple of seconds and then pulled away. "Sit down," Betty said, motioning towards the other chair before sitting down herself. Josie happily sat down. "I can't believe this, I just heard your song on the radio the other day. Josie, your voice is so beautiful." Josie blushed a little and laughed at that. 

"Thanks, Betts. You look amazing, love the hair. How are you doing? Are you writing books and publishing stories? Oh god, please tell me you are on the verge of becoming the next J.K Rowling." She flashed her incredibly white teeth into a smile and Betty couldn't help but smile in return. She let out a small sigh. 

"Honestly? I think I'm the least successful out of our whole friend group from high school. I mean, look at you. Look at Ronnie. I just got fired from my job last night." Betty admitted. Josie seemed to find this surprising. 

"Gosh, Betty I thought you would do great things after high school. You're so smart." Josie smiled warmly. "It's okay, though. Everybody goes through a rough patch. This is yours, and you just have to get through it. I'm so glad I ran into you here." 

"Me too." Betty nodded. Josie thought for a minute, then brightened. 

"I have the most amazing idea. My father is working with a journalist right now. It's a small newspaper company, but it's a step up right? I'm going to ask my dad to pull some strings." Josie looked excited. Betty's eyes widened. 

"You could do that?" 

"Yeah, of course!"

"Josie, you're a lifesaver. Give me your number, we have to hang out sometime." Betty handed Josie her phone, and Josie had no problem putting her phone in. 

"Oh yeah by the way I would start working on a story now." Josie said as she handed the phone back to Betty. Betty looked at Josie with a puzzled look. 

"Why?"

"Well, they're going to want to see your writing skills, a story you would find interesting, you know. All that jazz. Better to get a head start on it, don't you think?" Josie smiled optimistically at her old friend. Betty, however, was thinking about this. 

"Yeah. Yeah sure..." 

"Josie?" The barista suddenly called. Josie hopped up. 

"See you around, Nancy Drew." She winked before taking her cup and leaving the shop. _Nancy Drew_. Betty's old nickname. Betty stuck the tip of her thumb in her mouth and lightly began to gnaw on the nail. This was just the opportunity Betty needed, but she had no idea she would have to write an actual story. Her first story. Of course, it probably wouldn't be published. But it would definitely help her get the job. The only problem was, Betty had no idea where she could start. And then it hit her. Of course, she did. 

When Betty got to the police station, Jughead had been having a conversation with the secretary. His elbow was on the counter, and he was looking down at his phone as he talked. The woman behind the desk looked a little annoyed with him. Or bored. Or Both. He didn't hear Betty walk in, but as she strutted in, he looked up and looked bored at the sight of her at first. Then he straightened up and a frown crossed his face. 

"What-"

"I need your help." Betty said. Jughead looked at the woman behind the counter, who glared at Jughead and looked down at her monitor. So she wasn't very fond of Jughead. Betty noted this. She guessed not a lot of people were very fond of Jughead. Betty read her name tag. Lizzie. 

"Why are you always here? Do you have the hots for me, Betty? Because if so, that's perfectly fine. I'm not paying for dinner though." He smirked down at her, and Betty crossed her arms across her chest, glaring up at him. 

"Did you not just hear a word I said?" She snapped. Jughead's smile faded. 

"Why in the world would I help you? You are so _annoying_." He said, exaggerating the word. "You exhaust me, blondie." He added. 

"You're going to help me because if you don't help me I'll... I'll tell Sweet Pea. And Toni. Yup." Betty nodded with a smile. Jughead was unfazed. 

"I assume you were the type to tell the teacher if you saw someone doing something against the rules?" Jughead asked. Betty rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Tell them." 

"Jughead." Betty sighed out, closing her eyes and putting her head on her forehead. "Will you please just do me one simple favor? Can you do something nice for me, for once in your life?" Betty asked, looking at him. He scoffed. 

"I'm sorry, do I have to list the _favors_ I've done for you in the last few weeks? Given you a ride home, pay for your car damages-"

"You paid for her car damages?" Lizzie asked, making both Jughead and Betty turn. Jughead seemed to regret it. "Do you even know her?" 

"Yeah." Jughead said defensively. Lizzie scoffed and stood up, grabbing her purse and walking away, into a different room. Betty raised an eyebrow at Jughead.

"We went on one date, and she got mad at me for making her pay for _her_ food and then not calling the next day. That's not my fault." Jughead shrugged. Betty scoffed and shook her head. 

"You're a pig." She said, before turning on her heel and heading towards the door. She heard Jughead let out a small sigh. 

"Fuck." He whispered. "Betty." He said louder. Betty stopped walking and turned around. "What do you want?" He growled. Betty smiled and walked back over to him. 

"Where's Jonah?" She asked. Jughead looked away for her and was silent for a minute as he thought. 

"They stuck him in some boy's home, I think. They found drugs in his dad's house. Why?" 

"I told you it would make a good story. I need to know the name." 

"No. I'm not going to let you harass a little boy. Also, I thought you worked at some crappy bookstore. You aren't a journalist." 

"I am about to be. Maybe. Possibly. Also, I got fired. And it's not crappy." Betty looked Jughead straight in the eyes. "I won't harass him. I'll just ask him a couple of questions. I also want to talk to the teacher who saw the bruises, the nurse, oh and the social worker." Betty smiled. Jughead began to crease his eyebrows. 

"Who do I look like? Your personal assistant?" 

"Fine. I'll do the rest. Just give me the name of the home." Betty reasoned. 

"And if I say no?" 

"Then I guess I can't stop you Jughead!" Betty suddenly snapped, raising her voice. She was getting frustrated with him. Jughead studied her. He looked unfazed by her tiny outburst. He was probably used to people yelling at him. It was in his job description. 

"I'll have the name by tomorrow. For now? Go home." He said the last part a bit harshly. Turns out Betty wasn't the only one getting pissed off. It wasn't up for discussion. Betty wasn't getting that information that day. Jughead walked away. Betty felt a tiny bit of victory, though. She felt guilty too. She knew she had overstepped when she asked Sweet Pea about details on his friend's life. After the night before, she and Jughead were on good terms. But today she only seemed to anger him. She couldn't help it. The whole thing that happened with Jonah two days earlier was big. Big enough to be on a paper. But Betty still couldn't shake off the sense she was using Jughead. His attitude wasn't the best, but he really had done Betty a huge favor paying for those damages. Betty suddenly felt bad about the way she had just approached him. She made a note to be on her best behavior the following days. 

The next day Betty was on her couch, listening to music and reading a book, when she heard a very loud honk from outside, followed by a car engine revving. Betty frowned before getting up and going to the window. Jughead was in a cherry red sports car, and the roof was gone. Betty rolled her eyes and practically ran down the stairs outside. Jughead was still being loud with the car. Jughead had his arm slung over the door on his side, and he was wearing sunglasses.

"Shut it off!" Betty yelled over the engine. Jughead cut the engine and smiled at Betty. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asked, admiring the interior of the car. 

" _She_ is loud! You're pissing off my neighbors. Who's car is this? Where's your motorcycle?" 

'It's Cheryl's." Jughead said with a shrug. Betty's eyes widened. 

"You stole it?" She half asked, half yelled. Jughead laughed.

"No, I didn't steal it. I'm borrowing it. Cheryl was shacked up at Toni's last night, and I went over, and then Cheryl was super drunk so she said I could take her car so I took her car." Jughead seemed proud. Betty was fuming. 

"You took advantage of her while she was drunk?" Betty asked, and Jughead snorted before bursting out into laughter. 

"Cheryl's a lesbian." Jughead said flatly. Betty rolled her eyes. "I bet you couldn't even tell me what type of car this is," Jughead said suddenly. Betty narrowed her eyes at him. 

"It's a 1966 Ford Mustang red convertible 289, roughly worth between twenty to fifty thousand dollars depending on how good of shape it's in." Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him. Jughead's mouth fell into a straight line as he looked at her. "Bring it back."

"Fine, but I guess we won't be going to see Jonah then." Jughead said, shrugging and moving towards the keys. Betty let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at herself. 

"Fine! Fine. Just, bring it back after. Got it?" Betty asked. 

"Yes ma'am." He saluted and Betty scoffed before getting in the car. 

"Don't kill us." 

"I'll do my best." He said, earning a glare from Betty. But despite those words, he drove smoothly. 

"You aren't even wearing your uniform." Betty said, looking at him. He was wearing the same leather jacket he always wore, with blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Jughead hadn't been acting like himself since he arrived at her apartment, which was throwing Betty on edge. He was acting goofy, and happier than usual. She would also describe him as acting a little stupid. Not that she thought he was stupid. Betty thought Jughead was smart. But he was being weird. 

"I'm a detective. I don't need a uniform." Jughead held up his badge without looking at Betty. Betty only frowned, incredulously.

"You are not a detective." 

"Nobody else has to know that." 

"I have never met a police officer who breaks the law as much as you do." Betty said with the roll of her eyes. He usually wasn't this careless. "What's with the shades?" Jughead ignored her. Betty grabbed the sunglasses and pulled them off his face. He winced as if the light bothered him. 

"God damn it, Betty." He groaned. That was more like him. 

"What is wrong with you-" Betty stopped when she saw how red his eyes were and the purple bruise on his cheek. "What happened last night? Are you still drunk?" He grabbed the sunglasses back and put them on his face with one hand while he drove with the other. "Jughead!" 

"I'm not drunk." He said, clearly irritated. His happy mood was gone. As Betty got closer to him she could practically smell the tequila on him. 

"Have you been drinking today?" She asked. He ignored her. "What happened?" He still ignored her. "Jughead if you tell me I could-"

"What are you going to do?" He snapped. He sounded mad now. He still kept his eyes on the road. Betty let out a sigh. 

"Fine, whatever. Be that way." She mumbled. He wasn't going to tell her anything and she didn't care. 

Betty got a lot throughout the whole day. When Jonah saw her he had run to her and hugged her really tight. Betty had hugged him back. Jughead had a hangover, so he didn't talk much. He just leaned against the wall and at one point he got scolded by a janitor after he took out a cigarette and almost lit it. Betty didn't even know he smoked. He probably didn't do it often, she assumed. She was at the boy's home for an hour. And Betty was glad when they left. She was beginning to get uncomfortable from the stares she was getting from the teenage boys. The horny teenage boys. The reason they got in there at all was because Jughead flashed his badge. Betty admitted that it helped. The car ride back to Betty's apartment was silent at first. 

"Why do you drink so much?" Betty asked suddenly. "Is that like a cop thing?" She heard Jughead snort quietly as he drove. He did have a lit cigarette between his index and middle finger as he drove. His arm holding the cigarette was resting out the window. The roof was still down. 

"Because I can." Was all he said. Betty had the decency not to call him an alcoholic right then and there. Although, Betty was sure he wasn't one. He was close, though. They were both quiet for a minute. 

"You were stiff. Back in there. Do you have a problem with boys?" Betty asked. She observed the way he had acted in the home. He never let his guard down. 

"No." Jughead said simply. 

"Then?"

"I wasn't stiff." 

"But you were." 

"You're making my headache worse." 

"Fine." Betty said, and the car grew quiet again. "Has Jellybean ever been in a girls home?" This made Jughead whip his head to look at her. 

"No." Jughead said, a little too quickly. "Why would you say that?" 

"It's just a question, relax." Betty said, creasing her brow. Jughead did relax. Suddenly the car came to a stop and Jughead looked at Betty. 

"We're here." He said dryly. Betty looked out the window at her apartment building, and then looked back at Jughead. He looked genuinely tired. His sunglasses weren't on anymore. 

"I don't think you should be driving." Betty said honestly. Jughead sighed. "Will you at least text me when you are done?" 

"What? You suddenly care about me?" 

"Jughead." Betty frowned. Jughead suddenly smiled warmly, and it looked good on him. It was a rare smile for Jughead, but Betty thought he should smile like that more. 

"I'll text you to let you know I haven't died." He assured her. Betty nodded and got out of the car. But she didn't walk up the stairs. 

"I'm sorry." She said. Jughead raised his eyebrows. 

"For what?" 

"Annoying you." Betty said, making Jughead smile. 

"You're not so bad." Then he paused. "You better get this job." Betty laughed. 

"Hopefully." She said, before turning around and walking up the stairs. Betty felt his eyes on her, which sent a shiver down her spine. When Betty got into her apartment, she went over the events of the day in her head. Despite them arguing a couple of times during the day, Betty thought she and Jughead were warming up to each other. She didn't mind him as much as she thought he would. He still annoyed her, and she had no doubt she annoyed him. But it was getting easier. Veronica would be happy to hear that.


	7. Home Sweet Home

Jughead woke up with yet another hangover. He didn't remember the night before, which wasn't usually a thing that happened to him. Unless he drank more than usual. Jughead heard noises in the kitchen and groaned before getting up. He assumed it was Archie, but when he saw who it was, he stopped in his tracks. He had no shirt on, but he managed to put on a pair of pants before leaving his room.

"Donna?" Jughead asked. Donna Sweett was in his kitchen. Also his ex, and casual hookup, except they hadn't hooked up since Jughead and Toni broke up. And it was the same night they broke up. She was wearing his black shirt, but no pants. She turned around and smiled at him. 

"I made my famous hangover cure!" She said happily. Jughead hated Donna. He really did not like her, except when they were having sex. They used each other, and they were both completely okay with it. Jughead just had no idea why he would have sex with her the night before. He groaned and put a hand on his forehead. 

"Where's Archie?" He groaned. 

"His house." Donna shrugged and turned the blender on. Jughead groaned and plugged his ears. The sound of the blender forced a searing pain through his head. Jughead didn't know why Archie even bothered being his roommate. He had a whole house. But the rent money helped a lot. When Donna finally turned the blender off Jughead took a seat at the breakfast bar. 

"What happened last night?" He finally asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

"You called me, we drank, then we came back here and you fucked me." Donna said with a smile. Jughead glared at her. "I totally took advantage of you. You were so drunk." She shrugged. 

"Isn't Malachi going to be mad?" Jughead asked. Malachi was Donna's boyfriend, and he was a psychopath. Not that Jughead was afraid of the guy, but he was crazy. Donna cheated on him frequently, but Jughead could tell she was afraid of him just the tiniest bit. He didn't know why she stayed with the prick. But then again, it might have been a match made in heaven because Donna was evil. Donna was Jughead's high school girlfriend, and he broke up with her after his senior year. Although, they never quite lost touch. Unfortunately. 

"You aren't going to tell Malachi." Donna said, her voice threatening. Jughead shrugged. 

"I want nothing to do with your weird-ass boyfriend." Jughead remarked. Donna smiled at that. 

"What do you say, Juggie?" Donna said suddenly, although Jughead was squinting down at his phone. When he looked up and saw Donna taking the shirt off, he frowned. He was unfazed by her sudden aggressiveness. She was always like this. "Round two?" She asked once the shirt was off. She wasn't wearing a bra. 

"I think I'll pass." Jughead said, smiling sarcastically. But then she began climbing onto the counter. Jughead rolled his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and both Donna and Jughead turned to see Archie walk in. Archie froze in the doorway with wide eyes as he took in the scene. Jughead only crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I can go-" He began, but Donna cut him off. 

"No, stay. You can join in. I'm fine with two guys." She said as if talking about the weather. Archie looked at her, incredulously. 

"What-" 

"Put the shirt on, Donna. He's got a girlfriend, and I'm not attracted to rats." Jughead said, standing up. Donna grumbled. 

"That's not what I heard last night." She snapped before pulling the shirt back over her head. 

"Did you forget?" Archie asked Jughead. Jughead let out a sigh. 

"Forget what?" 

"We're leaving for Riverdale today." Archie frowned. Recognition crossed Jughead's face. He did forget.

"Road trip? Oh, fun let me pack!" Donna said excitedly. 

"You aren't coming." Both Jughead and Archie said in unison. Donna pouted.

"Leave my apartment." Jughead said to her. She put her hands on her hips. 

"Okay, rude." 

"Bye!" 

"My pants are in your room-" She began but Jughead was leading her towards the door. "Wait, Jughead-Jug!" She said before he pushed her out the door and closed it behind her. Jughead quickly locked it and then turned to Archie, who was staring at him with a raised brow. Jughead smiled. 

"Have fun in Waterdale because I have work." He said, walking past his friend. 

"Toni already asked Penny for time off for you." Archie said. Jughead turned around again. 

"She did what?"

"You're coming with us, Jug." Archie said, finality in his voice. Jughead let out a long sigh as if he was a teenager being forced to do something. "Go pack." Archie nodded toward's Jughead's room. Jughead rolled his eyes before disappearing into the hall. Archie looked down at his phone. They were due to leave in two more hours. 

"I don't want to go." Betty whined on Veronica's couch. Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"Face your mother like a grown-up." Veronica said, dismissively. 

"She won't even help me, she's barely a mother." 

"Betty, reconcile before you regret it. You'll be fine." Veronica was peering into her suitcase as Betty buried her face into a pillow. "At least Polly isn't home. Is she?" Veronica looked at Betty. Veronica knew that Polly, being the reckless teenager she is, got pregnant at sixteen and left Betty to take care of her twins as only a fifteen-year-old while Polly went to the hospital. The mental hospital. She had a mental breakdown after her boyfriend died, and that left Betty taking care of her twins while going to school. It was a difficult year for Betty. Rumors went around school that it was Betty's own kids, not Polly's. This rumor was quickly debunked after a few weeks, of course. It was impossible for that to be true. 

"No, Polly is in Pennsylvania right now with the twins. She's doing a work thing or whatever." Betty shrugged. She didn't really keep in touch with her sister. She never got a thank you for all the things she had done for her. "So, how many people are going?" Veronica took note of how Betty quickly changed the subject. 

"Seven. Since you invited Pea, and I invited Toni and Cheryl. Archie and Jughead are going to pick up Sweet Pea and meet us at the cabin. I already gave them directions. The four of us girls can take my car." Veronica seemed proud of her plan. "I've already had Andrew prepare the cabin for us. Dad knows we're coming, so that's fine. I don't have to check out the lot until the day after tomorrow, so we can just chill for a little bit." 

"Sounds good." Betty said distractedly. 

"How's the article coming? Did Jughead help a lot?" Veronica asked. 

"Yeah, sure." Betty mumbled. She didn't notice Veronica studying her so hard. Veronica finally looked away, and let out a small sigh. 

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yup."

"Hey guys!" Sweet Pea said as he got into the back seat of Archie's truck. He had already thrown his back into the back trunk. He observed Jughead in the passenger's seat, he was wearing a black beanie, except it was over his face, and his eyes were closed. Sweet Pea laughed, and leaned closer, between the two front seats. "What happened to this guy?"

"Fuck off." Jughead spat, his voice slightly muffled. Archie rolled his eyes. 

"He has a hangover." Archie paused. "He also had some Donna." He said with a grin. Jughead took the beanie off his face and shot Archie a poisonous glare. Sweet Pea raised his eyebrows. 

"Hold on, Donna Sweett? Are you guys getting back together? After all this time?" Sweet Pea watched as Jughead sat straight up and turned towards his friend in the back seat. 

"Hell no." He said quickly. "I don't even remember what happened, there is no way in hell I am getting back together with that b-"

"Okay." Archie said, cutting Jughead off. "Let's just go. The girls are already on their way." Jughead turned back around and crossed his arms over his chest. Sweet Pea buckled in. 

"No need to get so defensive." Sweet Pea mumbled. Jughead ignored him. 

"She's not that bad." Archie reasoned. Jughead scoffed. 

"Remember when we broke up that first time? She set my bike on _fire_." This made Sweet Pea begin to laugh. 

"How many times did you break up?" He asked. 

"Three." Jughead mumbled. "I broke up with her before college because she practically kidnapped my sister for a whole weekend. I was done with that psycho." 

"You weren't exactly the best boyfriend, Jughead." Archie said, making Jughead frown. "I remember." He eyed Jughead, who scoffed and ignored him. Sweet Pea didn't ask Archie what he meant by that. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. There wasn't much talking the rest of the ride. Archie and Sweet Pea let Jughead sleep. He wasn't in a very good mood. When they finally got to the property, Veronica's car was already parked outside, and some lights were on in the inside. It was getting darker outside, but it was not quite sunset yet. 

Betty was sitting at the island in the kitchen with Toni, and Cheryl. Veronica was in her bedroom doing whatever it was she did. Betty had her laptop open and was typing, while Toni and Cheryl talked. Betty looked up from the screen every once and a while to understand what they were talking about. Suddenly they all heard the front door opened, and conversation that followed. Betty closed her laptop and stood up, along with the two other girls. 

"Well, it's about time." Toni said sarcastically. She took one look at Jughead and raised an eyebrow. "You look like shit." Jughead gave Archie a look, who just shook his head. 

"Whatever." Jughead mumbled, and Betty watched as he disappeared down the hall, towards the bathroom. When Sweet Pea walked over, Betty smiled up at him and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. 

"What happened?" She whispered. He just shook his head. 

"I'll tell you later." He only said. Veronica walked back into the common area and smiled wide. 

"Hey! Where's..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Jughead walk back into the room, with his hands in his pockets. He looked more composed, and his eyes were less red. "Okay, good. There are three bedrooms, so one for Archie and I, one for Cheryl and Toni, and one for Betty and Sweet Pea. Jughead, you get that wonderful, luxurious couch." She winked at Jughead, who didn't look amused. 

"Yeah, great." He mumbled. Sweet Pea seemed unfazed by Veronica's words, but he didn't seem to notice how Betty's face slightly heated up and got red. She wasn't sure how comfortable she would be staying in one room with him for four days. And three nights. She said nothing, nonetheless. 

"You guys can go unpack for now if you want." She shrugged. Archie followed her into what Betty assumed was the master bedroom. She watched as Toni whispered something in Jughead's ear. Jughead made a pained face but nodded. Toni smiled and patted him on the back. Betty wondered what that was all about. 

"Betty?" Sweet Pea said. Betty turned to look at him. She hadn't realized he had been talking to her. 

"Sorry, what?" Betty turned her full attention to him. 

"How was the drive?" He asked softly. Betty smiled warmly. 

"It was good. I thought I would be with you." She shrugged. 

"I'm sorry." He said softly, then he kissed her. She kissed him back at first, but then he pulled away and began kissing her neck softly. Betty closed her eyes for a few seconds but when she opened them, she saw Jughead over Sweet Pea's shoulder, looking at her. It made her uncomfortable. He didn't even look away when he saw that she saw. Betty lightly pushed Sweet Pea, and he looked at her. 

"Help me unpack?" She asked, and he nodded before following her into one of the bedrooms. An hour later, everyone met back into the main living room. The cabin itself was pretty big. It was a log cabin and the view was nice. It was sitting right on the water of the lake, and it was half an hour outside of Riverdale. Betty sat next to Toni on one of the couches, and Sweet Pea sat on the other side of her. Veronica was in the kitchen. Toni turned to Betty and smiled warmly. 

"Hi, Betts." She said. Betty smiled back at her. On the other side of Toni, was Cheryl. Cheryl was examining her nails. Jughead was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Archie and Veronica appeared. 

"Okay." She said, setting a tray of drinks on the table. Everyone took one. "So, I-" She was cut off when suddenly Jughead walked through the sliding doors from outside. His phone was in his hand. The sun was starting to set by then. He walked over and took a seat in the chair. Archie was looking at his friend suspiciously, but Jughead didn't seem to notice. "So I don't have to go see the unit yet tomorrow but I was thinking we all go into town, maybe we could see some of me and Betty's childhood places. But then we can come back and chill here." Veronica smiled excitedly, but Betty wasn't excited. She was nervous because she knew one of those places would be her mother's house. Veronica would force Betty to go. She found herself letting out a quiet sigh. Betty looked up at Jughead, who seemed lost in another world.

"Betty?" Veronica asked. Betty realized everyone was looking at her. 

"Huh?"

"I said, we should go to Riverdale high!"

"Ugh, why?" Betty's voice was full of disgust. Toni laughed at that. 

"I heard Nick is an English teacher there." Veronica continued. 

"Who's Nick?" Sweet Pea asked. Betty glared at Veronica who only smiled. Then she finally looked at Sweet Pea. 

"He's just an old friend." Betty smiled. 

"Um, no." Veronica laughed and Betty looked at her. 

"He's Betty's ex-boyfriend, but they totally ended things on a good note. They are super good friends." Veronica sounded enthusiastic, but Betty wasn't sure how she felt about Veronica sharing this information. In the corner of her eye, she could see Jughead smiling into his lap, almost in a mocking way. Betty felt fury build up inside of her. She ignored his taunting smirk. 

"I don't want to see him." Betty said, her tone a little defensive. The sparkle in Veronica's eyes never left. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Toni cleared her throat. 

"Veronica, do any of your old friends still live here?" She asked. Veronica was quiet for a minute, looking at Betty. She finally looked at Toni. 

"Uh, sure. I'm sure we will run into lots of them." Veronica said distractedly. 

They all drank and talked the rest of the time. Betty didn't talk much, because she was thinking about her article. And Nick. She prayed she would not run into him because Veronica only knew what Betty told her. And Betty never told Veronica the truth. After a couple of hours, everybody just went to their own rooms. When Betty got changed in the bathroom and slid into the bed next to Sweet Pea, he was already asleep. Betty just stared at the ceiling in the dark, unable to sleep. She must have laid there for hours because when she looked at the clock on the nightstand it was one in the morning. So she got up and quietly left the bedroom. 

Betty went into the kitchen to get water, but she saw a faint light outside and realized it was Jughead. He had put the outside light on, and he was smoking a cigarette. He was a little bit far, closer to the lake. He was staring at the water. Betty got her water out of the fridge and quietly opened the sliding door and came outside. She carefully walked down to where Jughead was. He was standing on the huge patio, leaning against one of the support beams. He didn't turn to look at her but it seemed as if he knew she was there. 

"Hey, blondie." Jughead said quietly, before dropping the cigarette and stepping on it. Betty watched him. 

"You shouldn't be smoking." She said. Jughead smiled at that. 

"Thanks for the tip." 

"Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He finally looked at Betty. "Why are you?" 

"Same reason." She shrugged. Jughead studied her for a couple of minutes. 

"So, what's up with you?" He suddenly asked. Betty eyed him warily. 

"Nothing, why would you think that?" 

"I interrogate people who lie for a living." He said sarcastically. 

"Well, there's nothing wrong so." Betty shrugged and looked away. In the corner of her eye, she saw Jughead smiling. 

"Sure." He mumbled. She looked at him again. 

"What is your problem?" She snapped. 

"What do you mean?"

"You're arrogant, you bash everyone for no reason, you are constantly mad, and nobody has a clue why. You are so grumpy, it's like, lighten up. You're the pure definition of an asshole, and I just don't get it. Are you so unhappy with your own life you have to ruin everybody else's mood?" Betty watched as the smile disappeared from his face, and she wondered if she went too far. 

"My problem is that I don't believe it." 

"Believe what?" 

"This." He nodded at Betty and looked her up and down. "You're fake." 

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"You look innocent on the outside, you seem sweet when you aren't being a pain in the ass, but I don't buy it. You can fool Sweet Pea all you want. I see right through you. And honestly? I don't like one of my best friends being with someone as fake as you. Do you even want to be with him or are you pretending there, too?" Jughead shook his head and Betty stared him down. She could not believe he had just said that. 

"You're pretending to be a good friend now? A good guy? God, I am so over your bullshit Jughead. I am not going to let you ruin my weekend. For the record? Everything you said is completely wrong." Betty was ready to head back inside. 

"I don't pretend, Betty. And when I do, I'm a hell of a lot better at it than you are." Jughead shrugged. Betty really was going to leave, to ignore that last snipe. But instead, she slapped him across the face. He seemed surprised by it at first. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at Betty. Betty tried doing it again, but he grabbed her wrist. Betty grunted trying to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. She raised her other hand but he grabbed her other wrist. Betty struggled against him but he wouldn't let her go. Suddenly he pushed her against the wall of the house and stared down darkly into her eyes. Betty stopped struggling for a minute and defiantly looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and Betty could feel his hot breath on her neck. 

"Watch out, Betty Cooper." He whispered into her ear. "I might just find out exactly who you are." Then he leaned back and looked into her eyes again. He still held her against the wall. It was quiet for another few seconds. "Goodnight blondie," Jughead said quietly, letting go of her arms and going back inside. Betty looked at her wrists. He hadn't grabbed her hard enough to bruise her. Betty realized that when Jughead grabbed her, he had been gentle about it. He hadn't intended to hurt her. Betty looked at the door, which Jughead had just walked through. She looked at the lake and let out a sigh. She went back inside and went to bed without another thought. 

The next day, Betty's alarm woke her up. When she turned, Sweet Pea wasn't in bed next to her. Betty thought that the moment she had the night before with Jughead, had been a dream at first. After a couple of minutes, she realized that it was real. She got out of bed and got dressed before leaving the room to find the others. They were all in the kitchen, eating and laughing. 

"Finally, we thought you died." Veronica said with a laugh. Betty rolled her eyes at that. She took a seat on one of the stools by the island. She saw Jughead, actually smiling for once. He was laughing at something Toni had said. "How did everyone sleep last night?" 

"Good." Toni nodded. "Thanks, Veronica for letting us come." Betty took the cup of coffee Sweet Pea handed to her and immediately took a sip from it. 

"Okay, so how does everyone feel about going out for breakfast? I know the perfect place." Veronica smiled widely. 

"That sounds good." Cheryl said. It was probably the first thing she had said the whole trip. Betty knew where Veronica was going to take them. She was going to take them to Pop’s Chocolate Shop, which sounded good because it was Betty’s favorite place to eat as a teenager. 

After everyone got ready, they were on their way to the diner. They took the 2 separate cars, and Archie followed Veronica in his truck. After Betty, Toni, Veronica, and Cheryl got a booth, the boys arrived a few minutes later. Jughead had to pull up a chair at the end of the table since there was no room for him in the booths.

”This place looks like it hasn’t been decorated since the fifties.” Cheryl said in disgust.

”It hasn’t.” Betty said honestly. Cheryl let out a sigh and Toni rolled her eyes. She looked at Jughead, who was studying the windows of the diner. Betty put her elbow on the table and held her cheek in her palm. She was still thinking about her mother.

”Oh my god, Betty what a coincidence. Look who just walked in the door.” Veronica nodded over Betty’s shoulder. Betty sighed and turned around, but who she saw made her freeze. It was Nick. Betty quickly turned back around toward her friends. She hoped Sweet Pea didn’t feel her stiffen up. Veronica has a bright smile on and it looked like she was waving Nick over. Betty heard the footsteps behind her. Her heart pounded in her ears. She noticed that Jughead was looking at her. He must have noticed the slight panic in her eyes. He looked like he was observing her, curiously.

”Well, well, well look who’s back in town.” Nick said with a warm smile, although it didn’t reach his eyes.

”Hey, Nick. I’m sure you’ve heard of my store. I’m opening one here.” Veronica said proudly. “You look great, these are me and Betty’s friends.” Betty turned Veronica out as she introduced everyone. She was staring at Nick, with that fake smile on his face. He wasn’t looking at her, though. It was as if he was waiting a minute to register that she was there. Finally, when Veronica finished, he looked at Betty. Betty hated the way he looked at her. It made her feel like he was looking right through her. 

”Hi Betty.” He said. Betty only nodded. 

”Hi.” She said in a quiet voice. Jughead looked between them warily. Betty wasn’t listening, but Nick continued to talk to Veronica, and others at the booth. Suddenly Betty’s phone rang and she was grateful, even when she saw that it was Polly. ”I’ll be back.” Betty told everyone before quickly getting up from the booth, and walking outside. She let out a sigh of relief before answering the phone. She didn’t even get a chance to speak before Polly spoke.

“You’re in Riverdale?” She said. Betty furrowed her eyebrow. 

”How did you know?”

”Veronica told me.” She said, and Betty rolled her eyes at that. Of course, she did. “You weren’t going to tell me?”

”It’s none of your business.” Betty snapped. 

”You could have told me.” Polly sounded bitter, and Betty didn’t feel like dealing with it right now. 

”You know what, Polly? Whatever, I don’t care. I have more important things to do right now so I will call you later.” Betty hung up before she could say anything else. Betty let out a breath she felt like she had been holding and turned back towards Pops. When she saw that Nick was right behind her she jumped and gasped. But he was smiling. Betty laughed after a few seconds, but then stopped. “You scared me.” She said quietly. 

”Are you avoiding me, Betty?” He asked. He looked the same since she had last seen him, just older. Betty hated Nick. She hated him so much. He made her hate him. 

”No.” Betty said carefully. 

”I miss my little Nancy Drew.” He took a step towards her but Betty took a step back.

”I have a boyfriend.” Betty said, and after seeing the look on his face she continued. “I don’t feel comfortable talking to you.” She added. This made Nick begin to laugh. It unnerved Betty.

”Come on, you can’t still be pissed about that shit all those years ago, are you?” He laughed again, and Betty crossed her arms over her chest. “God, you really know how to hold a grudge. Come on, Betty I’m just trying to be nice to you.” He took a couple of steps toward Betty and even went as far as touching her shoulder. Betty immediately slapped his hand away.

”Don’t touch me.” She snapped. She hadn’t realized it, but Jughead was next to her now. She didn’t see him walk out of Pops. Nick glared at Betty but turned his head to Jughead, now standing near them. 

”Is everything alright over here?” He asked although he wasn’t looking at Betty. He was looking at Nick. His hands were in his pockets, and he must have been three inches taller than Nick. He was giving Nick a deadly stare. Betty looked away from both of them. 

”Everything is fine. Betty and I were just having a nice little chat. Right, Betty?” Nick looked at Betty. She didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds. She felt a pit in her stomach that made it feel like she was going to throw up. 

”Right.” Betty finally said. Jughead didn’t look convinced. Nick seemed satisfied with her answer. 

”Nice meeting you.” He said to Jughead. Jughead didn’t reply as he walked away, towards his car in the parking lot. Betty didn’t dare look at Jughead. She wished it was Sweet Pea who had walked out to the parking lot. Or Archie, or Toni, or anyone else. But Jughead was there. 

”What was that about?” Jughead asked. Betty kept her eyes on the cement. 

”Nothing.” She whispered. Then, she looked at him. “You didn’t see anything. We were having a conversation.” She then turned towards the diner and walked back in without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this was a little bit of a short chapter but it seemed like a good place to end it. I know a lot of things were unexplained from this chapter and it might be confusing, but all will be explained soon. Enjoy :)


	8. Home Sweet Home Part 2

Breakfast was almost over, and Betty had made the decision to visit her mother afterward in her head. Betty had been procrastinating the whole time, but she had to fix one problem after another. She would deal with Nick later, but she was going to deal with Alice. 

"Veronica, can I borrow your car?" Betty had asked, cutting off all conversation. Veronica looked at her friend, and Betty could tell she knew exactly what Betty was planning. She nodded after a minute. 

"Sure. One person has to go with you, though. There's not enough room in Archie's car for six people." Veronica shrugged. Confusion crossed everyone else's face, but neither of them explained. Betty figured Veronica would tell them later when they weren't around Betty, but for now, she didn't want to say the words. Betty looked at Sweet Pea. 

"Will you go with me?" She asked. 

"Where?" He frowned, but when Betty didn't answer he raised his eyebrows. "I have to do a little work on my laptop and it's in the cabin." He said apologetically. Toni stuck her tongue out. 

"Let's sue Penny for giving you work." She said sarcastically. 

"I'll go with you." Jughead said, and Betty stared at him. She didn't want Jughead to go with her. She silently pleaded to Veronica with her eyes, but Veronica ignored her. 

"Okay, we should get going. We'll see you two back at the cabin." Veronica smiled brightly and they all left. Betty glared at Jughead. 

"God, you're an ass." She mumbled. Jughead rolled his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm trying to do something nice. Where are we going anyway?" He got out of the booth and held a hand out to Betty, who ignored it and walked past him. She also chose not to answer his question. 

"Sorry for what?" She asked as she walked out of the diner. Jughead followed close behind her. 

"I'm sorry for saying those things last night, I didn't mean it." He said, and Betty didn't respond until they reached the car. When they finally got there, she turned around and he stopped walking. Betty crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Were you drinking?" She asked. Jughead's features softened. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sounded a little defensive. Betty closed her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't going to go there. When she opened her eyes again she had composed herself. 

"Nothing. I'm sorry too." She nodded. "Really, I am." Jughead seemed to accept that. "But you can make it up to me by driving." Betty tossed him the keys and opened the door to the passenger's seat without another word. Jughead got into the car on the other side, and Betty gave him directions to the house. When he pulled up to the curve, he hunched over to see the house through the windshield.

"Holy shit." He mumbled. Betty smiled down at her lap. "It's a nice house. Who lives here?" He looked at her. Betty stared straight ahead. She didn't want to lie.

"My mother's." Betty looked at Jughead, who looked the tiniest bit confused. "You can wait in here if you want," Betty said before opening the door. 

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jughead asked her. Betty hesitated before nodding slowly. She realized she didn't want to face Alice Smith alone. Jughead got out and followed Betty to the front porch. He put his hands in his pockets as Betty rang the doorbell. Betty hoped he didn't notice the shaky sigh she let out. A minute passed before the door finally opened. Alice had a calm, neutral look on her face, and her hair had been curled. She looked at Betty, and Betty watched as her face slowly transformed. Alice raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. She looked at Jughead, and a look of disgust crossed her face. 

"Betty." Alice said flatly, looking at her daughter again. "Who's this?" Betty didn't bother looking at Jughead. 

"He's just a friend." Betty said quietly. Alice nodded. 

"Come in." She said, clipping her words. She took a step back and opened the door wider so they could both walk in. By habit, Betty took a seat at the dining room table. Alice also took a seat, and Jughead sat next to Betty without a word. 

"Jug, could you actually give us a minute?" Betty asked. Jughead raised his eyebrows, probably at the nickname, but then he looked between Alice and Betty and nodded. 

"Alright." He mumbled before standing up and wandering into a different room.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" Alice asked once Jughead was out of the room.

"I want you to be my mom, for once in your life." Betty sounded exasperated. Alice laughed coldly at that.

"Betty, you have to give, in order to get. The last time I saw you, you had a ridiculous outburst and refused to do any of the things I wanted you to do." Alice scoffed.

"Because it's _my_ life, mom. I can't do those things you want me to do. After dad? Things have changed. You think people-" Betty paused and shook her head. "You think people want me to go to their schools, or work for them? You're Alice Smith. I'm Betty _Cooper_. All I'm asking for is your support." 

"My support? Betty, why can't you be more like Polly?" Alice rolled her eyes. Betty raised her eyebrows at that.

"At least I didn't get pregnant in high school."

"You should have married Nick St. Clair like I told you to." Alice snapped. Betty got quiet suddenly and looked away from her mother. "But no. You ruined your reputation by making those preposterous false accusations." Alice shook her head in disgust. _False._ After all these years, her mother still didn't believe her. She believed Nick over her own daughter. Betty had completely forgotten that Jughead was in the same house as them. "You're just like your father. You always have been." Suddenly Jughead walked into the room and stopped in the doorframe of the dining room. Betty looked up at him. She wasn't sure how much he had heard. Suddenly Alice paused on him. He had taken his leather jacket off and was wearing a black tank top. Alice was staring at him, anger filling her face. 

"You brought a Serpent into my house?" She hissed. Betty frowned in confusion.

"What?" She followed her line of sight. She was looking at a tattoo of a serpent snake on Jughead's bicep. Betty had never noticed it before, but then again, she probably hadn't seen him in a tank top before. The serpent had it's jaw wide open, with its forked tongue sticking out of its mouth. Jughead looked down at his tattoo as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"How dare you." Alice was looking at Betty now.

"What are you talking about?" Betty looked between Jughead and Alice. Jughead said nothing, he only watched Alice warily.

"You brought a gang member into _my_ house." She said coldly. 

"Jughead's not in a gang." Betty said as if that was a stupid thing to say. But then she looked at Jughead. "You're not in a gang." She said again as if to reassure herself. She watched as Jughead's throat worked, his Adam's apple going up and down slowly. He finally cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Cooper, I am not a member of a gang anymore. I am a police officer for NYPD actually." He said, his voice apologetic. Betty was staring at him as if she couldn't believe it. _Anymore?_ Alice didn't seem to hear him. Or at least she ignored him.

"Well, Betty, if you haven't disappointed me enough, you go and get yourself involved with a Serpent of all people. Are you pregnant?" 

"What? No! Jughead isn't my boyfriend." Betty paused. "Wait, how do you even know about... Whatever the hell that is?" Alice paused for a minute. 

"Wait... Jughead?" Alice looked at Jughead, but this time, there was a little bit of fear in her eyes. Betty looked between the two, more confused than ever. "Is your father Fp Jones?" Jughead's jaw clenched down. He didn't say anything. "Is he?" Alice asked, more firmly. 

"Yeah." Jughead finally said quietly. Alice grew pale. 

"What is happening right now?" Betty asked them. 

"Get out. Both of you." Alice looked away from them. When none of them moved she became hysterical. "Now!" She yelled. Betty looked at Jughead, who wouldn't look at her. Finally, she walked toward the door and opened it. She left as fast as she could and walked to the car, not even turning back to see if Jughead was behind her. She quickly got into the car and shut the door behind her. She heard Jughead get into the car, but she didn't look at him. She rubbed her temples with her fingers. It was quiet for a minute. 

"You're going to tell me what the fuck that was." Betty looked at Jughead. "Now." Jughead didn't say anything, but he started the car and began driving. Betty waited patiently. He eventually pulled over next to the curb near a park and cut the engine. He looked at Betty, and Betty looked at him expectantly. 

"Yes, I was in a gang." He said calmly. 

"How are you even allowed to be a cop?" Betty asked, incredulously. Jughead smiled at that. It was a sad smile. 

"When I was fifteen, I was homeless. My father was the leader of the Serpents, and I didn't want any part of it. He would get drunk and beat me sometimes. My mom had taken Jellybean and left. So, I ran. I lived on the streets, in the city. Sometimes I camped out in abandoned apartment buildings. One day, something in me snapped. I changed my mind about everything. I had a dark moment in my life." Jughead looked at the tattoo on his arm. Betty was also looking at it. "I got this tattoo when I was sixteen, and became an official Serpent. I did drug deals for my father because I wanted to make him proud. He used me. One day, my mom disappeared. It was as if she disappeared out of thin air. Jellybean came to live with us when I was seventeen, and she made me come to my senses. I left the serpents and went to college at NYU. That was the same day my dad disowned me." Jughead was looking into Betty's eyes. She was shocked he was even telling her any of this. It was a lot, and Jughead Jones didn't open up. 

"You haven't seen your mom since?" Betty asked. There was a flicker in his eyes. It looked a little like guilt. It was gone as soon as it came. 

"No. She probably ran away or some shit. Who cares?" He was lying. He told Betty a lot. But there was also a lot he didn't tell her. Betty was silent for a few minutes, thinking. 

"That's... A lot." Betty felt a little dizzy. 

"I know. I'm sorry." He seemed genuine, but Betty didn't know why he was sorry. He didn't have a right to tell her, he wasn't her boyfriend, and he was barely her friend. If you could call them friends at all. Betty let out a long sigh. "What did Nick do to you?" Jughead whispered. This caught Betty's attention. She didn't answer at first. 

"Nick St. Clair was rich. His parents had a lot of money. They were in business with the Lodges. Veronica's parents. Nick transferred to Riverdale high from a private school in New York City. I had a crush on him. He was handsome and sweet. Veronica let it slip that I liked him, and we went out. We went out for a long time." Betty took a deep breath before continuing. "Nick began to get possessive. I didn't like that. The whole relationship just started to go downhill, so I broke up with him. The thing is, he seemed super cool with it. I thought we were going to continue to be friends. But then... One night he snuck into my room." Betty looked away from Jughead. She stared at her lap. 

"Did he touch you?" Jughead asked. This reminded Betty he was a cop. His voice was authoritative. 

"No. But he tried. He tried really hard. I was sleeping, and he tried to do it while I was sleeping. I woke up and fought back. I started kicking and punching him until he got off me, and he left. But when I tried to tell the sheriff, and my mom, nobody believed me." Betty's voice got softer the more she talked. "You're the first person I've told other than them. I never told Veronica or anyone like that." Silence filled the car again. Suddenly Jughead reached over and took Betty's hand in his, and Betty looked at him, a little surprised.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." He said softly. "Can I be brutally honest?" Betty nodded. "Your mom's a bitch." This made Betty burst into a fit of giggles, and Jughead smiled. When she finally caught her breath, she wiped her eyes. 

"We should head back to the cabin before they worry." She said. Jughead nodded in agreement and started the car engine, and driving back towards the cabin. When they got back to the cabin, everyone was in the lake. As they got out of the car, they saw everyone, talking and swimming in the water. Jughead took his shirt off, and Betty frowned. 

"What are you doing?" She asked warily. He smiled. 

"I'm going swimming." He said, and then Betty tried not to look as he undid his belt buckle. 

"Um, you aren't wearing trunks." 

"So?" 

"Okay, that's gross. So, I'm going to go change like a normal person." Betty said sarcastically. 

"Have fun with that." Jughead said before walking down to the water. Betty rolled her eyes and went into the house. 

Betty changed into her swimsuit, and then came back outside. She walked down to the lake to join her friends when she felt someone pick her up. Betty gasped and realized it was Sweet Pea. She laughed as he lifted her up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked into the water with her and she gasped in surprise at how cold it was. 

"Where did you go?" He asked her. Betty's smile stayed but faded a little. 

"I went to see my mom." She said honestly. Sweet Pea smiled. 

"I should have gone with you." 

"God no." Betty laughed. Sweet Pea kissed her softly, and Betty kissed him back. They continued to kiss, but Betty opened her eyes to see Jughead over Sweet Pea's shoulder, walking away. He was going back inside the house, and he looked a little mad. Betty ignored it and closed her eyes again. After a few minutes, Betty pushed away from him and splashed him with water, laughing and swimming away.

A little while later, Archie wanted to set up a bonfire, so they got chairs and put some clothes on as the sun set. Archie and Jughead had set up the fire. They were all sitting around it now, not too far away from the water. Betty was wearing Sweet Pea's jacket. She looked at the fire, crackling. There was a nice breeze out and it felt good against Betty's now dry skin. It wasn't cold though, it was warm out. 

"It's Toni's turn to get wood." Veronica announced. Toni rolled her eyes. 

"Betty come with me." She said, and Betty looked at her. Betty nodded before getting up and following Toni around to the back of the house. They were both silent as they each began to grab some blocks of wood from the woodpile, sitting next to the house. 

"Toni, can I ask you something?" Betty asked. Toni looked at the blonde. 

"Yeah, anything babe." Toni replied, continuing to pull out some wood. Betty hesitated for a second. 

"Jughead helped me with my article once, and he looked like he had gotten into a fight with somebody. He wouldn't tell me what happened but I know he was with you and Cheryl the night it happened. Do you know what happened?" Betty watched as Toni smiled. She looked at Betty, her eyes full of warmth. She didn't respond at first, and Betty followed her as she slowly began to walk back to the fire. She took slow steps. 

"A man groped Cheryl. Like full-on, just did it. He was drunk out of his mind, but she started going off on him, and when this guy began insulting her, Jughead punched him in the face. It escalated from there." Toni was still smiling. Betty raised her eyebrows. 

"He did that for Cheryl?" Betty asked, surprised. Toni nodded. Betty found herself smiling. 

"I told you he's a good guy Betty." Toni said, walking fully back to the fire. Betty stayed behind. She was looking at Jughead, a beer in his hands. He looked disinterested. 

"Yeah. I'm starting to see that." Betty mumbled although Toni was gone. Betty suddenly saw Jughead get up from his seat, and walk towards her. What she didn't see, was that Sweet Pea was looking at them. Jughead stopped when he was right in front of her. 

"Hey." He said softly. Betty smiled at him. 

"Hi." 

"I just... I just wanted to... Betty, earlier-"

"I won't tell if you don't." Betty said ominously. She knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about the information they had shared with each other that evening. Jughead smiled at that. 

"Deal." He breathed out. It was quiet for a second. He suddenly looked like there was something he was hiding. Something he wanted to let out. Really badly. "Betty, there's something I need to tell you." He finally said. Betty raised an eyebrow. Her smile never disappeared. "It's about Sweet Pea-"

"Betty, Jughead come on!" Veronica called. "We're making s' mores." That's when Betty saw Sweet Pea, staring at the two. He had a look of wariness in his eyes. Betty didn't like that. Betty just smiled at Jughead. 

"We'll talk later, alright?" She walked away from him before he could say anything else. She sat on Sweet Pea's lap and wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him softly. Betty wasn't even thinking about what Jughead said. She didn't understand the importance of what he was about to tell her. The rest of the night drew on, and they mostly all just laughed and drank. 

"Wait, remember when Josie pulled your skirt down in front of the whole audience in the bleachers?" Betty asked. Veronica glared at her but Archie began laughing. 

"She did what?" Cheryl asked. 

"It was a dare, from one of the other girls. Veronica's parents were there, too." Betty smiled at the memory. 

"God, fuck her for that." Veronica said, reacting the same exact way to the memory, the way she did seven years earlier. 

"Josie's great, come on." Betty laughed. "If it wasn't for her, let's just say my ass would be living under a bench in two months." Betty shrugged and took a sip from her plastic cup. 

"How about the time you got mad at Ethel Muggs for stealing your diary and then wrote about her in the school paper, pointing out everything wrong with her?" Veronica asked. Everyone grew quiet. It was meant to be funny, but it made Betty sound like a bitch. Betty looked down into her cup. 

"You did that?" Sweet Pea asked. 

"Well yeah, Betty totally became a rebel after Junior year. She and Nick set one of the football player's car on fire. All because he got into a heated argument with Nick." Veronica laughed but stopped immediately after she saw Betty's face. "Wait, Betts, I'm sorry," Veronica said quickly. Betty stood up, and walked away, towards the house without another word. Veronica let out a sigh. 

"Nice job, Veronica." Jughead said, his voice full of poison. Sweet Pea looked at him, observing him. Jughead didn't notice. 

"Why would Betty act that way? I can't imagine her setting a car on fire." Archie said, nodding towards Betty. She had just walked into the house and slammed the screen door shut behind her. Veronica was quiet for several minutes. She was not about to out Betty about her father. 

"I don't know. It was a phase." Veronica smiled. "Just a phase." Suddenly Jughead got up and started walking towards the house. Sweet Pea watched him. Sweet Pea was slowly coming to a conclusion about Jughead, and he didn't like it. 

Betty was inside, sitting on the couch. She was staring at the blank TV, thinking about the things Veronica said. Betty did those things after her father was arrested. She heard the door open but didn't turn to see who it was. She assumed it was Veronica coming to apologize. 

"Betty?" It was Jughead's voice. It was dark in the room, so when she stood up and turned around, she could only see the outline of him. 

"What?" Betty said, a little coldly. Jughead turned on a light and the room illuminated with light. She looked at his face. For the very first time, Betty felt a flutter in her stomach when she saw him. And that scared her to death. 

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He walked a little closer, and Betty had an urge to take a step back. 

"I'm fine." Betty paused. "Coming back here has caused a few unwanted memories to bubble up." Jughead smiled at that. 

"Thank god I never lived in a small town. The high school I went to had three thousand people attending it. Impossible to remember embarrassing moments." He took a seat on a chair and Betty sat back down on the couch. 

"Give me one." She crossed her arms over her chest, and Jughead raised his eyebrows. 

"One what?"

"An embarrassing moment." She watched him as he thought. 

"Well," He began. "When I was younger, I was a lot skinnier. And smaller. I got bullied a lot, and people thought I was a freak." Betty almost made a joke about how she couldn't possibly imagine Jughead Jones being bullied, but she held off. "I had a crush on this girl, she was so hot." Betty rolled her eyes at that, and Jughead looked close to laughing at her expression. "Anyway, Reggie pulled my pants down in front of her. And one hundred other people." Betty's smile faded. 

"Reggie Mantle?" She asked. Jughead nodded. "Wait, what else did he do?" Jughead didn't say anything at first.

"One time I keyed his car. I was so done with his shit. He slammed me into lockers, called me names, pulled that fucked up stunt. He spread rumors about me. So I keyed his car up good." Jughead paused for a few seconds. "Reggie beat the shit out of me and left me laying on the floor of the school parking lot for it." Betty's eyes widened at that. "And the best part? Archie never stopped being friends with the fucker."

"Jug... That's horrible." Betty felt disgusted for him. Jughead shrugged. 

"That's high school, Betty. We all had a shitty experience in some way." He looked away from her, but Betty continued to look at him. She watched the single curl fall onto his forehead, and she wanted so badly to push it off his forehead. She could only imagine how warm his skin would be against her. She could smell the leather from his jacket. 

"Betty?" Both Betty and Jughead turned to see Sweet Pea, looking at them. They hadn't heard him come in. 

"Hey." Betty said, standing up. Sweet Pea looked between them. 

"Are you tired?" He suddenly asked. Betty only nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm going to-I'm gonna get ready for bed." She looked at Jughead and smiled a little. 

"Goodnight Juggie." She said, before walking past Sweet Pea and toward the guest room they were in. Jughead watched her go. He was surprised by his new nickname, but he kind of liked it. But then he noticed the glare Sweet Pea was giving him. Jughead managed a smile. 

"Pea? You good?" 

"What the hell is your game, Jughead?" He asked. Jughead couldn't shake the venom in his voice. He stood up and put his hands up in surrender. 

"Wow, what did I do?"

"You don't think I see what you're doing? I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were stupid." Jughead laughed. "Sweet Pea you aren't stupid." 

"Then why are you following my girlfriend around like a lost dog?" Sweet Pea snapped. This left Jughead speechless. He scoffed. 

"You have it all wrong." 

"Do I? Because the way you've been looking at her-"

"I haven't been looking at her in any way." Jughead said as if that was ridiculous. 

"Fuck, Pea. We're just friends. That's all. I don't know what you're getting at, but trust me. I do not like Betty like that-at all." He took a step closer to his friend. "I promise. There is nothing going on between Betty and me." Sweet Pea stared at him for a few seconds. 

"Okay." He finally said. "I'm sorry, for snapping at you." 

"It's fine." Jughead chuckled. "You aren't the jealous type. What's going on with you?" 

"Nothing. I just really like her." Sweet Pea shrugged. Jughead's features softened. He felt something twist in his gut. 

"That's good." He said slowly. "Uh, I'm going to go back out there with them. Goodnight Sweet Pea." Jughead gave him a pat on the back and then went outside. He didn't go straight to the fire, though. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he leaned against the house. "Fuck." He mumbled. 

The next day, Betty woke up slowly. She let out a yawn and looked to the spot on the bed beside her. It was empty. She slowly sat up and stretched out her arms. She figured everyone was in the kitchen. She swung her feet over and got up. She was wearing a white tank top and panties. She padded over to the bathroom and walked over to the mirror. She was about to grab her toothbrush when she froze. Jughead was in the room. She looked in the mirror and saw him there, looking at her behind her. Betty smiled and turned around. 

"What are you doing in here?" She asked. Then she flushed and pulled her shirt down, realizing she wasn't wearing any pants. "Oh my god, Jug. You have to go." She said quickly. Jughead only smirked, and Betty wasn't sure how she felt about that. He slowly began taking his jacket off, and then he tossed it on the floor. It caught her eye because it had a green serpent snake embroidered on the back. That wasn't there before. Betty frowned and looked back at Jughead. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. "Jughead?" She said. He was getting closer to her. 

"Don't hide from me." He said in a low voice. Betty was shocked. She didn't know what was happening at that moment. Suddenly Jughead took her wrists and moved them away from the hem of her shirt. "It's just me, baby." Betty's eyes widened. 

"What?" She breathed out. She didn't know what to do or say. Suddenly, Jughead moved his hands to the back of her thighs, picking her up and putting her on the sink. He moved her legs and got in between them. Before Betty knew what was happening, Jughead took her lips in his. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She felt his tongue, as he slid it into her mouth, and touched her own tongue. Suddenly, Betty felt heat pooling in her panties. Jughead pulled his lips away from hers and began kissing down her neck. She let out a soft moan and felt his arousal pressing against her leg through his pants. 

"Jug, we can't." Betty breathed. Panic filled her. "This is wrong. Oh my god." Suddenly, she saw Sweet Pea walk into the room. Betty pushed against Jughead, and he turned around to face Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea was looking at them, a bewildered look on his face. 

"Betty?" He said, in a trembling voice. Betty's chest started moving up and down faster. Her breathing had picked up. 

"No. No, no." She said quickly. Sweet Pea looked at Jughead, and hatred filled his face. 

"I'm going to kill you." He said, menacingly. Suddenly, Jughead pulled out a switchblade, and Betty gasped. 

"What's wrong, Sweet Pea?" He asked. His voice wasn't his own. This wasn't the Jughead Betty knew. This was a criminal. A gang member. "Afraid Betty is going to find a real man and not some... Pussy like you?" 

"Jughead." Betty snapped. He ignored her. 

"She's mine. And if you try to take her from me... I'll kill you." Jughead laughed coldly. Betty looked between the two with wide eyes. Suddenly Sweet Pea rushed at Jughead, but stopped and stiffened when the knife plunged into his gut. 

"No!" Betty screamed. Suddenly she shot straight up, gasping and breathing heavily. She was in bed. Relief flooded through her. She looked around the room. Neither Jughead or Sweet Pea was in sight. Betty quickly put pants on and walked into the kitchen. Everyone froze when they saw her. Cheryl smiled. 

"Well good morning sunshine." She said, leaning back against the counter. Betty's eyes immediately drifted to the leather jacket on one of the chairs. No embroidered snake. More relief. When she looked at Sweet Pea, he was smiling at her. Betty let out a breath. Toni looked worried. 

"Jeez, what happened to you? You look like you just saw Casper the not-so-friendly ghost." She looked Betty up and down. 

"No... I'm fine." Betty said. Jughead wasn't in the room. Neither was Archie, so that explained that. "Just a bad dream... A very bad dream." Betty thought about the contents of her dream and was disgusted with herself. She didn't like Jughead. He was barely a friend, but nothing more. That was it. No. She liked Sweet Pea. In the future, she would like to say she loved him. Sweet Pea was who she wanted to be with. Just him. Betty smiled at her boyfriend and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he warmly pulled her into him. He was the one for her.


	9. Last Day

Betty was staring out the clear door at Jughead. He looked seriously pissed off. Everyone was quiet, except for Toni who kept trying to make conversation to tune out Jughead's yelling. It was no use, though because everyone heard him. He was on the phone. With Jellybean. A little earlier, Betty had been studying him. She had compared him to the real Jughead, to her dream Serpent Jughead. Real Jughead had kind eyes, although he was narcissistic. She saw no threat or violence in his green eyes. His jacket definitely had no snake on it. Jughead was an intimidating guy, but he was nowhere near as intimidating as he had been in her dream. He had been dangerous. 

"You only call me when you need something." He snapped on the phone. There was silence for a few seconds. "I don't care. This is your fault, are so you immature you can't use a fucking con-" Jughead didn't finish his sentence but Toni choked on the water she had been drinking. Betty raised her eyebrows. "You are so stupid, do you know that? You're stupid!" He yelled. Betty looked at Archie, who was unfazed. This probably happened a lot. "I am the adult here!" He boomed. He sounded like he was scolding his daughter. "Then start acting your age." He left out a sigh after a few seconds. "Fine, but she's just going to tell you the same fucking thing I told you." Suddenly Jughead slammed the door open and made a beeline to Toni. Toni looked up at Jughead with a raised eyebrow. "She wants to talk to you," Jughead said, shoving the phone in her face. Toni hesitantly took the phone and pressed it to her ear. Betty couldn't make out any words, but she could hear the faint sound of a young girl, sobbing and choking out words. Toni stood straight up and suddenly punched Jughead in the shoulder. 

"You're a dick!" Toni yelled and then walked outside with the phone. Jughead's nostrils were flaring and he looked livid. Everyone else in the room remained awkwardly quiet. Suddenly, Jughead took some keys off the counter and started towards the door. 

"Jug, that's my-" Archie winced as Jughead slammed the door shut behind him. "Keys," Archie mumbled. Betty smiled warmly at Archie, who looked like he was thinking hard. He was probably debating if he should go talk to Jughead. That idea flew out the window when they heard the sound of an engine starting, and then rough grinding of gravel. 

"Well, I hope the four of you are alright with staying here for the day. Unless Jughead comes back. Betty and I are going to see my unit." Veronica clapped her hands excitedly. Cheryl, Archie, and Sweet Pea looked at her, incredulously. Betty only slid off the stool she was sitting on and walked back to her room, going to get dressed. Forty-five minutes later they had left and gone to the place where Veronica's store would be. It was empty, and the walls were covered in plastic. It looked a little like a storage unit. Although, it was big. "God, isn't it perfect?" Veronica yelled. Betty looked around warily. They walked around slowly. 

"Yeah. It's nice." Betty mumbled. 

"I can just see it now. The register over there, all these clothing racks in here. It will be great." Veronica clapped her hands together. 

"V, I have to tell you something." Betty said quickly. Her friend looked at her. 

"What is it?" Concern feigned over her face. Betty couldn't bring herself to say it. She was ashamed and disgusted with herself. But she had to say it. She had to say it out loud for herself, and she needed to tell someone. Someone that wouldn't tell Sweet Pea. 

"I had a dream about Jughead." She said. And when Veronica's face didn't change Betty added more. "A dream where we were about to have sex." Veronica's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Betty saw the corners of her friend's mouth begin to turn up and she shook her head. "No, get those ideas out of your head. I don't like Jughead. And I sure as hell do not want to..." Betty shivered and shook her head. "Gross. Listen, I like Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea is great. I'm not saying Jughead is an awful person but come on. He has a bad temper, he's so rude sometimes, and he is never happy. He shoots down everyone else's mood because he's so moody all the time." 

"Betts, you've never been exactly one to like nice guys." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Betty snapped. She ignored Veronica's comment. "Anyway, Sweet Pea treats me well, he's so sweet, he's..." 

"Really good at sex?" Veronica smiled wide. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, yes. That too. But, seriously V. Why? Just why?" Betty closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. 

"Okay, okay." Veronica wrapped an arm around Betty. "This happens all the time." 

"Has it ever happened to you?" 

"Nope, can't say it has." Veronica smiled. "But that doesn't mean it can't happen. How did the dream go anyway?" Betty thought about it. She wasn't about to tell Veronica that Jughead was an ex-convict. She was sure Archie knew, but not Veronica. Betty shrugged. 

"I don't remember the details. He was just there." 

"Look, just forget it ever happened. Jughead is an attractive guy. Deny it all you want, it's true. Your mind is just playing tricks on you. This means _nothing_." 

"Really?"

"Really." This made Betty smile and let out a breath. 

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." She said quietly. Veronica began to pace the room again. "Can I borrow your car? I promise I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to do something." Betty said suddenly. Veronica nodded. 

"Yeah, I need to talk to the contractor anyway. Go ahead." She said, waving a hand. Betty nodded and left, getting in the car. She drove to the last place on earth she ever wanted to be. She drove to Riverdale High School. It was a couple of hours after school had gotten out, so she knew no kids would be there. But she expected to see a certain someone else. Nick was sitting at his desk in the classroom when Betty got there. He was typing on his laptop. When he heard Betty he looked up, and the corners of his mouth turned up. He smiled and stood up. 

"Betts. How lovely to see you." He walked towards her, and Betty refused to let herself take a step back. That was when Betty noticed the giant bruise on Nick's cheek. 

"What happened?" Betty asked hesitantly. Nick knew what she was talking about but his smile never cracked. 

"Your boyfriend is a psychopath, that's what happened." He said, still smiling. Betty narrowed her eyes. 

"My boyfriend? Sweet Pea?" 

"The guy in the parking lot of Pops. But I'm sure that's not what you're here to talk about. What do you want, Cooper?" Nick leaned back against his desk. Betty was still thinking about Jughead. She looked at the bruise. Jughead had punched Nick. She just didn't know when. 

"When did he do that?" Betty nodded at his face. Nick let out a sigh. 

"I don't know. Yesterday. It was late, and I was at a bar. Maybe around ten? Anyway, he walked in and started acting like a psycho." Nick paused and smiled in a sinister way. "Do you have a thing for psychopathic people, Betty? Runs in the family, doesn't it?" Betty ignored this jab. 

"Jughead isn't my boyfriend." She said flatly. 

"What do you want?" Nick repeated. 

"I deserve an apology, Nick." Betty said in exasperation. Nick began to laugh. 

"An apology for what? You're a _liar_."

"We both know that's not true. After that stunt, you pulled with me yesterday? Honestly, fuck you." Betty began to turn but Nick had gotten up and sharply grabbed her wrist. Betty looked at him, confused. 

"No, see I already tried that. You wouldn't let me, remember?" His voice was poisonous, and suddenly Betty realized how stupid an idea this whole thing was. 

"Let go of me, Nick." 

"Why should I? It's just me and you. We can finish what we started, yeah?" He laughed, and Betty brought her knee up between his legs. Nick let go of her, and let out a pain-filled yell. Nick stood up straight after a few seconds and then slapped Betty hard across the face. It stung. Betty put both her hands on one of the desks, shocked. She slowly pressed a hand to her cheek. It stung to the touch. Nick was still getting himself together behind her. Betty quickly walked out of the classroom, and down the hallway. Tears were threatening to spill, but Betty didn't want them to. Betty kept her head down as she walked outside. She struggled to take the keys to the car out of her pocket as she walked. 

"Betty?" She heard a voice say. She looked up to see Jughead, sitting on Archie's truck. It looked like he had been smoking. Betty quickly looked back down, not wanting him to see her face. He hopped off the car and began walking towards her. 

"Just leave me alone." Betty mumbled, trying to walk past him. She felt him grab her lightly. 

"Betty, look at me." He said, but Betty let her hair fall in her face. She didn't move, as he moved her hair out of her face with one hand, and held her chin in his hand, lifting her face up. She had tears streaming down her cheeks by then. She could feel one of her cheeks throbbing and still stinging. Jughead's features softened, as he looked at her. He clenched his jaw shut as he looked at the forming bruise. "Where is he?" He suddenly asked, sounding mad. He let go of her and began walking towards the school but Betty quickly pulled on his arm. 

"Jughead no." She said firmly. "Please don't." She choked out. "Don't." She said again, but then she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his chest. After a few seconds, she felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her close. 

"Okay. Okay." He whispered. Betty breathed him in. He smelt like cigarettes and after-shave. They were like that for a minute, before Betty pulled away and looked up at him. He smiled and moved her hair off her face, cupping her face into his palm and swiping a tear off her cheek with his thumb. Betty couldn't move her eyes away from his. They were magnetic. She watched as his eyes flicked down and then looked back up. He began to lean closer to her. 

"Betty?" Both Betty and Jughead tore away from each other and turned to see Veronica. She was smiling, but her smile faded. "Betts, what's wrong?" She walked over to the two. Jughead shoved his hands in his pockets. Betty didn't look at him. 

"Nothing, I just fell. I'm such a baby." Betty laughed. Veronica looked from Jughead to Betty, her lips pursed. Jughead started nodding. 

"Yeah, she tripped on the concrete. Fell on her face. Nice one." Jughead said the last part sarcastically. Betty could feel him looking at her, but she didn't look at him. 

"Okay, well I just walked over here because I saw Jughead drive by the site, to this direction. Can I drive us home?" Veronica asked. Betty nodded quickly and handed Veronica the keys. Veronica went to the car, and Betty turned to Jughead. 

"I don't need your help." She said abruptly. "Next time you want to go on a punching spree, don't do it for me. Just do yourself a favor and stay out of my business." She said coldly. 

"He hurt you, Betty." Jughead said, in a soft tone. Betty shook her head. 

"It's none of your business so just back off." She snapped. Jughead didn't say anything. He just nodded. 

"Fine." He mumbled before turning around and walking to Archie's truck. 

As soon as Veronica and Betty got back to the cabin, Betty walked into the bathroom and began putting makeup on her face. She didn't stop until the red forming bruise was barely noticeable. She didn't want to lie to Sweet Pea, but she refused to tell him about Nick. She cursed at herself every time she realized Jughead knew more about her than her own boyfriend. He caught her most when she was in vulnerable places when it should've been Sweet Pea. Betty felt as if everywhere she turned, Jughead was there. He was everywhere, and Betty hated it. When Betty was done, she walked out of the bathroom and began walking down the hall. She stopped when she passed a door, cracked open. She heard Toni speaking in a low voice. 

"Well, she's not pregnant." Toni said, not quite a whisper but close to it. 

"I'm going to kill him." Jughead growled. 

"Leave the kid alone, Jug." Toni sighed out. "They're young."

"She's going to school, what if she was pregnant? What's she going to do? Drop out? Let _Zach_ take her of her? He's a _serpent_." Jughead laughed coldly. Betty's blood went cold when she heard him say serpent. _Was Jellybean one too?_

"Jug, when you were yelling at her... You sounded like your father. You just can't scare her like that. She called you for help." 

"That's rich, coming from you." Jughead scoffed. Betty peeked through the crack as quietly as she could. Jughead had black jeans on, but he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was dripping wet. He must have just gotten out of the shower. 

"I am not talking about this with you right now. I'm talking about Jellybean. She needs to move in with you, but she can't do that if she's scared of you." Toni's voice was firm and serious. 

"You know he won't allow that-"

"She's an adult. And you are not her father. You're her _brother_. Stop treating her like a child. She cannot live with him anymore, and you know that as well as I do. You know what would happen to her if she told Fp instead of you?" Toni watched Jughead, clench his jaw shut and look away from the short woman. "Do you?" Toni coaxed. 

"Toni, I have a lot going on right now." Jughead whispered. 

"What? Eye-fucking Betty?" Toni raised her voice and Jughead looked at her, raising his eyebrows. Betty closed her eyes at Toni's words. 

"What?" Jughead had disbelief in his voice. 

"I want to talk to you about that, too. Stay away from her." 

"Not you too." Jughead rolled his eyes. 

"I'm serious, Jug. Everyone sees what you're doing. Sweet Pea sees what you're doing. Stop it." 

"I'm not doing anything." Jughead snapped. "If you think, I want to actually be anything more than a friend to that stupid, stuck up girl, then you have another thing coming Toni. Betty is as bad as it can get. She's annoying, and all she does is bitch around about her sad life. Trust me, you and Sweet Pea have no idea what's going on." Betty felt like she had just gotten punched in the gut. Betty looked away from the crack. Suddenly she felt eyes on her, and she wasn't sure if Jughead had spotted her, but she didn't care. She began to hurriedly walk down the hall. 

"I'm not done talking to you." Betty heard Toni say behind her. Betty heard a door open behind her, and suddenly she knew Jughead was following her. 

"Betty-" He began, but Betty suddenly stopped walking and turned around. 

"Just stay the fuck away from me, Jughead." Betty snapped, and then turned around, going to find Sweet Pea. He didn't follow her. 

Jughead was staring at himself in the mirror, his hands on either side of the sink. His hair was dripping down, in front of his forehead. He still hadn't put a shirt on, but Toni left because he was done talking about Jellybean. He felt guilty, Betty had heard the things he had said, but he told Toni he meant them. The truth was, he didn't mean them. But apparently it was what everyone wanted to hear. He was just glad nobody knew what he had done to Nick. They wouldn't understand. 

The night before, Jughead took a drive into town, and he was craving a drink. He parked in the parking lot of a bar and walked in. Jughead sat at the very end of the bar and told the young bartender what he wanted. She couldn't have been older than nineteen, but she had a sleeve of tattoos on one arm. If Jughead hadn't been thinking about a lot at the time, he probably would have been checking her out. He probably would have even gotten her to invite him to her place. But he wasn't in the mood. 

"Oh hey. Jarhead?" Jughead turned to see the prick from the parking lot of Pops. Jughead grimaced at the name. 

"Jughead." He said, without looking at Nick. Nick sat down next to him, which bothered Jughead. 

"I'm Nick." He said, And Jughead didn't respond. Nick smirked as if he was expecting that. "You aren't from here, are you?" 

"Nope." 

"Well, I'm sure you're aware of Betty's past. You know, the one that includes her psychopathic excuse for a father?" Nick watched Jughead carefully, but Jughead didn't seem fazed. 

"Sure." Jughead said calmly. He knew about Hal Cooper. Betty surely didn't know Jughead knew. The reasoning for him knowing would come out later in the future. But for the time being, he knew about The Black Hood. 

"She told you?" 

"No." 

"Well, now that is interesting. Tell me, officer, how does it feel to be affiliated with someone like that?" Nick turned around and leaned his elbows back on the bar, smiling at Jughead. Jughead stared at Nick for a minute. 

"Stalking me?" He asked. Nick simply shook his head. 

"I just do my research, is all. Is that so bad?" He smiled warmly at Jughead, but Jughead had never wanted to punch a man so bad before. He was getting on his nerves, and he hadn't even said anything remotely bad yet. Jughead kept his cool. 

"Betty isn't like her father." 

"And why would you assume that?" 

"Because," Jughead finished the glass of whiskey he had before continuing. "I've arrested lots of bad people." Jughead leaned closer to Nick. "Murderers, rapists, even people who have attempted to rape someone." Jughead smiled. "How about you, Nick? Would you know anything about that?" The smile from Nick's face disappeared. 

"You don't know what you're talking about." Nick growled. All the generosity from his voice was gone. 

"Don't I?" Jughead shrugged and leaned back. Nick was very quiet now. 

"Whatever she told you, she's lying. That's what she does. The bitch is a liar, just like her father." Suddenly, Jughead couldn't keep his cool anymore. He got up and punched Nick square in the face. Jughead straightened his jacket and took his time paying before leaving. He just remembered Nick lying on the ground. He couldn't remember if he was unconscious or not. Now, Jughead stared at himself in the mirror. He gripped the sides of the sink, leaning over. They were all meant to go home later that day. He couldn't have been more excited. He wanted to get out of that town. Suddenly he heard a loud knock. 

"Jug?" It was Archie's voice. Jughead blinked, and then grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. By that time, Archie had walked in. Jughead walked out of the bathroom, and into the room. 

"What?" 

"You good?" 

"Why?" Jughead snapped. Archie frowned, and Jughead rolled his eyes. 

"Because you've been acting weird, and I feel like we haven't talked in a while." 

"I'm fine."

"Where have you been disappearing to?" 

"Nowhere." Jughead crossed his arms over his chest. Archie stared at him for a minute. 

"Okay." He finally said. "Are you packed?" Jughead nodded. "Good. We're leaving in an hour." With that, Archie left. 

The seating arrangement was going to be a little different than last time. Unfortunately. Veronica wanted to be with Archie, so Jughead offered to drive Archie's truck. Toni and Cheryl were going to be with him, but Cheryl didn't like trucks and wanted to be in Veronica's car. That was how Betty, Sweet Pea, and Jughead got stuck together. At that point, Betty thought she had the worst luck possible. She sat in the back, while Jughead and Sweet Pea both sat in the front. Sweet Pea and Jughead seemed to be getting along, and Pea didn't seem to notice the tension between the other two. 

"That's not how it works." Jughead told Sweet Pea. Betty hadn't really been paying attention to the front seat conversation. 

"Why not?" Sweet Pea asked. 

"Because then everyone would do it." Jughead sounded like he was pointing out the obvious. 

"I think it's a great idea, right Betts?" Sweet Pea looked in the rearview mirror. 

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked, in a tired voice. She watched as Jughead's eyes met hers in the rearview mirror, but then they darted back to the road. 

"Okay, so I have a million-dollar idea." 

"What is it?" Betty asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"If you want to go to sleep, you know how they have sedatives in hospitals?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, why don't they just sell those in stores?" 

"Sweet Pea, you're a type of doctor. And you seriously just asked that question?" Betty began to laugh a little, and Jughead slightly smiled. 

"You just watch." Sweet Pea shrugged. "It's going to be a thing." Betty shook her head and looked down into her lap. She didn't realize how slow they had begun to go until she heard the noises. She looked up and saw Jughead frowning. He looked confused. 

"What's going on?" Betty asked. They were just rolling at that point and Jughead quickly pulled over. The truck came to a stop. 

"I have no idea." He said and tried to start the engine again, after shutting it off. The car wouldn't start. Jughead let out a sigh and leaned his head back. Veronica's car was out of sight. Betty rolled her eyes before getting out of the car and walking around to the front. Jughead and Sweet Pea followed her. She opened the front hood and waved her hand in front of her face when a ton of steam came out. She coughed and waited for it to fade away a little. The boys didn't say anything as she began looking around in there. 

"There's coolant in the combustion chamber." Betty finally said, turning to them. She looked pissed. 

"What's that mean?" Sweet Pea asked. 

"It means the car isn't going to start until we get it fixed." Betty said, putting a hand on her forehead. "Where did Archie go?" Betty looked past them, at the road. The car was nowhere in sight. Jughead got out his phone and Betty and Sweet Pea watched him. 

"There's no service out here." He finally said after a minute. Betty scoffed and shut the hood harshly. 

"Let's just start walking and leave the car. We'll come back for it." Betty said. Jughead and Sweet Pea looked at each other before nodding at her. They had been walking for fifteen minutes when Betty's feet had already started to hurt. She didn't say anything. The situation made her realize how tired she was, and how much she wanted to be back in the car, on her way back to New York City. Jughead and Sweet Pea had been talking, but Betty wasn't listening. She was deep in thought. Suddenly she felt Sweet Pea shake her gently. "Huh?" She looked at him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Betty said dismissively. Jughead had his hands in his pockets and was watching his feet as he walked, on the other side of Sweet Pea. 

"Want me to carry you?" He asked, and Betty smiled.

"No." She said, still smiling. Suddenly, he bent down and picked her up, continuing to walk. Betty gasped in surprise when he did and started laughing. "Let me down." She said, still laughing. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he carried her. Suddenly she heard Jughead let out a sigh, and she looked at him over Sweet Pea's shoulder. 

"Can you stop? Literally, nobody wants to see that." Jughead said, his voice full of disgust. Sweet Pea put Betty down and turned to him. They had both stopped walking. 

"There's no one here." Sweet Pea said flatly. 

"I'm here. Maybe I don't want to see that shit. Do it on your own time." Jughead rolled his eyes and began to walk past his friend. Betty was utterly shocked by the way he was talking, and so was Sweet Pea apparently. Sweet Pea shoved his shoulder, pushing him back. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped. 

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is I'm sick of your shit. I'm sick of her shit too." Jughead scoffed and bit the inside of his cheek, looking away. Betty hadn't realized that she and Sweet Pea's relationship may have been affecting his friendship with Jughead, but she was getting the feeling they had been arguing a lot lately when she wasn't around. 

"Shut up, Jughead. Stop being such a fucking pussy." Sweet Pea spat. Betty raised both her eyes in surprise. She had never heard Sweet Pea speak like that before. 

"Sweet Pea." She said sternly, meaning to warn him. 

"I'm a pussy? Take a look in the mirror. No, you know what? Fuck both of you, I'm going to go find a place where I can get the fuck out of here." Jughead began to walk away from both of them, but Sweet Pea grabbed him by the jacket. Jughead didn't see it coming, but Sweet Pea punched him in the face. Betty's eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold. 

"Sweet Pea!" She yelled. Jughead looked so calm, it was unnerving. He took his time wiping the blood from his lip and straightening his jacket. Then, he punched Sweet Pea. He punched him so hard, Sweet Pea fell down. He fell down, on the side of the road towards the woods. He seemed to be shocked. Jughead was unfazed. "Jughead, stop!" Betty yelled at him. He ignored her. Jughead walked towards Sweet Pea, just as he had scrambled to get to his feet. He whirled around and started stalking towards Jughead. Jughead had seen it coming and forcefully grabbed Sweet Pea, turning him around and shoving him against a tree, his cheek against the bark. 

"Let him go." Betty said, walking towards the two. Sweet Pea struggled until he got out of Jughead's grip, and turned around, taking the first chance he got to punch Jughead. Betty quickly ran over and grabbed Sweet Pea's arm, trying to stop him. He was so caught up in what he was doing, he pushed Betty without realizing it. Betty fell flat on her stomach, in the dry leaves. Jughead had thrown Pea on the floor and was pinning him down now. He was starting to continuously punch him, but Betty wasn't focused on them. She felt something hard underneath the leaves. She pulled out a light blue shirt, and her breathing got heavier as she quickly started moving the leaves. She began to see white. Lots of white. It was a skeleton. Betty had an image of her father's dead body flash through her mind, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a scream and began to scoot away from the bones on the floor as fast as she could. This got both Jughead and Sweet Pea's attention. They were both by her side in seconds. 

"What happened?" Jughead asked first. Betty couldn't talk. All she could see was red. She saw blood. So much blood. All she could do was point at the spot in the leaves. Sweet Pea stayed next to her, but Jughead got up and walked over to the spot. He squatted down and began moving the leaves out of the way. Betty watched with wide eyes. Jughead didn't look freaked out or fazed as he looked down into the dirt, which surprised Betty. She knew she saw bones. A second later, Jughead held up an inhuman looking skull. "It's a deer." He said flatly. Betty's breathing began to return to normal. 

"Betts, are you okay-" Sweet Pea touched her shoulder but Betty slapped his hand. His lip was bleeding, and he had several forming bruises on various places of his face. Jughead's lip had also been bleeding, but he only had one bruise on his nose. 

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. He looked genuinely hurt, but she didn't care. She stood up and began to back away from both of them. "Neither of you touch me. I'm done with this bullshit. Don't follow me either." She turned on her heel and walked back to the road. When she got there, she continued walking in the direction they had originally been walking in, without another word.


	10. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just here to give you a little trigger warning. I go into detail about some graphic stuff in this chapter, so if this might trigger you, I suggest not reading it, or doing your best to skip past it. Enjoy!

It was cold, and the temperatures were dropping. Betty's feet and legs were cramping up, and she walked with her arms wrapped around herself. Images kept flashing through her head. Her brain wouldn't turn off for two seconds. It was so dark outside, the only light making it possible for her to see was the moonlight. Betty was thinking about her father. The bones had made her think about her father. Laying on the ground, brain matter dripping down his face. The blood everywhere, the blood on her hands. These dark thoughts lead her to Nick. She remembered his breath on her neck, the weight of his body on hers. She had trusted Nick. She had thought they were friends, that they could remain friends. She thought about all the awful things that had happened in that town. 

Betty turned around suddenly. There was nothing but darkness behind her, there was nothing but darkness in front of her. Just road, going on forever and ever. She must have been walking for at least two hours, but she couldn't know for sure. Her phone died. She just wanted to find a service station, a gas station or rest stop, anything. But so far there had been nothing. Betty suddenly had a longing feeling for both Sweet Pea and Jughead. A longing feeling to be with them again. She wished she hadn't walked off like that. She thought about the hurt look on Sweet Pea's face. But then she thought about them fighting each other, Jughead snapping at Sweet Pea for no reason. Betty suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down and began crying. Really _crying_. She sat down on the concrete of the road and cried. 

"Can you please help me?" Sweet Pea snapped at his friend. Jughead was leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette and looking into the darkness of the trees off the road. Sweet Pea was trying to fix the car, with the hood open, but even Jughead knew that Sweet Pea didn't know shit about cars. 

"Fuck off." Jughead said, his voice perfectly calm. 

"You know, Betty could be dead out there and you don't even care!" 

"I'm sure she's fine. Betty's a big girl." Jughead dropped his cigarette on the concrete, making sure not to drop it on the dry leaves. He stepped on it after. 

"You're a shitty person, you know that?" Sweet Pea scoffed. Jughead put his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh. They had walked back to the car after Betty had disappeared. She disappeared two and a half hours ago. Jughead probably could have fixed the car if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. "You blame your whole life on everyone else. You know, you aren't the only one who grew up having a bad life, right? I didn't kill your mom Jughead! And neither did Betty." Jughead was unfazed by this. He didn't look at Sweet Pea or flinch. 

"I'm not blaming anyone, Pea." He whispered. He didn't say what he wanted to say. _I blame myself._ Jughead smiled down at the floor. 

"Let's go get your crazy girlfriend." He finally said and walked over to the hood. Sweet Pea watched him with wary eyes. 

Betty was shivering and walking very slow when she saw the reflection of the headlights. She turned around and saw Archie's truck approaching her, but beginning to slow down. Betty turned back around and continued walking. She heard the window roll down next to her. 

"Betty, get in the car." Sweet Pea said. Betty ignored him and kept walking. 

"G-Go away." Betty choked out. 

"Betty get your ass in the car." This time it was Jughead's voice. Betty stopped walking and turned towards the car. Jughead was in the driver's seat, looking at her. His face was full of concern as he looked at her. Betty finally nodded. 

"Okay." She said, before walking to the car and getting in the backseat. The warm air hit her hands and nose first, and it felt so good against her skin.

It was another hour before Betty felt the truck beginning to come to a stop. She looked out the window to see their four friends, waiting outside a motel. When Betty got out of the car, Veronica ran to her and hugged her. Betty wrapped her arms around her friend tightly. Over Veronica's shoulder, Betty could see Jughead walking to the motel, ignoring all of Archie's questions as he followed him. Betty closed her eyes, just feeling her best friend. 

_Two weeks later._

Betty walked into the office building, the place she now worked. She had two cups of coffee in her hands, and she placed one of them in the crook of her elbow, holding it against her chest as she pressed the button on the elevator. Once inside, she took one of the cups in her empty hand now. She let out a breath as the elevator began to go up. She definitely got the job she wanted and was getting paid the salary she wanted, but she was not doing what she wanted. Her new boss told her that he would tell her when he had something for her. But for the time being the tasks she was given consisted of getting coffees and doing other things like that. It was hell. She felt like an assistant, and she definitely did not want to be an assistant. It was like she was back in college again. 

Betty walked through the office doors, and then straight to her boss's secluded office. Once in, she carefully placed the two cups on his desk. Then, she looked at him. He was squinting as his laptop. He was at most ten years older than her and wore too much gel in his hair. But Betty stood there, staring at him. Finally, he looked up at her. 

"What, Cooper?" He asked. Betty narrowed her eyes the tiniest bit but quickly kept her face neutral. 

"I brought your coffee." She said quietly. He took one look at the two cups sitting on his desk and nodded. 

"Thank you, that will be all." He said, before looking back down at his laptop. Betty rolled her eyes and left the office. This was not what she had in mind when she got the job. As Betty was walking back to her own desk, her phone started ringing. She quickly walked to the bathroom, before answering it. It was Veronica. 

"I told you not to call me when I'm at work, V." Betty sighed out. 

"Just making sure you're coming to Archie's party tonight. It's his twenty-sixth birthday. I want to make sure everything goes well. That means come an hour early to help me make sure everything is perfect." 

"I got the memo this morning." Betty rolled her eyes. 

"I know, I know." Veronica laughed a little, then paused. "Sweet Pea's coming." 

"Okay?" 

"Did you guys break up, or what?" 

"No, we didn't break up. Last week he came over and we made up. It's just a little... Rough." Betty looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

"Well, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, Jughead is sorry too. I talked to him the other day, he was at Archie's house." 

"I don't care about anything that man has to say." 

"Betts, like it or not, you two have formed some type of friendship. He's going to be at the party. Put your claws away." 

"Whatever. I'll see you later." Betty hung up and looked back up at her reflection. She shook her head and went back to the floor. 

Jughead sat in the car with Toni, staring at the freeway. He wasn't listening to whatever Toni had been saying. He was watching the cars go by. He was tired. He may or may not have run into Donna the night before. He really didn't remember. He was with Fangs the night before. Jughead hadn't really spoken to Sweet Pea in the last two weeks. If they spoke, it was about work. They were both pissed off at each other, even the tiniest bit. 

"Earth to Jughead!" Jughead turned to see Toni staring at him. 

"What?" 

"God, you're an asshole. I was talking about how Cheryl is mad at me?" 

"Why is Cheryl mad at you?" Jughead mumbled. 

"I've been kind of distant." 

"I would ask why, but I don't care." Jughead smiled, and Toni ignored him. 

"I don't know, it's this whole thing with my mom I guess." Toni looked out her own window, and Jughead's smile faded. 

"I'm sorry, Topaz." He said quietly. She just shook her head. 

"Nothing I can do. Is Jellybean coming to the party tonight?" Toni looked at Jughead. 

"Unfortunately." Jughead rubbed a hand over his face. 

"Hey, relax. She's nineteen, Jug. Not twelve. Not anymore. It isn't your job to take care of her." 

"No, it's his fucking job but he's not doing it." Jughead clenched his jaw shut at just the thought of his father. 

"Jughead." Toni said softly. Jughead looked at her. "That girl loves and appreciates you more than anything in the world," Toni smirked. "Which brings me to my next question." 

"God, what is it?" Jughead sighed out, making Toni laugh. 

"When are you going to get a girlfriend? Think about it. In five years, you will be thirty. Get moving." 

"Why would I do that, when I have you?" Jughead smiled, making Toni stick her finger in her mouth, pointing at her throat, and gagging. 

"Been there, done that." It was quiet for a minute. 

"Toni... There's something I need to tell you. It's about Sweet Pea. I need to tell someone." Jughead looked at his friend, her smile fading. 

"What is it?" 

"A couple of months ago, him and Michael, Michael Grant... They made a-" Jughead was cut off when a car sped past them. 

"Can you just tell me later?" Toni asked. Jughead stared at her for a few seconds. "Jughead!" 

"Yeah." He turned in his seat and started the engine. 

Betty was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, deciding what she should wear, and on the phone with Katy. Katy was supposed to help her decide, and Betty felt like she hadn't talked to her in a long time. 

"Just because you got a new job doesn't mean we're going to stop being friends, right?" Katy was asking. 

"No, Kat of course not. You're one of my best friends." Betty put the phone down on her bed and put it on speaker. "I just have a really bad feeling about tonight." 

"Bad feeling?" 

"Yeah, I bet it's going to be a long night." 

"Who's going to the party?" 

"Oh, I don't know. A lot of people. Probably some of Archie's work friends, Veronica, me, Jughead, of course, Toni, Cheryl, Sweet Pea, I think Toni told me Jellybean was going, which if you ask me, is bound to cause a lot of drama with Jughead. He's always so uptight around him. Reggie is going, the asshole Archie is friends with." Saying Reggie's name reminded Betty of the story Jughead told her and brought a shiver down her spine. She felt defensive about the whole situation, and couldn't believe Archie could be friends with someone who would leave his best friend for dead. "Are you sure you can't come?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe I'll show up a little later if I feel like it. Not really in the partying mood." 

"I don't know, I just have a feeling in my gut, that something will go wrong tonight." 

"Well, of course, it will. From what I hear, annoying little sister, beef between two friends, lots of beer? Doesn't sound too good." 

"Thanks, Kat." Betty let out a sigh. "Should I just not go?" 

"Seriously?"

"I have enough on my plate. Johnson is such a dick when Josie said she could help me get a job at a paper company, I thought that meant finally being a journalist. Not a secretary, where he can look at my ass all day." Betty put a hand on her forehead. 

"Betty, go. Have fun. Ignore that stupid feeling in your gut, because honestly? It's not your problem to worry about, it's Archie's party. Now, what are you going to wear?" Katy waited for Betty to answer as Betty sorted through her closet. Betty stopped on a dress she had never worn before but bought on impulse. It was a short red dress with lace. 

"I think I know." Betty mumbled. She hung up on Katy ten minutes later, and it took Betty another half hour to do her makeup and get into her dress. Betty was leaving her apartment building when she saw someone unexpected waiting outside for her. Jughead was leaning against his bike, looking at his phone. "Jughead?" Betty asked, making him look up. He froze when he saw her. Suddenly Betty felt extremely exposed in the small dress and wondered if it showed too much cleavage or skin in general. She wondered for a second if she should change. She watched as his throat worked, his Adam's apple going up and down. Then, he straightened up and cleared his throat, putting on an arrogant smile. 

"Need a ride?" He asked. Betty raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. He was wearing the same thing he always wore. His leather jacket over a black t-shirt and black jeans. It was the only thing Betty ever saw him in unless he was wearing his uniform. With the exception of his white t-shirts. His dog tag disappeared under his shirt, but she could see the chain. 

"I was going to take a cab." Betty said, watching him warily. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I owe you one." 

"Why?"

"I upset you. And I shouldn't have done that." His arrogant smile turned into a warm one. Betty couldn't help but smile too. 

"Why don't you try, not being an asshole?" 

"It's a good idea, I'll think about it." He said, nodding his head. Betty rolled her eyes and looked at his motorcycle, behind him. There was only one helmet sitting on the seat. 

"There's only one helmet." 

"You can wear it." 

"And if you crash, and crack your skull open?" 

"Then I'll be dead, so that's not much of a problem." Jughead shrugged, and Betty hit his shoulder, making him laugh. 

"I'm wearing a dress." 

"Do you want the ride or not, princess?" Jughead watched her as she thought. Finally, she nodded. 

"Okay. Drive slow." She said. 

"Sure." He mumbled, before getting on the bike, and waiting for her. Betty hesitated, before getting on behind him. She couldn't help but feel her dress ride up a little bit, and uncomfortably tried pulling it down. She froze, when she saw Jughead, looking in one of the side-view mirrors. He was looking at her legs. Betty felt herself blush a little. She slapped his arm. 

"Eyes up front." She snapped. She saw Jughead smile a little, but look away nonetheless. Betty carefully wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her hands on his stomach. She waited as he started the engine, and then drove off. 

When they got to the house, Betty took the helmet off, and attempted to fix her hair before getting off of the motorcycle. Jughead had killed the engine and put the kickstand up. He turned to look at Betty. 

"Was that so bad?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"No." Betty said honestly. She thought for a minute. "Thank you." 

"For what? The ride?" 

"No. Thank you, for being there. When Nick... You were there. When my mom basically declared I was no longer her daughter? You were there. Thank you, Jug. And although I would never expect it in a million years, you know things about me that nobody else knows. So, thanks." The smile from Jughead's face faded, and he looked down at his feet. 

"Sometimes it's good to have strangers know things about you." He said quietly. 

"Is that what we are? Strangers?" Betty asked, looking up into his eyes. Jughead froze and looked into hers. Nobody said anything for a few seconds. Jughead quickly looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. Betty frowned. He began to shake his head. 

"Uh, we should go inside." He said abruptly and then turned around, walking away from her and towards the house. Betty thought that was bizarre, but she followed him into the house. When they walked in, a lot of people were already there, and music was loudly playing. Veronica found Betty immediately. 

"Where were you an hour ago?" She snapped. Betty raised her eyebrows and looked at Jughead, who was walking away from both of them. Betty narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what his problem was. "Hello?" Veronica asked. 

"Sorry, I'm late. V, I know I promised-"

"Well, Archie is already here so I guess it doesn't matter," Veronica said, rolling her eyes before walking away. Betty stood there, staring at the place where Veronica had walked away. She shook her head before walking to the kitchen. She checked her phone, about to call Sweet Pea when she froze. Sitting on the counter, was Jellybean. She had a red solo cup in her hand, and she looked like she had better places to be. Betty put her phone down, and slowly got closer. She was wearing a lot of makeup and had a stud in her nose. But Betty honestly thought she was pretty and looked a little like Jughead. Their eyes could have been identical. 

"Jellybean?" Betty asked in a small voice. The girl turned her head to look at Betty, and no recognition crossed her face. Betty smiled warmly. "Sorry, you probably don't remember me. I was with your brother last time you were here." The recognition came. 

"Oh yeah! I remember you." She smiled, and Betty could see her straight white teeth. She hopped off the counter. "Are you fucking my brother?" She suddenly asked. Betty froze, and the smile disappeared. 

"I- What?" 

"Are you fucking my brother?" She repeated. 

"No, we're just friends." Betty laughed nervously. 

"Oh." Jellybean said flatly. "Why?" Betty stared at her as if she can't be serious. 

"I have a boyfriend. His name is Sweet Pea, you might know him. He works with Jughead?" 

"Oh yeah. He's great. Super cute, good for you." Jellybean smiled her approval. Betty couldn't even believe this was a conversation she was having. Suddenly, Jughead, Toni, and Sweet Pea walked into the kitchen, all talking. 

"That's not what I said, Sweet Pea, I said-" Toni stopped yelling at him when she saw Jellybean. Immediately she smiled and hugged the girl. "JB!" Jellybean excitedly hugged Toni back, and they both pulled away after a few seconds. 

"I just met Brittany here." Jellybean said. 

"Betty." Betty corrected quietly. Toni raised her eyebrows. Jellybean pursed her lips and looked between Jughead and Betty. Jughead was leaning against the counter, with his hands in his pockets. 

"Are you sure you two aren't fucking?" Jellybean asked. Toni's eyes widened, and Jughead let out a strained breath. Betty felt her face begin to heat up and quickly tried to stop it. Sweet Pea began giving Jellybean a stare, one that Betty couldn't quite determine. "Okay, jeez no need to get all quiet." Jellybean started to take a sip from her cup, but Toni took it from her and dumped it down the sink drain. "What the hell?" She yelled. 

"You are nineteen." Toni said in a clipped voice. Jughead looked more relaxed. Jellybean rolled her eyes. Betty decided she was not the biggest fan of Jellybean. She was wearing very short shorts and a tight black shirt. 

"I'm going to go outside for a little. Want to come Sweet Pea?" Betty asked. Sweet Pea nodded quickly, and Betty took his hand before they left the kitchen. Jughead watched them leave. 

"Stop looking at her like that, pervert." Jellybean yelled at him. Jughead frowned at her. 

"Shut up." He mumbled. Toni rolled her eyes. 

"Jellybean, can you just not drink tonight? Behave?" Toni asked. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her voice defensive. 

"It means, don't do anything to upset your brother." Toni nodded at Jughead, who had his arms crossed, frowning at the both of them. 

"Too late, he's a buzzkill." Jellybean smiled at Jughead, who shook his head at her. "You need to get laid." 

"You're disgusting." Jughead mumbled. 

Outside, Betty and Sweet Pea sat in the back of the house, by the pool. It was quiet, except for the faint music from inside and the low talking of the few people outside. 

"You look beautiful." Sweet Pea said after a few seconds. Betty looked at him and smile. 

"Thank you." She said, in a low voice. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." He said softly. He got closer to her, and Betty began to lean into him. Soon, their lips met, and they were kissing. Their kissing became more intense, and Betty put one hand on his cheek. It was like that for ten more minutes, until they decided to go back inside. Betty couldn't see anyone she recognized, besides Cheryl, talking to some girl with a cup in her hand. 

"Hey, I'll be right back." Sweet Pea said to Betty, before walking away. Betty nodded and walked back to the kitchen. She saw Jellybean again, but she was with a boy. She was smiling and blushing as he talked to her, and for once, she looked like someone Betty could get along with. Betty could see Jughead, with Archie. It was the first time she had seen Archie that evening. It looked like they were talking about something serious. It was mostly Jughead talking, and Archie was just frowning and nodding. A few feet away, Betty saw Sweet Pea, with a man she had never seen before. Fangs was next to Sweet Pea. The man was giving Sweet Pea money. Two twenty dollar bills, and a ten. Betty raised her eyebrows and walked over. 

"Hey." She said. The man took one look at her and walked away. Sweet Pea smiled nervously at her. 

"Hey." He said.

"What was that?" Betty asked, noticing that Jughead was looking at them now. Behind Jughead, Archie looked like he had just realized something very bad. Panic was rising in Betty. She felt like everyone knew something she didn't. 

"It was nothing." Sweet Pea said with a smile. 

"If it was nothing, why don't you just tell me?" Betty pressed. The smile from Sweet Pea's face disappeared. 

"Are you not going to tell her?" Fangs asked. Betty looked between the two. 

"Tell me what?" Betty asked. 

"You said you would tell her." Fangs snapped. Sweet Pea was glaring at Fangs now. Betty looked at Fangs with pleading eyes. Fangs let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. 

"Betty, the only reason you two are together is because you're a bet." Fangs said. Betty looked at Sweet Pea, who had gone pale. 

"What?" 

"You're The Black Hoods daughter. The whole department knows who you are. Your father is Hal Cooper, the serial killer and you both grew up in Riverdale. So, Michael, the man you just saw, and Sweet Pea made a bet. Michael bet that in three months Sweet Pea couldn't get into a relationship with you, and that included having sex with you." Fangs explained. Sweet Pea was giving Fangs a death stare now, his nostrils flaring. 

"Sweet Pea?" Betty said in a quiet, broken voice. Tears pierced her eyes. Sweet Pea looked at Betty, and his features softened. "Is that true?" She asked. Both Jughead and Archie were walking over now, but Betty only kept her focus on Sweet Pea. He looked at her broken expression. 

"At first, but Betty I swear everything was real. I really like you, Betty." He said quickly. 

"You really like me?" Betty asked, her voice cracking. 

"That came out wrong. It's just a stupid bet, okay?" 

"I'm The Black Hoods daughter. Is that all I am to you?"

"No, of course not!" His voice was getting defensive. 

"Then why would you make a bet like that?" 

"Because they thought you were a psycho like your father." Fangs said suddenly. Betty looked at him, with a hurt face. "They even had someone investigate you." Fangs looked at Jughead, but Betty didn't notice. She also didn't notice the glare Jughead was giving Fangs. She was focused on Sweet Pea. 

"You thought I was a psycho?" She asked.

"No, that's not true." He said gently.

"don't lie to her." Fangs said coldly. 

"Fangs, that's enough." Jughead snapped at him. Fangs looked away. Betty suddenly felt suffocated. 

"Betts, I'm so sorry. I'm so-" Sweet Pea was about to continue apologizing but he saw the look on Betty's face. She was angry. Suddenly she shoved him as hard as she could, and he stumbled back a little. She continued to shove him and hit his chest, but Jughead grabbed her arms and held her back. She struggled against Jughead, but then relaxed when he wouldn't let go. 

"Fuck you. This? Me and you? We're done. You're a pathetic, stupid, coward." Betty then turned and shoved at Jughead, who backed away with his hands up on either side of his head. Betty walked past him and out to the front door, out of the house. Jughead looked at Sweet Pea, who had a bewildered look on his face. Jughead shook his head. 

"You're an _idiot._ " Jughead said, before following Betty out the door. He followed her out to the street. "Betty!" He called as he caught up to her. 

"What do _you_ want?" Betty muttered. 

"Let me take you home. Come on, please?" He kept following her until she suddenly stopped walking and turned towards him. 

"Did you know?" 

"What?" 

"Did you know?" Betty repeated her voice raising. Jughead looked into her eyes. She was so fragile and hurt. She had an angry expression on her face, but in her eyes, she was broken. For a minute, Jughead weighed the possibility that maybe it would hurt her more if he came clean. More than when she found out about Sweet Pea. He wondered for just a second if she valued himself more than Sweet Pea. He decided there was no way, no way in hell. 

"No." Jughead finally said, looking into her eyes. "I had no idea." He watched, as Betty let her guard down. The anger dissipated. She let out a sigh and suddenly looked exhausted. She let herself lean into Jughead, her cheek lying against his chest. She breathed him in as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her. 

"How could he do this?" She asked, in a quiet, exasperated voice. 

"Because he had no idea how lucky he would be, once he had you." Jughead whispered, regretting the words as soon as they came out. Betty didn't say anything to that. Jughead winced at his words. If he had heard any other man ever say that, he would surely judge them. 

"Can you take me home?" Betty whispered. Jughead nodded. 

"Yeah. Come on." He said, and Betty pulled away from him. Jughead watched her shiver the tiniest bit and took off his jacket. Betty put it on when he handed it to her, not saying a word. She loved the smell of the leather and him. He walked her to his bike, and got onto it, waiting for her to put on the helmet and get on behind him. 

When they got to Betty's apartment building, Betty took her time taking off his helmet and getting off. She stopped and looked at him. She was still wearing his jacket, but she completely forgot about that. Jughead flashed her a smile after a second. It made him look really handsome. 

"Can you come in?" She suddenly asked. "I don't want to be alone." The smile never left his face as she spoke. 

"Yeah." He said softly. Betty waited for him as he got off the motorcycle and put the kickstand up. They went up the elevator in silence, and it was silent as Betty unlocked the door to her apartment. Jughead realized he had never been inside Betty's apartment, but she had never been inside his either. Betty turned the lights on and tossed her keys on her kitchen counter. It was a really small kitchen and a small apartment in general. There was a small living room, which connected to the kitchen, and only one door. Jughead assumed the one door connected to a bedroom, and there had to be a bathroom connected to that. There was a single couch and TV in the living room. Betty turned and looked at Jughead, and she looked small standing in front of him in the light. Jughead quietly closed the door behind him.

"Did you want to sleep here?" Betty asked in a small voice. 

"Do you want me to?" Jughead asked. Betty hesitated before nodding. Jughead had work the next morning, but he didn't care. He would stay if she wanted him to. He nodded. "Okay." He said. Betty took off his jacket and handed it to him. Jughead took it but didn't put it on. He just tossed it on the couch. 

"I'm pretty tired, so I think I'm just going to go to bed." Betty said. Jughead nodded without a word, and Betty went into her room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against her door, closing her eyes. Fangs' words repeated themselves in her head. _Because they thought you were a psycho like your father._ Her own boyfriend- ex-boyfriend thought she was a psychopath. Like Hal Cooper. Betty took a long hot shower and then changed into some comfortable clothes. When she lay down in bed, she felt so lonely, despite Jughead being in the next room. After what had to be ten minutes of no sleep, Betty got up and went into the living room. Jughead was laying on the couch on his back, his hands folded behind his head. Betty couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. 

"Jug?" Betty whispered softly. It was quiet for a couple of seconds. 

"Yeah?" He finally said. Betty hesitated. She was only wearing a short t-shirt and shorts, and even in the darkness, she felt exposed. 

"Can you come in here?" She asked hesitantly. He was silent for a few more seconds. 

"Yeah." He said, getting up. Betty turned back around and walked back into her room, getting back into the bed and getting under the covers. She watched as Jughead walked in, and looked at her for a second. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" He asked in a soft voice. Betty slowly shook her head. 

"Can you just... Sleep in the bed?" She asked. Jughead nodded without a word, and slowly got in the bed next to Betty. Betty got closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder, and felt his arm wrap around her. Betty fell asleep quickly.


	11. What Happens Next

When Betty woke up, Jughead was gone. She was the only one in bed, and when she sat up and went into the living room, his jacket was gone. When she eventually turned on her phone she saw the text from him saying he went to work, but he would see her later. Betty realized normal friends did not sleep in the same bed together, and especially friends with their type of relationship, but she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to see Veronica, and Katy never really crossed her mind either. Jughead was there. Katy helped Betty come to these conclusions, later on when they met up. Betty wasn't working that day and neither was Katy. So, Katy offered to go grocery shopping with Betty. 

"I'm sorry, you asked him to sleep with you? Like in the same bed?" Katy asked after Betty told her what happened. Betty rolled her eyes at the hysterical tone in Katy's voice. "You broke up with your boyfriend an hour earlier and are already moving on?" 

"Okay, it wasn't like that Kat. I promise we are just friends. Nothing more, and we will never be anything more. Not a chance in hell." Betty pushed her cart as she walked. 

"No, see friends watch movies, and talk, and give relationship advice. Friends drink together. Friends do not have sex dreams about each other and then sleep in the same bed." 

"Would you keep your voice down?" Betty snapped at her friend. Katy shrugged. 

"Did you spoon?" She asked. Betty stared at her incredulously. 

"Is that a serious question?"

"Yup." Katy crossed her arms over her chest. Betty couldn't remember completely, although she was pretty sure they ended up in that position at least once during the night. 

"I don't know." Betty sighed out. Katy's eyes widened. 

"You did! What the hell, Betty?" Katy laughed out, but Betty just kept walking. "Okay, this is weird." 

"It's not weird." 

"You guys were at each other's throat, what? The last time you saw him, you said he called you pathetic, and some other stuff I can't remember." Katy pointed out. 

"We're warming up to each other, okay? If anything it's for Archie and Veronica's benefit. Look, Katy, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Yeah, I guess it was a little weird. But I was upset and vulnerable. We didn't kiss, he never touched me, he just slept in my bed. That's all. Honestly, hearing that my boyfriend calls me a psychopath behind my back wasn't the best news. Just... I needed someone to be there. And he was there." Betty stopped walking and looked at Katy. Katy's features softened and she let out a sigh. 

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's not weird. You were upset, and I understand. I probably would have done the same thing." Katy nodded and smiled. 

When Jughead walked into the station, he was twenty minutes late for work. He had to go back to his apartment, get into his uniform, and get back to the station. Not to mention, he tried his hardest not to wake Betty when he woke up that morning. Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea were all crowded together, and when Jughead walked in, they all looked at him. Jughead clenched his jaw shut, flared his nostrils, and walked in a different direction. 

"Are you seriously mad at me, asshole?" Sweet Pea yelled, loud enough for the whole station to hear. Jughead stopped walking and froze. "Stop pretending like you didn't want to fuck Betty weeks ago. I bet you're so happy she finally found out the truth." Sweet Pea's words slurred together, and he sounded drunk. Suddenly, Jughead turned around and started walking in their direction. Toni's eyes widened. 

"Jughead, don't!" She warned. Jughead ignored her, and grabbed Sweet Pea by his collar, slamming him against a desk. 

"This is your fault. Don't take your anger out on me just because you're the asshole who decided-" Sweet Pea tried to get up but Jughead slammed him down again. "You're the asshole who decided to lie, and play with Betty's feelings." Jughead finally let go, and Sweet Pea shot up, looking madder than ever. 

"I'll fucking kill you." Sweet Pea snapped. Fangs got in front of him and held him back. Everyone in the office was staring at the four people. 

"What the hell is going on out here?" Penny boomed from the doorway of her office. Everyone looked at her. "Do we have a problem here? Jones? Sam?" Both Jughead and Sweet Pea shook their heads. 

"No problem." Jughead said. Penny glared at him. 

"Then get your ass in that squad car, and on the streets." She warned, before turning and going in her office, slamming the door behind her. Jughead looked at Sweet Pea, who was giving him a death stare. 

"For the record? I never wanted to be with Betty." Jughead said, before turning and walking towards the door. He knew Toni would follow him. Outside, Toni grabbed his shoulder. 

"You have got to relax man, both of you." She said, letting out a sigh. "Jug... Help me out here. What's going on?" 

"What do you mean? I'm sure Sweet Pea told you what happened."

"I'm not talking about Sweet Pea. I'm talking about you. Where did you go last night?" She asked. Jughead went quiet and looked away. "Oh my god... No, Jughead please do not tell me-"

"I didn't." Jughead said quickly. "Nothing happened. I drove her home and then left. That was it. Nothing happened." 

"Why were you late?" 

"Because I had a hangover. I went to the bar last night after I dropped her off." Jughead winced at how good he was at lying. Toni would not approve if she knew the truth. She stared at Jughead for a minute. 

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know. Let's go." Toni walked to the car, and Jughead let out a sigh. He looked down at the floor and took his phone out of his pocket. 

_Betty Cooper: Yup! Thanks for last night. See you later :)_

Jughead stared at the text, and then shut his phone off. He closed his eyes and thought. He decided, he should keep as much distance away from Betty as he could. An impossible task. 

Betty and Jughead began to hang out more and more over the next few weeks. It was mostly Jughead going over to Betty's apartment and them watching movies, or eating, or just talking. Their friendship began to grow. The only thing was, neither of them told anyone. They both agreed it was a good idea to keep their friendship from the others. Obviously, to them they were friends, but if they knew Betty and Jughead were hanging out a lot alone, they might get the wrong idea. Especially after Betty and Sweet Pea's breakup. So, they kept it a secret. Jughead had to admit, the excuses got harder to come up with when he told either Toni, Archie, or Fangs he couldn't hang out with them. On the other hand, he and Sweet Pea hadn't spoken a word to each other ever since the outburst in the station. Toni was getting sick of it. One day, Jughead walked into the station, and immediately, Toni was right in front of him, grabbing his hand. 

"Toni what the hell?" He snapped as she began pulling him. When he realized where she was taking him, he panicked a little. She was taking him to the lab section of the station. She burst through the door, making Sweet Pea jump, and look at the two walking in, with bewildered eyes. 

"Toni, I'm working!" He snapped. 

"Not right now you are." She snapped back. "It has been three weeks!" She let go of Jughead's hand and looked between the two. Jughead crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring Sweet Pea glaring at him. "We are all supposed to be best friends! The four of us. Sweet Pea, Jughead, Toni, Fangs. We went to the academy together, and then we were lucky enough to be put in the same department. When Jughead and I broke up, did we stop being friends? Of course not." 

"Jughead started it-" Sweet Pea began. 

"I am not done!" She yelled loudly, making Sweet Pea flinch. "I love you guys. So much. And what am I going to do if you stop being friends, over a girl? Jughead before you say anything I know you don't have feelings for Betty. You established that, and I trust you. Sweet Pea should too. But you obviously care about her as a friend, and what Sweet Pea did didn't affect just Betty, it affected you too." Toni looked between her two friends. "And yes, Sweet Pea. Jughead hasn't been fair. He has attacked you on several occasions, been a complete asshole, and has treated you unfairly." Jughead narrowed his eyes at Toni. "But I am also very disappointed in you. Making a bet over a girl? And not just any girl, no. This girl is now my friend." 

"Toni, you know that I-"

"This is my turn to talk." She snapped, shutting him up. "Making a bet. Over a human being, as if she's an object. See, this isn't a fucking game. No, a game is, I bet you ten dollars that you cannot drink three beers in fifteen seconds." Toni laughed coldly. "No, what you did was, you made a bet whether you could get a sweet, smart girl to have sex with you, and why is she any different from anyone else? Oh yeah, because her father did horrible things! Horrible things she had no control over. This isn't high school. Okay? You are not sixteen years old, you're a grown-ass man!" Jughead watched this scene unfold. Sweet Pea was looking down at his feet now, looking ashamed. "You're a good guy, Pea," Toni said, lowering her voice. "You're so smart, and you are sweet, and every time you do something wrong, you always apologize for it. Except this. What did Betty do to deserve it? Did you even like her?" 

"Of course I liked her!" Sweet Pea suddenly snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. Jughead raised his eyebrows and looked at Toni, who hadn't even flinched. 

"Then why did you take the money?" She yelled back. Sweet Pea didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." She mumbled. The room was silent for a few seconds. "I want you guys to work this out. Apologize to each other, and then I want _you_." She looked at Sweet Pea. "To apologize to Betty. In-person. And you better mean it." Toni's voice was full of venom. She turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her. Neither of the men spoke for a few seconds. 

"Jug, I messed up." Sweet Pea said, his voice cracking. Jughead looked at him as he put his face in his hands, then gliding his fingers through his hair. The anger Jughead felt dissipated. 

"We both messed up." Jughead whispered. "When you asked me to... Do what I did, I shouldn't have done it. I should have told you it was stupid." 

"I lost her." Sweet Pea shook his head. "She's never going to forgive me." Jughead felt his gut twist up at Sweet Pea's words. 

"She will." Jughead said in a soft voice. "You just have to try, alright?" Sweet Pea nodded. 

"I'm sorry Jug." 

"I'm sorry, too." The silence filled the room again. "Are we good?" Sweet Pea nodded again. 

"We're good." He said. Jughead nodded, and patted his friend on the shoulder, before leaving the room. That night, he agreed to go to a bar with Archie. They were supposed to be meeting Betty and Veronica there. Jughead was feeling really tired by the time they got to the bar, and it made him realize how much he would rather be at home. When they walked up to Veronica and Betty, Betty seemed really mad. 

"He's such an asshole, I hate him. Fuck that guy." She was saying. Jughead raised his eyebrows, and Archie snorted. 

"Who?" Jughead asked, and both Veronica and Betty looked at the pair. 

"My boss." Betty sighed out. 

"He's probably a great guy." Jughead said, earning a glare from Betty. Jughead laughed and shook his head. 

"What's so wrong with this guy?" Archie asked. 

"He makes me do stuff that isn't my job!" Betty said. "I get him coffee, and do his dry-cleaning, who do I look like? Mildred Pierce?" Jughead spat out the water he was drinking and started laughing at that. Veronica crossed her arms over her chest, and Betty ignored him. 

"So, tell him that's not your job." Archie said as if it was that easy. 

"I don't want to get fired." 

"You won't. It's not in your job description. They aren't even paying you to do that. It might even classify as illegal. Just tell him." Archie shrugged, and Betty let out a sigh. They slowly moved onto a different conversation topic, and ordered drinks. It was an hour later when Archie brought up his party. 

"So, have you talked to Sweet Pea, Betty?" Archie asked. Jughead looked at Betty after hearing this. Betty shrugged. 

"Nope. Don't plan on it." 

"I'm sure he's very sorry." 

"Fuck Sweet Pea." Betty said coldly. Veronica gave Archie a look, telling him to back off. Jughead looked like he was trying to busy himself during the conversation. 

"So, you guys are done? For good?" Archie pressed. 

"Yes, Archie. We're never getting back together." Betty said, getting annoyed now. Archie let out a sigh and let it go. 

"Okay, well, I'm getting tired, and I have to train tomorrow. You coming?" Archie aimed the last part towards Veronica, who nodded. Archie left, and Veronica stayed for a minute. 

"I'll see you later, okay?" Veronica asked Betty. Betty only nodded and hugged her friend goodbye. Jughead moved to sit next to Betty once they were both gone, and it was quiet for a few seconds, besides the murmuring of other people in the bar.

"Toni gave it to me good today." Jughead finally said, and Betty frowned at him. Jughead smiled and shook his head. "She yelled at me." He clarified. Betty nodded. 

"What did you do this time?" 

"A lot of things." Jughead looked at Betty, who was holding her own cheek in her palm. 

"I'm so tired." Betty said before yawning. "Veronica was my ride home." Betty smiled up at Jughead, who rolled his eyes. 

"Want a ride home?" 

"Yes, please. But can we stay for a few minutes?" 

"Sure." They had a few more drinks and talked some more. Eventually, Betty got a little tipsy. Though, Jughead couldn't say the same. The bar was almost empty by the time they were finishing up. Suddenly Betty gasped and stood up. Jughead watched her. 

"I love this song!" She breathed out. Jughead rolled his eyes and shook his head. Betty suddenly grabbed his hand and began to pull him. "Come dance with me." 

"No." Jughead said, shaking his head harder. 

"Come on, please?" 

"No, Betty." 

"Please, Juggie?" Betty stuck out her lower lip, and Jughead let out a sigh. 

"Fine. Fine." He said, standing up as Betty cheered. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hesitated before placing his hands on her hips. Betty smiled happily as they began to sway. 

"You know what you are?" Betty asked after a few seconds. 

"What?"

"A good brother." Betty said softly. Jughead didn't say anything to that. "Toni thinks you're being mean when you yell at her, or too harsh. I think you just really care about her."

"I recall you, yourself telling me I'm too harsh with her." Jughead said, starting to smile. 

"Yeah. But I didn't know you then. Jellybean is really lucky to have a brother like you." Betty then rested her cheek on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Jughead nudged her. 

"Are you ready to go home?" He whispered. Betty nodded, and Jughead let her go, but when she began to fall he grabbed her again. He got her water before they left the bar, and helped her drink some. Then, he took her arm and wrapped it around his neck to help her outside. When he got to his motorcycle, he realized Betty could fall off while he was driving. He looked at her and thought. 

"Are you okay to drive?" She suddenly asked. She sounded serious but her words were slurring and she was wobbling. 

"What?"

"You've been drinking."

"Just a little bit. I'm fine. It's not me I'm worried about." Jughead was quiet for a few more seconds. "Okay, you get on first." He finally said. Betty looked a little panicked. 

"What? I can't-" 

"You won't be driving, you're just going to be in front of me so I make sure you don't let go." Jughead said, nodding towards the motorcycle. Betty looked uneasy. 

"That's illegal." 

"It's fine, Betty." Jughead waited patiently. Betty sighed and finally got on. Jughead started putting the helmet on himself and Betty's eyes widened. "I can't see if you're wearing the helmet." He said. 

"But Jug-"

"I won't let you fall. I promise." Jughead got on behind her, and Betty stayed quiet. As Jughead adjusted, he couldn't help but become very aware of their position. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol making him feel that way, but every time he felt Betty move an inch in front of him, he felt his groin stiffen the tiniest bit, and Jughead hoped to god he did not get an erection. Jughead put his hands on the handles, next to Betty's. "Ready?" He asked. 

"Yeah." He heard Betty say. He started the engine and left. By the time they got to Betty's apartment, she was sober enough to stand right. She got off the bike and looked at Jughead. "Thanks." 

"No problem." He said, after taking his helmet off. 

"Want to come inside? You should really drink some water before you drive again." Betty smiled, and Jughead nodded. 

"Yeah. Good idea." He said. He followed her up to her apartment, and half an hour later, they ended up ordering a pizza. Betty was sitting on the couch with Jughead when the pizza got there, and she was a little more sober before. 

"I'll get it." Jughead said, hopping up. Betty waited while he gave the delivery guy a tip, and came back sitting back on the couch. 

"Wait, don't open it yet." Betty snapped, and Jughead stared at her, confused. Betty closed her eyes, and breathed in, before opening them again. "Okay, you can open it now." She said. Jughead rolled his eyes before he opened the box. Betty over dramatically gasped and fell back on the couch. Jughead frowned, and then laughed. Betty came back up, and took a slice, taking a bite. She closed her eyes as she chewed, and Jughead watched her. 

"You're crazy." He said and shook his head before taking a slice of his own. 

"Want to know the real reason I moved to the city?" Betty asked. 

"What is it?"

"The pizza." Betty said, and took another bite, moaning this time as she chewed. 

"It's a good reason." Jughead said, smiling. "Sometimes I wish I didn't grow up here." He mumbled. Betty opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"I'm sorry. That you had to grow up like that." She put her slice down. Jughead only shrugged. 

"It's fine. It was a lot better when my mom was around." 

"What happened to your mom?" Betty asked. Jughead looked at her, and he didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just stared at her, as if he was afraid to tell her the answer to that. 

"Uh-" He was cut off when there was a knock at the door. Betty smiled. 

"I'll get it." She said, before getting up and skipping to the door. Jughead stayed on the couch and looked down at the pizza box, suddenly not hungry. He froze when he heard a man's voice. 

"Oh, hey!" Betty said enthusiastically. 

"Hey, you forgot this at my place, I've been meaning to give it to you." The guy said. Jughead looked over, to see Betty now holding a bracelet. 

"Oh my god, thanks. I've actually been looking for this." She said and then smiled. Jughead got up, and then walked over, appearing behind Betty. Betty was talking to a guy, that looked about their age. He had black hair, and dark brown eyes, with tan skin. Betty looked at Jughead and suddenly looked guilty of something. The guy standing in the hallway raised his eyebrows when he saw Jughead. 

"Oh, I didn't realize anyone was here..." He said. Jughead didn't say anything, he just stared the man down. 

"It's okay. This is my friend, Jughead. Jughead, this is Trev." Betty smiled up at Jughead, who kept staring at Trev. Trev was about to offer his hand to shake but then took it back. 

"Nice to meet you." He said awkwardly. 

"Yeah, you too." Jughead mumbled, before looking at Betty. "I got the rash cream. It's in the bathroom." He suddenly said. Betty's smile faded and her eyes widened. She looked at Trev, who looked uneasy. 

"What-" Betty began, but Trev cut her off. 

"I'll see you later, Betty." He said, before hurrying down the hall. Betty clenched one of her hands into a fist and slammed the door closed after a few seconds, turning to look at Jughead. Jughead smiled down at her. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped. 

"What? It was funny." 

"Funny? I liked that guy!" 

"You're already seeing new people?" 

"Yes, Jughead it's none of your business. It's been three weeks." 

"Trust me, that guy was not for you." Jughead turned around, and Betty felt anger fume in her. 

"Not for me? Since you're such an expert on what's good for me and what isn't, why don't you tell me Jughead? Who would be good for me?" Jughead turned around and looked at her. He looked mad now. 

"You can't go out with other guys, and then... Do this to me." Jughead laughed coldly. Betty frowned. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I have been working my ass off to stay as far as possible away from you. But no, invite me into your bed why don't you? Ask me to dance why don't you? You can't do shit like that Betty, you just can't!" 

"I have no idea what you're getting at Jug." 

"You know exactly where I'm getting at. I can't keep doing this." 

"I can't keep fighting with you over and over again. I can't. I thought we could be friends but no, ever since you gave me that ticket-"

"The ticket? Are we back to this? Are we back to the fucking ticket?" Jughead laughed and put his hands over his face. 

"It's not about the ticket." 

"Then what is it about?" 

"It's about you! I just..." Betty closed her eyes and put a hand over her forehead. "Get out." 

"What?" 

"Just get out, Jughead! I don't want to see your face." 

"No. You don't get to kick me out." He said, his voice getting louder. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm not done talking to you." 

"Well I'm done talking to you." Betty tried to walk past him but he just grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" She yelled as he slammed her against the wall, and held her arms above her head. Betty stopped struggling and looked at him. His nostrils were flaring, and his jaw was clenched shut. She could see the muscles in his jaw moving. It was silent, and Betty's chest was moving slowly up and down. Suddenly, Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty got one of her wrists free and slapped him. He pulled away and looked at her. Neither of them spoke. Then, Betty pulled him by the shirt down, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and it felt so freeing. A burning ache gathered in her core, as they kissed. 

Betty opened her mouth for him, and let his slide against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt his hands move down her back. When his hands slid over her rear, he picked her up, and she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom, their mouths never disconnecting. All of their thoughts dissipated. They were the only ones in the world at that moment. When he finally got to her bed, he dropped her down, and she watched as he took his shirt off, and then climbed on top of her. Betty pulled him down and continued to kiss him while she dragged her fingers through his hair. He pulled away to help her take off her shirt, and then he threw it off the bed when it was off. 

He began to kiss down her neck, earning small moans from Betty. Her hands flew to his pants, and she started to unbutton them. Jughead continued to kiss her neck, letting her unzip them. He stopped to take his pants off, and while he did she took her own pants off. Jughead slowly began to slide her panties off. While he did, Betty unhooked her bra and then let to slide off the bed. He started to kiss down her neck, then down her chest. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, and began to massage the other one with his hand. Betty let out a moan and gripped onto his hair. 

Betty bit her lip, letting out small moans as she felt his mouth on her. He began kissing up her chest and then took her mouth in his. She looked down as he took his boxers off, and then she looked at his length, admiring him. Betty looked back up at him. He was watching her. Betty pulled him down and slowly began kissing him, feeling his mouth on hers. Heat pooled between her legs, as she ached for him. Suddenly, she felt his warm member pressing against the inside of her thigh. 

"Jug." Betty gasped out. She felt his tongue brush against hers before pulling away. He reached down, and she let out a sharp gasp as she felt him press against her core. She could feel the arousal growing inside her, waiting to feel him. 

"You're so wet." He breathed, looking down between them. 

"Jughead." Betty moaned out, and he looked at her. She was biting her lip and looking up at him. It felt as if her skin was on fire. He leaned down and took her lips into his, it was a heated, hot and wet kiss. Suddenly she felt him push into her, muffling her moan with his own mouth. He pulled away after a second and let out a groan, grabbing onto the headboard. He buried his face in her neck as he adjusted himself. He looked up at Betty once he was adjusted. 

"Are you okay?" He asked in a gruff voice. Betty nodded. 

"Yeah." She breathed out. He slowly kissed her neck and then moved back before thrusting into her. Betty began to moan as he did, putting her hands on his back. His thrusts were slow and steady at first, but then he began to pick up the pace. Betty dug her nails into his back as he went faster. She hooked her leg over his thigh, and let her head fall back, her moans getting more intense. She arched her body against his. After a few seconds, Jughead leaned down and kissed her hungrily, suppressing her moans. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist so it rested on his back, while he slid his tongue against hers. 

Jughead pulled away from her mouth after a minute of kissing her and moved onto her neck. He kissed her neck in various places until he found a pulse. When he found the pulse, he began to suck on it. His thrusts began to become rougher, as he let out a groan. Betty gripped onto the sheets with one hand. She could hear the bedsprings begin to squeak with their movement, as he brought his hips back, and then thrust back in. Jughead cupped one of her breasts in his hands, squeezing as he felt her walls close around him with each thrust. It felt like she was made for him. He looked down between them and watched as his length appeared, and then disappeared inside her. 

"Oh my god." She moaned out. She was very close to reaching her climax. "Jug, I'm gonna come." She breathed out. Jughead put his hand on one of her thighs and squeezed. 

"Come for me baby. I need you to come for me." He said, looking up at her. His eyes were full of hunger. He reached down between them and slowly began to rub her clit. Betty didn't know how much longer she would last. She felt her whole body close around him, tightening before she fell back against the bed. His climax came shortly after hers. She felt the warmth shoot through her, and settle in her lower stomach. Jughead relaxed on top of her, and Betty felt his breath on her neck. It was quiet for a couple of minutes. They were both breathing heavily. Jughead suddenly rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him. Betty giggled and looked down at him. They were both sweaty, and a single strand of hair lay on his forehead. She carefully moved it, brushing his hair back. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you." He whispered. Betty smiled at that. 

"Me too." She said, before leaning down and kissing him. It wasn't like their other kissed. It was slow and passionate. They kissed like that for a long time. Eventually, Betty had to pull away. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to come?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Jughead lay there for another second before getting up and following her. She turned on the shower, just as she felt Jughead's hands come around her. He kissed her neck from behind, and Betty smiled, closing her eyes. "You're such a dick." She said after a couple of seconds, and Jughead started laughing, resting his forehead on her shoulder. 

Suddenly, Betty turned around and pulled away from him, smiling as she stepped into the shower. Jughead got in after her and shut the door behind them. They kissed a lot, but mostly they washed each other. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. When they got out, Betty got them both towels. After they got changed, they didn't talk much. They were still in their haze. Betty just climbed into the bed and waited for him to get in next to her. He wrapped an arm around her torso, and tucked her into him, her backside facing his front. Without another word, they fell asleep. 


	12. The Accident

Betty woke up, with a small headache, and feeling stiff. She realized a few seconds later, that was because Jughead had an arm around her, and she could feel his slow breathing on her neck. When all of the memories from the night before flooded back, Betty didn't know if she was panicked or relieved. She may have been a little tipsy, but she was sober enough to know exactly what she was doing. She could feel Jughead start to stir behind her, and wake up. 

"I can hear you thinking too much. Shut up." He suddenly mumbled. Betty frowned at that. He's still an asshole. Then, she felt him start to kiss her neck, and it felt so good. Betty smiled and sat up, turning to him and pushing him down so she could straddle his lap. He held onto her thighs and gently moved his thumbs up and down. Betty leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back, and it transformed into a slow, intimate one. He pulled away after a few seconds. 

"I have to be at work in an hour." He said with a smile. Betty shook her head. 

"Stay here with me instead." She said, kissing his neck. He let out a small groan. 

"I wish I could, blondie." He said in a low growl. Suddenly, he picked her up and lay her down on the mattress so he was on top of her. He kissed her mouth, and then her cheek, neck, and breast. Then, he got up and put his shirt on. Betty watched him with a smile. "I'll see you later, okay?" He asked. Betty nodded, and he gave her one last kiss before leaving. Betty lay back down on her bed. She actually thought he wouldn't be there in the morning. The whole situation freaked her out a little. She had no idea where that left them. One second they were literally screaming at each other, and the next, Jughead was carrying her to her bed. Betty even felt the least bit sore in her groin, she realized. It was a good kind of pain though. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Betty smiled. She quickly put a big shirt on and padded to the door, expecting Jughead. Instead, she got Sweet Pea. Her smile faded when she saw him. 

"Hey." He said. His hands were in his pockets, and he rocked back on his heels. 

"Hi." Betty said, looking at the hallway behind him. No sign of Jughead. 

"Is Jughead here?" He asked, and panic built up inside Betty. "His motorcycle is outside." Betty stared at Sweet Pea, with panicked eyes. 

"Oh my god was that him last night? That's so gross." Betty laughed nervously, and Sweet Pea stared at her, confused. 

"What?" 

"Last night I was just watching some noises, and I heard noises across the hallway. I think Jug was with, um, the girl across the hall. You know, the one who had a break-in? When we first met?" Betty hoped this was believable, and by the expression on Sweet Pea's face, it was. He smiled, and shook his head, looking relieved. Despite Betty's anger for him, she felt guilty. Like she had done something wrong. She was still debating over if it was wrong or not. Jughead was one of Sweet Pea's best friends. 

"Yeah, that sounds like Jug." Sweet Pea froze and stared at Betty. "It looks like he's not the only one having fun." He said, nodding at her neck. Betty frowned and unlocked her phone, going on the camera and looking at herself. Her eyes widened. There was a big, purple-pink mark on her neck. Betty had a huge hickey. She looked at Sweet Pea with wide eyes. 

"Sweet Pea..." 

"Don't. It's fine. We broke up. I just came to... Say sorry. And I mean it. What I did was fucked up, and stupid, and you don't deserve that." He smiled. "I just want to be able to call you my friend, Betts. That's all." Betty let out a sigh and looked away. 

"Did you really think I was a psycho? Like my father?" 

"Jesus, no. Of course not. You know how many more popular serial killers have children who are perfectly normal?" 

"Yeah, thanks for that." 

"You know what I'm trying to say. I never thought you were like him. It's not every day you meet the daughter of someone like The Black Hood. Michael, a guy I work with, it was his idea, and I was all for it. But trust me, halfway through our relationship, I realized that I really like you." 

"Then why did you take the money?" 

"Because I'm an idiot." Sweet Pea said honestly. Betty smiled at that. 

"Yeah, you are." She agreed. "Sweet Pea I'm willing to forgive you. I just need some time. Okay?" He nodded. "Get to work. I'll see you later." She smiled before closing the door. Betty let out a breath of relief. If Sweet Pea knew about her and Jughead, well, she didn't want to find out how he would react.

Jughead walked into the station and went over to Toni's desk. She was working on some paperwork. He let out a yawn, and Toni looked up at him and then back down at her paperwork. 

"Long night?" She asked, without looking up.

"Something like that." Jughead mumbled. Suddenly he felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he turned to see Sweet Pea. Jughead stared at his friend for longer than necessary. He had totally forgotten he existed, until three seconds ago. Jughead quickly looked away. 

"I apologized to Betty." Sweet Pea said enthusiastically. Toni smiled but Jughead frowned. 

"When?" Jughead said, looking at Sweet Pea.

"About half an hour ago." 

"You were at Betty's half an hour ago?" Jughead asked. Toni looked at him. 

"Yeah, I know you were there too." Sweet Pea laughed, and Jughead raised his eyebrows. Toni's eyes widened. "Dude, sleeping with her neighbor?" Jughead laughed nervously. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Betty said she heard you last night, you guys were making a lot of noises." Sweet Pea smiled. "Chill out." Jughead let out a breath. 

"Right. Yeah." Jughead looked at Toni, who was staring him down.

"I'm gonna go to the back. See you guys later." Sweet Pea walked away, and Toni crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Why were you at Betty's?" 

"I wasn't." Jughead said flatly, before grabbing the keys off Toni's desk and walking away. Toni stood up and followed him. 

"Whatever the hell Sweet Pea just said was bullshit, okay? The only girl you have slept with in the last week is Donna." Toni pointed out. Jughead didn't say anything as he walked outside. "Jughead, if you-"

"I didn't do anything, Toni. Let it go." Jughead snapped. 

"Malakai is looking for you." Toni suddenly said, and Jughead turned to her. 

"What?" 

"Some kid was found dead last night. Had a Ghouls carving on his back. There was a Serpent jacket with him." Toni stopped walking and watched Jughead. 

"You're fucking kidding me." He said. Toni shook her head. Jughead put a hand over his mouth and looked away. 

"He was a Serpent, Jug. Sixteen years old." Toni looked down at the floor. 

"Fuck!" Jughead yelled as he threw the keys on the floor. Toni closed her eyes. 

"I told you to stop seeing her." Toni said quietly. 

"He should be in jail, Toni!" Jughead snapped. 

"We can't find him!" She snapped back. "You pissed him off, and this is what happens. I went to Donna's apartment. It was empty. I think something seriously fucked up happened to her-" 

"I don't give a shit about Donna." Jughead said coldly. "She's a psychopath, just like him. What did my father say about all this?" 

"What do you think? He doesn't care. Jellybean was friends with this kid, Jughead." Toni sounded upset herself. "This has gone on for two years." 

"Jellybean's moving in with me." Jughead said after a minute. "She has no choice anymore." 

"She won't like that." Toni warned. 

"I don't give a shit what she likes." Jughead said. Toni let out a sigh. "Let's just go. Come on." He picked up his keys and walked to the squad car. 

Betty sat on the counter of the bookstore, while Katy rearranged the register. Gina wasn't working, so it was okay for Betty to be there. But if Gina were there, Betty wouldn't have gone to see Katy. She still never really fully recovered from Gina's words the night she quit. 

"Kat, I need to tell you something." Betty said suddenly. Katy looked at her friend and nodded. 

"Anything." She said, looking back at the money sitting on the counter. Betty's first thought was to tell Veronica about her night with Jughead. But, there was a big chance Veronica would tell Archie. And honestly, Betty was afraid Jughead didn't want anyone knowing. Obviously, Betty didn't want Sweet Pea knowing, but she didn't want to read too much into the situation. For all she knew, it was just a one night stand to Jughead. Betty sighed and closed her eyes, before opening them and looking at Katy. 

"Last night, Jughead took me home. He came inside, and we were just talking." Betty said slowly. Katy stood straight up and leaned against the counter looking at Betty, giving her full attention. She knew about Jughead and Betty's friendship. Honestly, Betty only told Katy this because she was not really close to the whole friend group. Not close enough to let anything slip. "I don't know, he made me so angry. He totally ruined my chances with Trev. Freaked him out. I don't know why he would do that. But then we got into this huge argument. We were yelling at each other, and I told him to leave. I was really about to leave myself. But then..." Betty looked at Katy who raised an eyebrow. 

"And then?" Katy prompted. 

"He just... Kissed me. And I was so surprised, I slapped him." Betty checked to see Katy's reaction. There was none, yet. "But then I kissed him." Katy still had no reaction. "Kat, we had sex." Suddenly, her eyes widened. There it was. 

"What?" She yelled. Betty nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"Why? Why- Why would you do that?" 

"I don't know." Betty put her face in her hands. 

"Did you use a condom at least?" Katy asked. Betty looked at Katy through her fingers. 

"Well... No-"

"Betty!" 

"I took a morning-after pill it's not a big deal." Betty said quickly. Katy let out a sigh, but then a smile slowly crawled onto her face. 

"Was it good?" She asked quietly. Betty frowned. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Tell me!" Katy pressed. Betty hesitated for a minute. 

"It was really good." She finally whispered. Katy clapped her hands and jumped up. 

"Better than Sweet Pea?" 

"Okay, I'm not answering that." Betty said, hopping off the counter. "I have work." 

"It was! It was better than Sweet Pea!" Katy squealed, and Betty flipped her off with a smile, before leaving the bookstore. "Love you!" She heard Katy call behind her. 

Jughead knocked on the door of the trailer and put his hands in his pockets. A minute later, Jellybean opened the door. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and it looked like she had been crying. Jughead let out a sigh. 

"JB, I'm sorry." He said in a soft voice. 

"Go away." She said, before turning around and going back inside. Jughead walked in behind her. 

"Where's Fp?" Jughead asked. 

"He's your father so why don't you call him that?" Jellybean suddenly yelled. Jughead ignored her. 

"Where is he?" 

"I don't know." 

"Pack your stuff." 

"What? Why?" 

"You're going to live with me for now on." 

"No!" Jellybean yelled, curling her hands into fists. 

"It's for your own good." 

"You aren't the boss of me. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. You are unwanted here." Jellybean scoffed. "You think you have your whole life figured out." 

"I don't have my whole life figured out." Jughead snapped. "Please, pack a bag. Please, Jellybean." He looked at her and waited. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. 

"Why don't you love dad?" She whispered. Jughead felt anger boil inside him. 

"Jellybean there is so much you don't know!" He yelled. "He hurts you! He hurts you, and you let him. You let him manipulate you, you just take it. I'm not going to let you take it anymore. You can't let him treat you like shit just like-" Jughead quickly cut himself off and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"Like who?" Jellybean snapped. "Go on. Say it." Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Jellybean-" 

"Say it, asshole!" She yelled. 

"Like mom, you are just like mom. He could slit your wrists, and you just wouldn't give a shit. Am I right? Try telling me I'm wrong." Jughead said. He watched as water collected in her eyes. "Jellybean..." 

"Fuck you. God, you wonder why people hate you so much? Because you suck. You're a heartless, pathetic, waste of space. I hate you." 

"Don't say that." 

"I hate you. Do you think I'm like mom? Fine. You're just like dad. And I would rather stay with him than you. You could fall off the face of the earth, and nobody would notice!" She screamed out the last part. Jughead froze and stared at her. Suddenly, his gut twisted. Usually, Jellybean's insults and jabs never affected him. But these ones did. Suddenly, they heard the squeak and slam of the door opening, and they turned to see their father. Fp looked between them and then paused on Jughead. 

"What did you do?" He growled. Jellybean quickly wiped her cheeks. 

"I didn't do anything." Jughead said, with just as much venom in his voice. 

"I thought I told you to stay away from my Serpents. That includes our homes, and that includes Jellybean." Fp snapped. 

"I can do whatever the fuck I want without your permission." Jughead spat. Suddenly Fp had slammed Jughead against the wall of the trailer, and Jellybean gasped. 

"Dad, stop!" She yelled. Jughead grabbed him, and turned him around, shoving him against the wall, holding his hands behind his back. 

"Fuck you." Jughead whispered in the man's ear. Suddenly one of Fp's hands got free, and before Jughead could grab it, he heard a snapping sound, and then he went stiff. Jughead frowned and looked down. He let go of Fp and took a few steps back. Jellybean's eyes widened. Fp stabbed Jughead with a switchblade. Jellybean was at Jughead's side immediately. 

"You stabbed him." Jellybean said, in disbelief. Jughead groaned, and pulled the knife out, then put his hand over the wound immediately. "Come on, we're going to the hospital," Jellybean said. 

"You aren't going anywhere with him." Fp boomed. Jellybean actually looked a little afraid. Fp made a move towards them, but Jughead reached behind him and pulled a gun out, pointing it at Fp. Fp stopped in his tracks. 

"Move again, and I'll fucking kill you." Jughead yelled. Jellybean looked at the gun with wide eyes. "Come on," Jughead said to Jellybean. They got in her car, and Jughead winced, holding his stomach. He took the clip out of his gun and put it on the dashboard. Jellybean started the engine and drove away from the trailer. 

Betty was at work when her phone rang. It was Toni. Betty smiled and answered the phone. 

"Hey, Toni. I'm actually-"

"Jughead's in the hospital." Toni said, sounding exhausted. Betty's smile disappeared. 

"What? Is he okay? What happened?" 

"He's fine. He got into a little accident, but he's fine. I'm stuck at the station, but I think he would've wanted me to tell you. I don't know, I haven't seen him yet. Archie told me. He's at the hospital now if you want to meet him there." 

"Okay. Are you okay, Toni?" Betty asked. There was silence on the other end. 

"Yeah." She finally said. "I'm just tired. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Before Betty could say anything, Toni hung up. Betty got off work and then headed straight for the hospital, still confused about the whole situation. It wasn't like she was totally surprised, considering what Jughead did for a living. When she got to the hospital and found out what room Jughead was in, nobody else seemed to be there. As she walked into the room, she saw Jughead on a hospital bed, with a giant bandage towards the side of his stomach. His eyes were closed and his chest was slowly moving up and down.

"Jughead?" She said quietly. He frowned and opened his eyes, turning towards the door. His features softened when he saw Betty, and he smiled lazily. 

"Did you miss me that much?" He asked. Betty rolled her eyes. He was probably hopped up on meds. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Where is everyone?" 

"Archie took Jellybean to get food because she wouldn't shut the hell up. Was giving me a headache." Jughead said, making Betty glare at him. 

"She's your sister. What happened to you?" 

"My father dearest stabbed me." Jughead said with a smile, then he laughed. Betty's eyes widened. 

"Your own dad stabbed you?" She asked, and when Jughead saw her face, his smile faded. He groaned as he pushed off the bed and made himself sit up. "Where is he?" 

"Probably in a cell." Jughead said flatly. He looked dead serious now. Betty looked away from him, and she felt him shift a little. "Betty." He said softly, and she looked at him. "I'm okay." 

"You scared me." She said softly, and he smiled. 

"Were you really that worried?" 

"Yes." She said seriously. It was quiet for a minute. Suddenly, Betty closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I hate you." 

"I know." Jughead said softly. Then, he moved his arm. "Come here." Betty hesitated, before getting more on the bed, and laying her head on his shoulder, careful not to touch his wound. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep like that after a couple of minutes. 

The next day, everyone agreed to visit Jughead in the hospital. Betty wasn't sure what exactly her relationship with Jughead was, but she wasn't about to tell anyone what happened the couple nights before. Standing in the hospital room was Toni, Archie, Veronica, Sweet Pea, and Betty. Betty seemed to be the only one noticing that Toni looked like she could drop at any moment. Well, Jughead noticed too. 

"You look like shit." He said when he saw her. Toni glared at him, making Jughead smile. 

"I have been dealing with your father." She said coldly. Betty raised her eyebrows at that. "He got released this morning." Jughead didn't seem surprised. 

"What? Why?" Betty asked. 

"He has a really good lawyer. Don't ask me how, because I have no idea." Toni growled. She seemed very frustrated. 

"Jellybean's been staying at your apartment. I gave her a key." Archie told Jughead. "While Fp was in jail, I took her back to the trailer and we got her stuff. She's come to her senses. What do you think did it? The gun you pulled, or the knife your father stuck in your guts?" Archie smiled arrogantly, and Toni elbowed him hard. 

"Not funny." She snapped. Betty raised her eyes. She didn't know the part about Jughead pulling out a gun, but she didn't say anything. Jughead just played his head back on the pillows and let out a sigh. 

"I just want real food." He groaned. "They're finally letting me out of this hell tomorrow." 

"Of course, all you can think about is food right now." Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. 

"When are you going back to work?" Archie asked. 

"Next week." 

"That soon?" Betty asked. Everyone looked at her, and she pursed her lips. Jughead was the only one who didn't look at her. She didn't think he looked at her a single time since she got there with everyone else. 

"The knife didn't hit any internal organs. He should be fine." Toni explained. "He's just going to take it easy." She aimed the last part at Jughead, who rolled his eyes. "Speaking of... Cheryl and I are going away this weekend, so guess who Peabody's sticking you with? I'll give you three guesses." 

"Just tell me like a normal person." Jughead said. He sounded irritated. 

"Fangs!" Toni smiled enthusiastically. Jughead didn't look too happy. 

"Hm." He mumbled. Toni narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Okay, it's time for us to go. A nurse pissed in his cereal this morning." Toni turned around and walked out of the room. 

"See you later, Jug." Archie said, before both he and Sweet Pea walked out of the room. Betty followed them out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that shit chapter was so short, and maybe even a little confusing. I've been having a little bit of writer's block, but the next chapter will for sure be a lot longer!


	13. Karma

It was a Saturday, exactly one week since _the night._ Betty felt utterly useless. Katy was with her new boyfriend, Veronica was in Paris for her business, Toni and Cheryl were god knew where. And Jughead was working. Betty knew Archie would be busy, with his trainer. So, she had never felt more bored in her entire life. She was laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling. When her phone suddenly rang, Betty stared at it on her nightstand for a second, before picking it up and answering. 

"Hello?" 

"Betty! Can you come over?" Polly's voice asked. There was screaming in the background. Betty raised her eyebrows. 

"Why? You live an hour outside the city, Polly." 

"Please, I need your help. I have to go to work, and nobody will watch Dag and Juniper." Polly sounded desperate, and the screaming in the background didn't stop. The twins were two years old, and Betty barely ever saw them. She barely saw Polly at all.

"Polly, you never call me." Betty said, putting a hand on her forehead. 

"I'll pay you, just please come over." Polly begged. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, but-"

"Thank you!" Polly said, before hanging up. It took Betty forty-five minutes to get to Polly's house. She was lucky there wasn't a ton of traffic. Polly lived in a really nice townhouse, and every time Betty came over, she found herself envying her sister. It was a beautiful house on a hill. It looked like one of the townhouses you see in movies, and Betty had always wanted one. When she walked up the steps to the door, she could hear screaming and crying behind the door. Betty almost immediately turned around and walked back to her car, but she knew she had to help Polly. She let out a sigh before knocking on the door. Polly opened the door a few seconds later, holding a crying Juniper, and looking like a mess. Betty raised her eyebrows, just as Polly grabbed her arm and pulled her in, closing the door behind her. 

"Oh my god, thank you." Polly breathed out. 

"Your-" Betty was cut off when Polly handed her Juniper. She was still crying, and Betty stared at the toddler with wide eyes. 

"Dagwood is in the other room. I really have to go. Thanks a lot, Betts. See ya." Polly quickly left and shut the door behind her. Betty stared at the door, regretting ever coming. She looked at Juniper and let out a sigh. 

"Okay, it's okay." Betty said in a sweet voice. She went into the kitchen and started opening the cabinets, looking for food that she could eat. Suddenly, Betty heard crying from the other room and groaned in frustration. She set Juniper down, and walked into the other room, picking Dagwood up out of his playpen. Suddenly, he vomited on her chest, and Betty gasped. She looked down at herself in disgust, and then set Dagwood back down. He had stopped crying and was just watching her now. Betty rubbed her eyes, and let out a sigh. 

Two hours later, it had been the third time Betty changed her shirt, with Polly's shirts, and both the twins were crying. At one point she got them to sleep, but eventually one of them kept waking up, and that lead to the other waking up. Things got worse when her phone started ringing. Betty quickly picked it up and hurried into another room. Though she didn't think it helped at all. 

"Hello?" She said, plugging the ear that the phone didn't cover. 

"Hey, I just got off work." It was Jughead. "Wait, are you around a baby?" He asked after a few seconds. 

"Um, I'm at my sister's house. I can't really talk right now Jughead." It came out a little harsher than she intended, but she was deeply irritated. 

"Oh, do you need help?" He asked. 

"No!" Betty said, a little too quickly, and then looked down at herself. She was pretty sure her shirt was stained with pee and she probably looked like a mess. She did not want Jughead to come over. 

"Are you sure, Betty?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

"It sounds like you're failing miserably." He said. She could hear the arrogance in his voice, and it was making her mad. 

"I told you I don't need your help." She snapped. 

"Okay, if you say so." He said, before hanging up. She stared at the phone in disbelief, her nostrils starting to flare. She slammed the phone down on the kitchen counter and walked back into the other room. 

It was another hour later when the doorbell rang, and things had not gotten any better. Betty was close to tears at that point. She quickly walked to the door and opened it. When she saw Jughead, her eyes widened and she self consciously wrapped her arms around herself. He only smiled when he saw her. His hands were in his pockets, and he rocked back on his heels. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Betty Cooper. Have you seen her?" He asked, the sarcasm in his voice unnerving. 

"I thought I told you not to come." She said, gritting her teeth. "How did you even find the house?" 

"I'm a cop." He scoffed as if she was dumb and it was obvious. "Speaking of, you know how many drug dealers are in this neighborhood, it's actually insane-" 

"Oh for fuck's sake, Jughead." Betty pulled him in and shut the door behind him. "You have a sick sense of humor." 

"Thank you. You just look dashing." He looked her up and down. Suddenly, from the other room, one of the twins started crying, and it made Betty realize how exhausted she was. It had only been a few hours. Betty could not imagine what Polly dealt with every day. "You should go take a shower. I'll watch them." He said. Betty frowned. 

"Uh, no." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not leaving _you_ alone with two toddlers." 

"Wow, if I didn't know any better Cooper I would think you were being sexist. You know as a feminist, I am deeply offended." 

"Yeah, you're hilarious." Betty said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly Jughead looked serious. 

"Betty, go." He said the humor he had in his voice seconds before gone. Betty let out a sigh. 

"Nobody better die while I'm gone." She mumbled. He smiled at that, and Betty hurried up the stairs. After she showered and then changed, she came back downstairs. To her surprise, it was dead silent. Betty frowned and walked into the living room. Jughead was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Where are the twins?" She asked. 

"Asleep." He said, without looking up. After a few seconds, he closed the book and looked up at Betty. 

"How did you..." She watched as he smiled, and Betty took a seat on the couch next to him. 

"I took care of Jellybean when I was six because my parents were super busy and usually forgot about her." Jughead said, shrugging. 

"Jug, that's awful." Betty said quickly. Jughead shrugged again. 

"It was okay." They were both quiet for a few seconds. 

"Thank you." Betty finally said. 

"I wanted to see you." Jughead said quietly. Betty watched him, for a minute. She hated that you could never tell what he was thinking. He was so hard to read. 

"You're crazy." Betty said with a smile. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Jughead followed her. 

"Betty." He said softly. She turned to him, they were both standing in the kitchen. He put his hands on either side of her, resting them on the counter behind her. She looked up into his eyes. "Are you going to tell me you haven't thought about the other night?" He whispered. Betty didn't stop looking into his green eyes. He was looking into hers. 

"We shouldn't have done that." She said slowly. 

"Why not?" He got closer to her ear, and she could feel his breath on her neck. "Didn't it feel so good?" He whispered. "Did you like it, Betty? Because I did." He moved his head back and looked at her. Betty watched as his eyes drifted to her lips, and then came back to her eyes. Suddenly, their lips were connected, and Betty was letting her hands feel his hair. Betty felt heat pool between her legs, as he moved his hands down her body. She could feel his tongue, pressing against hers. She opened her mouth for him. He moved his hands over her ass, and then picked her up, setting her on the island. She spread her legs so he could get between them. He had pulled away from her mouth and was kissing down her neck. 

"Jughead." Betty breathed out after a few seconds. "We're on my sister's kitchen counter." 

"So?" He mumbled, kissing the spot behind her ear. Betty closed her eyes and bit her lip. She had completely forgotten that they were supposed to be babysitting two toddlers. Jughead carefully slipped one of his hands down the front of her pants, and then felt her, over her panties. Betty drew in a breath when she felt his fingers make contact with her clit. Jughead looked down between them. "You're so wet." He whispered. 

"Jughead." 

"Yeah?" He looked up. Betty was staring at him. 

"I want you to fuck me." She said. He closed his mouth and stared back at her for a few seconds. Betty saw the tiniest bit of hesitation in his eyes and something else. She saw guilt. Suddenly, he connected her lips to his and held her cheek with one of his hands. She kissed him back and felt as his hand came out of her pants. While they kissed, he pulled her pants down her legs, taking her underwear with them. He pulled away from her, to undo the button to his pants. 

Betty closed her eyes as he slipped his hand under her shirt, kissing her collarbone. He was flush against her, and she could feel the ache grow the more she went without feeling him. He looked down between them, and Betty could feel his tip slowly rub against her entrance, causing a moan to escape her. She felt his hot, wet mouth all over her skin, and it felt like he was everywhere all at the same time. Suddenly, he slid himself all the way into her, letting out a low groan. Betty dug her nails into his shoulder blades, her moans beginning to get more continuous. With one hand he grabbed onto the edge of the counter, and with the other, he held onto her thigh. 

Jughead brought his hips back and thrust forward, starting out slow. Betty fell back on the counter, and when her arm hit a mug, causing it to fall off the counter and shatter, she froze. Jughead also went still, and it was completely silent for a few seconds. The only sound was the sound of their breathing. Jughead smiled, and Betty laughed, relieved. She pulled him down and kissed him softly, just as he began to move again. Betty began to let out soft moans, and bit his lip, pulling on it. 

Jughead could feel her, opening up for him, then closing around him. His thrusts began to become faster and harder, and he could feel the counter begin to rock gently. 

"Fuck." He muttered, looking down between them. He watched himself disappear inside of her, then looked back up. Betty had her face buried in the crook of his neck, moaning softly. He could feel her nails digging into his back through his shirt, but it felt so good. He was nearing his climax. He breathed through his nose as he began to go faster. Betty was starting to gasp, the sound mixing with her moans.

"Jug, I can't." Betty moaned. He could feel her beginning to tighten around him, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last himself. He quickened his pace and felt her clench around him before she let out a breath and relaxed. He followed her up quickly, and soon he couldn't hold it anymore. As he released, he slowed, coming to a stop. Soon, they both became still, and silence filled the room. Jughead could feel Betty's breath on his neck, slow and steady. Jughead moved so he was looking at her. She looked tired, and some of her hair was in her face. Jughead moved most of her hair out of her face with one hand, and she watched him. 

"You're beautiful." He suddenly whispered. Betty's face softened, and she didn't say anything. Finally, she smiled. But she was smiling as if that was ridiculous. 

"Okay, bud." She said, pushing him back and hopping off the counter. She pulled her pants up and brushed past him. She heard him scoff, and then the zipping of his pants behind her. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." He said and walked out of the room. Betty just stared at the wall, half of her wishing the last ten minutes didn't happen, the other half glorifying it. Suddenly, Betty heard the front door open, and she turned around. She watched as her sister walked through the doorway, into the kitchen. In the light, Betty could see Polly a lot better than before. Polly had cut her hair short, shoulder-length, and she had bangs covering her forehead. She was wearing a white blouse and some black jeans. She was also carrying a grocery bag. Polly actually looked good. It made Betty realize how long it had actually been since she saw her sister. When Polly saw her, she smiled warmly. 

"Hey. They behave okay?" She asked. Betty hesitated before nodding. 

"Yeah." She said quietly. Suddenly, Polly's smile disappeared, and Betty realized Jughead was standing next to her. She hadn't heard him walk in. 

"Uh, who's this?" Polly said, staring at Jughead. 

"Sorry, this is Jughead." Betty said quickly. "He's just a friend." Suddenly Polly's features softened, as she looked at Jughead. Betty looked at Jughead and saw that he was staring back at Polly. He looked a little nervous. Which was out of the ordinary, for Jughead. 

"Do I know you?" Polly asked. Betty looked between Polly and Jughead. "You look so familiar-"

"No." Jughead said quickly. Betty frowned at that. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Nah, there's no way. I have to go." Jughead turned to Betty. "Tony's out for the weekend so there's a shortage at work. I'll see you later, yeah?" 

"Wait-" Betty began, but he had walked out of the room so fast. After a few seconds, they heard the front door close. Betty stared at the place Jughead had been, just a few seconds before. She then looked at Polly, who had her eyebrows raised. 

"Okay, then." She said, rolling her eyes, and tossing her keys on the kitchen counter. "You look a little winded," Polly said, without looking at Betty. "In fact, you both looked a little winded." 

"God, Pol." Betty rolled her eyes, and walked over to the couch, sitting down. 

"You better have not been doing anything in my house with my children inside." 

"I would never." Betty said, closing her eyes. "Do you know Jughead?" 

"I don't think so. He just has such a familiar face. He was acting kind of weird. Is he your boyfriend?" 

"No." Betty said quickly. "He's just a... Friend." Polly was putting some groceries away as they talked. 

"Mhm. If you say so." Polly said in a soft voice. "Can you go wake the twins up, please?" 

Jughead had just pulled up outside his apartment building. It was dark by then. He had lied to Betty. He didn't have to go to work. But a few seconds more, and Polly probably would have recognized him. It was probably the fact Jughead wasn't wearing his uniform throwing her off. He had planned to leave before Polly got home, but he hadn't planned to have sex with Betty. Again. Although, he wasn't complaining. The only thing he was worried about, was Sweet Pea. That was an issue. Jughead sighed, and took his keys out of his pocket, walking towards the building. Suddenly, he was grabbed by his jacket and shoved into an alleyway. Jughead quickly realized it was Malachi. 

"Kai, what the hell?" Jughead snapped. Malachi laughed in an inhuman tone. 

"Well hey there, officer Jones!" 

"Keep your fucking voice down." Jughead snapped. He pulled Kai further into the alleyway. "I thought I told you not to come to my apartment. Ever." 

"Things change when I find out you're fucking my girlfriend." He said coldly. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I couldn't give a shit about that slut. No, the real reason I'm here is because people are asking questions. Toni Topaz is asking questions." 

"I'm working on it." Jughead growled. 

"Are you? Listen, bud. You're soft. You aren't like you used to be. You're making friends and that's bad for business. See, when I find out Jughead Jones gets stabbed by Fp Jones, I get pissed off. Wanna know why? You _let_ it happen." Malachi's twisted smile had disappeared. Now he just looked pissed off. 

"I'm not going soft." Jughead muttered. 

"How long until you screw up again, and everyone finds out you're a dirty cop?" He asked. Suddenly, Jughead shoved Malachi up against the wall and got in his face. 

"I am not a dirty cop." He spat. Malachi only smiled. 

"I know who you're afraid of finding out. Getting in relationships now? How selfish of you. You're a selfish bastard." Malachi laughed coldly. Jughead frowned. 

"What? Are you following me?" He asked. Malachi shoved him back and straightened his jacket. 

"Correction, I'm having one of my guys follow you. She's really pretty. I even got him to take a few pictures of her." Jughead glared at the man, his breathing getting heavier. "There is no room for distractions, Jug. You can fuck Donna all you want. No emotions there. But see, with Betty Cooper, there are lots of emotions. You know, when we merge our gangs, maybe she can join us. We could really use the Black Hood's daughter. You got a thing for the crazy ones, don't you?" Jughead never once took his eyes off Malachi. He continued to glare at him, without a word. Suddenly, Malachi leaned in. "If you screw this up for me, if you do not follow through with the plan, I'm going to fuck Betty, and make you watch, and then I'm going to kill our sister." Malachi leaned back. Jughead's glare remained. 

"Fuck you." Jughead spat. Malachi smiled at that. 

"Come on, we can share. Can't we? It's what brothers do. Right, brother?" Malachi laughed, and Jughead looked away. He stared at the floor. "I own you. You made that decision three years ago. Time's ticking, Jug. Do what I asked you. From the very beginning, you asked for this. Don't you remember? You came to me, and you got on your fucking knees, and you begged me to help you. This is your fault." Malachi grabbed Jughead's jacket and pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He took one out and lit it. Jughead watched him. "I'll see you later, little brother. Don't fuck it up." Malachi walked away without another word. Jughead stared into the darkness of the alleyway. 

Jughead walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing heavily. He began to pace the apartment. He dragged his hands through his hair. His footsteps were heavy on the floor. Suddenly, he yelled out, and shoved a chair, making it crash across the room. He screamed out, kicking the wall. Finally, he leaned against the wall and slid down. He stared at the empty apartment, frozen. 

"I fucked up." Jughead whispered to himself. "I fucked up." He repeated. He swallowed hard and reached into his leather jacket. He pulled out his gun, and held it in his hands, staring at it. He closed his eyes and thought. He thought about the one mistake he made, three years ago. The mistake he made, out of pure rage. 

"Is he going to do it?" Donna asked. Malachi was sitting at the bar, his drink in his hand. Donna was behind the bar. She had been the one to pour his drink. 

"Hard to say." Malachi said slowly. "He's not the same as he was three years ago. He's different." 

"I see it too." Donna said. "He won't fuck me anymore." Malachi looked at her with disgust. 

"Get me another drink." He said, knocking his glass over on purpose. "This one tastes funny." She rolled her eyes, before trotting away. 

"You know you will have to kill him, if he doesn't go through with it, right?" Chic asked. He was now sitting beside Malachi. Malachi rolled his eyes. 

"It might be a little hard. You know how he is." 

"What if he runs?" 

"He won't." Malachi smiled. "He's got too much to lose now." Chic also smiled. 

"The cameras are set up in the girl's apartment." He said. Malachi laughed softly. 

"Good. I've befriended one of her friends. Katy. I hope to meet Betty soon, but we can't let Archibald see me. He'll recognize me. Jughead is fine, though. Let's test him. See how he reacts when he finds out I'm getting involved in his little whore's life." Malachi let out a sigh. "I just hope he's still as smart as he once was. So he knows what's good for him. I would hate to lose my only brother. Jellybean?" He turned to the other side of him. A very scared Jellybean looked at him. "When you go home tonight, your dearest brother will seem out of it. You will pretend you have no idea why. Ask him what's wrong. After a couple of tries, just give up and go to your room. If he asks where you have been, you were with Zach all night. You got that, sweetheart?" Jellybean sniffed and nodded. 

"Yeah." She said, her voice cracking. "I got it." Malachi smiled. 

"Aw, such a good girl. When was the last time you spoke to your lovely father?" 

"He called me last night." She whispered. 

"You tell Jughead?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good girl." He smiled to himself. He was contempt. 

Jughead had been sitting in the same spot for an hour. An hour of blaming himself. He had gotten Betty involved in his problems, managed to put every single one of his friends in danger, and he might as well have been the shittiest cop in New York City right about then. But he couldn't do what Malachi had been asking. But that didn't mean he had to get himself killed over it. He needed help. So he called the one person he knew he could trust. 

"Reggie?" Jughead asked when someone picked up the phone. "I need your help." 


	14. Web of Lies

Jughead sat, on one of the chairs in his kitchen, smoking a cigarette. Reggie had driven out to the city and arrived three hours after Jughead made the call. Jughead called in sick for work that day and turned off his phone. He didn't want any distractions. When Reggie had arrived, he was ordered to do the same thing. Jughead was on edge, he hadn't gotten much sleep, and he was running on coffee. 

"Just calm down." Reggie said. 

"Don't tell me to calm down." Jughead snapped. Reggie put his hands up in surrender. 

"Just... Why would you call me? Of all people. You don't even like me." 

"No, I don't like you. You're a dick." Jughead said coldly. "But I trust you. You're the only person I can trust, that also used to be a Serpent." 

"Why don't you tell Archie?"

"Because that's putting him in danger... And I can't do that. I can't tell Toni, or Fangs, or Sweet Pea. Reggie, nobody can know. Nobody except us." Jughead had never been more dead serious in his life. 

"If I'm going to help you need to tell me exactly what the fuck is going on." Reggie said. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Jughead put his cigarette out and sighed. 

"Remember when my mom killed herself?" Jughead asked. Reggie nodded. 

"Yeah, it was awful." He watched Jughead. Jughead didn't say anything. He just looked away. It was silent for a few seconds. "Jughead," Reggie said calmly. Jughead finally looked at the man. "No. No. What the fuck?" Reggie stood up. 

"It was my dad." Jughead whispered. 

"Jesus." Reggie muttered. "Okay. What does that have to do with The Ghoulies? With Malachi?" 

"When my mom met my dad, she was pregnant. Too pregnant to get an abortion. So, he helped her. When she gave birth, my dad got rid of the kid. Nobody knew what the fuck he did. Two years later, I'm born. I had no idea. Not until I was sixteen. I met Malachi." Jughead stared at Reggie. "I assume you know where I'm going with this." Reggie raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, fuck." He said. 

"Yeah." Jughead nodded. 

"I'm still lost." Reggie said honestly. Jughead glared at him. 

"Malachi hates Fp. So, when I was twenty-two, and I found out Fp literally, murdered Gladys, I went to Malachi. I wanted to join the Ghoulies. I wanted to disappear. I told Archie I was done with gangs period. I told everyone that. I disappeared for two weeks. I was with Malachi. He made a deal with me. He would kill anyone who has to do with her murder if I pledge my loyalty to him. I had to do what he says. I never wanted to be a police officer." Jughead was staring at the wall now, blankly. "It never once crossed my mind. But he asked me to attend the academy. He asked me to become one. Penny Peabody has been after the Ghoulies for, forever. He wants me to kill her. And in exchange, he kills Fp. He wants me to become the new leader of the Serpents, so we can merge the gangs." Jughead looked at Reggie. "I agreed. To everything." Reggie's face was full of disbelief. 

"Well what the fuck, Jughead?" He yelled. "Why the hell would you do that?" Jughead looked down. 

"I was so angry. I just wanted him to die. I wanted them all to die." 

"Jughead, do you realize what the fuck you've done?" 

"Yeah, Reggie I realized I fucked up I didn't ask you to come here so you can just tell me what I already know!" Jughead snapped. Reggie thought for a few minutes, in silence. 

"Okay." He finally said. 

"Okay what?" 

"Okay. This is fixable. Are you still a Serpent?" Reggie asked. Jughead sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"No. I'm not a serpent." 

"But if Fp dies, you're the leader. Right?" 

"Technically, yes. But-" 

"We can't let Fp die." 

"Fp doesn't die until Penny dies." 

"But if Penny doesn't die... You die." 

"No." Jughead said. "That's too easy. If Penny doesn't die, somebody close to me will. It could be Archie, it could be Toni, it could be..." Jughead closed his eyes and shook his head. "Somebody's going to die." 

"Jughead... You're a dirty cop." Reggie said, his voice full of disbelief. 

"I know." Jughead groaned. He finally opened his eyes. "I don't want to be, though. I want this to end. I'm done with Malachi's shit." 

"You know how Malachi works, he isn't going to let you go." 

"I know." Jughead thought, then looked at the man standing across from him. "For now, we go back to normal. None of this happened. I'm still... Officer Jughead Jones. And you're here for Archie. Go to Archie's house, and say you wanted to surprise him. Do not leave the city. Got it?" Reggie nodded. "I'm going to figure this shit out. I just need a day." 

"What makes you think I'm going to do what you say?" Reggie asked. Jughead stared at the man, silently for a minute. Jughead then smiled and began laughing. Reggie raised an eyebrow, watching him. Then, Jughead shoved Reggie up against the wall violently. Reggie tried to push back but Jughead wouldn't let him. 

"You're going to do what I say because I didn't just waste half of my god damn day explaining this shit to you. You aren't even supposed to know." Jughead snapped. Reggie stared at Jughead. What Jughead found confusing, was Reggie's face was full of pity. Reggie felt bad for Jughead. 

"What happens when your friends find out who you are, Jughead?" He asked quietly. "What are you going to do?" Jughead let him go and looked away. 

"They won't." Jughead said, taking his phone out of his pocket and turning it on. 

"I'll help you." Reggie whispered. Jughead didn't say anything, he walked away. As soon as his phone turned on, it began ringing. Reggie stayed silent as Jughead answered it. 

"Yeah?" Jughead said, his voice irritable. "Okay, I can't talk right now Betty." He said coldly, before hanging up. Reggie raised his eyebrows. 

"Betty?" He asked. "Your friend's girlfriend?" 

"They broke up, and she's a pain in my ass." Jughead mumbled, looking down at his phone. Reggie let out a sigh. 

"Be careful, Jug." He said, before grabbing his jacket. Jughead didn't say anything as Reggie left. 

Betty was at the station, with Toni, and Sweet Pea. She had called Jughead before going in, but he sounded really weird. Paranoid. He didn't really listen to her at all before he hung up. Betty took it that was just Jughead, being Jughead. But when she got into the station, he wasn't there. Toni had said he called in sick. 

"He's probably just hungover." Toni said with the roll of her eyes. "I swear, that man is going to need a liver transplant." Sweet Pea laughed at that. 

"I heard Penny's going to sign off for him to take the exam." Sweet Pea said. This made both Betty and Toni look at him. 

"Are you serious?" Toni asked. Sweet Pea nodded. 

"I heard her on the phone. I think she's changed her mind."

"That's good." Betty said, looking between the two. "Right?" They didn't look too happy. Toni smiled sadly. 

"Yeah. But they might transfer him to another department. It could be far. He doesn't really get to make that decision." Toni said quietly. Betty let out a sigh. 

"Hey guys." A voice suddenly said. They all looked up to see Jughead, walking over. He was in his uniform. Toni smiled. 

"Hm. I thought you were sick." 

"Yeah, I decided I'm not sick anymore." He said, smiling sarcastically. Betty studied him. There was something off about him, but she couldn't figure out what it was. 

"So what did you do last night? Run into a certain girl, named Donna?" Toni asked, with a raised eyebrow. Jughead's face flickered for a second. For a second, he got pale. Betty narrowed her eyes. The look was gone almost as fast as it came. Jughead smiled arrogantly. 

"Yeah. Something like that." He said. 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Betty asked him. He looked at her as if he just realized she was there. 

"Yeah." He said. Sweet Pea watched them as they walked away. Toni didn't even notice. Betty waited until they were outside to talk. She was leaving to go to work anyway. 

"What happened to you?" Betty finally asked. Jughead laughed incredulously. 

"Nothing. What makes you think something happened to me?" He asked. Betty shrugged. 

"Can't say for sure." It was quiet for a few seconds. Betty knew what she really wanted to ask him. "Jughead, I don't do this." 

"Do what?" 

"I don't..." She sighed. "You know." She stared at him. He let out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets. 

"I know." He said softly. 

"What are we?" 

"I'm not a fan of labels." He said, smiling. Betty didn't smile back. 

"Well, I am." She said. He didn't say anything for a minute. 

"Alright. How about, you just be ready at your apartment, tonight at nine. And we can go on a date." 

"A date?" 

"Yeah." Jughead smiled and rocked back on his heels. Betty raised her eyebrows. 

"Fine. It better be good." She said, before turning around and walking towards her car. Before work, Katy had asked Betty to stop by the book store, just for a little bit. Betty had agreed, and by the time she got there, she had an hour before she had to be at work. As Betty walked through the doors, Katy was giggling, and talking to a tall man. He was wearing black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Betty couldn't see his face from where she was standing. Katy's eyes lit up when she saw Betty. 

"Oh, Betty!" She said excitedly. The man turned around, and Betty saw him. He had long, jet black hair that was slicked back. He had these piercing blue eyes, and the smile he gave Betty sent a chill down her spine. "This is Malachi." Betty stared at the man, hesitating before walking over to them. 

"Hi." Betty said curtly. 

"It's nice to meet you." He said politely. Betty didn't return the statement. He gave her a weird feeling. One she didn't like. Katy didn't seem to notice Betty's change in mood. "I heard you know Jughead?" Betty looked at Katy, who shrugged. 

"Yeah." Was all Betty said

"Jughead's a really great friend of mine." Malachi said, with an overly friendly smile.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, we've known each other for a very long time." 

"I just saw him." Betty said, not taking her eyes off the man. 

"Well, next time you see him, tell him I said hi. Anyway, I have to go." Malachi's smile faded as he looked at Betty. "I have a lot of work to do." 

"What is it you do exactly?" Betty asked. Katy frowned and looked between them. Malachi didn't say anything for a few seconds. 

"I own a company. I'm the boss. People do exactly what I say, and when I say it." He said slowly. His words disturbed Betty. He gave her a sinister feeling. Everything about him seemed wrong, and Betty didn't know why. 

"Good for you." Betty said coldly. 

"Yeah." He said quietly. Then, he looked at Katy, and his friendly smile was back. "I'll see you later." Katy nodded quickly. 

"For sure!" She said. Then he left. 

"Isn't he cute?" Katy asked when he was gone. 

"He's weird." Betty said honestly. 

"He kind of reminds me of Jughead." Katy said, with a shrug of her shoulders. Betty froze at that. 

"This whole day has been really weird so far." Betty said, more to herself than to Katy. 

"Monday's are always weird." Katy sighed and opened the register. 

"Katy, be careful." Betty said suddenly. "That guy gave me all the bad signs." Katy rolled her eyes at that. "Kat, I'm serious."

"He said he's friends with Jughead! What's the problem?" 

"Jughead has never once mentioned someone named Malachi." 

"Betty, Jug isn't your boyfriend. There's probably a lot you don't know about him." Katy laughed. Betty frowned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"It means, you guys are the definition of friends with benefits. Not anything more." Katy smiled. "That's not a bad thing, but it's the way it is. Just because he didn't tell you something, it doesn't mean you have the right to eavesdrop on his conversations, ask questions about him, and get in his business. Which is exactly what you have been doing all this time. I mean, it's not your fault. With your father and everything, it's the way you are. But you guys aren't in a relationship." Betty couldn't believe what she was hearing. When Katy saw Betty's expression, her smile faded. "Betty, I didn't mean-"

"Fuck you." Betty snapped. Then, without another word, she left. Betty sat in her car, staring at the steering wheel. At that moment, she realized everything began to make less sense. And it was scaring her. She jumped when her phone rang. Betty cleared her throat before answering. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hey." Veronica's voice said. Betty smiled the tiniest bit. 

"Hey." 

"I just wanted to call and ask, you're coming to my banquet next week, right?" 

"I'm sorry, what? Banquet?" Betty put a hand on her forehead. 

"It's for Veronica's Boutique. I'm raising money. Betty, I told you about this, like, weeks ago." Suddenly it hit Betty. Veronica's banquet was next week. 

"Oh, yeah. I remember. When exactly next week is that?" 

"Saturday night. Get a dress. Like, a real dress. This is important. It's a huge breakthrough." Veronica's voice was deadly serious. 

"Dress. Right." 

"Actually, I don't trust you. I'll just send you a dress. And you better wear it. I have to go, don't forget." The line went dead. Betty let out a long, frustrated sigh. At work, Betty couldn't really focus on anything, but her boss wasn't making her do a lot of stuff that day, so it wasn't all that bad. Betty had been thinking about the dream she had. The way Jughead had been acting so different in her dream. It wasn't real, she told herself. But why did she dream something like that at all? She thought about how her mother recognized his tattoo and knew he was a Serpent. It suddenly didn't make sense. People got tattoos of snakes all the time. How did her mother recognize that specific one being a Serpent tattoo? How did she know about the Serpents at all? Jughead never even acknowledged that part of the day. He told Betty about the Serpents. But he didn't say anything more. 

Betty's mind wandered back to Malachi. The man in the bookstore. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than her. His dark hair, and blue eyes. Betty hated to admit it, but in a way, Malachi did remind her of Jughead. Only, Jughead didn't have the same sinister demeanor Malachi had. Malachi scared Betty, just the tiniest bit. But she would never admit that. Betty tapped her fingers on her desk. She hated that she could be so suspicious of Jughead. She couldn't deny she had feelings for him, but he was hiding something. And she was going to find out exactly what it was. 

"Betty." A voice said from behind her. Betty turned her head, to see John's secretary, smiling at her with a warm smile. "He wants to talk to you." She said in a soft voice. Betty let out a sigh, and stood up, walking to his office. He didn't even look up when she walked in. He was studying some papers. 

"Can you get me a coffee? The same way I always like it." He said without looking up. Betty frowned. 

"Can't you get Jess to do that?" She asked. He looked up at her, with raised eyebrows. Betty scoffed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not an assistant. I'm a journalist." 

"You're whatever I want you to be." He said sternly, but calmly. 

"Actually, I'm not. I get paid to write issues, and I haven't written one since my first one. I'm a good writer, you know that. My piece on Jonah Black was so good that you used it. Now I'm getting coffees for you and getting your dry cleaning? I'm sorry, but if that is how it's going to be, then I have no issues finding another job." Betty probably should have fixed her tone, because she really would have a problem if she had another job. But she was stressed, and frustrated. Betty suddenly stared at her boss, anxiety creeping in. She regretted saying anything at all. He had dropped everything and was staring at her, his face unreadable. Finally, he smiled, surprising Betty. 

"You passed the test." He said. Betty turned around, and then back to him, making sure he was talking to her. 

"What?" 

"You passed the test. I'm surprised nobody told you, honestly." 

"Told me what?" 

"I always do this with newbies. I give them three weeks to say something or kiss my ass. If you kiss my ass, you're fired." He said, with a smile. Betty stared at him for a solid five seconds. 

"You're joking." 

"Nope. I don't hire pussies." He let out a sigh. "I'll email you later about what you should do." Betty continued to stand there, staring at the man. 

"What just happened-"

"Go before I change my mind." He said, and Betty quickly left the office. Later, at her apartment, she was staring at herself in the mirror, in her bedroom. Jughead was supposed to be picking her up, in ten minutes. Their first real date. As Betty looked at herself, she couldn't help but feel a little sad. She wanted to be on the phone with Veronica, talking about Jughead. But she couldn't. Betty wondered if their friends would be accepting, or think it's awfully selfish of them. Because of Sweet Pea. Betty let out a sigh. She was wearing a simple skater dress, wearing a jean jacket over it. Suddenly, she heard her phone go off. Betty picked it up from her bed and looked at it. 

_Jughead Jones: Here._

Betty stared at the text message and felt herself smile. A couple of minutes later, she was walking out of her apartment building to see him. 

"Oh my god." She muttered. He was standing there, leaning against a squad car. He had his uniform on, and his hair looked a little messy, but in the best way. He spread his arms wide and smiled. 

"Do you like it?" He asked. Betty laughed and looked at the car. 

"You got the uniform and everything." She said, crossing her arms. He looked down at himself, and then back up at her, smiling wide. 

"I just got off work, and then I was thinking, now I know perfect little Betty Cooper has never gotten arrested." He looked proud of himself. 

"Is that what this is? Are you arresting me?" She asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Yeah, we've been getting some complaints." Jughead said, his voice suddenly serious. Betty laughed at that. 

"My bad." She said. "How did Toni allow you to take the car?" She asked. Jughead looked at the car and let out a sigh. 

"I told her that I had a tinder date, and I wanted to impress the date." He said, his arrogant smile back on his face. Betty rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Jughead opened the door on the passenger's side, and held it open, waiting for her. Betty let her eyes look over him for a minute. She realized how handsome he really looked in his uniform. She smiled to herself and then got in the car. He closed the door behind her, and then came around, and got in the driver's seat. Betty heard some gibberish come from his radio, and he shut it off. Betty watched him. 

"What if they need you?" She asked. 

"I'm off duty." Jughead said, with a shrug. 

"But you stole a car?" 

"Yup." Jughead said, smiling. Betty giggled and shook her head. 

When Sweet Pea got home, he put his keys on his coffee table, and sat back on his couch with a sigh. He had gotten his mail when he first walked into the apartment building and was about to go through it. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He hadn't been back at his apartment in a couple of days, having slept at the station the night before, to catch up on work. He also had to go buy a tux for Veronica's stupid banquet. He wasn't even friends with her, but Toni called him earlier that day and told him Veronica wanted everyone to come. And apparently, he was in that group. He let out a sigh and stared at the big yellow folder on his coffee table. It was one of the things he got in the mail.

He frowned at the folder. He didn't usually get stuff like that. He clicked his tongue and then opened it up, taking his time. As he reached inside, he felt the slick feeling of what had to be pictures and a lot of them. Sweet Pea took the pictures out, and then tossed the folder back on the coffee table. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the first picture. It was taken outside Betty's apartment, and it was dark out, except for inside her apartment. He could see through the window, and Jughead was in there. 

Jughead was standing in front of Betty, and Betty looked extremely irritated. It looked like they had been fighting. Sweet Pea tried to calm his nerves down. It was nothing out of the ordinary. They always fought. He could see that vein popping out of Jughead's neck when he got angry. He went onto the next picture. It looked like Betty was walking away from him, the distance between them increased. He went onto the next picture. This one put him on edge even more. Jughead had Betty pressed against a wall, and she was staring menacingly up at him. He had a different look on his face. He went onto the next picture. In this one, they were kissing. Sweet Pea clenched his jaw shut, and his nostrils began to flare. Jughead had his hand on Betty's cheek, and he seemed to take her by surprise. Sweet Pea was moving through the pictures faster now. 

On the next one, his head was turned, and Betty's hand was raised as if she had just hit him. In the next one, they were kissing again. In the next one, he had picked her up, with her legs wrapped around his waist. In the next picture, it was a different setting. This time, the person taking the picture was outside of a townhouse. Inside, Betty was with Jughead again. She was laughing at something he had said. He went on to the next picture. Sweet Pea's blood went cold. In the next one, Jughead was in her face, and they both had serious expressions. In the next picture, the last picture, Betty was sitting on the kitchen counter, and Jughead was in between her legs, with his pants down. They were kissing. Sweet Pea was beyond pissed off at that point. He dropped the pictures on the counter and covered his mouth with his hand. 

He grabbed the folder and reached inside. He pulled out a recorder. He stared at the recorder, not even sure if he wanted to hear what was on it. He considered throwing it out his window. After a few minutes, he decided he needed to hear what it said. He pressed a button and listened. Betty's voice came on. 

"Jughead, I don't do this." 

"Do what?" 

"I don't..." She let out a small sigh. "You know." 

"I know." Jughead's voice was soft and warm. Sweet Pea didn't hear that a lot. Jughead always had his guard up. But it didn't sound like he did around her. It made Sweet Pea angry. He tightened his hand around the recording. 

"What are we?" 

"I'm not a fan of labels." He said, the arrogance in his voice, aggravating Sweet Pea. 

"Well, I am." She said. The rest of the recording was Jughead telling her to be ready at her apartment. They were going on a date. That was the end of the recording. Sweet Pea was filled with despair. And rage. He felt betrayed by his friend, but he also felt sorrow. Mostly for himself. Sweet Pea reached into the folder and found a note. There was nothing else in it. He took a shuddering breath, before reading the note. 

**Your move.**

He stared at the two words, unsure of what it meant. He wondered who had sent it in the first place. Or who had put it in his mailbox. He knew one thing for sure. There was someone out there, watching either Jughead or Betty. He wondered which one was the one being followed. Maybe both. Sweet Pea self consciously looked out his own window, wondering if they were watching him now. He stood up and closed his curtains. He looked at the pictures on his coffee table and clenched his hand into a fist. Suddenly he remembered seeing Betty not too long ago. The giant hickey on her neck, the way she blushed when he pointed it out. He realized, Betty came to the station a lot more often than even when they had been dating. He remembered that same day when she had asked Jughead if she could talk to him. Alone. It made him so angry, to think of his best friend, lying to his face. 

Sweet Pea had asked Jughead to hang out that night, and maybe go to the bar for a little. Jughead had lied straight to his face. Usually, Jughead wouldn't turn down an offer to drink alcohol. But at work, he had told Sweet Pea he was hanging out with Archie. Sweet Pea's nostrils flared. 

"Hanging out with Archie my ass." He muttered. He got his phone out and called Archie. He had no idea why he needed even more proof. He had seen the pictures, heard the recording. It all made sense. But this last piece would really set it in. Archie answered on the fourth ring. 

"Hey, Pea. What's up?" Archie said, his voice warm and easygoing like it usually was. 

"Hey, I was just wondering if Jughead was there?" Sweet Pea tried to keep his voice steady. 

"Uh, no. I'm actually with Ronnie right now. Want to say hi?" 

"Oh, I'm good. Jughead's probably drunk off his ass right now, too drunk to answer his phone. Give Veronica my best." Sweet Pea didn't wait to hear what Archie had to say, before hanging up. So that was it. Jughead and Betty. Betty and Jughead. Sweet Pea stared at the floor. _Your move._ His move. The banquet, he decided, would be the day. The day, he would out them both. In front of everyone. He would be paying closer attention to them both. More than he had been lately.

Betty watched as the lights of the city went by, in flashes. Betty thought New York City was beautiful, despite what a lot of other people thought. As a little girl, all she ever wanted was to move to the city. She looked over at Jughead, who had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other one was resting on the door, with his window open. Betty opened her own window and closed her eyes as she felt the breeze on her face. The cold wind nipped at her face, but it felt so good. 

"Where are we going?" Betty asked him finally. He smiled but didn't look at her. 

"It's a surprise." 

"You know, both of us are supposed to pick where the first date is." 

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" 

"In case you're taking me somewhere like... I don't know, a strip club. See, that would be bad." Betty said. Jughead began laughing at that. 

"Nah, I thought about that. Forgot all my one-dollar bills at my apartment." He said, making Betty roll her eyes. After ten more minutes, she realized he was leaving the city. 

"God, you aren't going to murder me are you?" 

"Not yet." He said, grinning. Betty rolled her eyes and looked out her window. Ten minutes later, Jughead finally pulled over and put the car in park. Betty frowned at him. 

"Okay, now I know this is where you murder me." They were outside of the city, in the sticks. A car went by every few seconds, so it wasn't completely deserted. 

"You seriously don't know where we are?" He asked. 

"No." 

"This is where a woman, I know decided to go over the speed limit. So I pull her over, she's aggravated, you know. Nothing new. And you want to know the real kicker? She calls my dick small." Jughead let out a sigh, and Betty felt herself blush the tiniest bit. "Never, in my three years of working, have I heard that one before." 

"I didn't- I didn't say that." Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"No, if I remember distinctly, you called my ego big, and then proceeded to say the only reason it was so big, was because other parts of me were small. Some bullshit like that anyway. You know, I thought about that the whole rest of my day." Jughead looked at Betty. "You're incredible." Betty looked at the road. It really was the same one he pulled her over on. 

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Betty asked, raising a brow. Jughead reached into the back and pulled out a white paper bag. Betty stared at it. 

"I'll give you ten bucks if you can guess what's in here." 

"Hopefully something edible." 

"Funny. I'll give you a guess. It's from your favorite place to eat. Well, according to Veronica anyway. Which, took me a long ass time to get it so you better eat it. I wasted a lot of gas." He watched the wheels turn in her head. He didn't, she thought. 

"Jughead... Don't tell me you-" 

"Yeah, I drove all the way to your shitty town to get it." He tossed her the bag, and she held it for a minute, before taking a look inside. It was two cheeseburgers. But she knew exactly where they were from. Pops. "I was going to get milkshakes but I think they would have been pretty nasty by now." 

"So, when did you have time to drive all the way to Riverdale to get these?" Betty asked. 

"I left the station an hour after you left. Took me two and a half hours to get there, then come back." He looked proud of himself. Suddenly, Betty began giggling. 

"God, you're stupid." She continued to giggle. Jughead just smiled into his lap. "You act all tough, but you're a big softie." 

"I am not." He frowned. 

"Yeah you are. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. The next time you're yelling at someone for something stupid, I'll remember this moment." Betty smiled, but Jughead just shook his head. 

"Eat before it gets even colder." He snapped. 

"It's ice cold." 

"Oh well." He reached into the bag and without hesitation took a bite of his burger. Betty watched him with a smile. 

"How is it?" She asked, watching him chew very hesitantly. 

"It was probably better three hours ago." He mumbled. Betty began laughing at that. Betty looked straight ahead and froze. Jughead's gun was sitting on the dash. She hadn't noticed it before. She didn't know when he put it there. She stared at the gun, frozen. Jughead didn't even notice her staring at it. He was distracted. She heard the sound of a gun being cocked, in her head. She remembered, firing a gun herself. She still felt, the power of the gun shoot through her arm. She remembered, watching the fingers of her father's hand disappear. Then, she saw him getting shot in the head. 

"You know I-" Jughead caught sight of Betty. She was beginning to breathe heavier, and her chest was rising and falling faster. She was staring wide-eyed at his gun. He frowned and watched her. "Betty?" She didn't move an inch. 

"Can you get rid of it?" She asked in a quiet voice, that he had to strain to hear. He looked at the gun. 

"It's not loaded-"

"Get rid of it!" She suddenly yelled. He raised his eyebrows, and then took the gun, putting it somewhere in the back. Betty had begun to relax. Jughead didn't say anything for a few minutes. He watched as Betty closed her eyes. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"It's okay." Jughead said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"You know who my father is." She said. She wasn't asking. Jughead nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"I shot him. And then I watched him die." She said. _I know_ , Jughead thought. But he didn't say that. Betty didn't know he knew that part. 

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. 

"I just... Get..." She let her voice trail off. It was dark in the car, and they were only able to see each other from the flashing headlights of cars passing every so often. But their eyes were adjusted to the dark by then. "I don't know." She whispered. 

"I get it. I shouldn't have left it out." He said in a soft voice. "I can take you home if you want-"

"No." She said suddenly. "I like being with you." Jughead's features softened at her words. "I never feel safe. When I'm alone at home, I don't feel safe. I feel like someone's always there, watching me. And... I never felt safe with Sweet Pea. But I feel safe with you." She watched as his throat worked, his Adam's apple going up, and then back down. He pushed a strand of her hair back, behind her ear carefully. His hand was warm against her smooth skin. Then, slowly, he took her lips with his into a kiss. 

Betty opened her mouth for him, feeling the warmth of his mouth. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her hips as he pulled her over the console of the car, and onto his lap. Betty adjusted herself, and then put her hands on his shoulders. Their mouths were connected again in seconds, and they resumed. The kiss was heated, and passionate. She felt his hands wander on every inch of her skin, as both his hands went up her thighs, under her dress. His tongue was sliding against hers. She felt warmth begin to pool in her core as she began to move against him, grinding on him. She felt him begin yo harden against her, between her legs. Arousal shot through her. Her only discomfort was the steering wheel, digging into her back. It began to hurt after a few minutes. Betty let out a small groan. 

"Jug." She breathed, pulling away. He only put his face in the crook of her shoulder, beginning to kiss there. "This hurts." She said in a low whisper. 

"What hurts?" He asked, looking up at her. She was about to answer when suddenly, making her jump, his phone on the dash began to ring. Jughead's face transformed, and irritation replaced his previous expression. When it stopped ringing, it continued to go off, with text messages. Then, it began ringing in a phone call again. Betty stared at the phone. 

"You should probably answer that." She said, and Jughead's irritation never left. She got off him, moving back to the passenger's seat. Jughead grabbed his phone, and after reading who was calling, he looked at Betty. 

"I'll be back." He said before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. Betty watched him walk around the car, and stop after walking a few feet. No matter how much Betty told herself to mind her business, she couldn't help it. As quietly as she could, she opened her door just enough so she could barely hear him. 

"I told you I'm dealing with it." Jughead growled. Betty hadn't ever heard that tone in his voice before. It was as if somebody else was talking. His voice was agitated and menacing. "I need you here because you're going to help me, Reggie. I will tell you what I'm planning later, but I can't talk right now." He paused. "Fine, you can stay at my apartment. The key is on top of the door frame." Without another word, Jughead hung up. Betty shut her door quietly. _Reggie._ It was so weird. Betty didn't know a whole lot, but she knew Reggie and Jughead had it out for each other. But Reggie was in the city, and he was staying in Jughead's apartment. Betty's thoughts were broken when Jughead got back in the car. He tossed his phone in the back. 

"Who was that?" Betty asked. Jughead glanced at her, and then quickly looked away. 

"Reggie." He said flatly. So he didn't lie to her. 

"Reggie? I thought you hated him." 

"I do. We're planning something for Archie. Reggie missed his birthday so." Jughead shrugged. Betty felt a weight lift off her chest. She was being ridiculous. She let out a sigh and looked at her own phone. It was almost twelve. A lot of time had gone by but it didn't feel like it. It was quiet in the car, but it wasn't a bad quiet. It was peaceful. The sounds of a car driving past every few seconds was calm, and the flashing lights felt almost nostalgic. Like when you were little, sitting in the backseat late at night, watching the red and yellow lights of cars. "Sorry." Jughead finally said. Betty looked at him and smiled. 

"It's fine." She said softly. Suddenly Jughead smiled and reached into the back. Betty watched him. 

"What are you doing?" She asked. 

"I'm going show you something." He said. He pulled a weird-looking device out of the back and then opened his door. "Come on." He said, before getting out of the car. Betty rolled her eyes before she did the same, shutting the door behind her. She followed him to the spot in front of the car. He handed her the device, and she stared at it. It almost looked like a gun, except it had a digital screen in the front. She hesitated before taking it. 

"What is it?" 

"It's how you check how fast someone's going." He said. Betty glared at him, and he laughed. "I'm going to teach you how to use it, come on." He grabbed her shoulders gently and turned her around. Betty let him. "Bring it up just like a gun." He whispered into her ear. It sent chills down her spine. She did as she said and brought it up with both hands. 

"Now what?" 

"Point it toward the road, right where a license plate would be as a car passes." He said. Betty did that and then felt him press against her back, his hands coming around hers on the device to correct them. "Pull the trigger right when the license plate is in the target." He whispered in her ear. She wasn't focused on pulling the trigger, though. She was focused on the feeling of his hot breath on her neck, making goosebumps appear all over her skin. Somehow, she managed to pull the trigger on a license plate. Betty looked at the screen. They were going fifty miles per hour. "They're going the speed limit. You could learn a thing or two." Jughead suddenly said, making Betty laugh. 

"Asshole." She muttered. He ignored her, and slowly began to kiss her neck. Betty dropped her arms, and closed her eyes, feeling him. Betty dropped her arms by her sides. She turned around, and put one hand on the back of his neck, kissing him. She put the gun on the car and brought her other hand to his shoulder. Betty felt his hands slowly go down her back, as their mouths connected in every way. He began to back up, pulling her with him. Their mouths never disconnected once as he blindly reached for the handle to the back door and opened it. They pulled away momentarily, and Jughead watched as she got into the car first. 

He got in after her and shut the door behind him. When he turned, Betty had pulled on his shirt, pulling him towards her. Their mouths were connected again, and Jughead could feel Betty's tongue sliding along his. He pulled away and quickly began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Betty watched him, biting her lip, feeling the hunger for him. Once he got his shirt off, he had begun to kiss Betty's neck, moving down her chest. She pulled away after a moment and turned around. 

"Unzip." She said breathlessly. As he pulled the zipper down the back of her dress, he kissed the top of her shoulder, hearing her soft moans. Her moans were quiet and breathy. Once he finished unzipping the back of her dress, she took the straps and pulled them down, getting out of the dress. She turned back around, as he gently pushed her down against the seat, hovering above her. He leaned down and took her lips with his, feeling her arch her back against him so she could get her bra off. When she got it off, she just tossed it onto the floor of the car. As soon as she had gotten it off, she could feel Jughead's hands move up her body until they were covering her breasts. He massaged them both slowly and eagerly, earning some more intense moans from her. 

Betty began to undo his belt while he kissed her collarbone, biting her lip as she did. She was unable to keep the moans from escaping her, as he touched her. The burning ache in her core only intensified with every second she went without feeling him inside her. He let her take his belt off and zip down his pants, but then he helped her take his pants off. He didn't hesitate to pull her panties down her legs when he was done. He tossed them on the floor of the car with the rest of their closed, and let one of his hands move down her body. When Betty felt one of his fingers lightly stroke over her, she let out a moan and gripped onto his hair. 

Betty suddenly reached down, and slipped one hand into his boxers, wrapping her hand around him. She could hear his breathing stop at the same moment she touched him. He looked up at her and watched her with a dark look before she slowly began to move her hand up and down. He let out a small groan and let his forehead drop on her neck, feeling her. She started out slow, and gentle. She stopped for just a moment, and squeezed, earning another low groan from him. She continued moving her hand up and down, on every inch of his length. She could feel him tense up with each hand movement, and after a minute, she pulled her hand away. He glared at her when she did. Betty only smirked at him. 

"I wanna feel you." She whispered. Jughead immediately understood. Betty lightly licked his bottom lip and then bit it, before pulling on it and letting go. Jughead only watched her. She took her time pushing his boxers down her hips, just enough to free him. "Please, Jug," Betty said, before starting to kiss his jawline. Jughead groaned and that was when she felt his tip stroke her. She let out a moan, holding onto him tighter. He settled between her legs and continued to stroke her with his tip, hearing her small moans. "Don't tease me." She whimpered. 

Jughead couldn't resist anymore, and slowly slid into her, hearing her gasp quietly. He gritted his teeth and pressed a hand to the window above her head behind her. He quietly adjusted, before he began to move, causing Betty's moans to grow more intense with each movement. He brought his hips back, and thrust forward into her, starting out slow. Betty tightened around him with each thrust and dug her nails into his back. He buried his face in her neck, as he moved.

Betty put her hand on the top of the seat, letting her nails sink into the leather. Her moans were becoming breathy, and her breathing was becoming more shallow. It felt like he had been touching her everywhere all at once. Betty hooked one of her legs over his thigh and adjusted a little more. Suddenly, she pushed on his chest and moved so he was sitting up on the seat and she was on his lap. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he started to kiss her neck again. He stopped on one spot on her neck and began to suck on that one spot. Betty positioned herself, and then slowly began to bounce up and down. Jughead let out a long sigh. 

Betty started out slowly, but her pace began to quicken. The sounds of her moans filled the space of the car. Jughead pulled her down and kissed her, muting the sounds of her moans. It was a hot, wet kiss. She could feel one of his hands go back to the original place of her breast, slowly squeezing and massaging. Betty let her fingers glide through his hair. She was going up and down more aggressively at that point. 

"Jug, I can't..." Betty breathed out. Jughead was starting to thrust upward, in sync with her movements. They had both found a rhythm. 

"Come for me, baby." He said in a low, eager voice. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, either. Betty felt herself begin to tighten around him, and her grip around him only intensified at the exact moment when she found her release. Jughead found his release shortly after her. After, they were both breathing heavily and were sweaty. Betty's cheek was on his shoulder, and her eyes were closed as she tried to compose herself. 

She carefully got on him, and wiped her forehead, sitting next to him. Jughead had his head leaned back against the seat. He looked at Betty and suddenly pulled her into a passionate, long kiss. She kissed him back, but after a minute he pulled away, his hand still on her cheek. It looked like she had been crying, and he just hadn't noticed earlier. He frowned when he noticed. 

"Did I hurt you?" He suddenly asked. Betty smiled and shook her head. 

"No." She said. "You just make me feel so good." Her tone was soft. Jughead smiled at her. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked. 

"No. I just want to be with you." She whispered. Jughead nodded, and then reached over to the front seat, getting his jacket. He handed it to her, and without a word, she put it on. They both lay down on the seat and eventually fell asleep there. They had no worries at all at that moment. They had no idea what was coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a long chapter, to make up for the short one last time. My apologies for taking so long to update. Things have been a bit crazy with the pandemic situation. I hope you're enjoying, and bare with me. :)


	15. Liar Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Just wanted to add a trigger warning. This chapter contains gory details, blood, etc. Continue if you feel you can handle it. I don't know what came over me but this is a long chapter. Maybe the longest one of the whole thing, but I hope you enjoy.

Jughead wasn't sure how long they spent in the back seat of that car. But he knew he was definitely going to get in trouble for not returning the car before his next shift. His next shift had already started. But still, he made no movements. That was what he was thinking about, feeling the slow movements of Betty breathing while she slept practically on top of him. His neck was starting to cramp from the angle which he had slept. All he could hear was the buzzing of bugs outside, and cars passing by on the highway. He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard the loud knocking on the glass. Betty jolted awake, and when Jughead saw who was there, he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Betty had a deer in headlights look. Fangs stood outside the car, in his uniform, staring. He was mostly looking at Jughead, with a look that could have been a knife being twisted in Jughead's gut. His eyes were full of disbelief, and betrayal. He then walked away, and Jughead quickly grabbed his pants. Betty didn't say anything. 

"Fangs!" Jughead called, as he got out of the car, jumping as he put his pants on quickly. Fangs ignored him and continued to walk to his car. He was also driving a squad car. Jughead assumed someone called in a random police car sitting on the side of the highway with supposedly nobody in it. It was just awful luck that Fangs was the officer they sent out here. "Fangs, hey," Jughead said, coming behind him. Suddenly, his friend turned around, fury in his face. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled. Jughead hesitated. 

"Don't tell Sweet Pea." He finally managed. It was the wrong thing to say. Fangs laughed coldly. 

"Don't tell Sweet Pea? No, that's the _first_ thing I'm going to do." He said. Panic bubbled up inside of Jughead. The panic that he would lose one of his best friends. Although, that was a thought lurking in the back of his mind from the moment he first slept with Betty. 

"Fangs, please. Don't do it. For Betty, not me." Jughead stared at Fangs. He stared at the wheels turning in his head, practically visible. 

"Why, Jug? Why the fuck did you do it?" Fangs shoved at him angrily. "He's our best friend. And _she_ is his ex-girlfriend." 

"Ex-girlfriend that he bet on." Jughead shot back. 

"Oh, like you're any better." The tone in Fang's voice was accusatory. And Jughead knew exactly what he was talking about. But Betty didn't, and he wasn't sure if she was listening to them or not. So he quickly steered the conversation in a different direction before Fangs said too much. 

"You can't tell him, Fangs! I will. I was going to tell him. We both were, but it will be worse if he hears it from you." Jughead snapped. Fangs was quiet for a moment. 

"I just want to know why." He said quietly. Jughead didn't say anything, he just stared at his friend. He couldn't say what he wanted to say out loud. Not yet. But Fangs understood. He could see it in Jughead's eyes. He shook his head and scoffed. "Jesus." He mumbled. "Get back to the station, Jughead. Penny's pissed. And, take a shower." Fangs got into his car, and Jughead put his hands behind his head while he drove away. When he got back to the car, Betty had put her clothes on and was sitting in the front. Jughead grabbed his shirt from the back and then got in the driver's seat. 

"Jug, I'm so sorry-" Betty began. 

"It's not your fault." Jughead said quickly. He didn't look at her. 

"I know, but-"

"It's fine." He snapped. Betty shut her mouth, and he let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. He suddenly wished he was in a bar. "I'm taking you home." He said. Betty didn't say anything. The whole ride to her apartment was quiet, and when he pulled over on the curb, he didn't say anything. He just waited for her to get out. It made Betty angry. It felt like the time when they hated each other, and just had mutual friends. Betty had just scoffed and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her. Jughead was not ready to face his boss, or Toni, or Sweet Pea, or Reggie. The person he dreaded facing the most was Malachi. Malachi didn't scare Jughead. But having to deal with the man was irritating. 

"Jones!" Penny had yelled as soon as Jughead entered the building. It was as if she was waiting for him. He supposed that made sense. Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs were together. They all looked at him. Toni looked extremely worried, Fangs had a blank expression, and Sweet Pea had walked away after glancing at him. Jughead let out a sigh and walked into Penny's office. She looked pissed. He just sat down and waited for the yelling to begin. "Where were you?" 

"I had to use the car to commit a murder. Can't hide a body on a motorcycle. Oh yeah, don't check the trunk for DNA, I still have to clean it." Jughead smiled at his boss.

"I have no time for your narcissism, Forsythe." Jughead cringed. 

"Don't-"

"Shut up!" She yelled. Jughead raised his eyebrows and stared at her. He could imagine, everyone listening to their conversation outside. "Where were you?" She asked again. 

"I lost track of time, Penny. I went for a drink, got dizzy while driving, pulled over, and fell asleep." Jughead said. Penny's nostrils were flaring. 

"I could fire you right now. I could end your career." 

"Then do it." Jughead snapped, surprising himself. Penny seemed surprised by his words too. She stared at him silently for a minute. 

"I'm not going to because when you aren't being a total fuck up, you're a good officer." She spat. Jughead didn't say anything. "That's why... I'm promoting you. After you take your exam." This made Jughead sit up in his seat, and stare at her. 

"What?" 

"I was going to tell you yesterday before you stole a squad car and didn't answer anyone's messages all night." 

"Are you serious?" He asked. She nodded. Jughead laughed and stood up. He smoothed back his hair with his hands. 

"Jughead, I swear to god if you do something to disappoint me one more time, I'm ending you." Penny said, her voice poisonous. "You are a grown man, start acting like it." Jughead's smile faded, and he only nodded. 

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled. She nodded towards the door. 

"Get out. And take the rest of the day off to get your shit together." She said. Jughead left and immediately walked over to his three friends. Toni raised an eyebrow when she saw him. 

"What's up with the goofy grin? I was sure she would have torn you to shreds." She crossed her arms over her chest. Jughead quickly wiped the smile off his face. He decided he wouldn't tell them about the promotion. Not yet. 

"It wasn't that bad." He said. He looked at Fangs, who still had that expressionless face. Sweet Pea looked deep in thought. "What's wrong with you all?" 

"Us? What's wrong with you? You look like shit. What happened last night, I thought you had a tinder date." Toni was looking Jughead up and down. When Fangs heard what she said, he shot Jughead a look that said, _seriously?_ Jughead ignored the look. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Jughead said dismissively, before starting to walk away. Toni grabbed his arm, and he looked at her. 

"Jug, I'm worried about you." She said seriously. Jughead shook her off. 

"I'm fine. I actually have to go. I'm going with Archie to buy a tux for Veronica's stupid thing, or whatever." Jughead shrugged and walked away. 

"Don't say that to her face!" Toni called from behind him. 

The next day was Saturday, and Betty was told by Cheryl that Veronica wanted her at Cheryl's house to talk. Betty assumed it was about her banquet because it was so important to Veronica. She hadn't bothered buying a dress for it, because Veronica said she would take care of that. The banquet was only four days away. At Cheryl's house, it was only Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Toni. Betty sat on Cheryl's couch, not listening to a thing Veronica was saying. She was staring at her phone. 

"Betty?" Toni said in a soft tone, next to her. Betty looked at Toni and realized Veronica had asked her a question. 

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Betty put her phone down. 

"I got your dress." Veronica said, and Betty realized for the first time there was a box on the ottoman. 

"I don't understand why I can't get my own dress. They got their own dresses." Betty said. 

"Actually, Cheryl got my dress." Toni admitted. Betty rolled her eyes. Cheryl smiled. 

"I helped Veronica pick it out, you're going to love it." She said. Veronica took the top off the box and took out the dress, holding it up for Betty to see. It was a strapless royal blue, with a sweetheart neckline. Betty looked at it, with her knuckles on her cheek. 

"It's pretty." Was all Betty said. Veronica rolled her eyes and put the dress back in the box. 

"Anyway, I'm mad at Archie." Veronica declared. 

"Why are you mad at Archie?" Betty asked. 

"He blew me off to go do god knows what with Jughead and Reggie last night. Wouldn't even tell me what they were doing." Veronica sat down on a chair across from the couch. Toni sat up straight. 

"Reggie's in town?" She asked. Betty watched Toni. 

"Yeah, I don't know why, but he's coming to the banquet. He was staying at Jughead's apartment but now he's-"

"He was staying at Jughead's apartment?" Toni asked, cutting Veronica off. 

"I know, it's a bit weird. But whatever, if those two are getting along, that's a good thing." Veronica said optimistically. Although, Toni looked uneasy. 

"That doesn't sound right." Toni said, mostly to herself. 

"Why wouldn't it sound right?" Betty asked. 

"I don't know... Jughead's been super weird lately." Toni paused, and the room was quiet for a minute. "You want to know the scariest thing about him?" 

"What's that?" Cheryl asked. Toni then looked at Betty. 

"He's a damn good liar." She said. And Betty could honestly believe that. Nobody said anything for another full minute. "I'm just being paranoid." Toni then admitted. "Let's just... Go back to talking about the banquet." Veronica didn't argue about that. She went on about the plans she had as if the past five minutes never happened. But Betty was still thinking about what Toni said. _He's a damn good liar._ It seemed like Toni meant more behind those words, but Betty was clueless as to what. 

Jughead handed Reggie the gun, and Reggie only stared at it in his hand. They were standing in the middle of Jughead's apartment, and Jughead had gotten a call from an unknown number just an hour earlier. Of course, it was Malachi. Malachi wanted Jughead to come to his bar. The bar was mostly full of Ghoulies, but there were Serpents there too. Serpents Malachi trusted, and Serpents that knew there was a possibility Jughead would become their king one day, and if that happened, the two gangs would merge. Reggie would be going with Jughead. Jughead rolled his eyes when Reggie only stared at the gun. 

"It's in case something goes wrong. Take the gun, asshole." Jughead said, his voice full of coldness. They had made a truce. They would behave in front of Archie, and all their other friends. But when it was just the two of them, neither of them hesitated to insult each other. Reggie let out a sigh before taking the gun. Jughead had his safe open, and there was a second gun inside. He took the gun out, made sure the safety was on and shoved it into the back part of his pants. He shut the safe closed and locked it. 

"How many guns do you have?" Reggie asked, his voice full of disapproval. 

"Like you're a ray of sunshine." Jughead said, walking past the man. 

"I gave up this life a long time ago. What the hell are you doing?" Reggie shot back. Jughead chose not to respond to that, partly because Reggie was right. Jughead had made a lot of mistakes over the years. None of which he was proud of. Jughead honestly wasn't too sure why Reggie had decided to help him in the end. He confided in the man because he didn't know who else to turn to. Archie was like a brother to him, but he didn't get it. He was never a Serpent. He never had to deal with a father who was the leader of a deadly gang. Reggie at least understood some of it. Maybe that was the reason he was helping Jughead. Because he knew what it felt like to be involved in something you can't exactly get out of. Not easily anyway. Despite their differences and their past, Jughead was overall grateful. 

"Okay, now Malachi is going to recognize you. He never forgets a face. I don't doubt some Serpents you ran with eight years ago are going to be there too. It's fine, but Malachi can't suspect we're plotting against him." Jughead said. They had stayed up the night before all night, discussing what they would do if an opportunity like this came up. 

"Jughead, that's the first thing he's going to suspect." Reggie pointed out. Jughead knew this.

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to do something to prove my loyalty to him." 

"What are you going to do?" Reggie paused and studied the exhausted man before him. "Jug, you aren't going to-"

"No." He said sternly. "Nobody is going to die. Not on my watch. But I will prove my loyalty to him. Somehow. He needs to believe I'm all in. _We_ need to act like we're all in." Reggie hesitated before nodding. 

"I understand." He said after a few seconds of silence. Jughead nodded and began walking towards the door. 

"Let's go." He muttered. 

The bar was the same as Jughead had always remembered. The first time he had been to the bar, was when he was fifteen. Malachi was a mere seventeen, and not the leader of the ghoulies yet, but it was when he befriended Jughead and brought him back to the bar. Jughead had been completely clueless about his connection to Malachi. They were friends for a couple of years until Jughead found out. He hadn't been back at the bar in a year. When they walked in, he inhaled the smell of cigarettes and leather. He put his hands in his pockets, looking around. Reggie was standing next to him, following his move. 

"Well I'll be damned!" Jughead heard a voice say. He knew who the voice belonged to. He watched as Joaquin DeSantos approached him and Reggie with a wide smile. Jughead couldn't help but smile back. Joaquin was one of his best friends when he was a teenager. And the smile he had was warm and genuine. "Jones! Is that really you?" 

"In the flesh." Jughead said. It had to be three years since he last saw the guy. 

"Wow!" He paused, looking Jughead up and down. "You look like shit, buddy." He finally said. Jughead couldn't help but laugh at that. They both hugged and patted each others backs before pulling away. Joaquin's gaze landed on Reggie, and his smile faded. Joaquin, like Jughead, had a serious history with Reggie. "Mantle." He said flatly. Reggie nodded. 

"DeSantos." His voice was neutral and calm. Joaquin cleared his throat. Suddenly, Malachi was there. It was as if he appeared out of thin air. He was eerily calm, and he was smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Jughead was taller than the man, but he remembered when Malachi used to tower over him. He clapped a hand on Joaquin's shoulder, and Joaquin straightened his posture, his facial expression getting more serious. Jughead took note of this. _He got you._ He thought. 

"Boys." Malachi said, his voice somber. "You brought a friend. Reginald." He looked at Reggie, with a mix of disgust, and boredom in his eyes. Jughead nodded. 

"Reggie actually used to be a Serpent. You remember. He just wanted to say hi to a few people." Jughead looked at Reggie, who was looking at Malachi. 

"Yeah. The place hasn't changed." He said, not taking his eyes off the man with the dark circles rounding his eyes. Malachi only nodded. 

"Jug, how about we take a step into another room? To catch up." He smiled, sinisterly. 

"Sure." Jughead said. 

"Joaquin, keep our old friend some company." He said, before turning around and beginning to walk. Joaquin didn't say a word. He only nodded his head slightly. Jughead felt guilt in his gut, although he wasn't sure why. He nodded to Joaquin before following Malachi to the back. There were still a few people in the room he had taken Jughead into, but there wasn't a ton. Jughead recognized most of them. Chic Smith. He was a nasty guy. Although the rumors were never proven to be true, Chic had an alleged reputation of going to bars and spiking the drinks of women. Jughead knew who he was, but he never had a close interaction with the guy. There was Donna Sweett--figures--and another person. He was a young kid. He couldn’t have been younger than Jellybean. His face looked so familiar, with the slight stubble on his chin, and the sandy hair. Then it hit Jughead. He'd seen pictures of him, in Jellybean's bedroom, back at the trailer. He might have even remembered glimpses of the kid at Archie's house, during his birthday party. It was Jellybean's boyfriend. Ricky was the name Jughead kept thinking of when he looked at him, so he assumed that was his name. Jughead didn't say anything. Ricky kept glancing at Jughead, with a look in his eyes that was both nervous, and confused. Maybe confused on why he was even there. He was a Serpent, and definitely not one of Malachi's guys. 

"So." Malachi said, pouring whiskey into a glass for himself. Jughead had one hand behind his back, and he was opening and closing his fist. "What's going on?" Jughead looked at Chic and Donna. They were watching him. Jughead looked back to Malachi, smiling somberly at him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, Penny still has a pulse. That's a problem." 

"I understand." 

"No, what you don't understand, is that it's been three years. I'm getting impatient here." 

"It takes time, Mal. But listen, my window is opening. I can see it. It will finally be time soon. But with Toni, and-" 

"Yes, the bitchy nymph, her absolutely stupid brother, and... Sweet Pea." Malachi Tsked. "You don't even care about him, do you?" Jughead didn't react to this. He wasn't going to fall into Malachi's trap. "Fucking other guys girlfriends is kind of your thing, isn't it? Is that some sort of weird kink you have, Jughead?" Jughead continued to open and close his fist, closing it tighter than before. 

"No." He said eventually. Malachi let out a sigh. 

"Why did you bring Mantle?" 

"I told you. He was in town, and-"

"See I don't believe you!" Malachi suddenly boomed, smashing his glass on the counter. Jughead could see Donna jump in the corner of his eyes. Jughead was unfazed by the sudden outburst. "I am sick and tired of your shit, Jones!" He yelled again. Jughead watched this unravel. This was new. Malachi was scared. Jughead could see it. He was getting anxious, with every moment that Penny breathed. "You are my only fucking inside guy and my brother." Malachi scoffed. Jughead hated that word coming out of Malachi's mouth. "Who's side are you on?" He stalked toward Jughead and got in his face. "Huh? Who's fucking side are you on?" Jughead's nostrils flared as he looked down at Malachi. 

"Yours." He said in a calm voice. Malachi smiled and backed away. 

"Okay. Prove it." He looked at Ricky. "I want you to cut his finger off." Ricky's eyes widened, but when he tried to back away, Chic was right behind him. He looked at Chic with wide, pleading eyes. Jughead looked at Ricky. His little sister's boyfriend. He looked back at Malachi. Malachi was waiting for him. He felt something twist in his gut. Ricky would live if he cut the finger off. Malachi's intention wasn't to end his life. Donna shrunk in the corner, looking ill. Jughead suddenly walked past Malachi and over to the bar, where Chic was holding him against. Chic smiled and handed Jughead a knife. Jughead looked at Ricky's panicked eyes. 

"D-Don't. Jughead, don't. Please." He said, in a scared voice. All Jughead could think about at that moment was Jellybean. 

"You haven't gotten soft on me, Jug. Have you?" Malachi called from behind him. Then Jughead thought, if he was one step ahead of Malachi, he could end this whole thing. Nobody had to die, including Ricky. Jughead could end Malachi. He just needed to do this one thing. _I'm sorry,_ Jughead thought before he brought the knife down. He heard Ricky utter out a pain-filled cry, and then stare wide-eyed at all the blood. Jughead stared down at what he had just done. There was so much blood. And space between Ricky's knuckle, and his finger. He could see the bar between that space. He could see the gleaming white of Ricky's bone. Malachi clapped and cheered behind Jughead. 

"Now, was that so hard?" He clapped a hand on Jughead's shoulder. Jughead closed his eyes and placed the knife on the counter. "Go get the kid cleaned up, no infections, Don!" Malachi said. For the first time, Donna didn't look completely crazy to Jughead. She just looked like a girl. A scared girl. She put a comforting arm around Ricky's shoulders and led him to the door. 

"Come on, sweetie." He heard her whisper. Ricky had gone quiet, but Jughead supposed that was just the shock of losing his finger. Malachi let out a sigh. 

"Jones, I'm a nice guy. So I'm going to cut you a deal. I'll give you two more weeks to kill the bitch, and if it isn't done by then... I'll just start cutting Jellybean's fingers off one by one. And I won't stop the bleeding." Malachi laughed at his own words, and Jughead couldn't keep it together any longer. Suddenly he threw Malachi against the wall, and he pulled his gun out from behind him, shoving it into Malachi's neck. Chic attempted to grab Jughead and pull him off of Malachi, But Jughead only hit him in the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out cold. In seconds, the gun was back in its original place, shoved into Malachi's neck, pointing upwards. If he pulled the trigger right then, the bullet would go through his jaw and blow his brains out. 

"Fuck you!" Jughead yelled. "Leave her out of it." He growled. Malachi struggled against Jughead's grip. Suddenly the door opened, and a bunch of Malachi's guys stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. Reggie and Joaquin were included in the group. Jughead didn't move, he just stared straight into Malachi's eyes, holding the gun tightly in its place, his nostrils flaring angrily. 

"Jug." Reggie's voice said from behind him. "Jughead, come on. Let's just go." He put a hand on his shoulder and pulled gently. Jughead reluctantly lowered the gun a little bit, keeping his eyes trained on Malachi, and backing way where Reggie was pulling him. He eventually turned around and followed Reggie towards the exit. 

"This is your final warning, asshole!" Malachi yelled from behind them. In the car, Jughead had gone mute. He wouldn't answer any of Reggie's questions. Reggie didn't even want him to drive, but he decided to say nothing. When Jughead stopped in front of his apartment building, he didn't get out of the car. So neither did Reggie. 

"What happened, Jug?" He asked in a soft voice. Jughead mumbled something so quietly, Reggie couldn't hear him. "What?" 

"I fucked it up!" He suddenly yelled, startling Reggie. Jughead looked beyond pissed, all of a sudden. "I fucked it up." He repeated. Reggie raised his eyebrows when he started beating against the steering wheel, hard. Reggie was afraid the steering wheel would break. That, or his bones. 

"Jughead, stop." Reggie said, but he kept going. suddenly he grabbed Jughead's shoulder, and Jughead shoved Reggie back. But he stopped beating on the steering wheel. "What the hell did he make you do?" Reggie yelled. Jughead closed his eyes as if Reggie brought up a memory he didn't want to remember. That was probably right. But all Jughead could see when he closed his eyes was Ricky's panicked face, and his amputated, bloody finger. And when he thought about Ricky, he thought about Jellybean. 

"I can't do this." Jughead whispered. Reggie didn't say anything. "I can't fucking do it, Reggie. He has me. He has me for life. And that's it. And I am so selfish that I put everybody I _know_ in danger. Even you." Jughead had a look of despair, that made Reggie regret ever doing anything bad to him. 

"Jughead." Reggie said. "We are going to figure this out. You did a shitty thing. It happens." 

"It doesn't _happen._ " 

"Listen." Reggie said sternly. "We are going to fix it. Alright? But you need to calm down." Jughead clenched his jaw shut. 

"No." He said after a few minutes. "I'm going to figure it out." 

"What?" 

"You're going to go home. I should have never brought you into this." Jughead looked into Reggie's eyes, and all that despair disappeared. He looked deadly now. "Go home, Reggie. I don't need your help." He got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. Reggie sat there, shocked. He couldn't believe the last few minutes happened. It was as if Jughead let his guard down, and when he realized it, he put it back up as quickly as he could. Reggie watched the brooding man disappear into the building. Reggie frowned and thought for a moment. He sure as hell wasn't going to leave. There was one thing he feared the most, and that was Jughead cracking. There was only so much one man could take. So Reggie sighed, and pulled out his phone to text Archie, and ask if he could stay with him.

Jughead had been sitting in his kitchen, drinking from a bottle of whiskey. His phone must have had a dozen texts or calls from a dozen different people, but Jughead chose not to answer any of them. Especially the ones from Betty. He stared at the countertop, his thoughts repeating each other. Suddenly he heard the sound of the front door unlocking, and he grabbed his gun, standing up. When Jellybean opened the door and walked in, he relaxed. He put the gun down before looking at her face. Her eyes were puffy, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her nose was a bright pink color. And the look she had on her face when she looked at him. She looked at him as if he was a monster. She looked at him the same way she looked at their father when he lost his temper. Jellybean knew what she had done. 

"JB-"

"Don't." She said sternly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jughead swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I had to." 

"Why?" She asked. He couldn't come up with an answer. "I bet you enjoyed it." 

"Is he okay?" 

"No thanks to you." She said, her voice full of coldness. "He now has nine fingers. And it's all because of you. Because Malachi told you to do it, you did it. Let's all just do what Malachi says, right?" Her voice was getting louder the more she talked. Jughead can't say he was surprised she knew the full story. He assumed she knew everything. She was a Serpent, after all. 

"Jellybean, you know it's more complicated than that." He whispered. 

"Fuck you!" She yelled. "You always try so hard to convince people you are a good guy, you even became a cop. Look at that! Juggie is a police officer, protecting everyone. Do you know what you really are? You are fake. It's all a lie. You are the spitting image of Fp Jones! That's all you are. Just like dad. A fake." Jellybean smiled, wiping her cheek. "I'm going to go pack my stuff, and you are never going to see me again." 

"Jellybean-" She was already walking down the hall. He followed her, but she just slammed her door in his face. He heard the lock turn, and he tried the knob, even though he was already sure she was locked inside. "Jellybean, open the door." He said. She didn't answer, but he could hear drawers slamming open, and a zipper. Her backpack. "JB, please. I didn't mean it. You can't leave. Don't leave!" He was starting to bang on the door now. Suddenly, he thought of a memory. It was thirteen years old him, holding seven-year-old Jellybean while they sat on the floor of his bedroom. Fp had been drinking, and he was banging on the door for them to open up. Jellybean was crying, and Jughead had his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Jughead leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. 

He must have been sitting there for an hour when he finally stood up and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. When he opened the door, all the drawers were open, empty, and the window was open. The bedroom was empty. He walked over to the window and realized she must have gone down the fire escape. He bit the inside of his cheek. She was gone. 

It was three in the morning when Betty woke up to the knock on her door. It scared her a little bit, someone knocking on her door at three in the morning. But she forced herself out of bed when they wouldn't go away. She forced her legs to work and walked over to the door. She assumed she didn't look like she was in the best state, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see who it was and go back to bed. When she looked in the peephole, she was surprised to see it was Jughead.

Anger bubbled up in her. He had been ignoring her the past few days, and after the way, he treated her when he took her home, she had been mad since. She opened the door and froze. All that anger dissipated. He looked exhausted, and there were dark circles around his eyes. His hair was messy, and he looked down at her with such a somberness in him. Betty felt her breath catch when she saw the way he was. 

"Jughead, what happened?" She asked. 

"I-Can I stay here?" He asked. Betty nodded, and he took a step in. She closed the door and locked it. 

"Where have you been?" She whispered. He didn't answer her. 

"Jellybean's gone." He said. And suddenly Betty understood why he looked like that. His sister was the most important person to him in the world. He had a darkness about him. "She's gone." He repeated as if the second time was for himself. Betty immediately wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her. Betty breathed him in, just missing the sensation of being around him. All the anger she felt minutes before was gone. She was glad he came to her. She looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He suddenly smiled and pressed his palm to her cheek. His skin was warm against hers. He moves a strand of hair off her face and then frowns as if he's deep in thought. Betty didn't want to ask what exactly happened, because she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her. This knowledge hurt her, but she knew he would tell her eventually. Jughead Jones wasn't an open book. 

"Am I a bad person?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. The question surprised her. She didn't expect him to ask it, but she could see the pain on his face. 

"No." She said, taking his hand from her face and holding it in her own. "No, Jughead. You're far from it." She looked down at his hand and then looked back up at him. "In Riverdale... You acted you hated me. We constantly insulted each other, and Sweet Pea was my _boyfriend_. And yet, when Nick was with me in that parking lot, when I went to see my mother, and everywhere I turned, you were there. Nobody else. Just you." Betty smiled warmly at him. "You're my hero, Juggie. I-" Before she could finish her sentence, he had kissed her. Before she could tell him she loved him, he kissed her. It wasn't like most of the kisses they had shared. It was slow and passionate, and within the kiss, there were so many emotions. After they had sex, they both fell asleep in Betty's bed, and Jughead held her tight. 

After that night, the rest of the days kind of splurged together. It was the day of the banquet. Betty had made a pact with herself. After the whole banquet thing was over, she would talk with Jughead. Really talk. There would be no more secrets, and she thought it was time their friends found out about their relationship. At that point, she didn't care what Sweet Pea or anyone said. She was coming to terms with the fact she loved Jughead, and she wanted to be with him. But she was also sick of the lies. On the day of the Banquet, it was around four o'clock when Veronica told Betty to come over to her apartment. Veronica would be doing her hair and makeup. The banquet didn't start until seven. 

"Everything has to be perfect." Veronica said, hanging her dress on the door to her bedroom. "A lot of important people are going to be here tonight." Betty suddenly gasped over dramatically and dropped her mouth open. 

"Beyonce?" She asked, with an even amount of sarcasm and dramatics in her voice. Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"Designers. Investors. Nothing can go wrong. And you don't even have a date." 

"It's the twenty-first century, why do I need a date?" Betty asked. 

"What happened to Trev?" Veronica asked. Betty froze. The guy Jughead scared off on their first night together. 

"Yeah, that didn't work out." Betty said, smiling at the memory. Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I actually have a guy in mind, and I'm going to introduce you to him tonight." Veronica said, going into her kitchen. Betty felt irritated suddenly. It was hard to tell her best friend she already had a boyfriend, without actually telling her. She wanted to tell Veronica. But she could tell her best friend was stressed, and she wanted to tell Veronica after this whole thing was done.

"V, please. I don't need anyone. Just leave it alone." 

"Fine, whatever. I hope it isn't weird for you, Sweet Pea being there and all. Maybe I shouldn't have invited him. I just know that Archie is friends with him, and so is Jughead. And Fangs is Toni's brother. Oh god." Veronica froze. "I really did invite the whole police force." Betty couldn't help but laugh at that. 

"I'll be fine." Betty said, with the wave of a hand. 

"I just hope Reggie and Jughead don't fight. There betty not be _any_ problems. Betty, keep your dog on a leash." Veronica got out a bottle of champagne from the fridge, and Betty frowned at what she said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Veronica looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh, nothing. You guys just seem like really good friends now. I mean, I don't think I've heard you say one bad thing about him in a month. You've been getting close, it seems like." Veronica studied Betty. "And I think it's a good thing. Honestly." She continued to pop open the bottle and pour some in two glasses while Betty mulled this over. 

"Is it that obvious?" Betty asked. Veronica came over with the two glasses and smiled. 

"What's there to be obvious?" She sat down and set the two glasses on the coffee table. Betty smiled and shook her head. 

"Nothing. Never mind." Betty said, and Veronica didn't even notice the look on her face. 

"Is Katy coming to the banquet?" Veronica asked, two hours later when they were about to get changed. Their hair and makeup were done and they were going to get to the restaurant early so Veronica could make sure everything was perfect. 

"Yeah." Betty said the hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she thought about the conversation over the phone they had earlier. "She's bringing a date," Betty said. Katy told Betty she was bringing Malachi. She said when he asked him if he wanted to go, he had been more than delighted to go. That scared Betty a little. He put her on edge, and Jughead never once talked about the man. She wondered how he would react when he saw Malachi. She thought the fact Jughead never mentioned him was suspicious. She trusted Jughead. Or she wanted to. But she didn't trust Malachi. Every time she thought of him, her gut twisted. Him and that stupid, sinister smirk. 

"Oh." Veronica said, looking in the mirror as she did a clasp on a necklace. Betty said nothing as she went into Veronica's bathroom to change. She wondered what the boys were doing. Sweet Pea, Fangs, Jughead, and Reggie were all at Archie's house, doing god knows what. 

Betty and Veronica ended up showing up twenty minutes before it was supposed to start, and there were already quite a few people there. More were going to come. Betty just sat at a table and watched as Veronica yelled at her mousy assistant. It was comedic. The fear in the younger girls' eyes. Betty was used to Veronica being a control freak, however, and felt bad for Rebecca, the assistant. But she watched, entertained by the whole thing. She couldn't exactly hear what she was saying, with the music and low chatter around but eventually, Rebecca nodded and scurried away.

The room they were in was quite big, and it was an old building. You could tell if you looked too closely at the cracked walls. Betty assumed to rent out the whole place it was expensive, though. It was a hotel overall, and they were just in one big dining room. Or restaurant if some would prefer that. The music was a type of classical music. It wasn't the type of event Betty would usually enjoy attending, and that got her thinking. If she thought that, then their friends would surely not fit in. Yes, it was going to be a long, fun night, Betty thought. And something in the deep corners of her mind told her it would not end well. She refused to listen to that part of her mind. She had a glass of champagne in her hand and finished it off. When Betty heard sudden bickering, she saw the boys had arrived, and Veronica didn't look happy. Betty got up and followed Veronica in their direction. Jughead looked extremely irritated. 

"I told you, to leave!" He snapped at Reggie, just as Betty and Veronica approached. People were starting to look at them. 

"Hey, leave him alone Jug. At least he tells the truth." Sweet Pea suddenly said. Archie rubbed the back of his neck, looking like this had been going on for a long time. Fangs looked over it. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jughead said, his voice full of venom. 

"Hey!" Veronica whispered sharply. "That's enough. You, three idiots, will not embarrass me tonight. If you have problems, take it outside. Or, shut the hell up and support your friend on the most important night of her life. Got it?" She said all this in a hushed but intimidating tone. Archie looked exhausted. Jughead still had a spiteful look on his face, but he nodded nonetheless. Reggie and Sweet Pea did too. Betty looked between the three, confused. Veronica grabbed Archie's arm, and Betty followed them. "What is wrong with the three stooges?" Veronica asked Archie. He let out a sigh. 

"I don't know. Sweet Pea's been snipping at Jughead like that all day. And Jughead and Reggie have just been arguing. That part doesn't bother me." He said, rubbing a hand over his face. Anxiety crawled through Betty. Why would Sweet Pea be mad at Jughead, she thought. Betty looked back at them. Jughead had taken a glass of champagne off of a waitresses tray and then drank the whole thing. For a moment, she let herself admire him. He was wearing a tux, which made him look handsome. And he looked more put together than the other night. His hair had gel in it, taming his curls. Toni suddenly appeared behind them with Cheryl, and when Jughead saw her, he seemed to relax. Betty looked back at Veronica and Archie. 

"Just keep them on leashes. If one fight breaks out, Archie I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He said, before walking away. Veronica looked at Betty and sighed. 

"I should have just invited you, and Archie." She said, before walking away too. Betty suddenly felt suffocated in her dress. She put her hand on her stomach and breathed in. She felt like she was going to throw up, or faint. Either would be embarrassing. The room was starting to spin, and she jumped when she felt someone grab her arm. It took her a minute to realize it was Jughead. She felt the world coming into focus again. He was frowning down at her. 

"You okay?" He asked. If he hadn't grabbed her, she probably would have fainted, but she was starting to feel okay again. She smiled and laughed nervously. 

"Yeah." She said. His frown transformed into a smile, and he showed his teeth. Betty felt all her anxiety melt away. He suddenly straightened up, and stared right past her, sticking his elbow out overdramatically, as if mocking a prince. Betty laughed and looped her arm through his. In the corner of her eye, she could see Sweet Pea staring at them, but she didn't care. They walked over to the table that Toni, Cheryl, Fangs, Reggie, and Sweet Pea were at. Archie and Veronica were talking to some people. Betty noticed the way Reggie looked at her and Jughead. With a knowingness, and a small smirk. Betty wondered for a minute if Jughead told him about them when Reggie was at his apartment. They sat down, and Betty ignored the glare Sweet Pea was giving Jughead. Jughead didn't seem to give a shit. 

"I heard you're causing trouble, Donnie Darko." Cheryl said, looking at Jughead. Jughead let out a sigh and gave her a fake smile. 

"No comment." He said flatly. Toni rolled her eyes. 

"Cher, come on." She said. Cheryl shrugged unapologetically. Betty noticed the way Toni looked at Jughead. Like he was a wounded animal. Betty was definitely missing something. And she was getting sick of that. Suddenly she felt Jughead's hand on her thigh, and when she looked at him, he wasn't looking at her. She realized she had been bouncing her knee up and down. He squeezed her thigh gently and didn't move his hand. She felt comfort in his touch, despite her thoughts. 

An hour into the event and they all just talked around the table. Jughead, Sweet Pea, or Reggie didn't argue, which was nice. It was starting to feel normal. They were a group of friends again. They laughed and made jokes. Veronica made an announcement on stage in the middle of their conversation. Betty wasn't really paying attention to it. They all kind of went their separate ways, and Jughead mainly followed Betty around, with his hands in his pockets. Betty didn't mind it, though. Nobody seemed to notice, except Sweet Pea who had his eyes on them for what seemed like the entire night. Jughead had gone to the bathroom before Betty realized Katy wasn't there. And she was about to get out her phone when she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Katy, in a revealing black dress, with none other than Malachi next to her. He was in an all-black suit, and his long hair was slicked back.

"Betts!" She exclaimed and pulled Betty into a hug. Betty couldn't take her eyes off Malachi. He was smiling at her, certain darkness in his eyes. When they pulled away, Katy seemed like she didn't have a care in the world. "Sorry, we're late. We got a bit distracted." She looked at Malachi and giggled. _Gross,_ Betty thought. Suddenly Jughead was next to her, and her hand was on her waist, holding her tight. A little too tight, to where she thought he was going to leave a mark. She looked up at Jughead, to see he was staring straight at Malachi, with wide, angry eyes. His jaw was clenched shut, and his grip on Betty only seemed to tighten. She looked at Malachi to see him smiling at Jughead. 

"Jug." Betty said, gasping slightly when he started to hurt her. He looked at her as if he didn't recognize her. When he realized what he was doing, he took his hand away and looked back at Malachi. She watched as his throat worked, his Adam's apple going up and then down. She couldn't help but notice the hatred in his eyes when he looked at Malachi. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly. Malachi smiled and pulled Katy close.

"Well, Katy invited me of course." He said, smiling down at Katy. Jughead looked at Katy and then back at Malachi. "Tell me, where is that foolish redhead best friend of yours?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Jughead said, earning confused looks from both Betty and Katy. He mentally kicked himself, and then fixed his tone. "I actually don't know where he is," Jughead said, in a soft tone.

"Hm." Malachi hummed. Betty felt uncomfortable, and desperately wanted to get out of the situation.

"Jug?" She said in a soft tone. He wouldn't look at her and was still looking at Malachi. "Jughead, hey." She touched his shoulder, and he finally looked at her. She smiled warmly at him. "Will you dance with me?" She asked. He looked at Malachi and then back at her. "Please?" He was silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah." He finally said. When she took his hand and lead him away, he still watched at Malachi. 

"Jughead." She said when he wasn't paying attention. He looked at her, and his features softened. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. Betty rolled her eyes, and took his hands, placing them on her hips. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She decided she would ask him about Malachi later. And she would get the truth out of him. But for now, she wanted to take his mind off of it. They began to sway, and she got close to his face. Jughead had his full attention on her now. And for the first time, he realized how beautiful she looked. Although, he always thought she looked beautiful. He let his eyes wander down her neck, tracing her curves. He felt her fingers playing with his hair on the back of his neck. When he realized how close they were, he darted his eyes back up to her face. "Betty, we shouldn't do this." He said and tried to pull away, but she pulled him back. 

"Jughead. I don't care." She said. "And neither should you." He relaxed and smiled before shaking his head. 

"I don't." He said softly. He began to lighten up as they danced. And he began to make her laugh. Sweet Pea sat at a table with Toni and Cheryl. They were talking about something he wasn't paying attention to. His nostrils were flaring as he watched his best friend. He watched as Jughead dipped Betty overdramatically, making her laugh. He was smiling down at her. All the sound seemed to fade into the background as he watched them. She was looking at him in a way she never looked at Sweet Pea. It wasn't only that they would go behind his back. It was that she wasn't able to forgive Sweet Pea, but she was able to forgive Jughead. It was bullshit, Sweet Pea thought. He looked at Toni and Cheryl laughing, and at Reggie occasionally joining in their conversation. He was smiling at whatever they were laughing at. Sweet Pea slammed his hand down on the table, making Cheryl jump. Toni and Reggie looked at him with surprise. 

"Are you going to seriously pretend this isn't fucking happening?" He snapped. Toni frowned. 

"What? What is going on with you tonight, Pea?" She seemed extremely confused, but Sweet Pea looked at Reggie. He didn't look surprised. 

"Do you know?" He asked Reggie. Reggie didn't say anything for a few seconds. 

"It's none of our business." He said. Fangs suddenly came over with drinks, but he saw the looks on everyone's face and sensed the tension. Sweet Pea looked at him, and saw the same knowing look on his face, like the one on Reggie's face. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know too?" He stood up, and so did Reggie. 

"Know what?" Toni asked, looking at Cheryl for help. Cheryl only shrugged, clueless.

"Are you going to stand around and pretend you don't know? He's fucking her!" Sweet Pea yelled. Only a few people looked their way, but not a lot. Jughead was one of the ones who heard what he said. He looked over Betty's shoulder at the group of people, unsure if he heard Sweet Pea correctly. 

"Lower your fucking voice." Reggie growled. 

"Oh, what are you guys best friends now? I'm not going to stand by, and let this shit go by unnoticed." He started walking in Betty and Jughead's direction. Reggie went after him, but Fangs pushed him back. 

"Let it happen." He said. Reggie frowned at him. 

"Let me go, Fangs!" He snapped, but Fangs weren't going to let him go. Toni and Cheryl sat there, putting together the puzzle. Veronica and Archie were nearby, unaware of what was about to happen. Little did they all know, Malachi was standing by Katy, watching the scene unfold with satisfaction. Jughead stopped moving, and Betty turned around to see what he was looking at. Her face paled. 

"Sweet Pea?" She asked in a small voice. 

"Fuck you." He spat. The room began to quiet, and Jughead raised his eyebrows at Sweet Pea's words. 

"Okay, let's go take a walk outside. You're drunk." Jughead grabbed Sweet Pea's shoulder, but he just shoved Jughead back. 

"You can go fuck yourself." He said, drawing attention to them. "Everyone else might be stupid and completely clueless, but I'm not. I'm not stupid. Do you think I'm stupid?" His words slurred, And Jughead looked past Sweet Pea at a fuming Veronica. 

"Nobody thinks you're stupid, Pea." Betty said gently. 

"Oh yeah? Let me just say it so everybody knows." Sweet Pea turned to their group of friends, but also all the random people there. "They're fucking each other! Are you too stupid to realize it? Look at them! It's not that fucking hard." He turned back to Jughead. "You're a dick." He sounded like a child, with the slur that came with his words. "Fuck the both of you." 

"That's enough." Jughead said, taking another step towards him, but Sweet Pea stumbled back. 

"How could you forgive him, and not forgive me? Huh? Why is _he_ so special? What is it? What is it, Betty?" He was looking at Betty now. Her face was getting red. And then she realized what Sweet Pea had said. 

"Forgive Jughead for what?" She asked, looking at Jughead. He was staring at Sweet Pea with wide, angry eyes. His nostrils were flaring. 

"Sweet Pea, Don't." He said, his tone venomous. Sweet Pea suddenly laughed out. 

"Oh my god! She doesn't know, does she?" He looked at Jughead and laughed in his face. Behind Sweet Pea, Reggie tried to get past Fangs, who wouldn't let him pass. Cheryl seemed to be enjoying watching the whole thing. Toni looked broken, watching her two best friends. 

"I'm warning you." Jughead said. Sweet Pea smiled at Betty. 

"Remember that bet? That lovely bet. Betty the serial killer's daughter. See, the files about Hal Cooper's daughters were, classified. I wasn't exactly allowed to see them. But I had a hunch, oh such a hunch. So, I turned to Jughead. The wannabe detective." Sweet Pea patted Jughead on the shoulder. 

"Stop." Jughead gritted out. But Betty wanted to hear the rest. 

"I asked him to investigate you. I even offered to pay him. It wasn't just about the money for me. It was about winning. But Jughead didn't want the money. He said, and I remember exactly what he said. And I quote 'You don't need to pay me, Sweet Pea. I'll investigate the blonde brat for free. It would be funny to see the outcome anyway.'" Betty looked at Jughead, who wouldn't look at her. She felt her heartbreaking. She felt tears behind her eyes, threatening to spill. "He even talked to your sister. He went to her house, and asked her a few questions." Sweet Pea added. It all made sense. Polly recognized Jughead. Veronica was arguing with Archie in the background, completely pissed. Betty looked at Jughead, who met her eyes. 

"Why would you do that?" She asked, in a broken voice. Jughead shook his head quickly. 

"I didn't mean it. I swear-" But she didn't let him finish. She was headed towards the door. Jughead began to follow her. When Sweet Pea grabbed his shoulder, Jughead turned around and punched him so hard, he knocked him out cold. He heard Toni gasp in the background. Jughead turned back around and continued to follow Betty out the door. "Betty, please just listen to me," Jughead said. She turned around, and he saw that she was crying. He stopped in his tracks. He hated the broken, tearful look on her face. 

"What? Are you going to tell me it's not true?" 

"No, I-"

"Because that's what you do. Isn't it? Lie. You're a liar, Jughead Jones."

"Betty, please-"

"Why did you do it? Huh? Why did you feel the need to play a part in something you _knew_ was wrong? He was my father, Jughead! Do you think I like being reminded every single day that he murdered innocent people? I hate it! And like it or not, that serial killer taught me how to ride my first bike, he taught me how to fix car engines. He helped me with my Algebra homework! And when I'm reminded that he is the notorious, big scary Black Hood, and I'm his daughter... It breaks me just a little every day. And _you_ of all people had to go and do it. You! So why did you do it?" She waited for him to answer, but he was silent for a few seconds, looking at the floor. 

"I did it because I wasn't thinking. I did it because I didn't know you. And I never told you because I was sick of people telling me I'm not good enough. And I knew if I told you, you would be one of those people who think that. And I can't bear the thought of you thinking I'm not good enough." He said softly. Betty shook her head, feeling the tears stream. 

"Maybe you aren't good enough, Jughead." She said and watched as his features softened. She watched as the despair that was always in his eyes, even when he tried his best to hide it, grew deeper. "You lie so much. I know there are a million things in your life that you don't tell me. And I'm sick of it. I can't take it anymore." 

"Then let me tell you. Let me tell you everything. I promise-"

"Why would it make a difference? Why would you want to tell me everything? You don't have a right to. Why would you-" 

"Because I love you, Betty!" He said quickly. She stared at him silently. "And I don't want to lose you. You are the only fucking person on this earth I can be myself around. I know I keep a lot from you, but even with that, I can just be myself around you. Hell, the first day I _met_ you, you took my breath away. Seeing you with Sweet Pea was absolute hell, and I promise, I will spend the rest of my life making it all up to you." Betty looked like she could have collapsed right then and there. But she didn't. 

"I don't believe you, Jughead." She whispered. "Whatever we had between us, is done. We are done." Without another word, she walked away. She walked away from it all. It began to rain a few minutes after she left, and Jughead was still standing there, staring at the place she had walked away from. He felt as if, he had just lost another important person in his life. It was one after another. 

"I'm sorry, brother." He heard a voice from behind him say. Malachi put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I had to do it." It took a minute for Jughead to process Malachi's words. 

"What?"

"I always have eyes on you. Twenty four seven. I am one step ahead of you, twenty-four seven. Let's just say, I have a few graphic pictures of you and Betty in her apartment. I sent them to Sweet Pea. It had to be done. He was going to find out anyway. And Betty is a distraction. I get rid of distractions. You're lucky I didn't kill her." Malachi smiled before Jughead grabbed the two openings of his suit jacket and slammed him against the wall of the building. As soon as he slammed Malachi against the building, Malachi pulled a gun out and pressed the muzzle to Jughead's throat. Jughead released Malachi after a few seconds of hesitation and backed away. "Don't disappoint me, Jughead. The next fucking time I have to warn you, I'll blow her brains out." Malachi smiled. "And I like her. I think she's great. Don't make me do it." Malachi then straightened his jacket and went back inside. Jughead smoothed over his hair with both hands and cursed at himself. 

Betty walked in the rain to her apartment. She cried all the way there. When she finally got to her apartment, her feet ached from walking in heels, and her eyes felt too big for her eye sockets. She took her shoes off and then sat on her couch, contemplating the last three hours. Her phone must have had a bunch of notifications from her friends. Mostly Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, and Katy. But she left her phone in her purse. And her purse was in that hotel. Suddenly, she queasy feeling from earlier came back, and this time she felt the vomit coming up her throat. She got up and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, making it just in time. She threw up in the toilet, using one hand to hold her hair back. 

When she was done, she sat on the floor of her bathroom, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and let herself breathe, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm. She had been feeling nauseous the past few days, but this was the first time she threw up. She opened her eyes, and suddenly a thought occurred to her. She thought about Polly. And this thought led to another. She started filling with panic. And when she came to the realization that she might be right, she started to cry again. She didn't want to be right. 


	16. Piling Up With Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, the next one will be a longer one. I’ve just been busy doing online school. I hope you enjoy, and I promise next chapter will be a longer one. :)

It's been a week since the banquet, and Jughead hadn't been to work once. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Toni, Fangs, or Sweet Pea--Which he didn't--It was just that he didn't want to go. He hadn't exactly left his apartment since then either. Unless it was to go to the bar. Now, he sat on his couch, a beer bottle in his hand, and with nothing else but his thoughts. It had been like this for a while. He turned off his phone two days ago when he learned he was never going to be left alone. He knew a lot of people were mad at him, but they still called. And it pissed him off. He wanted to be alone. Suddenly, he heard noises coming from directly outside his door, and Jughead grabbed his gun from the coffee table, standing up and turning towards the door. When Reggie walked in holding a spare key and saw a gun being pointed at him, he practically jumped out of his skin. 

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled. Jughead rolled his eyes and put his gun back down before finishing the last of his beer. "Are you even sober enough to shoot that thing? You could have blown my head off!" He yelled. 

"Let's just say I wouldn't be completely upset if I did, Reg." Jughead said, walking into the kitchen to get another beer. Reggie took a look at the apartment. It was full of pizza boxes, and other take out containers. 

"It's been a week. What the hell?" He followed Jughead into the kitchen. "People are worried about you." 

"Doubt it." He said, the deadpan in his voice putting Sweet Pea on edge. 

"They're more worried about Betty. But, still." 

"I don't give a shit." Jughead muttered. 

"Jug, I tried to stop him. I swear-" 

"I am sick of your ass coming here every fucking day and reminding me. If you're going to be a little bitch boy then get out." Jughead suddenly snapped. Reggie was unfazed. Jughead had been like that all week. 

"You need to stop acting like a five-year-old, and go to work." Reggie shot back. Jughead only ignored him and took a swig from his fresh bottle. 

"Both my sister and my girlfriend broke up with me in the span of three days. Yeah, I think I'm good. Thanks for the offer, though." Jughead patted Reggie's back and walked past him.

"So what are you going to do, when Malachi walks in here one day and shoots you in the face because you aren't doing a god damn thing?" Reggie asked, making Jughead freeze. "Fine, you want to not go to work and let your life go to shit? I don't give a shit, Jughead. But I'm not going to let you die!" Suddenly Jughead turned around, and Reggie noticed how hollow the bags under his eyes were. 

"My life has already gone to shit, Reggie! Do you know what my friends would do if they found out the only reason I have my job is that I'm a soon to be gang leader who has to murder our boss? They would leave. Toni would leave. She would let me know how much she hates me first, and then I would never see her again. She might be mad at me right now, but she doesn't hate me. Archie would leave too. He stood by me when I was younger, but he won't stand by me this time. He made it clear that he was _done_ with gangs years ago. He wouldn't be my best friend anymore. Do you know who does hate me already? Jellybean. Betty. Sweet Pea. They all hate me. And I can't handle anymore. I can't take it anymore." 

"You have _me._ " Reggie said suddenly. "I'm here. And believe it or not, Jughead we are friends." Reggie watched the wheels turn in Jughead's head. 

"We should go to a bar." Jughead said. 

Betty woke up feeling awful. As soon as she woke up, the room was spinning and she felt nauseous. She got up and sprinted to the bathroom, making it in time before she threw up. She sat on the floor and continued to throw up in the toilet bowl. When she was finished, she leaned against the wall and breathed heavily, holding her stomach. 

"It's just the flu, it's just the flu." She began to repeat. She had thrown up three other times after the banquet, and a lot of it was in the morning. She knew the pattern, but she was in denial. "It's just the flu." She repeated to herself again. Suddenly she heard her front door open and a sweet voice following it. 

"Betty Betts!" Cheryl's voice called. "You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Betty couldn't remember Cheryl knocking, but it could have been when Betty was busy vomiting. She tried with all her might to get up, but she felt weak. "Betty?" Cheryl paused in the doorway of the bathroom. Her red-painted lipped smile faded. 

"I have the flu." Betty said suddenly as if that was necessary. Cheryl's sweet smile was back. 

"Come on, Nancy Drew. Let me help you." She walked over and took Betty's arm gently, helping her up. She helped Betty get cleaned up, and then helped her to bed. Betty panicked when Cheryl thought it was a good idea to check her temperature, but she never said anything. When the thermometer beeped, and Cheryl looked at it, she frowned. 

"You have a normal temperature." Cheryl said, and then looked at Betty. Betty noticed the way Cheryl looked at her. She studied her body. "Betts... Is this the first time you've thrown up recently?" She asked. Betty hesitated before shaking her head. Cheryl nodded. "I think we should call Jughead." She whispered. 

"No!" Betty yelled, so violently, Cheryl jumped. "I am never talking to him ever again! I have the flu." Cheryl smiled warmly and nodded. 

"Sure." She said softly. It was quiet for a minute. 

"Is Veronica still mad at me?" Betty asked in a small voice. Cheryl's smile brightened. 

"A little bit. But I think she's being overdramatic. Trust me, it wasn't you who ruined her banquet. It was Sweet Pea. Toni isn't exactly talking to Sweet Pea right now. Or Fangs. She's really upset about the whole thing." 

"She's upset with me?" Betty asked. Cheryl shook her head. 

"No, sweetie. She's upset with the boys. Those boys are like her little brothers. And as of right now, she thinks they're all idiots." Cheryl said, making Betty laugh. "I bought you groceries. You can always call me if you need anything." 

"Thanks, Cher." Betty said. Cheryl got up and left. When Betty was sure Cheryl was gone, she got up and went into her bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. She couldn't keep trying to convince herself she was sick when there was a huge possibility she wasn't. She was mentally beating herself up. She was usually so mature and good with using protection when she had sex, and she came to the realization that the only time she thought about it, was when she took a plan B pill the morning after she had sex with Jughead for the first time. But the rest of the time they neglected to use a condom. And Betty hated herself for it. She was a twenty-four-year-old woman. She should have been smarter. But it wasn't just her fault.

She took out a home pregnancy test, still in its box and stared at it. She had bought it a few months earlier after Katy said she had a one night stand and she couldn't remember if protection was used or not. Betty bought it for Katy, but Katy ended up just taking a plan B. Betty stared at the box, hesitating. She didn't want to know the answer. The thing that scared her most, was the fact she would have to tell Jughead if it was positive. The thought of him hurt. Betty closed her eyes and let out a sigh, before opening them again and ripping open the box. 

Five minutes later, Betty was pacing around her apartment. She was waiting for the results. She was trying to stay positive, but it was hard. Every time she thought of Jughead, she thought of that stupid bet. She thought of the time when she asked him if he knew about the bet. All he had to do was say yes. Yes, he knew. Yes, he played a part. That was all he had to say. _Would you have still been with him if he did?_ A small voice in her head asked. She didn't know the answer to that question. She took a deep breath before walking back into the bathroom and leaning over the sink. Every muscle in her body froze. She stared at the red plus sign. 

Betty covered her mouth with her hand, and then looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She was pregnant. Jughead was the father. She began to breathe harder, and she jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Betty grabbed the test and threw it in the trash can before washing her hands. When she was done, she walked back to the door, and quickly opened it, freezing when she saw who it was. It was Malachi. He smiled brightly when he saw her. Betty stared straight at him, unmoving. 

"Elizabeth, how nice to see you." He showed his white teeth in his smile. 

"What do you want?" Betty asked, hating the way he said her name. Malachi's smile never left his face, which irked Betty. He was wearing a black suit, with a black-tie. His hair was slicked back. He looked too formal. 

"What do I want? Well to check on you after that fiasco of a banquet of course." Malachi said as if he was offended. "I am extremely disappointed in Jughead. You know, being his older brother you would think I would be someone he would look up to, right? But I would never do such a thing as... Going behind your back." Betty suddenly froze. She was taking in Malachi's words. 

"I'm sorry. Did you say older brother?" Betty asked. Malachi hesitated before nodding. Although, it looked like he intentionally dropped that information. 

"Oops. I let the secret slip. How clumsy of me. Yes, we are related. Half brothers. I've heard we look alike, although he looks like his father and I look like our mother. Interesting how that works, isn't it?" 

"Malachi, I don't mean to be rude." Betty said carefully. "But I have stuff to do. Is there something you need?" Malachi's smile dropped. 

"You aren't even going to invite me in?" Malachi asked. Betty didn't move an inch or say anything. Malachi nodded. "Very well then." He said flatly. "I would like to take you somewhere. I think you will enjoy it. Maybe it will take your mind off things." Betty found herself tightening her grip on the door. 

"Actually, I won't be leaving my apartment today." She said, smiling politely at him. For a second, his eye twitched. 

"Oh, but I insist." He said. moving one side of his jacket lapel. Betty saw the gun in his waistband, and suddenly her breath caught in her throat. His eyes never left her. Suddenly, she was finding it hard to breathe. She looked back up into his eyes. "I think you will really like it." He said calmly. Betty swallowed hard, and turned her head, looking at her phone on the counter. Malachi must have noticed. "If you attempt to contact the police or any of your pathetic friends, I'll blow your brains out." He hissed, in a totally different tone than before. Betty looked at him, complete fear in her eyes. 

"Alright." She whispered. "Let's go." He then smiled in triumph. 

"Atta girl." He said, stepping aside. "Ladies first." Betty stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. When she began to walk down the hallway, she felt something hard stab into her back, and let out a small groan. She could feel the cold metal of the gun through her shirt. She said nothing as they walked. 

They walked into the elevator and went to the bottom floor. The elevator ride felt like hours. All Betty could feel was fear. Her anger towards Jughead was all still there. But she also felt need, and she suddenly missed him. She wanted him to find her. To save her. 

At the bar, specifically The Whyte Wyrm, Jughead, and Reggie were drinking. The Whyte Wyrm was the bar where the Serpents were always at. It could have been known as the headquarters to some. But when Jughead and Reggie walked into the bar, all eyes turned on them. Not really Reggie. Just the Serpent prince. Jughead smiled coldly at his old gang. 

"Hey guys!" He yelled for the whole bar to hear. "Miss me?" Reggie was standing next to him, a little nervous. Jughead was acting weird. Reggie knew Jughead in high school. He was kind of a loner. Reggie knew him as a loser. But outside of school, with the Serpents, Reggie was always a little scared of Jughead. It was as if there were two Jugheads. The one Reggie feared. The dangerous one. And then the lonely kid who just wanted to fit in and protect the people he loved.

Reggie preferred it when Jughead was at a state where he was right in the middle. Not too soft, not too hard. But at that moment, Reggie knew which Jughead was standing next to him. It was the one he feared. The dangerous one. The one who had hurt people in the past with zero remorse. Fp Jones's son. Reggie watched Jughead carefully, trying to predict his next move. 

"Joaquin!" He yelled, walking over to the bar. "Get me a drink. You know what I like." Joaquin stared at Jughead, hesitantly. When he didn't move, Jughead looked at him. He laughed lightly. "I'm sorry. I thought I just gave you an order." 

"Jughead." Reggie said, warning in his voice. Reggie hoped his message was clear. _Don't do anything stupid._ Jughead ignored Reggie. 

"Jug, it looks like you've already had enough to drink." Joaquin said. "Maybe take it easy, okay?" Jughead was quiet for a moment, thinking about this. He finally nodded, and Joaquin looked relieved. Reggie felt relief. Jughead looked like he was agreeing with Joaquin. Reggie was about to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when suddenly Jughead grabbed the back of Joaquin's neck and slammed his head down on the bar. Reggie's eyes widened, yet he didn't move an inch. Joaquin was knocked out cold. 

"That's enough!" A rough voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Fp, standing at the top of the staircase. Jughead suddenly had a nasty glare on his face. "Did I give you permission to cause chaos in my bar?" Fp asked, walking down the stairs. 

"I wasn't aware I needed your permission." Jughead said, leaning his elbows back against the bar. Reggie went to stand next to Jughead, who didn't bat an eye. 

"What do you want?" Fp asked once he was all the way down. 

"This is all your fault." Jughead said in a low voice Reggie didn't like. Reggie shook his head. He knew what was about to happen. 

"What's my fault?" Fp asked. Everyone watched, some left. 

"My life is in shambles right now." Jughead said slowly. "Completely torn apart. And you want to know why?" Reggie looked at Jughead, who took his elbows off the bar. For the first time, Reggie realized how bloodshot Jughead's eyes were. He was exhausted. And drunk. "Do you?" Jughead suddenly boomed. Fp didn't flinch. 

"Why?" Fp asked, amused. 

"Because you're a _murderer_." Jughead said, taking steps toward Fp. Panic rose in Reggie. 

"Jughead, no." He said. It was as if Jughead didn't hear him. 

"I am not a murderer." Fp said slowly. 

"Don't lie." Jughead said slowly. "It will only make it worse." 

"I am not a murderer." Fp repeated. 

"Don't fucking lie to me." Jughead suddenly snapped, taking his gun out of the back of his pants. He shoved Fp against a wall and pointed the gun at Fp's forehead. Fp remained still. 

"Stop." Reggie said, grabbing Jughead's shoulder. Jughead shoved Reggie back. "Jughead, don't!" Reggie yelled. Suddenly, Jellybean was by Reggie's side. 

"Jughead, don't do it." She said, making Jughead's whole body go rigid. Jughead turned to look at her. "If you kill him, you'll never forgive yourself." Jughead looked between Jellybean and Reggie as if seeing them for the first time. Suddenly Jughead looked like he had aged ten years. He looked tired, and far away. He put the gun down. Jellybean closed her eyes and let out a breath. She then looked at Ricky, who was a few feet away from her. Fp shook his head in disapproval at Jughead. "Leave." She said to Fp. Fp scowled, but walked away, to the back. Jellybean looked at Ricky again. "Just watch him while I talk to Reggie." She whispered. Ricky nodded. Jellybean grabbed Reggie's arm and pulled him into another room. She shut the door behind them and looked at him. 

"What's going on?" Reggie asked. Jellybean shook her head. 

"They..." She closed her eyes. "They took Betty. Malachi took Betty." 

"What?" 

"Jughead's going to do something stupid if he finds out." She said. 

"We have to tell him." Reggie started towards the door, but Jellybean blocked it. 

"Reggie listen to me." She said. "If he finds out Malachi has Betty, what do you think he'll do? He will kill Penny Peabody. He will do it just for Malachi so he can let Betty go. We can't let him do that. We can't let him destroy his life over a girl-" 

"Okay, stop." Reggie said firmly. "Betty's not some girl. Honestly, I'm not close to her. But she's extremely close to some of my best friends. I'm not going to let her _die._ If Jughead finds out I knew about it and didn't tell him, he'll never forgive me. Neither will our friends." 

"Since when do you care what Jughead thinks?" 

"Since I have stuck my neck out for him these past three weeks." Reggie snapped. Jellybean was quiet for a few minutes. 

"We have to get him sober. And in his right mind." 

"Well shit, Jellybean I assume we're on a time crunch. That could take anywhere from days to years to get him back in his right mind. I don't think we have _days_." Reggie said. 

"Let me think." Jellybean said. They were both silent for a few minutes. "What if Archie helped?" 

"I'm not getting him involved." 

"He's Jughead's best friend! Since birth. They've been through hell and back together. Let Archie help. _Please._ " Jellybean looked at Reggie with pleading eyes. "I want my brother back." Reggie stared at Jellybean for a few seconds and then rolled his eyes. 

"I never liked you." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, well you're a dick so. I'll get Archiekins on the phone!" She said perkily. Reggie shook his head and they left the room. When they walked out, Jughead was holding Ricky down on the table, holding his hands behind his back. "Oh for goodness sake," Jellybean said, rushing over. Reggie let out a sigh. He walked over behind Jellybean. "Hey, that's enough," Jellybean said, shoving Jughead off her boyfriend. 

"Don't touch me next time." Jughead snapped. Jellybean frowned at Ricky. 

"What did you do?" 

"I didn't do anything, he just got mad at me staring at him and attacked me!" Ricky said defensively. Jellybean glared at Jughead, who was walking to the bar. Reggie was at his side in seconds. 

"No more drinking." Reggie said firmly. Jughead looked at him as if he was crazy. 

"Fuck off." He snapped. 

"That's it." Jellybean yelled. Everyone looked at her. "New plan! I'll just sedate his crazy ass until Archie gets here." She stalked back into the room she had just been in with Reggie. Jughead frowned and looked at Reggie. 

"What the hell is she on about?" He asked. Reggie's eyes widened when he saw Jellybean come out with a shovel. Jughead was about to turn around when Reggie grabbed his shoulders and kept him forward. He squeezed his eyes shut when Jellybean hit Jughead over the head, knocking him out. Reggie caught Jughead before he could fall. 

"What did you do?" Ricky asked, his voice full of panic. 

"Oh please, he'll be fine. Reggie, call Archie." Jellybean ordered. 

Betty's heart had been beating in her ears ever since she got in the car with Malachi. Half an hour had passed, and she had no idea where he was taking her. She had asked a question every once and a while, but Malachi chose to ignore her. 

Finally, the car came to a stop. Betty looked out the window. They were outside an old, abandoned-looking building. Malachi got out of his side of the car and came around to Betty's side. He opened her door when he got there. 

"Come on." He muttered. Betty got out of the car and felt as he roughly grabbed her by the arm, and lead her inside. It looked like an old abandoned warehouse, but Betty couldn't be sure. Betty saw a small group of people inside, and they were slowly approaching them. When they got there, Malachi shoved her towards a tall, blonde man with bright blue eyes. He took her by the arm, just as Malachi had. 

"What do I do with her boss? Get her ready for the video?" The man asked. Malachi stared at Betty with a darkness in his eyes. Sitting on a wooden box a few feet away, was a woman that looked so familiar to Betty. She had long, wavy brown hair. And these bright blue eyes. She didn't look a day older than Betty. She was looking at Betty with sympathy. 

"We will be recording the video tomorrow morning. For now? Do what you want with her. Maybe rough her up a little bit." Malachi shrugged. "I don't care." Malachi's words alarmed Betty. There was another man. He was also blonde, but he had brown eyes. He and the other man smiled at each other. Betty began to panic, looking between them. The other man grabbed Betty's arm, and they began to lead her away. She started to struggle. 

"Wait! Wait!" She said. Nobody listened to her. "I'm pregnant!" She suddenly blurted. She squeezed her eyes shut. Saying the words, hearing the words in her own ears, was painful. It became so real once they were out. Too real. Suddenly the two men turned back around, and Malachi was frozen. Frozen staring at Betty. 

"What did you just say?" He asked. 

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, quietly. "Jughead is the father." Malachi closed his eyes as if he was disappointed. He let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Damn it!" He boomed. Betty jumped a little, surprised by his outburst. It was silent for a minute. Suddenly the girl in the corner stood up. 

"Malachi." She said. "We can't hurt her. Surely, we can't. Not under these circumstances." She said. Malachi looked at her. 

"You're right, Donna." He said softly. _Donna._ He looked at Betty again. "Lock her in a room by herself. Don't lay a finger on her." Suddenly they began dragging Betty again. 

"Wait! Don't do this! Just let me go!" Betty yelled. But it was no use. She could not escape this fate. And she wondered exactly if anyone would try to find her. 


	17. What Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait for this chapter. The place I currently work at just opened again and quarantine has been lifted! (for me.) Updates will come faster. Anyway, enjoy.

The last thing Jughead remembered, was Reggie grabbing him and making him face him. Then, he felt a pain in his head, and a loud sound. Like metal echoing. Then he got dizzy and saw darkness. He started to gain consciousness again a couple of hours later. His eyelids felt so heavy. He suddenly felt the great, throbbing pain in his head and let out a long groan. He squinted against the bright light, and let his eyes adjust. He heard several voices. 

"He could have had a concussion! He could still have one!" Archie's voice hissed. 

"I seriously doubt that." Jellybean's arrogant voice replied. 

"You are part of this problem you know." Reggie snapped, keeping his voice low. 

"Me? How? What are you even doing here, go back where you came from, asshole." She shot back. 

"Uh, I think he's waking up." That voice was hard to place, but Jughead was sure it was Ricky. His eyes finally adjusted. He looked around. He was in a musty room, the walls painted grey. He was surrounded by Jellybean, Ricky, Reggie, and Archie. Jellybean was staring at him, arms crossed over her chest. Archie and Reggie both looked genuinely worried, and Ricky looked flat out terrified. Jughead realized he was tied to a chair. His arms were tied to the armrests of the chair, and his legs were tied to the legs. 

"Did you... Hit me over the head?" Jughead asked. He looked at the shovel in the corner of the room, and then looked back at his sister. 

"Oh, hey. He's not being violent!" Reggie said sarcastically. 

"Jughead, you needed to be-" Jellybean was cut off abruptly when Jughead suddenly jumped in the chair violently. 

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed. 

"Oh, nope. He's violent. Definitely not drunk, though. That kind of emotion doesn't come when you're drunk." Reggie whistled. Jughead was angered even more by the humor in his voice. 

"I'm going to kill all four of you one by one." Jughead said, his voice menacing. 

"What did I do?" Ricky suddenly yelled. Jellybean glared at him. 

"Jellybean, can you get your pussy of a boyfriend out of here?" Reggie suddenly yelled. "I mean come on man, how are you in a gang?" 

"Okay, leave the kid alone." Archie said. He then looked at Jughead sympathetically. "Jug, listen." 

"You dragged Archie into this?" Jughead spat. "You fucking moron!" He was talking to Reggie that time. Reggie rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Hey, listen to me." Archie said, kneeling in front of Jughead. Jughead looked at him. "This isn't you. You're acting like a killer. You aren't a killer. You are going off the rails and you need to pull your shit together." 

"Why don't you untie me just so I can show you how much of my shit I have together?" Jughead asked. 

"Gang leader versus a professional boxer. Who will win?" Reggie asked in a fake narrator's voice. "Wait, sorry. Jughead's not a gang leader. Didn't make the cut. Maybe next time." Archie turned his head to look over his shoulder and gave Reggie a look. _Shut up._ Reggie shut up. "Alright I'm done." He mumbled. Archie looked back at Jughead who looked like if he wasn't tied to the chair, he would be ripping Reggie apart. 

"Hey." Archie snapped and Jughead looked at him again. Archie was about to say something and then paused. He suddenly stood up and looked at the other three people in the room. "Give us a minute." He said. Both Jellybean and Reggie looked hesitant. 

"Arch, are you sure?" Reggie whispered. "If he gets out of that chair..." 

"I got it taken care of just leave." Archie said in a more firm voice. Reggie nodded. 

"We'll be outside." He said. The three of them left. Archie pulled up a chair so he could sit in front of Jughead. Jughead didn't say anything. He only glared at Archie. 

"Lecture time?" Jughead asked. " _Oh Jug, I am so gravely disappointed in you for keeping secrets from me for years. I thought we were best friends you sorry excuse for a police officer._ " Jughead said in a mocking, formal voice that was supposed to be Archie. Archie was quiet for a minute. 

"I'm extremely disappointed in you." Archie finally said. He nodded silently. "Yeah, no. You screwed the pooch. Jug, I have no words for how disappointed I am in you." Jughead stared at the dirt-covered floor. "I also sympathize with you. See, we've always been best friends but I could never understand. I could never understand what it's like taking care of a little sister all by myself. I could never understand growing up where I am forced to be in a gang." Jughead stared at Archie silently. "You're a really fucked up man, Jughead. But I believe that you're a good man. A really good one. Or else you would have murdered Penny Peabody by now and Fp would be dead and you wouldn't give a shit. But let's face facts, if your father died right now you would be devastated." 

"Are you here to tell me I'm a good man, or that I'm fucked up in the head?" Jughead asked. "Because I can't be both." 

"Jughead, we're all a little fucked up in the head." Archie said simply. "You tricked yourself into believing that the only reason you joined the police force is because Malachi told you to. Jug, you've always wanted to be a detective. All your life. You are going to be a detective in three months' time. If you don't get yourself killed first. You like helping people. Not hurting people." 

"I don't know why you're saying all this." Jughead mumbled. 

"Because you have hit rock bottom. This isn't you. You're acting like a sadistic prick and you are intentionally hurting people because you want them to feel what you feel. You're the one who's in pain. And you are waiting for someone to put you out of your misery, and guess what. I'm not going to let that happen." Archie snapped. It was silent for a minute. 

"Archie... The day I met Betty, I was going to kill Penny." Jughead said softly. Archie stared at him. "I really was. But as I was leaving my house, I kept thinking about the girl I pulled over. The girl who had the audacity to call my dick small. Me. A police officer." Jughead smiled to himself at the memory. Archie was slightly smiling too, but his smile faded after a second. "I didn't do it. And I can't explain it, but if I had never pulled Betty over I would have done it. But I couldn't." Jughead swallowed hard. "And I convinced myself so much that I hated her. So when Sweet Pea made that offer I took it. And I hate myself so much for it. Archie I hate myself so fucking much for taking the deal." Archie pressed his lips together. "Because I can't bear the thought of her hating me." 

"She doesn't hate you." Archie said. "You guys had a fight, and you broke up. In a normal life... You guys would have gotten back together in three weeks. You don't have a normal life. You have an evil brother. Which is... Really dramatic." Jughead couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly. Archie was smiling at his own words. "Jug I hate to break it to you, and please don't go all Hulk on me. But, Betty... Is gone." Jughead stared at Archie. 

"What? What do you mean?" He asked. Archie winced. 

"She was at her apartment earlier, and now she's not there anymore." Archie said, hesitantly. 

"What does that mean, Archie?" Jughead asked, his voice rising. 

"Okay, calm down. Malachi was seen going to her apartment, and they left together, and that was like, a long time ago. I mean like a long time ago. And then Jellybean is friends with Donna I guess or something like that so-" 

"Archie." Jughead said slowly. Archie looked at Jughead nervously. "Where is she?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"He took her." Archie said quietly. Jughead stared at Archie silently for what felt like a minute. Archie waited patiently. 

"Nah, you're messing with me." Jughead finally said. Archie looked at Jughead incredulously. 

"No, I wish I was." 

"Nope this is a joke." Jughead said before Archie could fully finish his sentence. 

"Jughead I'm being serio-" 

"Get me out of this chair." Jughead said. When Archie didn't move, Jughead raised his voice. "I said get me out of the chair, Archie." 

"Not until you calm down." Archie said, sounding a little nervous. 

"I am calm, let me out of the damn chair." He snapped. Suddenly the door opened, and Reggie and Jellybean came in. 

"You don't sound calm." Reggie retorted. Jughead only glared at him. 

"If I let you out of the chair, you have to act like a normal person." Archie snapped. 

"Fine! Just get me out of here!" Jughead shot back. Archie smiled, seemingly satisfied with that answer. He went around behind Jughead and pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. He cut the ropes-which were starting to burn against Jughead's skin really badly-off of his wrists and then his ankles. Jughead rubbed his wrist with one hand when they were off. "Is Veronica still mad at me?" Jughead suddenly asked. Archie rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't try to contact her. For like a really long time. Because she will kill you if she sees you." He answered. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. She's also mad at Betty, and Sweet Pea. And Fangs. Basically she's mad at anyone who took part in destroying her banquet." 

"Betty and I didn't even do anything." Jughead argued. 

"No, what you and Betty did was go behind everyone's backs including one of your best friends. You should have told the truth. Veronica isn't the only one pissed at you." Archie suddenly snapped. Jughead chose to ignore the sudden Tone in Archie's voice. 

"Sweet Pea?" 

"Nobody's seen him. It's not like anybody's been looking for him either. What he did was childish and unnecessary." Archie said. 

"Anyway." Jellybean cut in. "I say we let Betty die and help Jughead buy plane tickets. Somewhere far. Maybe in Australia. It's on the other side of the globe so you can't get farther than that." Jellybean said enthusiastically. 

"I'm so close to punching you right now." Reggie said. Jellybean gave him a deadly look. 

"You aren't any fun either, Mantle. So shut your trap." 

"How about you stop being annoying and saying stupid shit? Can you be any more useless?" Reggie shot back. 

"I'm done with you." She seethed, walking towards him. Archie quickly put his hands on her shoulders from behind. 

"Okay, this isn't helping." He said quickly. He looked at Jughead, who had wandered to the far side of the room. He had his eyebrows furrowed, and his hand on his chin. "Jug?" Jughead glanced at Archie, and then back at the spot on the floor he had been looking at. 

"She's in there because of me. As if telling Sweet Pea wasn't enough." Jughead murmured. 

"Malachi is the one who told Sweet Pea?" Reggie asked. Jughead nodded. 

"He became friends with one of Betty's friends. Did none of you see him at the banquet?" Jughead asked. 

"I saw him. I just chose not to say anything." Reggie said. 

"If I saw him, I would have told you." Archie said. "I had no idea." 

"Why wasn't I invited to this banquet?" Jellybean asked. 

"Because nobody likes you." Reggie snorted. Jellybean looked like she was about to start throwing punches, but Archie quickly steered the conversation away. 

"I think we should tell Toni. Who will tell Penny." Archie said. Jughead snapped his head at Archie. 

"Are you fucking serious? I'll lose my job. I'll go to jail. For who knows how long." He said. 

"I mean... So will Malachi?" 

"I'm not going to prison!" Jughead said incredulously. 

"Okay, so you don't have to. We leave out the part where you're supposed to kill Penny. And all the other illegal things you did." Archie said, narrowing his eyes as you said it. "Or, we could tell her everything because she's our friend and she deserves the truth, and you can both figure out a way that you don't get caught in the middle of this," Archie said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jughead stared at him for a moment, looking past Archie and at Reggie, who looked deep in thought. Jughead could practically see the wheels turning in Reggie's head. 

"He's right. We need her help. And she needs to know the full truth if we want her to help us." Reggie said honestly. Jughead let out a sigh, and ran his hands through his curly black hair. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at Archie. He nodded slowly. 

"Although, I think we should make it a point not to let Sweet Pea find out. Who knows what kind of revenge he's daydreaming about right now. No offense, Jug." Archie said, raising his eyebrows. Jughead waved a hand dismissively. 

"Non-taken." He said. 

So, they called Toni. And Toni brought Fangs. Nobody seemed to mind, though. They decided to trust Fangs. Well, they trusted Toni. And Toni trusted Fangs. Jughead was taken by surprise, by the reaction Toni had when she got to the bar and saw him. She gasped and ran up to him, practically jumping on him and wrapping her arms around him. Jughead had stumbled back a couple of steps, but he hugged her back nonetheless. And as soon as Toni pulled away, she slapped him across the face. Hard. 

"What the hell?" He yelled. 

"Don't _what the hell_ me." She snapped. "You are stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I am so mad at you. And don't you ever ignore me ever again, did you even get my voicemails? Or are you just such an asshole that you ignored them? I was worried about you! Idiot." She yelled. Jughead looked at Archie, who was trying his best to keep it together. Jughead rolled his eyes and looked down at an angry Toni. 

"Whatever." He said. 

"It is not whatever! Were you two hooking up at the cabin?" She asked. 

"What? No!" He said quickly. 

"I don't believe you. All that talk about how much you hated her, it was to cover up your relationship, wasn't it?" She asked. 

"Betty didn't cheat on Sweet Pea, smart one." Jughead snapped. Toni stared at him for a good moment, before cracking. 

"Really?" She asked. 

"Can you guys just... Not have this conversation right now?" Archie asked. "This is weird." He mumbled. Toni glared sat him before rolling her eyes. 

"What do you genius's want? Why did you call me here?" She asked. Jughead looked at Archie and back at Toni before letting out an exasperated sigh. So, they told her to sit down at a table, and they all sat down. Fangs was there too. He just didn't have a lot to say. Jughead assumed the reason why. As both Archie and Jughead explained the whole situation to her, Reggie and Jellybean stood idly. They only listened silently. When they were finished, Toni's mouth had been open and she was speechless. 

"Toni?" Jughead asked softly. She held a finger up. 

"Give me a minute." She said quickly. "I need a minute." She repeated as if telling herself instead of him. Jughead nodded, the room filling with silence. Fangs seemed to be in deep thought as well. "You're a bad cop." She said, looking at Jughead. He glared at her. 

"I am not." He said defensively. 

"You aren't a very loyal one." She said, her voice getting a little louder. 

"Listen, I never laid a finger on Penny. I would never do anything to hurt her, you know that. I would never hurt anyone." 

"Tell that to al the people you've hurt in the past. You were going to _kill_ her Jughead. You really were. Just three months ago you were going to murder our boss!" She shouted. 

"I didn't do it. I couldn't." 

"Have you ever killed somebody?" She asked. Jughead opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I don't mean while wearing your uniform. I'm asking if you've ever killed somebody as a gang member." She said. Jughead grew silent. 

"Toni, listen to me." He eventually said. She put her hand up. 

"I can't help you." She said, turning around. 

"Toni, please!" He said. "He took Betty. We have to get Betty." He said, walking after her. They both stopped when suddenly the door opened and Joaquin walked in. He had a laptop under his arm. "Not now, Joaquin," Jughead said, walking past Toni and up to him. "Get out." He said. 

"I have a message from Malachi." Joaquin said, looking at Jughead, and then at the group of people. Jughead glanced at the laptop he had been holding and then back up at him. 

"Alright." He said slowly. "Show us." Joaquin walked past Jughead and over to a table, setting the laptop down and then opening it, typing in some kind of password, and then opening up a file. Everyone stood next to Joaquin, looking over his shoulder at the laptop screen. Suddenly, a video started playing, and Jughead's breath caught in his throat. Betty was in the frame. She was sitting on a chair, her hands tied behind her back. Suddenly Malachi was in the frame, squatting down beside her. 

"Do you want to tell him the news, sweetheart?" He asked her. She glared at him, with such hatred in her eyes. He grabbed her face with his hand and she struggled to pull her face away. He let go, and stood up straight, walking to the camera. "Guess what, Jug? I'm going to be an uncle. And you're going to be a dad. Well, actually that depends on if I kill little Betty here because I am seriously getting pissed off by how ignorant and stupid you are being. He walked over back to Betty, and she looked at him, with a confused look on her face. 

He pulled out a switchblade, and she began to struggle, writhing in the zip-ties around her wrist. "Wait, don't-" She began, before Malachi grabbed her face, and held her still while he began to cut her cheek. She let out a scream, squeezing her eyes shut. He stopped, and then got up again, walking over to the camera.

"You have twenty-four hours to kill that stupid bitch you work for or I'll kill her." He said, and then the screen went black. Jughead looked at Joaquin, who was looking at him nervously.

"What was he talking about, Joaquin?" Jughead asked.

"You didn't know?" He asked, in a small voice. "That's awkward." He said, laughing nervously. Suddenly, Jughead slammed him against the wall, with his hand wrapped around his throat.

"Jughead, stop!" Archie yelled. Jughead glared at Joaquin, his nostrils flaring.

"You saw her there? And you didn't do anything?" He asked slowly, tightening his grip on Joaquin's throat. He clawed at Jughead's hand, gasping for air.

"It wasn't his fault." Reggie said, grabbing Jughead and pulling him back roughly. When he lost his grip on Joaquin, he fell on the floor gasping for air. Jughead looked at Toni, who was staring at him with disgust.

"This..." She said. "Is why I don't want to help you. You're a liar. And a bad person." She said. Jughead frowned at that. "But I will help you because I love Betty. And then I never want to see you again. Am I clear?" She asked. Jughead hesitated before nodding. 

Malachi had taken off the zip-ties around Betty's wrists, to which she found some relief. But the room he had put her in was just concrete walls and a floor. She sat against the wall on the floor, feeling the blood on her face begin to dry. She wondered if she would get an infection. She supposed it didn't matter if she was just going to die in the next twenty-four hours. She let out a sigh and put a hand on her stomach, seemingly without realizing it. 

Suddenly, she heard the door begin to unlock from the outside, and open, and she quickly got up. She had already looked around the room for anything she could use as a weapon and found nothing. It was completely empty, and the chair she had been sitting on had been taken out. 

She watched as Malachi walked in the room, closing the door open behind him and looking at Betty. He looked her up and down, and she felt a chill down her back. She studied him. He had looked different from when she saw him at the banquet. His hair was a mess of long curls, and not slicked back. He had begun to grow some stubble on his face. 

"Hello, Elizabeth." He said softly. Betty only glared at him. "I apologize for hurting you, earlier. I was upset. Angry. You understand that, don't you?" She said nothing. She only stared at him silently. He began walking towards her, and she began taking steps backward, stopping when her back hit the wall. He got extremely close to her, and she turned her face away from him, her cheek touching the wall. She could feel his hot breath against her neck. 

"Don't touch me." She spat, looking up at him. He was looking down at her, studying her. They were so close. 

"You're so beautiful." He said softly. "Jughead is a lucky man." He was about to put his hand on her when a voice from behind him brought his attention elsewhere. 

"Malachi, don't hurt her." Donna said. Neither of them had heard her come in. He smiled softly at her. 

"I wasn't going to hurt her." He said. 

"You're disgusting." Donna said, rolling her eyes. 

"Are you jealous?" He asked as if daring her to say yes. She stared at him incredulously, before shaking her head. 

"Of course not." She said. "Joaquin's back." This seemed to brighten the expression on Malachi's face.

"Oh, is he?" He said. He looked at Betty and smiled. "Another time then, love." He said, before walking past Donna and leaving. Betty watched him leave with pure hatred all over her face. Donna looked at the girl. 

"I'm sorry." She said softly, and Betty looked at her. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt." Betty didn't say anything. She just slid down the wall and sat down again. "I hope Jughead does what he has to do. I mean... You don't deserve this." 

"So you think an innocent person should die?" Betty snapped. Donna looked guilty. 

"No... But, I mean, neither should you." She said softly. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Just leave me alone." She grumbled. Donna hesitated, staying for a second before just giving up and leaving. Betty looked at the ceiling. She didn't want anyone to die either. She didn't want Jughead to kill Penny. She wasn't even sure if he would actually do that for her. But she wasn't ready to die. Not when she knew she was pregnant. She only hoped Veronica noticed she was gone, and called the police. She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up in bed and realize it had all been a nightmare. That never happened. 


	18. A Prisoner

Betty wasn't sure how long it was before she fell asleep. She laid in the dark, uncomfortable on the hard floor, and leaning against the concrete wall. Eventually, the exhaustion just took over and she fell asleep. She remembered being so hungry. She heard her own stomach grumble, and her tongue longed for a drop of water. It hadn't been long. A day. But still, it was a whole twenty-four hours without food or water. 

She woke up to the creaking of the door opening, and some footsteps. The light turned on, and she slowly opened her eyes, flinching against the darkness. She shut her eyes, before adjusting to the new light in the room. She watched as Malachi walked over to her, smiling kindly. _He was the perfect sociopath_ , she thought. He looked like a kind man on the outside. If you saw him at the market, you might think he was cute. Somebody you could trust. He was rotten on the inside. 

"Good morning, sunshine." He said. She groaned and began to shake her head. He grabbed her gently by the arm and brought her up. "Come on, sweetie." He said. She groaned in protest. 

"No." She said, her voice barely a whisper. 

"You got it. You're alright." He said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Her head lolled on his shoulder, and with all her strength, she moved her head away, as if he was poison to the touch. She felt disgusted just feeling the leather of his jacket against her arm. "Let's get you some food." 

"You're going to let me eat?" She asked, her voice sounding like a little girl's voice to her own ears. 

"Mhm." He said, moving a piece of hair off her forehead. "I sure am. You're eating for two now." Betty closed her eyes, and let out a sigh at the realization. He had just reminded her of something she wished to forget. Although, it was something she would have to deal with. Something she couldn't just forget. If she lived another day. 

"Why bother? You're just going to kill me by the end of the night." She said. He chuckled softly. 

"I'm sure Jughead will do what he has to do. What kind of father would he be?" 

"Piss of." She spat. Malachi clicked his tongue, and shook his head, before leading her out of the room. They walked into the main area of the warehouse, and Malachi whistled. 

"Donna!" He called. She appeared from outside, standing in the doorway. "Get Betty something to eat and then get her something nice to wear." He said. "She needs some energy." Donna looked at Betty and then nodded, walking over. 

"Come on." She said quietly. Malachi moved her arm from around his shoulders, and Donna took her arm.

It turned out, the warehouse was abandoned, and very close to their campsite. A bunch of trailers and RV's had been parked in an opening in the woods, with an unlit bonfire in the middle. Donna brought Betty to one RV in particular, which she assumed was Donna's by the interior design. It had beads and lots of girl clothes thrown all over the place. There had been neglected dishes piling up in the sink, and the space was filled with vibrant colors. 

Donna herself, had her hair up into a bun and was wearing a white t-shirt that seemed to be too big for her, under her leather jacket. On the bottom, she wore ripped blue jeans, and a pair of Vans. She shut the door behind Betty, and walked into the part of the RV that was her bedroom, she looked into the closet, looking for some clothes Betty could wear. 

"Is that yours?" Betty asked, nodding at the shirt Donna had been wearing. It took her a moment to process what Betty had been saying, and when she realized, her mouth shut and her nostrils flared. 

"Of course it's mine. Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" She asked, looking away from the short blonde. Betty shrugged. 

"Sorry. I just know you and Malachi are together-"

"We are _not_ together." She snapped. Betty was taken aback by this defensive reaction. Donna recoiled, dropping her arms at her sides. "Just... Don't say anything about my shirt in front of him. He'll kill me." She said, looking away from Betty. As an after-thought, Donna took off her jacket, and then her shirt, not seeming to care that Betty was there. She took a different shirt out from her closet, and then put that on instead. 

Betty nodded, mostly to herself. Even Donna had a secret boyfriend. Betty looked around the trailer, walking into the kitchen. She glanced at Donna, who was picking new clothes out of her closet. Betty opened up a cabinet, and when she saw bottled water, and grabbed one, and cracked it open. She poured the water down her throat, closing her eyes at the satisfaction. She turned around and was surprised to find Donna standing right behind her. 

"Here." She said, handing Betty clothes. She looked down at the clothes. Jeans, and a lacy black top. She raised an eyebrow, and Donna rolled her eyes. "Don't be a prude, all my other clothes are going to be just as revealing." Betty let out a sigh, taking the clothes. "What do you want to eat?" Betty looked around the kitchen. 

"Something edible?" She asked. 

"Eggs it is. Go change." She said, walking past Betty. Betty walked into the bedroom and changed into the clothes Donna had given her. When she was done, she walked into the kitchen, and the smell of cooking eggs made her stomach rumble. Donna looked over her shoulder at Betty and smiled. "Nice. Ghoulie's style looks good on you." She said, looking back down at the pan. Betty managed a smile, but it was gone almost as soon as it came. She looked at the ground, enjoying the silence for a moment, except for the sound of birds chirping outside, and the sizzling of the eggs on the pan, over the stove. 

"Donna?" 

"Hm?" Donna asked, looking down at the pan. Betty could hear the scraping of the spatula against the metal of the pan. 

"I think... I think you're good." Betty said slowly. 

"Oh?"

"I don't think you want to hurt me." 

"Well then, it's a good thing that's not my job." She said, grabbing a plate, and beginning to pile the scrambled eggs onto the plate. She turned around, and walked over to a small table, setting the plate down and motioning towards the chair. "Sit." She ordered. Betty sat down, and Donna handed her a fork. She smiled her gratefulness and then began to eat the eggs, closing her eyes as she felt them slide down her throat and into her stomach. She opened her eyes again and looked at Donna. 

"Thank you." She said. Donna nodded. 

"Don't mention it." She said, leaning back against the sink. Betty set her fork down after a few more bites and thought for a moment. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... What I'm about to get on my knees and beg you... Is for you to help me." Betty said, looking Donna in the eyes. "Get me out of here. I have family outside. People who will be looking for me." 

"They won't find you." Donna said coldly. Although, something in her eyes gave her away. Betty saw empathy. 

"Donna, please. He'll kill me." Betty said, pleading with her eyes. 

"If Jughead does what he has to do-" 

"I don't _trust_ Jughead to murder somebody for me. Scratch that. I don't want him to. I don't want anybody to die. Including myself." Betty said. "All my feelings for him are gone. Do you think I want to be _rescued_? By Jughead Jones? He can _rot_." Betty hissed. Donna stared at Betty, a small, humored smile on her lips. 

"I don't believe you." She said as if testing Betty. 

"Excuse me?" Betty said, almost sounding offended. 

"I think you love him." 

"I did." Betty said honestly. "Before I found out he's a secret gang member and his evil brother kidnapped me. What the hell is this, a soap opera?" Betty snapped. Donna snorted at that. 

"Love like that just doesn't go away because you want it to." Donna said, and then she looked away from Betty and thought for a moment. "Also, he's too good in bed for you to hate him." She added. Betty raised her eyebrows. 

"What?" 

"Oh, sorry. You weren't supposed to know about me and him. Anyway, back to the point." Donna said, putting her hands on the table and looking Betty dead in the eye. "Why would you think I would ever help you?" She asked. Betty stared her back in the eyes, unflinchingly. 

"Because I know Malachi hurts you. He hurts you in every way possible. I see right through you." Betty said. Donna smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

"You're good, Cooper. But you're not that good." She said, pushing off the table, and turning around. 

"So who is it?" Betty asked, making Donna stop in her tracks. "Who's the guy you're having an affair with? Is he a Ghoulie? Maybe even a Serpent. Or maybe he's just an innocent guy. Just like I was an innocent girl." Betty said. Donna turned back around, her skin pale and her smile gone. "When you were changing, I saw bruises on your body. Did Malachi do that to you? It's because he likes being in control. He doesn't care about you. He's incapable of ever loving you. Yet you two have an on and off relationship. I bet you thought he actually cared about you, the first time you two got together. He likes stringing you along and calling you his. But if he ever found out that you sleep in some other guy's bed at night, that means he's no longer in control." Betty said. Donna was staring at her, her poker face gone. She looked broken. 

"You didn't get all that from a shirt and some bruises." Donna said, her voice cracking slightly. Betty shook her head. 

"No. I'm an observer." Betty said. Donna pressed her lips together and looked away. 

"I don't think you have it all figured out, Betty." She said slowly. "Not all _guys_ have giant white t-shirts." She then looked at Betty. "Her name is Lizzie. And she's not a Ghoulie. Or a Serpent. And she could never know who I am." Betty was a little surprised by this. 

"Oh." She said slowly. "Your boyfriend... Is a girlfriend." 

"I wish I could help you. I really do. But I promise you this. If he ever found out that I helped you, he will kill me. And then he will track you down, and take you back." She said. Betty thought about this for a moment. 

"Take me back? Donna, you say he would kill you. But take me back. Wouldn't he just kill me too?" Betty asked. Donna slowly shook her head. 

"He doesn't want to kill you, Betty. He was abandoned when he was a baby. Neglected by his biological parents. You're pregnant. You think he would kill a pregnant girl after all the shit he's been through? He's ruthless when it comes to adults. Kids are his weak-spot. That doesn't make him any less of a sociopathic monster, but... It's how he's wired." Donna explained. 

"But... He told Jughead-" 

"Jughead never has to know you're alive." Donna said, cutting her off. "He'll just fake your death and make sure you never see the light of day again." Betty stared hard at Donna, trying to process her words. 

"He had no intention of ever letting me go, did he?" Betty asked. Donna shook her head. 

"No. He didn't." She confirmed. Betty shut her eyes, feeling defeated. She felt like she had been stuck in a box. It was getting smaller, closing in on her. Smaller and smaller. It was suffocating. Suddenly, a ringtone filled the silence, and Betty opened her eyes. Donna took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before answering it. "Hello? Yeah, she's right here. Fed and pampered. Yup. Be right over." Donna hung up. 

"Donna, please listen to me. You don't have to help me escape. But let me get a message out. Please." Betty begged. Donna let out a sigh. 

"Betty-"

"Lizzie could easily be in the same position. Just one message. Wouldn't you want to be sure that she was okay?" Betty asked. Donna looked at her and scoffed. 

"One message. Just one." She said, handing the phone to Betty. "And then we have to go. Malachi is waiting." 

The seven of them sat in the room, slumped. None of them had slept all night. Fangs, Toni, Reggie, Jellybean, Jughead, Archie, and Ricky were all in the empty bar. They were discussing what to do and how to do it. It wasn't easy. You didn't have to be a genius to understand that Malachi had an army of gang members loyal to him at his camp. Jughead had been laying on the bar. He had closed the place down for the night. Archie had his head rested on Jughead's feet, sitting at a stool. He was half-awake. 

"We marked all of the entrances of his stupid little community." Reggie groaned lazily. "We've established that somebody will be guarding each entrance." 

"We wasted about eight hours and we have _nothing_ Toni said, her chin resting on Fangs chest. He was laying on a table and she was sitting in a chair next to the table. 

"Well, we have about sixteen hours left." Archie said, his voice solemn. He was squinting at his watch. He looked up at Jug, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't tell if he was awake or not. "Jug? You awake?" 

"I'm awake." He said. "I'm thinking," Jughead said, in a voice without emotion. Jellybean had passed out on a couch in the far corner, and everybody agreed not to wake her. She wouldn't shut up the whole night. Ricky had probably been the smartest person in the room, despite being nineteen in a room full of older adults. Book-smart, of course. He went to college with Jellybean on a scholarship. It was miraculous how they both shared the hobby of being in a gang together. But he wasn't much help. 

"Fangs?" Toni asked. He was asleep. Her nostrils flared, and she sat up, smacking him in the chest. He jolted awake. "No sleeping!" She yelled, waking up Jellybean as well. Reggie let out a groan. 

"Come on, my headache just went away." He said. Jellybean rubbed her eyes. 

"Talking shit, Mantle?" She asked. 

"If you two start your squabbling again, I will go insane." Jughead said, his voice groggy. Everyone looked at him. That was the most he had said in a few hours. 

"You know what?" Jellybean said. Archie rolled his eyes, and Jughead sat up, looking at her. "I'm sick of you bossing me around. I should be mad at you." 

"Hm. What for, Jellybean?" Jughead asked, almost in a narcissistic way. 

"Cutting my boyfriend's finger off!" She yelled. Jughead glanced at Ricky, who suddenly looked like he would rather be anywhere else. 

"Uh... It's alright, Jughead." He said, nervously. Jughead looked back at Jellybean. 

"No, don't kiss his ass!" She yelled. 

"Jellybean." Jughead said, in a calm voice. His voice was so calm, it unnerved everybody in the room. "If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to start shoving people against walls again." He said, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes. 

"You know, anger management helps." She snapped. 

"Enough. Both of you." Toni said. Jughead looked unbothered. It was beginning to worry Archie, the way he was acting. Suddenly the doors slammed open, and everyone snapped their heads towards the door. Cheryl and Veronica had just walked in. 

"We're closed. Come back tomorrow." Reggie said, smiling at them. 

"Shut up, Reggie!" Veronica snapped. Reggie put his hands up on either side of his head. "What the hell is this?" She asked, looking at all of them. Nobody answered her. "I called you twelve times." She said, looking at Archie. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"My uh... My phone died." He said. Her nostrils flared, and her neck reddened. 

"Your phone died?" She asked. "Your fucking phone died?" She boomed, making everyone jump slightly. 

"We tried calling all of you." Cheryl said, in a softer tone. 

"You want to know what I don't like?" Veronica yelled, looking at everyone. "I don't like going to my best friend's apartment, going to see if she's okay-even though she ruined my banquet, along with you-" She pointed at Jughead. "And you." She pointed at Fangs. "And he who shall not be named. And when I get there... I knock a million times and no answer. So I use the key she gives me. And she is nowhere to be seen. Her wallet is there, her keys are there, all the money and debit cards she owns are there. So where did she go?" Veronica asked. "Any of you know?" Nobody spoke. Archie broke the silence. 

"Ronnie-" He began. 

"No!" She yelled, and then laughed lightly. "I didn't get to the best part. I go into her bathroom... To do some more investigating. And I see this." Veronica pulled a positive pregnancy test out of her purse. Jughead looked down, biting the inside of his cheek. "So who's is it, _Jughead_? Yours or Sweet Pea's?" She snapped. Jughead looked back up at her, and she noticed how red-rimmed his eyes were. She frowned. "What the hell is going on? _Where_ is Betty?" 

"Veronica... Cher." Toni said, standing up. "I assure you, we will find Betty. But you two need to go." She said carefully. 

"Find her? What's happening?" Veronica asked. "Her phone... Every time I try to call it, it says the number has been disconnected. Why does it say that?" 

"Please." Toni said. "I won't ask again." Veronica looked at them all, and then her eyes landed on Archie. 

"You too?" She asked, in a small voice. He avoided looking at her. Instead, he focused on a spot on the wall behind her. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Her eyes began to water. 

"Fine. But I'm filing a police report. At a real police station with cops who actually give a shit." She said, turning around, and leaving. Cheryl bit her thumbnail, shaking her head. She looked at Toni and glared at her before following Veronica. It was silent after the two girls left. Toni's phone vibrated on the table, and she let out a sigh before picking it up and looking at it. She paled after reading the text. Everyone looked at her, waiting. She looked at the group and swallowed. 

"What is it?" Fangs asked her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. 

"Betty. She either stole a phone or made a friend. I got a message." She said. Everyone had a burst of energy from this. She handed the phone to Fangs, and he looked at it. 

"I can't escape on my own, he's going to keep me here for himself. Find me and quick." Fangs read allowed, looking at them. "From Betty." The room grew silent again. But Toni was looking at Jughead. He was silent. Somber. It was unnerving. He had no reaction. It was as if he had already decided on something. 

"Jug?" Toni asked softly. "Jughead, what are you thinking?" 

"I can't kill Penny." He said softly. "And we can't get Betty." 

"Don't say that. We're going to figure this out." Reggie said. 

"No. We're not." He said. The finality in his voice brought a sense of dread to them all. But it seemed too easy. Archie was staring at Jughead as if he was trying to figure him out. Jughead wouldn't give up that easily. Especially not when it came to Betty. "You're all going to go home." He said slowly. "Betty will be home soon." 

"What are you talking about?" Jellybean asked, staring at him as if he had gone mad. 

"I can't kill Penny." He repeated. "But I can do something else. Something Malachi wants." 

"What?" Reggie asked. "You're not making any sense." 

"This is all my fault. I dragged you all into this, including Betty. I promise I'm going to make it right. It's my fault. She's there, because of _me_." He said. He then looked at them. "I'm so sorry." He said, furrowing his eyebrows as the words came out. He then walked across the bar and out the front doors. Everyone watched in shock. 

"What the hell was that?" Reggie asked when he was gone. Archie was frowning, staring at the top of the bar. 

"Archie?" Toni asked. 

"I think Jughead's going to Malachi's camp. Like right now. As we speak." He said. "That's what I got out of that, I don't know about you guys." 

"What? He can't!" Jellybean said, before turning around and walking towards the doors. Reggie grabbed her wrist, and she glared at him. 

"Don't do anything stupid." He warned. 

"Like he is right now?" She yelled. 

"Hold on." Archie said. "Jughead told me that Malachi always wanted to merge the two gangs. The Serpents and the Ghoulies. He's not going to the Ghoulies campsite." Archie said. 

"Then, where's he going?" Fangs asked. Archie paused. 

"I think he's going to get the Serpents." 

"But what about FP?" Toni asked. "He can't take the Serpents from his father, they're too loyal." 

"To FP?" Archie asked, his voice full of doubt. "FP is their leader. But he's a lousy one. He's just someone they can look up to. If someone better stepped up, as his own flesh and blood, do you think they would want him instead? If he offered to help merge two big gangs that could be one powerful one?" 

"Why would he do that?" Reggie asked. 

"So Malachi can let Betty go." Archie said. 

"So that's it? We're just going to let him throw his whole life away on drugs and violence?" Jellybean asked. No one said anything. She looked at them all in disbelief. "You're all willing to let your friend live a life of regret and danger?" She asked incredulously. 

"Isn't that what his life has always been?" Toni snapped. "He was never a police officer. Giving somebody a badge and a gun doesn't make you a cop. He's always been a filthy gang member." Toni said. 

"Fuck you." Jellybean shot back. "That's my brother. And I am not going to let him do this for some stupid blonde." She looked at Reggie. "Touch me and I will cut your wrist off. Come on, Ricky." She opened the doors to the bar and walked out. Ricky looked at the group apologetically, before following her. Silence filled the room, once again. 

"She's right." Reggie said. 

"Which part? There was a lot." Toni said coldly. 

"Jughead's our friend." 

"No, Reggie. He asked you for your help and you decided to help him for god knows what reason. You aren't his friend. You're the asshole who beat him up for fun after school on Fridays. He's not my friend either. He stopped being my friend the moment I found out who he truly was. Fangs feels the same way. The only _friend_ he has left is Archie. And it doesn't look like Archie is rushing to go tell Jughead how _stupid_ he's being. So am I going to go help you and Jellybean stop him, and risk the chance of never getting Betty back? Hell no." Toni hissed. Fangs looked guilty, and Archie was quiet. 

"Toni, get off your high horse." Archie whispered. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Ever since we confided in you, you've been acting this way. Like it or not, you have a love for Jughead you can't get rid of. You can't erase three years." He said. Toni rolled her eyes. "Same goes for you, Fangs. Guys, this is ridiculous. Betty and Jughead are both equally important, alright?" 

"Says who?" Toni asked. 

"Says me." Archie snapped. "This isn't a game of who's better off dead. Or who's the better person? I've known Jughead my _entire_ life. You don't think he's tearing himself apart right now? Not just because of Betty, but because of _you_." 

"Me?" Toni asked incredulously. 

"You are one of his best friends. And when he came to you with a problem he will spend the rest of his life beating himself up about, you decided to tell him how unloyal and bad he is." 

"Because it's true!" 

"His own _brother_ has threatened him into doing half the things he has done his entire life!" 

"Is this a pity party now? Stop justifying everything he does, Archie!" Toni yelled. 

"I'm going to defend him until the day I _die_." He spat. Toni looked away, bouncing her knee back and forth. "We need to stop arguing. I'm so tired of it. And so are you." Reggie and Fangs watched the scene unfold, in silence. 

"I can't do this. I just can't, Archie. Okay? It's too much." She said, grabbing her keys, and wiping her eyes quickly before leaving. Fangs was quiet for a moment, before following her out the door. Reggie and Archie looked at each other. 

"What do we do, Archie?" Reggie asked. Archie stared at his friend, knowing he would regret what he was about to say, with every instinct in his body. 


	19. A Snake and a Ghost

Donna had been walking next to Betty, with the leaves crunching beneath their feet and the birds chirping in the trees. It was reaching noon, and they were walking towards the main area of the Ghoulie camp. They began to approach a big group of people, and Donna abruptly grabbed Betty's arm. Tightly. Betty looked at Donna with a raised eyebrow. Donna gave her an apologetic look. 

"Sorry." She muttered but made no attempt to let her go. Betty understood. Donna was only putting her mask on. The mask she willingly took off for Betty. Malachi had been talking to the tall blonde who seemed to be his personal guard of some kind. Betty thought she heard Malachi call the man Chic. He turned and looked at the two girls, smiling. 

"Ah, Betty." He said. He nodded to a chair by the unlit bonfire. "Donna, would you... You know." Donna nodded. 

"Of course." She said, giving Betty a look before she leads the blonde over to the chair, and someone handed her ropes. Betty looked at the ropes, and then looked at Donna, her breathing getting faster. She got up, and Donna roughly grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back down violently. She grabbed her wrists, and put them behind the chair, bending down as she tied the ropes, tightly. "Do not struggle." She whispered into Betty's ear. 

"Let me go, Malachi!" Betty yelled. Malachi laughed lightly. 

"I see why Jughead likes you. You're like a lioness." He said. She scoffed in disgust. The things he said really weirded her out. 

"Look, I don't belong here. Do what you want to Jughead. I don't care! Why can't you guys solve your problems without kidnapping people?" She snapped. Malachi walked over and bent down so he was right in front of her face. She glared viciously at him. 

"I'm a nice guy, Elizabeth. I was very nice to Jughead. I gave him plenty of opportunities to do what I asked. He refused. So, I took his precious girlfriend. Now, he wants to cooperate. See how that works? I've been kind to you, haven't I?" He asked. 

"I'm not his girlfriend. Didn't get the memo? We broke up. You were there, manipulating one of my best friends. I should thank you, really. You made me realize what a disgusting criminal he was. Not like you're any better. You're a heartless prick." She spat. Malachi ignored her jab. 

"Oh yeah, the reason you broke up was mostly my fault anyway. Not the bet, of course. I don't do silly things, that's what high school was for... Betting on cheerleaders and such. Not that I went to high school. Anyway, I might have sent your ex-boyfriend graphic pictures, between you and my brother-" He looked up at all the other Ghoulies. "You guys saw them, right?" Betty froze and stared at the man before her. 

"You did what?" She asked, in a small voice. 

"Oh yeah. Your apartment's bugged, darling. You would think Jughead would do a much better job of... Trying to keep you safe. I guess not." He said, thoughtfully. Betty could only think about Sweet Pea, having to see those pictures. She disagreed with him betting on her. It was disgusting. But she deeply cared about Sweet Pea. Not in the way she had with Jughead. But in a way. She shut her eyes, just thinking about it. She wished he told her about the pictures. She opened her eyes again, watching Malachi. He looked at her, and she spat on him. He shut his eyes, taking a step away from her. He wiped his face, and Betty smiled. 

"Oops." She said. He nodded, shaking his hand, watching as the leftover spit fell to the floor. 

"I'll let that slide." He said softly. Betty rolled her eyes. "You know, Betty... You have real potential here. Real potential to be a Ghoulie." He said. Betty smiled and raised her eyebrows. 

"Oh, do I?" She asked. 

"Yeah. I think you have some of your father inside of you." He said. Her smile disappeared. "Man, I dismay research, and I got to say, this man was a legend. Pinning a girl up on a wall on stage, in front of the whole town at your school play? Now that is some fucked up shit!" He said, laughing. Betty looked away. The image appeared in her head. Midge. Betty didn't know her well, but they knew each other since the first grade. A knife stuck in her gut, blood everywhere. The gasps from the crowd when she wouldn't say her lines. She wasn't pretending. 

"Shut up." She whispered weakly. 

"The writer of the article said you had screaming fits for days after. Is that true, Betty?" He asked. 

"Shut up." She said louder. 

"Killing people who sin. That man deserves an award. He didn't deserve to be killed... I mean especially by his own daughter." 

"Stop it!" Betty yelled. 

"How did it feel, Betty? Did you like it? Pulling the trigger? Watching as the bullet hit your father's skull, forcing all that skin and bone to explode? Watching the life leave from his eyes? Did it feel good?" He asked. Betty screamed. 

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She began to scream. Malachi had gotten the reaction. Betty had begun to struggle against the ropes, burning her skin, ignoring the pain she felt as the ropes rubbed raw against her flesh. She lurched and lurched at Malachi, even though there was no way she could touch him. He smirked. 

"Malachi, that's enough!" Donna yelled. Malachi looked at Donna. She was biting her nails and watching Betty. Malachi slowly walked over to her, and she looked up at him with her blue eyes. 

"Do you care about her now? Did you grow a bond?" He asked slowly. Donna glanced at Betty. Betty begged with her eyes. _Help me._ She then looked back at Malachi. 

"Of course not." She said all emotion wiped from her face. Malachi smiled. 

"Good girl." He said, walking back to Betty. Tears had been running down her face. He knelt down and wiped her tears with his fingers. "You're okay." He said. He looked up at the sky and back at her. "Donna, take her back to your trailer. Let her rest. She's having dinner with me." He said, looking at Donna. She nodded. She untied Betty, and then put a hand on her shoulder, holding onto her tightly as they walked away. Betty didn't resist. 

When they got back to the trailer, Betty sat down in a chair, wiping her eyes and swallowing hard. Her throat felt raw. She wasn't sure if that was from the screaming, or just because of the lump that kept forming there. She watched Donna, calmly walk over to the sink. 

"He's going to fix this, you know." Donna said. "Jughead." 

"Fuck off." Betty mumbled. "You said it yourself. Malachi will never let me go." 

"Jughead will find a way." Donna said. 

"Yeah? How do you know?" Betty asked. Donna turned around, leaning against the counter. She smiled slightly and shook her head. 

"I've known him since I was seventeen." She said softly. "That's when Malachi found me. Kicked out of my house. My parents were religious freaks. Found out that I like girls. And boys. But it was the girls they were worried about. I was homeless, and he found me. I should be grateful, right?" She scoffed. "What a joke. I was grateful until he started treating me like his lap dog. I was never friends with Jughead. He was still in high school. A senior. I wasn't. But I knew him. I _know_ him." She began to smile again. 

"So?" Betty asked as if she wanted her to continue. 

"So, in all the years I've known him, he's wanted things. Everyone wants things. And he's always managed to get the things he wants. He wanted _Toni._ " She said. Betty looked away at the mention of Toni's name. It was just another friend she missed. She almost forgot she dated Jughead. "He met Toni in the academy. He was about twenty-one at this time. God, did she hate his guts." Betty laughed at that. "Jughead's going to get you out of here," Donna said firmly. 

"Donna... I doubt it." Betty said. She let out a sigh. 

"I'm allowed to leave, you know. Once and a while. Tonight is one of those nights. I was going to see Liz. Instead, I'm going to see Jughead." She said. Betty looked up at her in surprise. "I can't help you escape. I can't. But what I can do is tell him you're alright." She explained. "Is there anything you want to tell him?" Betty shook her head. 

"Nope. In fact, I don't want his help." Betty said. 

"What?" 

"Go to Toni instead, Donna." Betty pleaded. Donna frowned. 

"Betty..." 

"Toni will know what to do. She's a police officer." 

"So is Jughead." 

"No he isn't." Betty snapped. "He's a liar. He's a dangerous person." 

"So am I." Donna said, raising an eyebrow. Betty scoffed and shook her head. 

"Do what you want. Just know, I want nothing to do with him." 

"You're in the middle of his problems." 

"And who's fault is that? Because I know damn well it isn't mine." Betty said coldly. Donna nodded slowly. 

"Fine." She said softly. 

Jughead walked into the campsite slowly. He parked his car a mile back since the trees were too dense to drive through. He watched as he got the familiar looks from the other Serpents. The surprised faced. The gaping mouths as he walked past them. He stopped at his apartment. He fished his leather Serpent jacket out of his closet. It still had the leather smell. The familiar warm feeling. It had been a very long time since he last had it on. He walked over to Joaquin. The traitor. The Serpent Ghoulie. He looked at Jughead, and his eyes widened. He was standing by the fire. The sun was setting. 

"Jughead." He said, looking around and taking a step back. "I didn't have anything to do with the kidnapping of Betty, I swear. I have no more information." He whispered. Jughead stood there, unfazed. 

"I'm not here about Betty." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and standing tall. Joaquin looked puzzled. 

"Oh. Why are you here, then?" He asked. Jughead looked at the floor, and then back up at Joaquin. 

"Where's my father?" He asked. Joaquin bit the inside of his cheek, looking at Jughead. 

"Jughead... You don't want to do this." 

"Where is he?" Jughead asked, in a harsher tone. Joaquin swallowed and looked down at his feet. 

"He's in his trailer." He mumbled. Jughead shoved past him. The trailer was the same as it had always been. Full of memories Jughead tried so hard to forget. He shut the door behind him and turned a light on. Fp came out of nowhere, suddenly appearing in the main area from a different room. He stared at Jughead with a furrowed brow. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Jughead didn't say anything. "You already took my little girl away from me." 

"She's nineteen." Jughead said. "She's not a little girl." 

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Fp said. Jughead ignored that. "What do you want?" 

"I want the Serpents." Jughead said. This caused Fp to begin laughing. Jughead only stared. 

"You want the Serpents?" 

"Yeah." 

"Too bad." He said. "The answer is no." 

"Give me the Serpents. Malachi wants them. And I am willing to oblige." Jughead said. Fp froze, stiffening. He stared at Jughead for what seemed like a long time. Disbelief was all over his face. 

"Is that where you've been? All these years, where you've been sneaking off to? Are you Malachi's little bitch now?" Fp asked. Jughead remained unfazed by his words. He scoffed. "Just like your mother." 

"Give me the Serpents or I'll arrest you." 

"For what?" 

"The murder of Gladys Jones." 

"Where's your proof?" Fp asked. "You have none." 

"I don't need proof, I know!" Jughead suddenly yelled. 

"That will be a great argument in court." Fp growled. He laughed lightly and shook his head. "You would never be half the leader I am." 

"I would be a better leader than you." Jughead snapped. 

"Oh, really? You're a _joke_." He said. He opened the refrigerator, taking a beer out. Jughead watched him pop the cap off. "The answer is no, Jughead. Go back to your perfect life in the city. It was better that way." He said, turning around to walk towards his bedroom. 

Jughead curled his hand into a fist and walked over from behind him. He grabbed Fp, wrapping his arm under his chin, and around his neck. Fp dropped the beer bottle and it shattered at his feet. He walked backward and Jughead slammed into the wall but he never let go. 

"Go to sleep." He whispered in Fp's ear. He kept struggling for a couple of minutes, and Jughead tightened his grip. Eventually, his body began to go limp, and Fp lost consciousness. He let go, watching his body drop to the floor. He let out a sigh, stretching out his arms. "Goodnight." He said, looking down at his body. He tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes as he looked at his father.

He then grabbed him by the ankles, and began dragging him down the hall to his bedroom. He ended up stuffing Fp in the closet and leaving. He walked into the kitchen and began digging through the cabinets. He was looking for Fp's gun. He knew the man had one. He left his own at his apartment. He couldn't find it anywhere. He let out a sigh and looked around. His eyes landed on a big jar on the counter. He opened it, and found the gun, along with lots of cash. He took the gun and left the cash, stuffing the gun in the back of his pants and pulling his shirt over it. 

he walked out of the trailer, shutting the door behind him. It was getting dark outside. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. Four hours left. He walked across the open space to where all the Serpents were, crowded around the lit bonfire. He walked straight to where Joaquin was. Archie and Reggie were with him. When Archie saw Jughead, his eyes lit up. 

"Jug-" He began, but Jughead ignored him. 

"Hey what happened?" Joaquin asked. 

"Fp's dead." Jughead said. The three men grew silent. Reggie's eyes widened. 

"What?" Joaquin asked. 

"He's dead. That means the Serpents are mine, now. Right? I'm the king." He said. Joaquin looked at Archie, and back at Jughead. "Right?" He prodded. 

"Yes, but-" 

"Give me your phone." He said, holding his phone out. 

"Why?" 

"Give me your fucking phone, Joaquin!" Jughead yelled. Joaquin fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, and then handed it to Jughead. He took the phone and walked away from the three boys. He looked for a contact, and when he found it, he called it. It rang five times before he got an answer. 

"Well hello there, sunshine." Malachi said cheerily. 

"I didn't kill Penny. I'm not going to." Jughead said. Silence. 

"Oh." Malachi eventually said. 

"But I did something better. I killed Fp. The Serpents are mine." Jughead said. "Which means they could be yours. Ours. I don't care." He said. Malachi chuckled on the other end of the line. 

"I don't believe you." He said. 

"Want a picture of his dead body?" Jughead asked. He hoped Malachi would say no. There was no dead body. Fp wasn't dead. He couldn't kill Fp. He wouldn't allow himself too. If he sent a picture of Fp's unconscious body, Malachi would know he's not dead. He was silent for a moment. 

"No." He said. "I didn't think you had it in you. I was supposed to kill Fp." 

"Plans change." Jughead said. "Let Betty go." 

"This wasn't part of the deal, Jughead. The deal was, I let her go if Penny dies. And as far as I'm concerned, she's with her husband right now, with a beating heart." Malachi said, nonchalantly. 

"Look, I did something for you. This is better than killing Penny. Trust me, I work there. Do you think the cops are looking to bust you? No. They have no evidence that you have done anything illegal." Jughead said. Malachi was silent for a moment. 

"Fine. But I'm not letting her go until I see every single one of those Serpents." He said. Jughead nodded. 

"Fine." 

"Let's set up a fun little party. Oh, like a banquet. That's what they're called, right? God, I just had so much fun at the last one. How is Veronica, by the way? Have you talked to her?" 

"Leave Veronica out of this." Jughead growled. "This is between me and you. Leave my friends out of it." He said. 

"You don't have much of those these days." Malachi said. "I'm a little surprised. At you defending Veronica, I mean. You've been pretty selfish lately. It seems like you only care about Betty. Well, she doesn't care about you. She hates you." He said, laughing. Jughead gritted his teeth. "Phew, Toni though. She's got some fire in her. Can you imagine her in one of our leather jackets? She'd be such a good Ghoulie." 

"You leave her out of this, too!" Jughead yelled. "I mean it, Malachi if you so much as lay one finger on Toni, Veronica, or anybody, I'll kill you," Jughead said. "It's just me and you, you got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Malachi said softly. "I won't kill Betty tonight. Meet me here at the Ghoulie Headquarters tomorrow night. Bring the redhead and the giant idiot." He said, before hanging up. Jughead stared at his phone, and when he turned around, Archie was right there. 

"Jesus." Jughead muttered. 

"Tell me you didn't kill Fp." Archie said. Jughead only looked at him, staying completely silent. "Tell me you didn't kill Fp, Jughead," Archie said, louder. He grabbed Jughead by the shirt. Reggie was suddenly by Archie's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Archie. Time and place." Reggie warned. 

"Tell me, Jughead." Archie said, glaring at his best friend. "Tell me you still have a working conscience." Jughead stared at Archie, before taking his hand and shoving it away from his shirt. 

"I didn't kill Fp." He said calmly. Relief crossed Archie's face. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "But he needs to stay 'dead' until the day after tomorrow," Jughead said. 

"What did you do?" Reggie asked, whispering so the other Serpents wouldn't hear. 

"I locked him in a closet in his trailer. He wouldn't give me the Serpents willingly." Jughead said, shrugging. 

"Jesus, Jug." Archie muttered. 

"Listen, you guys need to stay out of my way." Jughead said, despite what Malachi said about bringing them with him to the Ghoulie territory. Archie frowned. 

"Are you kidding?" 

"Let me do this." 

"I'm not letting you destroy your life. You're digging your own grave." 

"I'm not just trying to save one life here." Jughead said, looking between Archie and Reggie. "I'm trying to save _two_." Archie and Reggie looked at each other uneasily. "I'm trying to keep you out of this. Toni, Veronica. This is my problem." 

"And I'm willing to help you." 

"You can't help me." Jughead snapped. 

"I can." A familiar voice said from behind Jughead. The three men turned to see Donna standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. Her leather jacket was missing, but that made sense. The Serpents would go crazy if they saw a Ghoulie. The glow of the fire reflected off her pale skin. "Hey, boys." She said, her voice sounding sweet. 

"Is that... Donna?" Archie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Man, you haven't changed a bit." Donna said, looking Archie up and down. "You're still so tasty." 

"What do you want, Donna?" Jughead asked, his voice full of spite. She put her hands up in defense.

"Relax. I come in peace." 

"Oh yeah? You're on the enemy's side." 

"I'm not on anyone's side." She said. "I may be a ghoulie, but I am not on Malachi's side. I'm not on your side either. I'm on my side." She smiled and looked between the three men. "Betty wanted me to go to Toni. She wants nothing to do with you. Or so she says. I'm not buying it. Don't worry, I'm rooting for you guys." Jughead ignored this. 

"How is she? Is she alright?" 

"Malachi is treating her like his little princess." Donna said, shrugging. "Kind of creepy, but whatever." 

"Did she want to say anything to Toni?" Archie asked. 

"Nothing in particular. Only that she was okay. She's scared. Strong, but scared. The asshole practically made her have a mental breakdown today, talking about her father. Comparing her to him. It was brutal." Donna explained. She let out a sigh and looked at Jughead. "He never planned on killing her." 

"What?" 

"Don't listen to a word he says. He's bluffing. He never planned on killing her. I know about your plans. Joaquin filled me in. Malachi would never kill Betty, but he's not going to let her go, either. He wants to make her a Ghoulie." She said. Jughead looked at Archie. 

"But... To be a Ghoulie you have to..." 

"Yeah." Donna said. "The initiation." She let out a sigh. Reggie stared at Donna as if she couldn't be serious. 

"But she's pregnant." He said incredulously. 

"Malachi doesn't care." Donna said. "He's going to... Force it." Jughead looked at Archie as if she couldn't be serious. 

Betty slowly walked into the room, her arms crossed over her stomach. Chic had lead her to the warehouse and told her to go into a particular room. Inside the room, a table and chairs had been placed. Malachi had been sitting in one of the chairs. When he heard Betty, he looked up and smiled. 

"Betty. Take a seat." He said, motioning to another chair. She hesitated, before walking over to the chair, and taking a seat. She swallowed hard, her throat feeling raw and sore. "I want to apologize for earlier. It was completely uncalled for." He said. Betty said nothing. "Are you hungry?" He asked. She slowly shook her head. 

"No." She mumbled. He nodded. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She stared at him, trying to figure out his game. 

"Are you serious?" She asked, sounding offended. He tilted his head. 

"Yes." 

"How am I? How the fuck do you think I am?" She snapped. "I want to go home." 

"This is your home now." He said. She looked away from him. 

"I heard that Jughead is coming tomorrow. You said once he did what you asked, you would let me go." 

"And I am a man of my word. But he did not do what I asked. He did redeem himself, oh yes he did. But he did not do what I asked. Therefore, because he did me a favor, I will not kill you. But I would like for you to live here." He paused. "And become a Ghoulie." 

"You're sick." Betty said coldly. "I don't want to be a gang member." 

"Oh, but you do. I see it in your eyes." He said, smirking. "Don't worry. Once you do the initiation, you will be a Ghoulie, and you won't have to worry about anything anymore. You won't have to see Jughead if you don't want to. Although, I bet I will be seeing a lot of him over the next... Well, we will see." He said calmly. Betty had been looking at the table. She then narrowed her eyebrows, and looked at Malachi, feeling fear in her veins. 

"Malachi..." She said slowly. He looked at her. "What's the initiation?" Her chest had begun to rise and fall at a faster pace. She didn't even want to know. 

"Oh. Well, the Ghoulies and Serpents have two different initiations. Four, actually. Men and Women have different ones. It's been like that for years. For the men, it's complicated. You have to go through many different rituals. For the girls... Well, the Ghoulies are a bit more extreme. To be a Serpent, you have to strip in front of every single Serpent. For the Ghoulies..." His voice trailed off.

"What?" Betty asked, the fear showing in her voice. 

"For a girl to become a Ghoulie, she has to have sex with someone who's already a member." He explained. Betty closed her eyes, in defeat. 

"I can't do that." She said. 

"Sure you can." 

"I don't want to." 

"It will be with me. No need to be afraid." He said. She opened her eyes and stared at him incredulously. She then looked away. _He's crazy. He's insane. I don't want to. I can't. He will make me. He's crazy._ She kept repeating these thoughts in her head over and over again. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled and looked at Malachi. 

"It will be with you?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh. Well, that's good." He seemed caught off guard. He stared at her, surprised. 

"Is that really how you feel?" He asked. She knew Malachi was smarter than he looked. She nodded slowly. 

"Well, I have to do it. Right? There's no way around it? I would rather it be with you than some stranger. I know you." She said. He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to read her mind. He then smiled and nodded. 

"Yes. I'm glad you've come to that realization." He said. Betty shrugged, still smiling warmly. 

"Honestly, I'm just tired of... The drama with Jughead." She said slowly. "You're far less problematic." She stood up, and he watched her walk over to the wall. "I know I said I don't want to be a gang member. But the thought of being so protected, and having a family." She put a hand on her stomach. "It might be the best." He stood up, watching her. "Don't you think?" She asked, turning towards him. He walked towards her. 

"Yes." He said furrowing his eyebrows. "A second ago, you had a different opinion." He said, getting close to her. She leaned back against the wall and looked up at him. 

"I was just pretending." She said. "I thought you liked it when I was being resistant. Didn't you?" She asked. He nodded, moving a piece of hair off her face with his hand. "I want to be a Ghoulie. Is it okay if we do the initiation as soon as possible?" She asked, looking at his lips. "Like right now?" He nodded. 

"I think that would be okay." He said softly. She smiled as he leaned in, and kissed her. She kissed him back and then as hard as she could, she brought her knee up to his groin. He pulled away from her and let out a groan of pain. She shoved him off of her and began to run. He grabbed her foot and brought her down. She fell, letting out a small groan. She tried to stand up and run again, but he wouldn't let go of her ankle. "You bitch!" He seethed, through his pain. She grabbed a fork from the table and stabbed the hand that held onto her ankle. He yelled out, and let go. 

"Fuck you!" She yelled, before leaving the room, leaving him on the floor, rolling in pain. She found the quickest exit, and ran into the woods, away from the camp, and the warehouse, away from it all. The woods were dark, and there were sounds of animals she didn't want to encounter. There was even a little fog. She lost her direction a couple of times, running in any direction that wasn't the direction of the camp. She had to stop to catch her breath. 

"Betty!" Malachi yelled in the distance. She breathed uneasily, looking in the direction she heard his voice. The truth was, she couldn't tell what direction he was yelling from. It sounded like he was everywhere around her. She continued to run, and at one point she tripped over a tree root and fell. She let out a small groan, wiping dirt off her face. She felt a pain in her stomach and put a hand on it, seething. She got up, and froze, listening. 

"There's nothing around for miles, Betty! You won't find the road. I'm not mad, just follow my voice." He called. She looked around, seeing nothing but the dark shadows of trees. She didn't know which direction to run anymore. She wasn't sure which direction the camp was in. She put her hand over her mouth and breathed through her nose. "Betty?" His voice was getting closer. 

She began to run again, feeling that pain in her side. She hated running. She eventually got behind a thick tree and sat down. She needed to rest. She hugged her knees and felt her eyes begin to water. She didn't care if she was lost, in the middle of the woods. She just wanted to be away from him. When she felt ready to start running again, she let out a breath and stood up. When she turned, walking around the tree, she let out a scream. Malachi was right there. 

"Found you." He said. She tried to run, but he grabbed her. She continued to scream at the top of her lungs. 

"Somebody help!" She screamed. He grabbed her by the torso and practically began to drag her back. 

"Nobody will hear you." He growled. She continued to kick and throw her arms around, writhing in his grip. 

"Let me go!" She screamed. She screamed all until they got to the camp, and he brought her to his trailer. When they got inside, He threw her on his bed, standing in the doorway. She quickly sat up, on the bed. "Wait, Malachi." She said quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Just let me back out. Don't leave me here. I'll never do it again." 

"You're not leaving this room until I say you can." He snapped. 

"No!" She screamed, as he shut the door and she heard him lock it from the outside. She began to bang on the door and kick it. "Come back. Let me out." She yelled. She was crying, five minutes later, as she begged to let her out. Although, she was sure he wasn't even there anymore. She eventually got tired, and just sat in the corner, not wanting to even touch the bed. She sat in the corner, and the realization came to her, that this may just be the rest of her life. 


	20. Bloodshed

Betty sat in the corner of the room, staring at the blank wall. She wasn't sure how long it had been. She fell asleep a couple of times on the floor. She still refused to sleep on the bed. She kept thinking about the woods. How she had managed to get away from Malachi. And how he caught her so easily. After settling in the room, she realized she had pissed herself. 

She felt weak, and her lips were chapped. Her throat still felt raw and if she tried to talk, her voice would come out sounding rough. When she heard the door open, she could feel her heart drop to her stomach. She relaxed when she saw it was Donna, coming in with water, and a bowl. She silently shut the door behind her and walked over. 

"Oh my god." She muttered when she kneeled over. Betty grabbed the water, and ripped the cap off, drinking from it. Donna waited patiently. "You're a stupid bitch," Donna said, although she looked worried. 

"I tried to run-" 

"I heard." Donna said, handing her the bowl. Betty looked inside at the soup. She took the bowl and picked up the spoon. "Betty, do you have any idea where we are?" Donna asked. Betty shook her head. "We are fifty miles outside New York City. The nearest service station is twenty miles away. What were you trying to do?" 

"It would have been nice to know that." Betty snapped. 

"I didn't think you were going to pull something idiotic like that!" Donna said. Betty ignored her and continued to bring the spoon to her lips. 

"Did you take to Toni?" 

"I went to Jughead." Donna said. Betty looked up at Donna, her face full of betrayal. 

"God damn it, Donna I told you to go to Toni! The police." 

"Jughead is the police." 

"No, he's a scumbag!" Betty snapped. 

"You don't mean that." 

"I mean that with every cell in my body." Betty said firmly. Donna rolled her eyes. 

"You know he's working his ass off to save you, right?" 

"He got me into this situation." 

"Even before Malachi took you, he was working hard to keep you out of it." 

"If that was true he would have cut me out of his life." 

"You really would have wanted that?" 

"He interrogated my sister and made a bet with my ex-boyfriend because my father is a serial killer!" Betty yelled. Donna went silent. "I have tried so hard to bury that part of my life. So hard. And he was supposed to be the person who doesn't remind me. Instead, he called me a psycho behind my back, and now I'm stuck here. I should be at home. I don't deserve this." Her voice cracked, even as she said it. 

"I'm sorry." Donna whispered. 

"Why do you defend him?" Betty asked, in a forced voice. "Why?"

"Because..." Donna said slowly. "I am him." Betty dropped her head in exasperation, between her knees. 

"I don't know how much longer I can live like this." Betty said. 

"You won't have to for much longer." Donna said. She looked sad even as she said it. "Jughead..." She did a double-take on Betty before continuing. "His father died. Which means he is the Serpent leader. The other gang. The rivalry gang." She looked down and bit her lip. "He couldn't kill Penny, so he got the Serpents. He's bringing them here tonight, and Malachi said he would let you go. But Jughead has to lead the new full gang with Malachi." Donna explained. Betty couldn't find it in her heart to feel bad for him. Not then. 

"Malachi won't let me go." She said. 

"We thought so too." Donna said. "So we have a backup plan."

"What is it?" 

"I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because if I tell you, Malachi will know." Donna said, shrugging. 

"I would never tell." 

"You won't have to. We've been around Malachi for years, we know how he works. We know how he's wired. You haven't. Which means you can't properly lie around him. He will know. But what I can tell you is that you will be home by tomorrow." Donna smiled at Betty reassuringly. 

"But Jughead can't ever leave?" Betty asked. Donna shook her head. "Good." She said bitterly. Donna looked away. 

"I just can't wait until you're in the hospital, and you're safe. It's all over for you. And it hits you. You're never going to see Jughead again, and your baby is going to grow up without a father." Donna said, looking at Betty spitefully. She stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Donna." Betty said. Donna looked over her shoulder. "You can say whatever you want. You can hate me for however long you would like. But I'm grateful that you're helping me." She said. Donna only nodded, before leaving and shutting the door behind her. 

"She is really starting to get on my nerves, that ungrateful bitch-" Donna began. She stopped, when Jughead looked at her, glaring. She put her hands up on either side of her head. She had just walked into the empty bar, with the three men inside. Jughead, Archie, and Reggie. 

"I thought we told you we would see you later tonight." Archie said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Oh you beautiful stallion, Malachi told me to go grocery shopping so that is what I'm doing." She said, hoisting herself up onto the bar, sitting beside him. "Can I feel your biceps?" 

"Anyway." Reggie said. "You have to be careful. Malachi trusts you and we need that right now." 

"Relax, Richard. Malachi knows I suck at grocery shopping." She said. 

"It's Reggie." He said flatly. 

"Alright, so..." Jughead said, looking down at his phone. "If Malachi backs out of letting Betty go, you're going to-" 

"Take her to my trailer, sneak out the back, and get her to Archie's truck. Yes, we've been through this." Donna finished for him. 

"You didn't tell her, right?" Jughead said. 

"Of course not. You know I'll do what you say." She winked at Jughead and he rolled his eyes. "So are you single now or?" She asked, looking at Archie. He stared at her for a moment before looking at Reggie. 

"That's a really good question." He said, and Reggie chuckled at that. 

"Well I'm not, so. Sorry Archibald I'm rejecting you. This is me rejecting you." She said. 

"Stop messing around." Jughead said loudly. "I'll throw your ass out of here." 

"You know I love it when you get all authoritative." Donna said. 

"Where's the off button?" Reggie asked. Donna glared at him. 

"We have six hours to perfect this." Jughead said. 

"Speaking of." Reggie said. "Where's Jellybean? The other day she was ready to waltz in here and give you one of her pathetic speeches." 

"I haven't seen her." Jughead said, and Archie frowned. 

"We have to worry about your stupid brat for a sister now? Sorry, not us. You." Donna said. Jughead let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. 

"Unless she decided you weren't going to listen to her, so she's taking matters into her own hands." Archie said. Jughead clenched his jaw shut. 

"No. No, no, no. I do not need this right now!" He yelled. 

"Great. Our plans? Ruined." Donna said sarcastically. 

"Okay, I doubt that." Reggie said. "She probably went back to her campus with Ricky. That's all." Jughead rubbed his bloodshot eyes. 

"Uh, do you think Fp needs another sedative?" He asked. 

"Reggie just gave him one. I'm not sure this is good for him... I mean he can overdose on this stuff, right? I didn't think you were literally going to kill him. Also, did you think about what's going to happen to him after you merge the gangs?" Archie asked. Both him and Reggie were still incredibly bitter about the situation. But Jughead wasn't going to let up. His decision was final. Nothing was going to convince him otherwise. It wasn't just about Betty. It was about the years of torment. It would all stop if he would merge the gangs with Malachi. Although, he would be going through a different kind of torment. 

At least that was what Archie wanted Jughead to think. Deep down, he believed he wouldn't be able to keep living his life the way he did, without Jughead there. So while everyone talked about the whole plan, he was formulating his own plan silently in his head. One for Jughead. 

"I got it covered." Jughead said. "I've taken all my savings out of my account. And I've divided it. Fp is getting twenty-five percent of it. And when I give it to him, I'm going to make sure he leaves town and never comes back." 

"What about the rest?" Reggie asked. 

"That's for Betty. And the baby." Jughead said. 

"Jesus, Jughead you aren't dying." Archie said incredulously.

"No but I won't need it where I'm going." Jughead said. Archie let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Fine. I'm done trying to talk you out of it." Archie said. 

"Good." Jughead said. 

"Anyway." Donna said, breaking the silence that fell upon them. "I'll see you three stooges tonight." She waved at them, before leaving the bar. 

"Is now a good time to mention Toni told Penny that Betty was kidnapped?" Archie asked. 

”What?" Jughead said. 

"Yeah, Fangs told me." 

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. They won't be able to do anything until tomorrow, and by then this whole thing will be over." Jughead said. 

"Maybe we should wait for them. So you don't have to... You know." Reggie said. 

"I've made up my mind. I'm not changing it." Jughead snapped, before walking away, into the office in the back. He shut the door behind him, and Archie looked at Reggie. He let out a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands. 

"This is really it, huh?" Reggie muttered. 

"I'm going to figure this out." Archie mumbled. Reggie just scoffed and left the bar. Archie sat there, in silence. 

"I'm back." Donna said, walking into Malachi's trailer. She opened his bedroom door and saw Betty laying on the floor, asleep. Donna leaned against the doorframe for a moment, watching her. She grabbed a pillow from Malachi's bed and threw it at Betty. Betty jolted awake and glared at Donna when the world came into focus again. "I have strict instructions, from the Ghoulie King himself." 

"What?" Betty asked, in an irritated tone. 

"To get you changed, and cleaned up. Jughead will be here in three hours with Thing One, and Thing Two." Donna explained. Betty let out a groan as she stood up. 

"And then I get to go home?" 

"And then you get to go home." Donna said. She let out a sigh. "Get up." 

"I don't feel so good." Betty mumbled. Donna frowned, looking Betty up and down. 

"Are you bleeding?" She asked. Betty looked up at Donna and shook her head. Donna nodded, still watching her. She watched as Betty began to make choking sounds. "Wait, Betty don't you dare-" She began, but stopped when Betty leaned over and threw up. Donna closed her eyes, in defeat. "Great. At least we know you're still pregnant." She said, arrogantly. Betty wiped her mouth and glared at Donna. "Go take a shower, so I can clean this up. I don't want Malachi getting mad and taking his anger out on my _face_." 

"Fine." Betty mumbled, standing up, and seething as she walked over to the door. 

"What's wrong with you?" Donna asked. 

"I think I sprained my ankle in the woods." She muttered. Donna grimaced, looking at Betty. 

"God, you're a mess." She whispered. "The bathroom is through there. I put clean clothes on the toilet seat." Betty nodded as she limped into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. Donna stood there for a moment, staring at the wall. She looked at the closed bathroom door before walking into the kitchen and grabbing bleach and paper towels. 

By the time Donna finished cleaning up the vomit, Betty had come out of the bathroom. She was wearing the clothes Donna had given her. A black tank top, with a pair of shorts. She held the used towel in one hand, and had her wet hair gathered up, and moved to the side, only slightly dripping. She put the towel down on a chair and looked at Donna. 

"Come on." Donna said softly. "We have to go." 

"Where are we going?" Betty asked, her voice sounding soft and somber. 

"There's a bar in Greendale. Malachi's there. That's where we're going." Donna said. Betty began to shake her head, her skin paling. 

"No, I don't want to." She said, continuing to shake her head. Donna looked away, running a hand through her hair. She looked back at Betty sympathetically. "I don't want to." The blonde repeated. 

"Betty, we have to."

"No! I'm not going!" Betty yelled. "I could leave right now. You could help me leave. Just help me leave." Donna shook her head. 

"I can't." 

"Why the hell not?" Betty yelled, slamming a hand down on the chair. The chair tipped over, and one of the legs snapped off, into a splinter of wood. Donna shut her eyes, and let out a small sigh, before opening them again and looking at Betty. She was staring at the chair as if it was an infant she had just dropped. 

"Betty." Donna said in a soft tone. "I'm going to give you five minutes to compose yourself. To pull yourself together. And then I'm going to come back in here, and we're going to leave." She said in a calm but firm tone. Betty said nothing. She just watched as Donna opened the door of the trailer, hearing the slight creaking as it moved on its hinges. She then stepped outside, letting go of the door and letting it closed. It closed with a screechy bang, and Betty watched as the screen door vibrated. 

As Donna stepped outside, she squinted into the sun, still high up in the sky but ready to set. It was humid out, and the leaves crunched beneath her feet. Inside, Betty shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She suddenly had an urge to visit her sister. The same sister she avoided seeing for months on end. Or even a full year. She missed the twins. She opened the door, and took a step outside, down the steps. Donna turned and looked at her. 

"You okay?" She asked. 

"Do I look okay?" Betty asked coldly. 

"Yes." Donna said, earning a glare from Betty. She nodded, and looked over to where her car was parked, in a grassy area a few feet away from the trailer. "Come on. Let's go." Betty reluctantly followed Donna over to the car, and then got in on the opposite side from Donna. The car ride felt like hours, but in reality, it was probably only five minutes. 

Loud music was playing in the bar, and it was mostly full of men, wearing those leather jackets with the skull and crossbones on the back. Donna stood beside Betty for a moment, looking around. 

"Malachi's over there." Donna said, nodding to a spot at the bar. "I have to go. He wants to talk to you." Donna said, before walking away. 

"Wait-" Betty began, but Donna was already gone, grabbing a man by his collar and dragging him to the back room. Betty looked away, and towards the spot at the bar where Donna had just pointed. She breathed in through her nose, before taking a step forward and walking over. She took her time, taking a seat on the stool next to Malachi. He looked at her, with a cigarette between his lips. He pulled it out, and she watched as smoke came out of his mouth. 

"There you are." He said softly. She looked away from him. "Want a drink? Oh, wait. You can't." He said, a smile spreading on his face. Betty said nothing. She only looked at the dirty top of the bar. "Listen. I told Jughead I would let you go when he came tonight." 

"And are you?" Betty asked. "Going to let me go." Malachi breathed in, and then let out a long sigh. 

"What do you think?" 

"I think you're a sadistic asshole." 

"Careful." He warned. "Don't make me angry." 

"Or what? You'll kill me. Do it, I'm begging you." She said, looking darkly into his eyes. He smiled, shaking his head and pressing the cigarette bud into the bar. 

"You're bold. That's what I like about you. Does that come from your mother or your father? I assume your mother. I mean, your father wore a hood to cover his face. That's playing it safe. You don't do that. I could kill her, you know. Your mother. I know how badly she treated you. How when you needed her most, she completely blew you off. Is that what you want? Do you want me to kill her?" He asked, getting closer to Betty. She turned her head and looked him in his eyes. 

"No." She said. "But I can promise you this. You can keep me here forever. You can rape me, or keep my baby and tell them that you're their father. Not Jughead. I don't give a fuck what you do. But I promise you this. One day, I will kill you. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. Or next year. But one day." She glared at him, unflinchingly. He stared back at her, before bursting into laughter. She looked away from him, closing her eyes. 

"That was good. That was really good. Did you rehearse that in your head?" He asked, laughing some more. She patiently tucked a strand of her still-moist hair behind her ear. "God, that was... anyway. Jughead will be her in about-" Malachi stopped to look at his watch. "One more hour. So you just sit here, while I go do some things. I'll be right back for you." Malachi winked before standing up and walking away. Betty let out a sigh and rested her forehead on the bar in exasperation. 

  
Jughead looked at the needle, flicking it before opening the bedroom door, and walking in. He looked at his father, slowly beginning to move and flutter his eyes open. Jughead shut the door behind himself and locked it, before walking over to the bed the man was laying on. He pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at Fp. Fp turned his head and squinted his eyes as Jughead before letting out a sigh and letting his head fall back. 

"You're going to kill me if you give me any more." Fp muttered. 

"I'm not giving it to you just yet." Jughead muttered. 

"No?" Fp said, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again and looked at Jughead, sitting there. He put the needle on the nightstand, and reached into his pocket, pulling an envelope out and tossing it at Fp. He furrowed his eyebrows, and let out a groan as he sat up, before picking up the envelope. Jughead said nothing as Fp opened it up and looked inside. When he saw the cash, he looked at Jughead confused. "What the hell is this?" 

"Your escape." Jughead said simply. Fp closed the envelope and held it out. 

"I don't want your money." 

"Trust me, I don't want to give it to you." Jughead said coldly. "Here's what's going to happen. In five minutes, I'm going to give you that sedative. I'm going to leave the cash with you, and a car right outside. It will be unlocked, and the keys will be inside. I want you to leave, and never come back. The Serpents will not be here when you get back. I own them now. I'm in charge." Fp stared at his son incredulously. 

"How did you get them to listen to a word you say?" Fp asked, in shock. 

"They think I killed you." Jughead said. "And I will if I have to." 

"No you won't. If you were capable of killing me you would have done it already. I'm not leaving Jellybean." 

"You don't want to leave Jellybean?" Jughead asked. He suddenly chuckled, and looked away, shaking his head. "That's so funny. Coming from the guy who stabbed his kid not too long ago." 

"You were breaking an entry." 

"I was protecting my sister!" Jughead yelled, making Fp jump. 

"You think you're any better?" Fp asked. "You're surrounded by danger. Dangerous people, doing dangerous things." 

"Jellybean left." Jughead said. Fp's face began to crumble. 

"What?" 

"I haven't seen her in a couple of days. She's not here, and I know Malachi doesn't have her. Why would he take her? Huh? He already has one of the few most important people in my life. He doesn't need Jellybean. She _left_ and she's never coming back." Jughead snapped. "And honestly? I've never been more relieved in my entire life." Fp looked away, swallowing hard. 

"She just left?" 

"I don't know why that's so hard for you to believe, you're such a shit father." Jughead said. Fp's nostrils began to flare, and he looked at Jughead with a glare. He suddenly lurched at Jughead, and Jughead stood up, grabbing the gun from the back of his pants and pointing at Fp, who froze. "Sit down!" Jughead yelled. Fp reluctantly sat back down on the bed. Jughead put the gun back in the back part of his pants and grabbed the needle from the nightstand. Fp just lay back, knowing what was to come. 

"I just want you to know one thing." Fp muttered. 

"I don't care." Jughead said as he grabbed Fp's wrist. He slowly pushed the needle into the man's vein, pushing in the sedative. 

"I didn't kill her." Fp said. Jughead stiffened, and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked over at Fp, who's eyes were beginning to roll back. He closed his eyelids, and Jughead just stared. _I didn't kill her._ He stood there for what felt like minutes. Then, the voice took over. The one who had been in control this whole time. _Don't listen to him. Don't let his stupid lies take control. You're in control._ With that, Jughead set the empty needle back on the nightstand and left the seemingly peaceful room. He walked right back into the chaos.   
  


Betty sat at the bar, her palms on her cheeks, and her elbows resting on the surface. She was never really one for bars. She remembered one time she came to one for her twenty-first birthday with Veronica. Veronica ended up disappearing and Betty ended up just getting black-out drunk and having a one night stand. It wasn't one of her brightest moments. Veronica. Betty suddenly wondered if her best friend was looking for her. She wondered if Archie knew exactly what Jughead was. 

"Hey." A deep voice said, dragging her attention. She turned her head to see a man with long dark hair that stopped down his neck, and the brightest pair of green eyes she had ever seen. He was more skinny than muscular. Betty frowned the symbol on his back drawing her attention, with him slightly turned towards the bar. A spiraling green snake. 

"You aren't a Ghoulie." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She turned her head, at the many men and few women beginning to pile into the bar. All with snakes on their backs. She looked back at the man. "He's here." She said. The man looked slightly nervous. 

"Look, I have orders to bring you back to the campsite." He said. 

"From Jughead or Malachi? You don't take orders from Malachi." She said. She must have said the wrong words because his face turned mean. 

"I take orders from whoever the hell I want." He said coldly. She let out a sigh and nodded. 

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go." She muttered, hopping off the stool. He grabbed her arm, and she glared up at him as he lead her out of the bar and outside to where his car was parked. She got in the passenger's side, and waited as he got in the car, shutting the door behind him.

Betty's heart rate slowly began to increase, during the drive back. She had a pit in her stomach. She had a bad feeling. When she looked over at the man sitting next to her, he had his jaw clenched and his eyes focused on the road. Like he knew something he shouldn't. She looked out her window again and heard herself swallow. The sun was setting, and the sky was filled with colors. Orange, blue, purple, and pink. Betty reminisced in it. 

"It's bad, isn't it?" She asked the person next to her. He said nothing. Betty looked at him. "Who's side are you on?" 

"I'm on my side." He muttered. 

"Your jacket says otherwise." 

"It's just a stupid symbol. It means nothing." 

"It shouldn't be just a stupid symbol to you." Betty said, spitefully. The man glanced over at her and back at the road. 

"You were so self-righteous before. Now you're teaching me about loyalty? Has spending a week with a gang changed you already?" He asked. She looked out the windshield and shook her head. 

"I'm confused." 

"About what?" 

"About my feelings." She said softly. "I don't know..." She let her voice trail off. "I don't know if I'm mad. Sometimes, I feel so mad, I just wish he would die. I wish I would have never met him because it's his fault. It's all his fucking fault." She didn't have to specify who she was talking about. "But something's bad going to happen to him. It's all over your face. You look sad. Guilty. I don't want anything bad to happen to him." She looked over at the man, who had stiffened the slightest bit. "I'm right, aren't I?" 

"Just keep your mouth shut or I'll make you shut up." He muttered. Betty stared at him. 

"No you won't. You have kind eyes. You may not be loyal to your own gang, but you just want to survive." 

"I said shut up." He said, in a more harsh tone. That time she did. She didn't speak again. She only looked out her window and wished she could close her eyes. Close her eyes, and then open them again to only realize it was all just a horrible dream. 

When they pulled up, the man got out of the car, and went around to Betty's side before opening her door. She got out and watched as the last of the sun began to go down, hearing the slamming of the door behind her. Her companion grabbed her arm and began leading her in a certain direction. She could see the orange glow of the bonfire up ahead. When they got there, Malachi came out of nowhere and grabbed the man holding her, by the shirt. 

”What the hell is she doing here, Joaquin?" Malachi yelled into his face. 

"You told me to bring her here." Joaquin said, shoving Malachi off of himself. 

"No I didn't." Malachi sneered. 

"I texted him from your phone." Donna suddenly said. Everybody turned towards her. Malachi suddenly smiled. 

"And why would you do that?" 

"Because." She said. "When Jughead gets here you're going to let her go. That was the deal. Remember?" She said, her tone full of coldness. Malachi began laughing half-heartedly. "We don't need her, Mal." 

"Donna, Donna, Donna." Malachi said, shaking his head and putting a hand on his forehead. "You just never listen to a fucking thing I say, do you?" She frowned. "It's you I don't need anymore." She opened her mouth to respond, but in one smooth motion, Malachi reached behind him and pulled out his gun, before pointing it straight at her and shooting her. Betty let out a scream and began to back away. Joaquin grabbed her by the arms, as she backed into him. 

Tears began to well into her eyes, as she watched Donna's body fall to the ground. She wasn't screaming anymore, but her mouth was still open. She could only see all the bright red color of the blood, and think about the loud noise that echoes through the air as he pulled the trigger. She could feel the hot tears roll down her throat. She looked up at Joaquin, still holding her by the arms but not looking at her. He was staring at Donna's dead body. She then looked back at Malachi. 

"What did you do?" She screamed at him. He rolled his eyes as if he didn't just murder somebody. 

"Shut up." He said calmly. 

"You killed her. You killed her. Why did you do that?" Betty's chest began to rise and fall at a rapid pace. 

"I said shut up!" He yelled, pointing the gun at her. She could feel Joaquin's grip tighten slightly. She wasn't sure if it was in fear or shock. She decided it was a bit of both. She closed her mouth, breathing through her nose. She glared up at Joaquin, who forgot he had a grip on her. He looked down at her, and then let go, dropping his hands. Malachi began pacing around like he was thinking. 

"What do you want to do, Mal?" Joaquin called, after clearing his throat. 

"Give me a minute." He muttered in response. Betty closed her eyes, knowing if she looked two inches to the left, she would see the blood again. When she heard the sound of tires rolling up and then stopping in the dirt, she opened her eyes again. She watched as Archie's car came to a full stop, and the headlights came off with the engine. Her breath caught in her throat. Nobody got out for a minute. Everything was completely silent. The doors opened on each side. Jughead got out of one side and Archie came out on the other. 

"Well hello there!" Malachi called. "Long time no see." Both the men walked over, and Archie stopped in his tracks when he saw Donna's body on the ground. Jughead looked but seemed unfazed. That scared Betty the slightest bit. Not that she wasn't already terrified. 

"What did you do?" Jughead asked, nodding over to where Donna lay. Malachi looked as if he completely forgot, and then looked back at Jughead. 

"Oh, you know. Snitches. Can't take them. You could have told me she was secretly talking to you, you know. I didn't know you two were so close. I mean, I know you liked to fuck her every now and then but..." Malachi laughed and scratched the side of his head with the barrel of his gun. Jughead nodded. Betty looked at Malachi with wide eyes. He knew. Of course, he knew. Jughead still seemed unfazed. "You don't seem surprised," Malachi said flatly. 

"Oh, I'm not." Jughead said. "See, you don't surprise me anymore. None of this does." Jughead said, smiling. "You've clearly proven to me that you are a sadistic asshole with no empathy for anybody, except yourself." Malachi smiled at that. Archie looked at Jughead as if wondering what the hell he was doing. Jughead then looked at Betty, as if he just noticed her standing there. The smile he had on his face faded. He looked her over, and then his eyes flicked back over to Malachi. 

"Oh, her." Malachi said, walking over to Betty. He got real close to her and brushed her hair off her face. She shut her eyes and turned her head away. Malachi chuckled. "Yeah, we've been bonding a lot this week." Betty swallowed hard before opening her eyes again. Jughead still had that blank expression on his face, but Archie was looking at her with concern. 

"I'm glad." Jughead said. Betty stared at him incredulously. Her hatred for him began to creep back into her. 

"Where are the Serpents?" Malachi asked. 

"Your bar. With Reggie." Jughead answered. Malachi nodded. 

"Great." 

"You got what you wanted. We had a deal." Archie said, almost yelling in anger. Jughead snapped his head towards Archie and gave him a daring glare. Archie recoiled and frowned at Jughead. Jughead then looked back at Malachi. 

"Are we done here?" He asked. Malachi looked at Betty and smiled before looking back at Jughead. "I'm staying. With you, I mean. You can just let Betty go with Archie, and we can get started... Talking to everybody about the situation." 

"Yeah, see about that whole deal..." Malachi said. Jughead clenched his jaw shut. "You didn't do what I told you to do." 

"What are you talking about? You wanted the merge, so I got you the Serpents." 

"No. Three years ago, I asked you to kill Penny Peabody. You didn't do what I asked. I'm sick of you not obeying my orders Jughead." Malachi said. Jughead closed his hand into a fist, and Archie rapidly looked between Malachi and Jughead. "Who's in charge here, Jughead?" Malachi suddenly boomed. "You? Or me?"

"You are." 

"So why does it feel like I'm your bitch?" 

"You aren't." 

"You did not do what I asked!" Malachi began waving his gun around, and Betty felt like she was going to faint. "You are useless to me. I don't need you anymore. I don't need you." 

"We had a deal, Malachi!" Jughead suddenly yelled. 

"And you broke it! This is your fault. Everything that has gone down, is because of you." Malachi suddenly pointed his gun at Jughead. Archie's eyes widened. Jughead only glared venomously at Malachi. "Who should I shoot? You? Or her?" Malachi then moved his gun so it was pointing at Betty. All of a sudden Jughead pulled his gun out and pointed it at Malachi. 

"Put the gun down!" He yelled. Malachi laughed. 

"Finally! There's the reaction I was looking for." He said. Jughead only stood there silently, his gun still pointed at Malachi. "You know, framing Fp was so easy. God getting a seventeen-year-old kid to believe his own father murdered his mother, was the easiest thing I've ever done." Archie looked at Jughead with raised eyebrows, who didn't flinch. 

"That's enough, Malachi put your gun down." Archie said. Betty felt herself getting lightheaded. 

"Jughead, put your gun down or I swear to god I'll blow her brains out." Malachi said, ignoring Archie. Jughead didn't move a muscle. "Do it!" Malachi screamed, waking over to Betty and pressing the gun to her head. She felt the cold metal touch her scalp and closed her eyes. 

"Alright, alright! Fine." Jughead finally said, dropping the gun. Malachi grinned. He then pointed the gun at Jughead, and betty felt her stomach sink. "Did you really kill her?" Jughead asked, in a small voice. Malachi rolled his eyes. 

"Of course I did. And now I'm going to kill you." He said. Betty's eyes widened, and she saw his finger begin to move. 

"Betty, no!" Joaquin tried to grab her arm, but she ran and shoved Malachi as hard as she could. He fired, and missed Jughead, who moved out of the way. After shoving him, he let out a groan, and pointed the gun at her, firing. 

Betty froze and stared at Malachi in disbelief. He was staring at her with wide eyes as if that wasn't what he planned on doing at all. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, the words wouldn't come out. She felt water running down her neck and chest. She placed a hand to her neck and then looked at it. Red. So much red. Red water. Blood. She suddenly felt her throat close up, and tasted so much metal. She began to make choking sounds, and then she felt herself lose balance, and fall to the ground. In seconds, Jughead was right there, kneeling down beside her. 

"Betty. Oh my god." He breathed out, picking up her head and placing it on his lap. "Betty, you're going to be okay. You're going to be fine." He kept repeating. He looked at Archie, standing there, staring in disbelief. "Call an ambulance." He said. That snapped Archie out of it. He quickly got his phone out and began dialing. Jughead looked back down at Betty. She was still opening and closing her mouth, trying to speak. "No, don't." He said. "Don't talk." He had his hand on her neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Both his hands were covered in blood. 

"I..." She tried. "Jug."

"Stop. You're making it worse. You're fine. You're going to be fine." He said as if he really believed it. Her eyes began to roll back in her head, and he shook her head. "Betty, no! Stay awake. Do not close your eyes." He commanded. His voice was shaky, and it sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He took off his jacket, and then quickly pressed it to her neck. He then looked at Malachi, who had dropped his gun. 

"Jughead, I-" Suddenly Jughead picked up his gun and shot Malachi in the shoulder. He collapsed and let out a loud groan. 

"Shut the fuck up." Jughead spat. When he looked down, Betty's eyes were closed. "Betty?" He asked. "Betty, wake up. Betty, open your eyes." His voice began to crack. "Betty, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Betty had fought to keep her eyes open, but the lost that fight. She remembered hearing Jughead's voice. But not exactly what he had been saying. The words were gurgled. She remembered drifting off. Like drifting off into a dream. She was sure that this is what death was. That she was dying. And she didn't wake up until a week later, looking up into the bright, fluorescent lights. Hearing the beeping of machines, and feeling the cushioning beneath her. 


	21. Aftermath

Betty passed out several times after just barely waking up. Every time she began to open her eyes, they would be met with that bright, white light coming from the ceiling. And it would feel like her eyes were being held down by weights. The one time she really did wake up for sure, it was dark, but still dimly lit. It took her a minute of fluttering her eyes to fully open them. She felt an ache in her neck and cushioning beneath her. She felt stiff. She began to regain feeling in her body, and she pressed her hands to the mattress when she got the energy, pushing herself so she was sitting up. 

She squinted, letting her eyes adjust to the room. She could hear the pitter-pattering of rain beating on a window somewhere. It was night. She was in a hospital room. She could hear the low beeping of machines and could see the light peeling in from outside the room. 

"Betty?" She heard softly from next to her. She turned her head to see Jughead, sitting there. He sat up, letting out a small groan and cracking his neck. "You're awake." She stared at him, her breathing begin to quicken. He stared at her and frowned. "Are you okay?" He got closer and she flinched, scooting away. He recoiled reluctantly, looking at her confused. "Betty, it's just me." He said, reaching for her hand. As soon as his skin made contact she let out a gasp and ripped her hand away. He stared at her, puzzled. 

"Don't touch me." She said quickly. He raised his eyebrows. "Please don't touch me." His mouth stood open, like that wasn't what he was expecting at all. He then nodded and moved his chair back the slightest bit. 

"Alright." He said softly. She looked away from him, feeling her heart beating a million miles a minute. Jughead knitted his eyebrows together, and she realized the machine next to her was monitoring her heart rate. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and it began to slow down. 

"M-Malachi. Where's Malachi?" She asked complete horror in her voice. 

"He's gone." Jughead said. 

"Is he dead?" 

"No. He's going to prison for a very long time." Jughead said simply. She nodded, refusing to look at him.

"And what about you?" Betty asked, looking at Jughead. 

"I didn't do anything illegal." 

"That's bullshit." Betty said coldly. He folded his hands together and rested his forearms on his knees. 

"Toni backed me up saying I shot Malachi in self-defense. Everything else? That was just me trying to make sure you were _safe_." 

"Yeah, you did a real good job of that." Betty said, looking away from him. "What about all those years before? I'll bet you've murdered people just like Malachi." Betty said. Jughead grew silent. "What? You're not even going to deny it? Lie? That's what you're good at, right?" 

"I was just a kid." Jughead said, looking at her. "There's no excuse for the things I did. Nothing to justify it. But Malachi _manipulated_ me." 

"I don't care what he did to you." Betty said, her voice sounding tired. "I don't." And she meant it. Jughead swallowed hard, nodding slowly. 

"I know." He said simply. A realization came to Betty, and she looked down at herself. Her face softened, and she looked at Jughead. He was staring blankly out the window. Dark rings rounded his eyes. 

"Jughead?" She asked in a small voice. He looked at her. "Am I still..." He stayed silent for a minute, before shaking his head. 

"No." He said. She looked down and nodded. 

"Good." She said. She could see Jughead, staring at her in the corner of her eye. Staring at her with an expression she had never seen before. A broken one. 

"I'm leaving." He said. 

"What?" She asked, looking at him. 

"My boss... Penny's letting me take my exam early. In a couple of weeks. For my promotion. There were two open spots. One right here, in New York City..." He said slowly. "And one in Virginia. I took the one in Virginia. I leave in two months." 

"Why?" Betty asked although she had no ounce of indication in her voice that she cared. 

"Would it make you feel safer if I wasn't here?" He asked. 

"Yes." She said, a little too quickly. He nodded. 

"Then I won't be here." He said softly. The room grew silent. Betty wasn't going to sit there and beg him to stay. She didn't want him to. She wondered about everyone else's opinions. She wondered if somebody else had told Jughead to leave, too. "Betty, I-" Jughead began, staring to reach his hand out. She jolted, and sat up, pushing herself away from him. She stared at him, her jaw clenched shut. She ignored the searing pain in her neck. He quickly took his hand away. 

"Can you please leave?" She asked quickly. She watched as he looked at her with those eyes. Those hurt, puppy eyes that didn't go with the rest of his facial features. "Please, just go." She said more firmly. He nodded, and stood up, walking over to the door. He froze and then turned back around. 

"I'd never hurt you, Betty." He said softly. She said nothing. He nodded and then turned back around before leaving.

Betty didn't sleep again that night. She only stayed up, thinking. She bit her nails as she thought. A nasty habit. She couldn't turn her brain off. Couldn't stop thinking. She wasn't pregnant anymore, and it was awful for her to think, but she had never been more relieved. She didn't want to share something like that with Jughead. The next day, she had some more visitors. 

"There she is!" Veronica yelled as she stood in the doorway. She ran to Betty and quickly wrapped her arms around her friend. Betty let out a small groan. 

"Careful." She growled. Veronica pulled away and laughed lightly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so glad you're okay. Oh, Betty." Veronica looked at Betty as if she was a puppy, and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Betty smiled back at the friend she missed so much. 

"Don't crowd her, Lodge." Toni said from the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest. 

"Okay, this is the best I could come up with." Cheryl said, walking in past Toni with a huge bag in her arms. 

"What's that?" Betty asked. 

"Clothes from your apartment. I heard you're going home tomorrow. Thank god, two weeks in this place is way too long to eat pudding and watery eggs." Cheryl said in disgust. 

"I actually don't think I've had any food to eat. That went in my mouth. And not a tube." Betty said warily. "Wait, how did you get into my apartment?" 

"A crowbar." Archie said, walking in. "Sorry. I'll replace your door." Betty laughed lightly. 

"It's alright. I think I want to move, actually." Betty said. Veronica raised her eyebrows. 

"Oh, you could live with me!" She said excitedly. "Me and Archie. I actually moved into his place while you were... Busy. It's huge though it will be so fun. Just the three of us!" Betty looked at Archie, who stood in the corner, looking guilty with his hands in his pockets.

Betty suddenly saw Malachi, grinning eagerly at her across a table. And then pinning her against the wall. She felt the tight grip of Joaquin's hands on her arms, pulling her violently. She heard herself screaming in pain as Malachi dragged a knife across her cheek. 

"Actually, um." Betty said, still staring at Archie. "I think... Maybe I could move in with Katy." The excitement drained from Veronica's face. 

"What?" She asked, the light from her voice gone. Betty couldn't say what she was really thinking. _I can't live with a man._

"Yeah, it's just..." Betty dragged her eyes away from Archie. "I don't know, you guys should really just be alone. I don't want to get in the way of anything." 

"Oh Betty, you don't have to be worried about that!" Veronica said. Cheryl had been studying Betty the whole time. It was as if she could read Betty's mind. 

"V, she's right." Cheryl said. "And you know, Betty you could always move in with Toni and me, too. But no pressure. Completely up to you." Cheryl winked at Betty, and Betty thanked her with her eyes. 

"I just want things to go back to normal." Betty said, nodding to herself and taking a deep breath. Veronica took her hand and smiled. 

"Of course. I talked to your boss for you, and he wants you to come back whenever you're ready." Veronica said. Betty smiled at her. The room slowly grew silent. Betty looked at all of them. 

"I'm sorry." Betty breathed out. "I have to ask the question. Nobody will tell me until I ask." Toni raised her eyebrows. "What happened in the two weeks I was here? I mean... Are any of you still talking to Jughead?" The room grew silent again. Toni spoke up. 

"The only person in this room who has even attempted to talk to him is Archie." Toni said spitefully. Betty looked at Archie. 

"Attempted?" She asked. Archie suddenly looked tired. 

"Jughead cut me off." He said softly. "I try talking to him every day. He doesn't talk to me anymore. He had my stuff delivered to my house from his apartment." Veronica looked at Archie pitifully. Betty found no pity within her. 

"Where's Reggie?" Betty asked. 

"He went home." Veronica answered for Archie. Betty nodded. She suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion, and let out a yawn. Veronica stood up. "Okay, well. Let's let her get some sleep. By the way, Polly will be here tomorrow to pick you up." Betty smiled at that. She wasn't nervous or paranoid to see her sister. She longed to see her sister. 

"Alright." Betty said softly. They all filed out of the room, and Betty soon fell asleep, soon to face a night full of nightmares. 

_Two weeks_ later

Betty chewed on her thumbnail, looking out the window at all the skyscrapers and buildings outside. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. Her head began to lean to one side. She hadn't slept in days. She could smell the leather of the chair she was sitting in. She could hear the almost peaceful sound of cars outside. 

"Betty." The firm voice said. She opened her eyes and looked at the woman sitting across from her, holding a clipboard. 

"Sorry, what was the question?" Betty asked. 

"Are you still having nightmares?" The woman asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Betty said dismissively. 

"When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?" 

"I don't know." 

"Are you taking your medication?"

"It doesn't make me feel any better, okay?" Betty snapped. She recoiled slightly. "I'm sorry." 

"They take time, Betty. You have to keep taking them in order for them to work." 

"They make me feel numb." 

"Sometimes that helps." The doctor said. Betty grew silent. "Have you talked to Jughead?" 

"Why would I?" Betty asked incredulously. "Why would I ever talk to him again? Nobody's talked to him." She watched as the woman sitting across from her tapped her pen patiently against her clipboard. "I think our time is up," Betty said, standing up eagerly. 

"Please, take your medication Elizabeth." The woman said. Betty only gave her a dismissive nod before picking up her purse and leaving the office. 

When she got home, she closed the door behind her and locked it. She dropped her purse on the table next to the door, and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting water out. She unscrewed the cap and began taking sips from the bottle. 

"Hey." Katy said, coming out of her room. "How was it?"

"Stupid. Therapy is a fucking joke. Why am I paying someone who just nods and listens to whatever the fuck I say? I have you for that." Betty said coldly. Katy smiled and sat at the breakfast bar on a stool. 

"I'm sorry." She said softly. She looked at Betty with those icy, piercing blue eyes of her. "Did you at least tell her how you punched your boss in the face?" Betty rolled her eyes. 

"I shouldn't have even told you. It was just a misunderstanding." Betty said flatly. Katy creased her forehead. Betty wasn't an idiot. She saw the way people looked at her now. She had changed, and that was a fact. Her whole attitude was different. Nothing about her was the same. She was colder towards people who were close to her. She was meaner. 

"Betts..." Katy began. 

"Let's just drop it. Okay?" Betty said quickly. Katy nodded. 

"Oh. Sweet Pea came by earlier." Katy said softly. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"I forgot he existed." Betty muttered. 

"He cares about you. He wants to make sure you're okay-" 

"No, he doesn't care about me. He cares that I fucked his gangbanger best friend and now he wants to come to rub it in my face. Because he knows if I had stayed with him, I wouldn't have gotten fucking kidnapped, now would I?" Betty snapped. Katy looked at Betty like she was a toddler who just got yelled at. 

"He's over that, Betty-" 

"Of course he's not over it!" Betty yelled. "God damn it, can everyone just stop treating me like a shitty glass figurine?" Betty said, walking into the living room. Katy followed her. Betty collapsed on the couch. She looked up at Katy. It looked like she was about to cry. Betty forgot how fragile and sensitive Katy really was. 

"I'm sorry." Katy whispered. "I wish I could just make you better again, but I can't." She really did start to cry. Betty let out a sigh. 

"Kat, I'm sorry. Come over here." Betty said. Katy walked over and curled up on the couch next to Betty. Betty pulled her close and let Katy rest her head on Betty's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I need to control my temper." Betty whispered. Katy only nodded slightly. "Can I tell you something? Something I've been scared to admit to myself?" 

"Always." Katy said. 

"I still think about him every day." Betty said. "And that scares me." Katy moved her head and looked up at Betty. "I'm so mad. I don't know who I'm mad at. I think I' mad at Jughead the most. More than Malachi, even though Malachi's the one who actually hurt me. But despite all the anger, I still think about him. I don't mean, like, thinking about him in bad ways. I manlike, I think about him like..." 

"Like you miss him?" Katy asked. 

"Is that crazy?" Betty asked. Katy shook her head. 

"Are you scared of him?" Katy asked. 

"I'm scared of the idea of him." Betty said simply. She stared at the blank TV. "I haven't talked about this with anyone, but... I took a bullet for him. Literally. And I don't understand why, I mean, I just saw that gun pointed at him. And I... I got so scared." Betty looked at Katy, who was looking at her curiously. "If he died, maybe I would feel different." 

"Yeah." Katy said softly. 

"I keep thinking about Donna. She didn't deserve that. I mean, she was born into that. She was raised like that. And despite all she knew, she still tried to help me." Betty explained. 

"I'm so sorry you had to witness all that, Betts." Katy said. She looked at her watch. "Look, I have to go to work. But I want to talk more about this later. Okay?" Betty nodded, and Katy stood up. 

After Katy left, Betty still sat there, staring at the black screen of the TV. She thought for a moment, before pulling her phone out of her pocket and pulling up the contact she wanted. She then texted him, asking him to meet her at a coffee shop nearby. 

  
Betty sat down at the small table, holding the warm coffee cup between her hands, looking out the window. It had just stopped raining. It had been raining a lot in New York. When she heard the door chime, she looked up and saw the familiar face. She smiled softly as Sweet Pea walked over and sat down, right across from Betty. He had an ID clipped to his shirt pocket like he had just been at work. He looked down at where she was staring and quickly took the ID off as if he forgot. He then smiled up at her. 

"Hey." She said softly. 

"Hey." He said back. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I could have just come over, you know." 

"I uh... I prefer a public place. If that's okay." She said carefully. He nodded quickly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." He said. They both grew silent, and Betty looked down at her cup. "Are you okay? I know that's such a dumb question. But... Are you?" He asked. Betty smiled and glanced at him. 

"I'm surviving." She said softly. He nodded slowly. 

"Uh, I want to say sorry. For everything. I mean, the whole banquet thing was stupid. I was stupid. I apologized to Veronica, like, a million times. We were only together for a few months I mean... I overreacted. A lot." He said honestly. 

"Yeah, you did." Betty said honestly. "But it wasn't cool for us to hide it. I mean... Jughead and I." She froze over his name. "But it also wasn't cool for you two to go behind my back like that. Especially when money is involved. And my dad. I mean, that's my personal life." 

"Of course. I completely agree, it was stupid. We're not in high school, that was... Really stupid. But I want you to know, I wasn't just with you because of that stupid bet. I really, _really_ liked you." Sweet Pea said. 

"I know." Betty said softly. "Have you... Seen him at work?" 

"Sometimes. He comes by, every now and then to do some paperwork. But, he hasn't been on the job since we got you back. Penny's dismissing him of that until he leaves." Sweet Pea said. "Nobody's talked to him. I think... I think Toni really misses him. But she won't talk to him. He's been pretty closed off, anyway." 

"And you?" 

"What about me?" 

"Do you miss him?" Betty asked. Sweet Pea let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. 

"Yeah. I do." He said honestly. "I mean, shit, Betty. He'll always be my best friend. Everyone's a little pissed off at him right now. Toni's the one who told him to leave. She was the maddest. I mean... I'm sure you're the one who's mad the most. But, she was pretty mad. She said some things she didn't mean to him. But I know she loves him. It's just best for everyone... If he wasn't here." Sweet Pea shrugged. Betty contemplated this. 

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Maybe."   
  


That night, she went to Archie's house with Katy. They were going to hang out along with Veronica, Toni, Cheryl, and Fangs. The whole evening Betty found herself zoning out. The gears in her head wouldn't stop turning. Every once and a while she focused on what everybody was talking about and nodded her head at the appropriate times, but nobody seemed to notice how silent she had been. Until a certain point. They had all been laughing at something Fangs had said, and Betty had been staring at the wall blankly, biting her thumbnail. 

"Right, Betty?" Toni said, looking at Betty sitting on a couch next to her. Betty looked at Toni and then looked at everyone around her. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Betty asked. Toni's smile faded, and she looked away. Betty frowned. "What? I didn't hear you." 

"Nothing." Veronica muttered. Betty looked at Katy, who had suddenly pulled out her phone and looked a little too interested in what Betty assumed was a blank screen. 

"Alright, I know I'm being a mood killer. I'm sorry for ruining your evening." Betty said, a little on the cold side. 

"Betty, that's not what we-" Archie began. 

"No, I get it. Okay, I can't bounce back to the way things used to be and I'm sorry about that, I really am but I can't fucking do this, okay? So stop inviting me to this shit if that's what you want, I won't be mad. I just can't do it." She said, standing up.

"Betts, where are you going?" Cheryl asked, exasperated. 

"I'm going home. I'll talk to you guys later." Betty said, grabbing her jacket as she walked. 

"But we took my car!" Katy called. 

"I'll call a cab." Betty muttered, walking out of the room. She stepped outside, and got her phone out of her jacket pocket, breathing out and seeing her breath in the crispy cold air.

She looked around at the darkness and froze. She looked at the trees behind Archie's house and found herself furrowing her brows. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. Like she was being chased. She began to turn around, and her eyes landed on the trees again. She could remember the sound of leaves crunching beneath her feet. The sound of Malachi's voice, calling for her into the darkness. 

The truth was, nobody was watching her. There was nobody there to chase her into the woods. To grab her and carry her back to an awful place against her will. But the feeling would never go away. No matter how hard she tried. She swallowed hard. There was only one person in the world, who would ever understand how she felt at that very moment. 

Twenty minutes later, she found herself stepping out of an elevator, and walking down a hall. She wasn't scared. That was a good thing. But she knew there was no reason to be scared. The anger was still there. Of course, it was. It would probably never go away. Never dissipate. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she stared at her feet, walking down the seemingly long hall.

When she got to the end, she stopped and turned towards the door. She looked up at the apartment number, feeling fear creep into her. Not fear of him. Fear of rejection. She heard Archie's words in her head telling her how Jughead cut him off. His best friend. She reached her hand up, and hesitated, before curling it into a fist and knocking on the door.

She waited in the hall for what felt like forever, procrastinating if she should just leave. She didn't want to leave, though. She waited patiently, staring at the pale green color of the door right in front of her. When she heard locks turn, her breath caught in her throat.

The door swung open, and Jughead had to look down and squint his eyes to really see her. When he realized who she was, he raised his eyebrows and took a small step back. The strong smell of whiskey hit her, and she winced slightly. Jughead looked embarrassed. His eyes were red-rimmed, with dark bags. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, with jeans. His hair’s a mess of black curls. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice full of genuine surprise. 

"I..." She began, but she lost her voice. He raised an eyebrow, looking at her expectantly. "He killed your mom." She said. This, was not what Jughead was expecting to hear in the slightest bit. "He killed your mom, and Jellybean has no idea. She left. She left you without a note... Or an explanation. And he killed your mom. And everyone just... Shut you out. They all just shut you out. And it's not fair." Betty's eyes began to water. 

"Betty..." Jughead began, dropping his arm from the door. He looked at her with such concern. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. 

"I hate you." She said, wiping at her cheeks. "I hate you so much. Because I care about you so much. And nobody-nobody is here to m-m-m-" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to find the words. Jughead didn't dare move. He didn't touch her. Probably because he was afraid she would freak out. 

"Go home, Betty." He said softly. 

"No." She said firmly. "I'm not leaving here. You never hurt me. You never laid a finger on me. Everyone's treating you like you abused me, and you didn't!" Jughead looked down the hall and back at her. 

"Betty, please don't-" 

"No!" Betty yelled. "I want you to tell me." 

"Tell you what?" 

"I want you to tell me what he did to you. Everything. I want you to tell me... Everything. What it was like." 

"I can't-"

"Yes you can. I want you... To make me understand." She said, looking up at him. "Make me understand, why you did the things you did. Make me understand how hard it was." He stared at her, looking exhausted. "I'm not leaving. Please." Jughead looked at her neck. He looked at the red, fresh scar there. He then opened the door and stepped aside. She walked in and heard him shut the door behind her. 

"I really think you should-"

"They're still mad at you." She said, cutting him off. He put his hands in his pockets, silently. "And that makes me mad at them. They don't know what it's like. I didn't know what it was like. Until Malachi took me." 

"Stop." Jughead muttered. 

"I didn't know how hard it was. And I think I'm still mad at you. But I don't want to be." Betty continued, ignoring him. 

"Betty!" Jughead suddenly yelled. She looked at him as if she just heard him for the first time. "You shouldn't be here." He said, in a softer tone. 

"I don't care." She said. 

"I'm a liar." 

"So am I." 

"I'm a gang leader, technically." 

"Not your fault." 

"Are you listening to me?" He snapped. "You need to leave!" 

"I'm not leaving." She said. She didn't move, when he got closer to her. 

"Get out." 

"No." She said firmly. "Were you really going to leave? What's in Virginia? Small town murders?" 

"Why are you talking in the past tense, I'm still leaving." He said. 

"No. You aren't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm telling you to stay." 

"You're insane." He said, turning around, and walking away. Betty grabbed him by the arm, and turned him around, slightly catching him off guard. 

"Kiss me." She said. 

"What? No!" He said incredulously. 

"If you kiss me right now, I'll stay." She said simply. "I'll stay, and we can talk. And before you ask, I'm not having a psychotic break, I'm just... I'm doing what I want to do." 

"You're definitely having a psychotic break." He said. 

"No. I'm tired of convincing myself that you're a bad person." 

"I am a bad person." 

"No. You aren't. You're the same cop who pulled me over for going ten miles over the speed limit. You are the same guy who took me back to that very road, and..." She let her voice trail off, and his features softened. "You're that same person." 

"Betty." Jughead said, licking his lips and looking away. "Okay, I am the reason you are like this now! I've fucked you up forever." 

"That was Malachi." Betty said defiantly. 

"You aren't listening." He said coldly. 

"Just... Kiss me. Or tell me to leave. And don't just say it, you have to mean it. You have to look me in the eyes, and tell me to leave. And you will never have to see me again. But I want you to mean it. You can't lie." She said. He looked her up and down as if he was sure she was crazy. "I can't leave until I know exactly what you want." He nodded, and then looked her straight in the eyes. 

"I want you to get out." He said. She stared at him back in the eyes and shook her head. 

"Do you really mean that?" 

"I really mean that." He said immediately. She nodded, before letting go of his arm. She walked past him and to the door, taking her time as she opened it, and stepped out into the hall. She shut the door behinds herself without a second glance at him and began walking down the hall. She could feel her eyes begin to burn with hot tears. She clenched her jaw shut and fought back the tears. 

She heard the sound of a door opening behind her, and she stopped walking to turn and look over her shoulder. Jughead was walking out of his apartment. She watched him walk toward her. 

"What are you-" She began, but was cut off when he grabbed her and kissed her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, before closing her eyes and kissing him back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, and felt his arms wrap around her waist. Their kisses were slow and passionate. He eventually pulled away from her, and she almost followed his lips, before opening her eyes and looking at him. He was looking at her in such awe, as he took a piece of her hair, and moved it off her face. 

"I meant what I said, outside that restaurant." He whispered. She frowned, confused. 

"What?" 

"I love you." He said softly. Betty slowly smiled. 

"I love you too." She said. "Is that wrong?" 

"Does it feel wrong?" He asked. Instead of answering him, she took his hand and began to lead him back to the open door down the hall. He shut the door behind him once they got inside, and she continued down the hall, still holding his hand. She walked into his bedroom and then sat down on the edge of his bed. He stopped and stood there in front of her. She looked up at him as she slowly lifted up her shirt over her head, and took it off. He looked at her for a second, before looking away. 

"Betty, we shouldn't." He began. 

"I want to." She said. He looked at her again, and she never looked sure of anything more in her life. He took his shirt off, while she moved back onto the bed. He then got on top of her and began kissing her slowly again. She carefully places her hand on the back of his neck, his skin feeling hot against her own. She could feel the small scratches of growing stubble when he kisses her, but she doesn't mind it. 

They take their time getting their clothes off like they had all the time in the world. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. All Betty could think about was being there with him, in that moment. And she wanted it to last forever. Jughead seemed hesitant about the whole thing like if he might touch her too roughly she would shatter into a million pieces. He pulled away from her and stopped kissing her to look down at her fully exposed body. He takes her in, and then looks back at her face, looking up at him.

He leans down and carefully begins to kiss down her neck. He still has his boxers on, and she watches as he takes them off, throwing them off the edge of the bed. He only stops there and looks up at her, as if asking for permission. She smiles at him, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as if this was the first time she had ever been intimate with him. As if it was the first time they were ever seeing each other naked. 

"Be gentle." She says, in a soft tone. His face softens, and he gives her a look. She almost thought he would have gotten up right there and completely changed his mind. But he doesn't. He just comes back up and kisses her mouth, in such a way he's never kissed her before. Like he really loves her. She doesn't expect it, but when she feels him come between her legs and begin to slide into her, she lets out a sharp gasp. 

He pulls his mouth away from hers and rests his forehead against her own. She wraps her arm around his shoulders, and rests her other hand on the side of his neck, letting him adjust himself. He slowly began to move, pulling back and then thrusting forward again in very small, smooth motions. They just look into each other's eyes, their breathing beginning to pick up. Betty starts letting out these small moans, and never stops looking him in the eyes. She can feel every single emotion all at once. 

He looks away from her only when he feels himself beginning to let go. He lets out a small groan and buries his face right in the crook of her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, and his hand moves to grab hers, interlacing their fingers against the pillow right beside her head. She shuts her eyes, letting out a small whimper, feeling him begin to move the tiniest bit faster. A familiar ache she hasn't felt in a long time begins to take over her body. 

A spot on the right side of her neck starts to burn an insignificant amount, but she doesn't say anything. She never wants this moment to end. Neither of them does. She feels herself begin to spread her legs wider for him, and he starts to kiss her neck again. Not the side that's burning, but the left side. She feels every muscle begin to tighten. She feels her walls begin to tighten around him, and then she releases. She isn't sure who climaxes first. Only that she feels the warmness in her lower abdomen. Jughead stops moving, and every muscle in his body seems to relax. 

She can hear him breathing remotely heavily, and her chest is rising and falling at a somewhat fast pace. He shifts, moving off of her, and then turning so he's laying on his back next to her. Betty doesn't even realize she's crying until Jughead looks at her and looks completely horrified. She notices the look on his face, and places a hand to her own cheek, feeling the hot, salty, liquid. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, rushing his words. Betty quickly shook her head. 

"No." She choked out. He pulled her into his side, and she rested her cheek on his chest as she began to cry harder. 

"What's wrong, Betty?" He asked gently. She shut her eyes, and tried to regulate her breathing again, and to stop the sobs from coming out. 

"Do you ever wonder... If it would have been a girl or a boy?" She asked. It took Jughead a minute to really process what she was asking. When he did, he let out a long, exhausted, sigh. 

"Oh, Betty." He muttered, through his sigh. She was starting to cry again. 

"I said good." She choked out, her words sounding strangled. "When you told me... I said good. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." 

"I know. I know, baby." He said, kissing the top of her head, and rubbing her back. "I know." He whispered.

He stroked her hair, and she continued to cry. She continued to cry until she felt that she didn't have the energy to cry anymore. Jughead never said anything. He just continued to be there, stroking her hair patiently. She eventually just closed her eyes and listened to the rain from outside. She could hear the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the large window that began from the ceiling and went all the way down to the floor. She fell asleep, breathing easily and silently. Jughead stayed up just a little while longer until he fell asleep too. For Betty, it might have felt like the first time she could sleep, where she didn't think she would wake up and be somewhere she didn't want to be. 


	22. So Close, Yet So Far

Betty woke up, squinting her eyes against the bright light. She heard the familiar, faint sound of honking horns and the city. When heroes adjusted to the light, she looked over to see Jughead, sitting on the window sill, smoking a cigarette. The smell of the cigarette smoke-filled her with unwanted nostalgia, and she crinkled her nose. Jughead looked over at her and noticed the look on her face. He silently put his cigarette out. She registered the way he looked. He shaved, and he was wearing his uniform. 

"Why are you..." She began. He looked down at himself and then back at her. 

"I'm going to work. In an hour." He said. 

"But I thought..." 

"It's just until I leave. I think I should continue to work. Until I start my new job. Penny agrees." He said. Betty nodded, suddenly remembering he was expected to move in just a month and a few weeks. 

"Right." She said, absentmindedly. Jughead let out a sigh. "So I guess you aren't staying then." She said curtly. 

"Betty, it's more than that." He said. She shook her head. 

"No it's not. There's a job offer here so just stay here." She said, sitting up, holding the sheet over her chest. Jughead stared blankly out the window. Betty watched him, her thoughts in overdrive. She swallowed hard, before saying what she was thinking. "Can I come with you?" She asked. He continued looking out the window before registering what she had just asked him. 

"What?" He suddenly said, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at her. "To Virginia?" She nodded. He stared at her in disbelief. As if he was trying to figure out a math problem he didn't understand. "Why...Why would you want to do that?" He finally asked. She rolled her eyes incredulously. 

"For you." She said simply. "You don't want to stay here. And I get that. And honestly... Maybe I don't want to stay here, either." She admitted. Jughead was silent again. 

"You'd leave New York? You would leave Veronica, your job, just like that?" He asked. Betty smiled and nodded. 

"I can be a journalist anywhere." She said. "And Veronica will never go away." Jughead scoffed, and began to smile, looking down at the floor. Betty's smile faltered, and she put a hand on her neck, wincing to the touch. She seethed and felt the big scar on the right side of her neck. Jughead looked up at her and his smile faded. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked. She nodded. 

"I left my painkillers at my apartment." She said, sucking on her own tongue. Jughead stood up and walked over to his dresser, opening the drawer and taking an orange pill bottle out. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, handing it to her. She looked at the bottle, and back at him with a raised eyebrow. He laughed and shook his head. 

"Relax. They aren't illegal. I've been to the hospital a lot, mostly because of what I do for work. These are just some leftover painkillers." He said. Betty let out a sigh and took the bottle from him. He stood up and left the room. He came back with a glass of water, and she took it before swallowing two of the pills. She then placed the glass of water on the nightstand and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, but there was some sadness in it. 

"I... Meant everything I said last night." She said, looking away from his eyes. 

"I did too." He said, genuinely. He carefully pulled Betty by her hips and slid her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, and their kisses quickly became more deep and messy. He laid her back down on the bed and got between her legs. He began to kiss her neck, on the side where her scar was. He kissed her scar gently, and she winced, feeling uncomfortable. It began to sting. 

"Jughead..." She said, recoiling in pain. He looked up at her, and then kissed her mouth hungrily, before kissing her nose. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered. She smiled and pulled him down to kiss her mouth again. She felt his hand slip between her legs, and slowly begin to rub her clit. She let out a moan, and bit her lip as she pulled away, looking up at him.

He rested his forehead against hers as he continued to stroke his thumb over her. She let her head fall back, letting out quiet, soft moans as he did. They were interrupted when suddenly, they both heard a knock come from the front door. Jughead stopped and looked over his shoulder. Betty let out a slightly annoyed sigh. He looked back down at her and smiled. 

"They'll go away." He said before he kissed her lips softly and continued to move his hand. A few seconds later, there was banging coming from the front door. 

"Jughead Jones, I know you're in there!" A voice yelled. Betty frowned and looked up at Jughead, who had frozen completely. 

"Is that Toni?" Betty asked. Jughead stared at her with his mouth open. "Have you two-" 

"No!" Jughead said quickly. "I mean... No. God, no." 

"Then what is she doing here?" Betty asked. 

"Did you tell anybody you were coming here?" Jughead asked. Betty shook her head. More banging. Jughead rolled his eyes and moved from on top of her. He stood up, and Betty covered herself. "I'll just, go see what she wants I guess." He muttered, before leaving the room. He shut the bedroom door behind him. He walked over to the door and quickly unlocked it before opening it. An angry Toni looked up at him, craning her neck. 

"It's about god damn time. What were you doing?" She asked, walking past him. He looked at her, and then glanced at his shut bedroom door. 

"Uh-" 

"Never mind. I don't care." She said, with the wave of her hand. Jughead hesitantly shut the open door. 

"Toni, you can't just barge in here-" 

"I need to talk to you." She said. Jughead glanced at the bedroom door again before glancing back at Toni. He nodded. 

"Uh, alright." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Okay." Toni said, nodding to herself. "I love you." She said. Jughead furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her as if he was painfully uncomfortable. "Have I ever said that to you?" 

"I don't think so." Jughead said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Toni this is we-" 

"I'm not done!" She said, cutting him off. "I love you, Jughead. And I am so extremely pissed off right now at just the sight of you, I could like..." She made clapping motions with her hands. He raised an eyebrow at her, and then glanced at the closed door behind her. "Like, pop your head or something." Jughead slowly began to smile, suppressing a laugh. "What is my speech funny to you?" 

"Oh, this is a speech?" He asked, humorously. 

"Yes, and you keep interrupting." She snapped. "Anyway... Archie loves you too. And so does Fangs. And Sweet Pea. Even though you kind of stole his girlfriend and..." Her voice trailed off at the sudden glare Jughead had on his face. "Yup. Way past that. Anyway, I thought I should tell you that. Because we have been very closed off lately, and honestly what makes me mad is the fact you work for law enforcement, but the whole time we were partnered... All the fucked up people we have arrested, I mean, what was all of that? You were a criminal yourself." 

"I know." Jughead said quickly. "I agree. It was terrible. But-" 

"But it wasn't your fault. I guess? I don't know. Whatever I am completely over it. I am also kind of here on behalf of Betty." Toni said. Jughead frowned before raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes. I know, you broke your back to like, protect her, and stuff. And I feel really bad. I mean not for you. I feel a little bad for you-look, basically, Betty is all fucked up in the head. And I think you two should talk. Not get back together, because obviously that's going to take a lot of time-" 

"Toni." Jughead said, a little too loudly. He glanced at the door again and back at her. 

"Okay, what is it with you right now, I am trying to have a conversation with you and you keep looking over there." Toni said, whirling around. Suddenly her mouth dropped, and she turned back towards Jughead, looking at him in shock. 

"What?" He asked, getting annoyed. 

"You have a girl here, don't you?" She asked. Jughead shut his eyes, the incredulity of the situation making him want to climb down the fire escape. "Oh my god, Jughead is this some kind of coping mechanism? Because it is totally not okay! I can't believe you're sleeping with random girls." Toni said, shaking her head in disapproval. "You know, normally I wouldn't care about this stuff, and honestly I would be really supportive but under the circumstances, it's kind of messed up. Let's see what she has to say, yeah?" 

"Wait, Toni don't-" Jughead began, but it was too late. Toni opened the door. "Open the door." Jughead finished. Betty stood up straight, looking at Toni. She was just buttoning her pants, and she was fully clothed. Toni froze, and then stood there, staring at Betty. She looked at Jughead, and then back at Betty. 

"This is where you have been all night?" Toni yelled in disbelief, looking at Betty. "We thought you died. Did you check your messages?" Betty hesitated, looking at Jughead and then back at Toni. 

"I was going to." Betty said, in a small voice. Toni let out a sigh and shut her eyes as if trying to gain her composure. 

"You know what? I'm not mad." Toni said calmly. 

"You're not?" Jughead asked, his voice full of doubt. 

"No." She said. "I came here to tell you... That I'm sorry, Jug." She said, looking at Jughead. Her voice was completely serious. "Seriously. What happened to you... Was fucked. And I only made it worse. I really do love you. But you're pushing people away right now so I'm going to leave you guys to it." Toni said, glancing at Betty and then back at Jughead. "But you can talk to me, whenever you are ready." She smiled somberly at Jughead before walking past him and taking her time leaving the apartment. 

"What just happened?" Betty asked. 

"I... Have no idea." Jughead said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Um, I'm going to head out, too." Betty said. Jughead looked at her. 

"Okay." He said flatly. Betty nodded, before grabbing her purse and starting to walk past him. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm in a gentle, but firm way. She looked at him, and he leaned down, kissing her mouth softly before pulling away. She smiled up at him. 

"I'll see you later." She said. He nodded, and then she left. 

While walking down the sidewalk outside his apartment building, she looked at her phone. She had a lot of missed calls and messages. She listened to one from Veronica first. 

"Betty... Where are you? Kat says you aren't at the apartment. What the hell? Call me." She said in the voicemail. Betty deleted it before going to the next one. Another from Veronica. "Okay, seriously. What the fuck? You can't do this shit. Not after what happened. At least text." Betty angrily deleted it. _I'm not made of glass, I can do whatever the hell I want_. Betty thought. She listened to one from Cheryl. 

"Hey, hun. Veronica's overreacting a little bit after what you said earlier, we're a little worried. Just give one of us a text." Cheryl said. Betty rolled her eyes. She suddenly walked into somebody large, frowning in annoyance and looking up to see Reggie Mantle, holding onto her arms to steady her. She quickly took a huge step back, out of his grip, not liking the feel of it. A cold chill went down her spine. 

"Reggie." Betty said. He smiled. 

"Hey Cooper." He said. 

"What are you..." 

"I came to see Jughead." Reggie said, nodding down the street at Jughead's apartment building. Betty nodded. 

"Oh. He's very popular today." 

"Yeah, uh, he asked me to come over." Reggie said softly. Betty frowned. 

"Really?" 

"We've been talking on the phone a lot." Reggie explained. "I came back. Just for a little while." Betty found this strange. They used to be mortal enemies, and Jughead pushed away his best friend. But he was calling Reggie on the phone. She supposed it made sense. Reggie was a little different than Archie. Less concerned. Probably what Jughead wanted. 

"Wow. Are you guys like, best friends now?" Betty asked. Reggie scoffed and shrugged. 

"I don't know. How are you doing? You holding up?" He asked. Betty nodded. 

"A little. I guess. I'm getting there." She said, honestly. "How are you, Reggie?" 

"Me?" He asked in surprise. Betty nodded. "Good. I mean... Yeah, good. I was going to-" He raised his hand up to run through his hair, and Betty flinched. He frowned and stared at her. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. 

"Sorry I-" 

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" Reggie asked. Betty looked down at her phone and back up at him. 

"I have to go. Bye, Reggie." She said, quickly walking past him, leaving him shocked. 

When Betty opened her apartment door, she had been hoping that Katy was at work. She should've been at work, at that time. Betty shut the door and locked it behind her once she got inside the seemingly somber and quiet apartment. She put her purse on a chair by the breakfast bar, and rubbed her neck, wincing slightly. She was about to walk into her bedroom and get her painkillers-probably not the best idea since it had barely been an hour since she took Jughead's-when Veronica appeared from Betty's own bedroom. Betty froze in her tracks. 

"Oh. Look who decided to show up." Veronica said. Betty stared at her friend incredulously. The look of impatience on Veronica's face, made something boil in Betty. The look of anger and relief made Betty want to start throwing things. "You haven't answered one call or text. Where have you been." 

"You're joking, right?" Betty asked. Veronica only stood there, that glare still on her face. "I'm almost twenty-five. Not sixteen." 

"We had no idea where you were!"

"No. You know what? I am so sick of pretending this is all okay, so I'm going to be one hundred percent honest with you. Okay?" Betty said, in a tone that was so calm it almost scared Veronica. She just nodded slowly. "I am sick of you guys treating me like a child. It is making this whole... Process ten times worse. I am an _adult_ I can take care of myself. Before this whole stupid fucking shit happened, I could have gotten mugged on the street. I could have gotten raped in some alleyway, just like everyone else. But yet, if I disappeared for a night, you wouldn't worry. No, you would see me the next day. But now? Jesus, it's like let's call the whole damn SWAT team, right?" Betty yelled. 

"This is different, and you know that." Veronica said through gritted teeth. 

"How? How is it different? I'm just like everyone else, Veronica!"

"It is different because you are not like everyone else." Veronica said. As if something clicked in her brain, she also said something just as brutally honest. "It's different because you could be having some psychotic break, and do things that you would never do with a clear head." She spat out. Betty stood there, staring at Veronica silently. Veronica looked like she wished she could take the words back, but it was too late now. 

"You think I'm crazy?" Betty whispered. "Is that what this is?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"You just said, you think I would have a psychotic break. That's calling me crazy." 

"No, you're putting words in my mouth." Veronica yelled, losing her patience. She quickly lowered her voice. "You are not crazy." 

"I can't believe you." 

"Betty, you have been drinking a lot lately." Veronica said. "You think nobody has noticed? Please, you aren't that diligent. Betty gritted her teeth, and shook her head. "Where the hell were you?" Veronica asked, in a tone that reminded Betty of her own mother. 

"I was with Jughead." Betty said, so abruptly. Veronica looked like she had just gotten slapped in the face. She stared at Betty, with her mouth halfway open. 

"Jughead?" Veronica asked. A grin spread across Betty's face as if she was enjoying this. "Betty..." 

"And I slept with him." Betty added. Veronica's face fell. She put a hand on her head and looked away. "And I would do it again... And again-"

"Shut up." Veronica snapped. Betty laughed coldly at that. "I don't believe you." 

"Oh really?" 

"You know... You never tell me anything. This past couple of weeks you haven't shared one feeling, or thought, or expressed how you feel to me at all. And that's fine. But I see things. You can't even be in the same room with Archie or Fangs alone, so no. I don't believe that you just... Slept with Jughead." Veronica said. Betty glared dangerously at Veronica. 

"I did, Veronica. Wanna know why? Because he is the only person in this whole city that doesn't make me feel like shit, like the rest of you!" Betty yelled, causing Veronica to flinch in surprise. "I'm not scared of him! He could never scare me. In fact, he makes me feel safe. And you? You're just an inconsiderate bitch. You think I don't hear you and Archie arguing all the time?" Betty let out a sigh of exasperation, mixed with a light laugh. "You must feel pretty lucky that Jughead pushed Archie away because you would have made him choose, wouldn't you? Because apparently you just hate Jughead so much. Guess what? Archie would have chosen Jughead." Betty suddenly stalked past Veronica, into her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it shut behind her.

"Excuse me?" Veronica said, rage consuming her voice. "Who are you to say anything about my relationship?" She yelled through the door. "I'm trying to protect you, Jughead is dangerous! Look what happened to you. You aren't the same, Betty!"

On the other side of the door, Betty had slipped her dirty clothes off from the day before and had quickly begun to put on the clothes she was going to be wearing to work. She slipped on her black tights, and then put her skirt on, before slipping her blouse on. She opened the door before Veronica could angrily start pounding on it, and stood taller than Veronica, staring at her, inches away. The nasty look she gave Veronica could kill. 

"He's dangerous?" Betty asked. "Is that what your privileged, daddy's money ass thinks?" Veronica's jaw dropped. 

"Who are you?" Veronica whispered. For a split second, that was enough to make Betty feel a pit in her stomach. It was enough to make the smirk she had on her face disappear, and realize the things she was saying. The second was gone, and she didn't feel an ounce of pity. She was too enveloped in her own rage. Not at Veronica, but at everything. At the world. 

"He's not dangerous. I recall Malachi taking me. Not Jughead. Malachi beat me. Not Jughead." Betty shoved past Veronica and grabbed her keys. 

"Who's to tell you he's not exactly like Malachi deep down inside? Do you know the things he's done? No. You don't. He's a gangbanger. You have no idea who he's killed, or how much drugs he's dealt! Or even worse. Malachi is his brother, who's to say he isn't-" Veronica quickly forced herself to stop talking. Betty froze just as she was putting her heels on. Suddenly, the confidence, and the deep hatred she felt dissipated, with those few words Veronica said. Betty had a broken expression on her face. She looked at Veronica, and Veronica put a hand on her mouth. 

"Is that what you really think?" Betty asked, in a small voice. Veronica shook her head. "That because they're related, they could be exactly like each other? Do you think I'm exactly like... My father? Is that what you think?" 

"No! God no, Betty. I didn't mean that." Veronica said. Betty shook her head, looking away from her and down at the floor. She suddenly felt exhausted. 

"When I get back from work, I expect you to be gone." Betty said calmly. Veronica looked like she was going to cry. "And I never want to see you again. You're just like everyone else." Betty scoffed, before grabbing her purse and leaving. She slammed the door shut behind her, and walked down the hall to the elevator, leaving her best friend. 

In her car, she stared blankly at the steering wheel. The past few nights, she hadn't only been having nightmares about Malachi. She was also having nightmares about Hal. After he tried to kill her all those years ago, and after killing him, she used to have nightmares all the time. Every once and a while she would still have them. But they eventually went away. Now they were back. And intensified ten times. The night before, when she slept with Jughead, she didn't have any nightmares. 

She began to cry in her car, as she leaned her face on the steering wheel, and buried her face in her arms. She cried for what seemed like a long time. And she had never felt so, utterly exhausted. When she was done, she took her time taking a tissue and cleaning the dark makeup off that sat under her eyes. And then she went to work. 

She hadn't actually been working at all, in her office. She mainly stared at her computer screen, scrolling through articles. She found herself staring at Malachi's face in one particular picture. He wasn't wearing any dark clothes. He had been wearing a navy blue jumper, that made him look much different than usual. There was no product to keep his curly hair from getting unruly. He was set to have a trial in exactly six months. Betty couldn't stop herself from googling him almost every day. 

When she heard a knock on her door, and then the movement of the handle, she quickly shut her laptop and looked up. To her surprise, Jughead walked in, and quietly shut the door behind him. He then put his hands in his pockets and gave her a weak smile. 

"Oh. Hey." She said, standing up. He looked around, and then back at her. 

"You have an office now?" He asked. 

"I got a promotion. When I got back. There was an open position and..." She let her voice trail off. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working." 

"I was." He said. "I uh, I left early." She pressed her lips together and nodded. She didn't know why it was awkward. She had never felt this uncomfortable around him before. It was mostly him. His shoulders were tensed up and he wouldn't come near her. 

"Betty, you can't come with me to Virginia." He said. She processed these words and then furrowed her eyebrows. She was baffled. She laughed lightly and then pressed a hand to her forehead. 

'What did you just say to me?" She asked. 

"You have a job. A really, _really_ good job. And you have people who care about you. You have a sister." He said, taking his hands out of his pockets. 

"So?" She asked incredulously. "I'm moving, not dying. I can just get another job. I mean, I even ended my friendship with Veronica this morning." His eyes widened. 

"You did _what_?" He asked. 

"It wasn't about you. Nobody knows that I'm leaving yet. Okay, I just couldn't be her friend anymore." 

"That's the thing. You aren't moving." He said harshly. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't want you to come!" He blurted out. All the anger she felt dissipated, and she felt like she just got slapped. She leaned against her desk and looked away from him. 

"Oh." She said, swallowing the lump she felt in her throat. Suddenly Jughead was right there, inches away from her, putting his hands on her. 

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry." He repeated as if he never wanted to see that look on her face again. She looked down, before looking up at him again. 

"Don't." She said, trying to move away from him. He only pushed her back against the desk and didn't let her move. She let him, pull her back, putting his hand on her waist. She felt his soft breath on her cheek, and she looked up at him.

The next thing she knew, their mouths were connected. She was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily. He picked her up, and set her down on the desk, getting in between her legs. She pulled him closer so she felt him right between her legs, and gripped onto his hair, hearing him let out a groan. He began to push her skirt up her thighs, and she let out a small moan, feeling his tongue press against hers. He suddenly pulled away from her, turning his head, out of breath. She continued to kiss his neck. 

"This is so wrong." He muttered. "Stop, stop." He said, taking her wrists and moving her arms off him. He took a huge step back. She stared at him in disbelief, her chest rising and falling faster than usual.

"What?" 

"We can't." 

"Oh, I get it." She said, standing up. "You want a rerun of last night? Don't you? I'll just tell you. Suck it up." 

"Betty, I meant what I said. You can't come." 

"Why do you keep doing this? God, you're like Sybil. Make up your mind, Jughead." 

"Okay, fine." He said. "We can't do this." 

"Why not?" Betty asked, exasperated. 

"Because I don't want to remind you of... Of what happened every single day." He said. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Jug-" 

"I'm being serious." He said firmly. "You know there are still two gangs out there I'm affiliated with? I haven't gone back to that place, I haven't done anything. But I'm still affiliated. There are over a hundred and fifty dangerous people, who know exactly who I am. Do you really want to be with someone like that?" 

"I don't care." 

"Well I do." Jughead said firmly. 

"I can't keep having the same argument over and over again." Betty said, sounding exasperated. "I can't, Jughead." He stared at her, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head. "So if you really just want to leave... If you really don't want me to come with you, then fine. But as soon as you walk out that door, I'm done. That's it." The room filled with unbearable silence. Jughead just nodded, and then without another word or look at her, he left. 

Betty stared at the closed door, waiting for it to open again and for him to walk back in. Just like the night before. He came back. He will come back. Except he never did. Betty stood there, waiting for what felt like forever. But she knew that he was gone. She smiled, carefully grabbing her car keys and leaving the office, walking across the room to the elevator. When inside, she pressed the button to the bottom floor, and waited patiently, looking as calm as ever. 

When she got to the bottom floor, she walked across the lobby and out the front doors. She took her time walking to her car, opening the door, and getting inside. When she shut the door behind her, she looked straight ahead, out the windshield. The street was almost deserted. Nobody was around. She then, squeezed her eyes shut, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. She screamed until she had to breathe. She was gasping for air when she was done. 

She realized she was crying. She was so sick of crying. She wanted to scratch her eyes out. She wanted to stop crying forever. She despised herself. She never felt weaker than at that moment. She let out another scream and brought her fist down on her steering wheel. She felt like she could burn a building down. Her throat felt raw. 

"Fuck!" She yelled. "God damn it." She dragged her nails through her scalp. Her phone rang, and she grabbed it, answering it without looking at who was calling. "What?" She screamed into the phone. There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. 

"Betty?" Toni asked, her voice barely a whisper. Betty began laughing. 

"Oh what the fuck do you want, Toni? What could you possibly want? No, why don't you go fuck your self-righteous ass?" Betty yelled. "I don't like you! I don't like you. I don't like you." Betty began to repeat the words. She could only imagine the look of horror on Toni's face. "I hate you! Never call me again you bitch!" Betty hung up the phone and rolled down her window before throwing the phone out onto the street. She rolled her window back up after that. 

Betty stared at her steering wheel with wide eyes, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She realized exactly what she had just done, and quickly opened up her door, getting out of the car. 

"No, no, no." She mumbled. She watched as a car began driving down the street. "No, wait!" She yelled. "Stop!" But it was too late. She watched as the car ran her phone over, breaking it into pieces. She stared at the mess of chips and metal laying there. "Oh my god." She mumbled. She looked around, before straightening her skirt and clearing her throat. She must have sounded like she had been smoking six packs of cigarettes a day at that point, from all the screaming. 

When Betty got home, Katy was watching some tv show. She looked up at Betty from the couch and smiled widely. She stood up and stopped in her tracks when she got a closer look at Betty. Her smile faded. 

"Are you-" 

"If you ask me if I'm okay, I'm going to go into a very scary screaming fit." Betty said, smiling calmly at Katy. Katy nodded slowly. 

"Got it." She said. "Do you want to-" 

"No." Betty said, walking into her room and slamming the door shut behind her. 

Betty sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up the phone on her nightstand that was in its socket. It was the home phone that was connected to another phone in Katy's room. Betty stared at the screen, before sniffling and dialing a number. She held the phone up to her ear and waited. When she heard a click on the other end of the line, she froze. 

"Mom?" She asked. 


	23. The Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter, and I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the support and feedback I have gotten throughout this story. You guys are awesome. 
> 
> Without further notice, read on.

Betty leaned her head on the window sill, looking out the window. She watched the pale trees go by as the train moved. She felt strangely calm, despite the fact she was getting closer and closer to a place she spent the last seven years trying to forget. She had her earbuds in, and she knew she looked ill. Her cheekbones looked awfully hollow, and she was pale with no makeup. Her hair lay dead on her shoulders. She looked down at her lap, and back out the window. 

In the cab, she had a flood of memories. She saw Riverdale High School. It made her smile. She would remember going to prom, her first homecoming, kissing her first boyfriend. But then her smile would fade, and her memories would go back to one thing. Her father. She looked down at her lap, away from the old building. She didn't look back out the window until they were past it. 

"Right here." Betty said, her voice hoarse. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her wallet. After paying the driver, she got out of the car and looked up at the old wedding cake house. The house she grew up in, with that bright red door that as an adult, she couldn't understand why on earth her mother had kept it. Betty breathed out, seeing the mist of her breath in the icy cool air before it dissipated. 

When she curled her hand into a fist, and lightly rapped on the door, she waited, holding her backpack straps. She felt like a little girl, left on somebody's doorstep. She looked around, at the familiar neighborhood and houses. She wondered what had actually happened to all the kids she used to play with on the block. When she heard a lock turn, and the door open, she turned back around. Alice Cooper looked at Betty with red-rimmed eyes, and Betty managed a weak smile. Alice grabbed Betty and pulled her close. Betty hugged her back, still feeling that awful dead-inside feeling she hadn't really felt until the days after her father died. After she killed him. 

As Betty sat at the dining table, moving her spoon around in the bowl of leftover soup her mother had heated up and placed in front of her, she looked at the food in disgust. Alice sat across from her, looking between her and the soup with raised eyebrows. 

"Nobody called me." Alice said finally. The first words she had spoken since Betty got there. Betty looked up at Alice and put her spoon down. 

"I changed Polly to my emergency contact. A long time ago." Betty said honestly. Alice looked hurt, but not surprised. 

"Betty I'm so sorry-" 

"You never helped me." Betty said, cutting her mother off. "And guess what? I did it without you. I became a journalist, I make good money now. But when I asked you for a tiny favor, when I asked you for money that I can definitely pay back right now if you had just helped me, you cut me off." Betty said, suddenly feeling a jolt of energy. Alice looked guilty. 

"I know." She said, in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so proud of you." Betty crossed her arms over her chest, not buying it. "Seriously. I was... I was stupid. I never want you to suffer, Betty. You know what would have happened if you... If you never would have made it out of there? If you died? I would have been devastated, you're my daughter." These words seemed genuine enough, but Betty couldn't bring herself to really believe them. She looked down, at her socks. "I'm glad you called." 

"Hm." Betty said, thoughtfully. 

"Why did you decide to come see me?" 

"Riverdale is almost five hours away from New York City." Betty said, looking up at her mother. "There's just... Too many people I can't face. They were too close. I was too easy to get ahold of. I need a break. I need to not see their faces for a while. Or else I might go crazy." Alice nodded as if she understood. "I got dumped," Betty said, trying to make it into a joke, but sounding pathetic. Alice looked at her daughter sympathetically. Betty had told Alice everything that had happened over the phone. 

It was a little odd. As a teenager, Betty never really told Alice anything. If she found out Betty even lost her virginity when she was seventeen, she would have killed Betty. But she really did tell her mother everything on the phone, as strange as it was. She supposed she just needed to tell somebody who didn't have the right to judge her. Somebody who couldn't be her friend. 

"I'm sorry." Alice mumbled. 

"If... If dad had told you about the murders, you know before the police found out. If he told you on his own free will, would you still love him?" Betty asked. 

"Betty, that is not the same." 

"I know." Betty said. "I'm just... I'm really confused." Alice nodded. 

"I don't think I ever loved Hal." She said earnestly. "I mean, not in _that_ way." Betty shrugged. 

"Can I just... Stay here for a few days? I promise, if you want me to leave, say the word and-" 

"No." Alice said abruptly. "Stay as long as you need." Betty nodded, and pulled her legs up onto the chair, hugging her knees. 

The next morning, Betty stared blankly at all the missed calls and texts shown on her home screen. Veronica, Veronica, Veronica, Toni, Cheryl, Cheryl, Archie. Betty frowned. A text from Fangs. Betty didn't know why she expected a missed call or text from Jughead. But there was none. 

"Betty." Alice said, walking into the pink, pastel-filled room that used to be Betty's. The room was brightly colored and full of pictures with a smiling girl Betty didn't recognize, but despite that, it looked gloomy and gray with her in it. "Come on, I want to show you something." Alice nodded her head to the side and walked away. Betty put her phone down and hurried to follow Alice. 

Alice lead Betty into the garage and flicked on the light. Betty stared at the sheet-covered car and eyed Alice warily. Alice winked at Betty before going around and pulling the sheet off. Betty looked at the car, and her mouth dropped open. It was a navy blue 1966 Ford Mustang. 

"I was going to sell it." Alice said. "It was one of the old cars Hal used to work on. Still stuck in that storage unit he had. I brought it here a couple of years ago, but instead of selling it, I want you to have it." Betty stepped down and began to walk around, examining the car. 

"Oh, Alice." Betty breathed. "I think I just had an orgasm." Alice pressed her lips together, and Betty began to grin. 

"Sorry." She said, before looking back at the car. "Damn, are you sure you want to give this to me? It's..." Betty let her voice trail off, as she looked up at Alice. Alice nodded. Betty smiled. 

"Can I drive it?" 

"The tank is full, go crazy." Alice said. Betty grinned. 

She ended up driving in the car for hours, not really caring how much gas she was wasting. She just put the roof down, and drove for miles, even exiting Riverdale boarders. She drove back, and couldn't stop smiling as she did. She felt so refreshed, feeling the wind in her hair and on her skin. It was probably the most she smiled in months. 

When she got back, Alice had asked her to go to Pop's and pick up an order, so Betty drove over to Pop's and walked in, walking up to the bar. She was hoping to see Pop Tate. She always had a love for the old man, but when she got there, he wasn't behind the bar. She gave the waitress Alice's name, and she said it would be a few minutes, so Betty sat down on a stool. She looked around the retro diner that hasn't changed a bit and didn't even notice who was sitting next to her. 

"Little Coop?" A deep voice said. Betty froze, and stared straight ahead, before turning her head and looking to see who it was. It was Chuck Clayton. He looked the same from when she last saw him, except he was bigger. And he had stubble and a few more lines on his forehead. "Haven't seen a Cooper girl in a long time." He mused. 

"Hi, Chuck." Betty said softly. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Just... Visiting my mom." Betty said, looking away from him. 

"Hm." He said, his voice gruff. "You're famous, LC." She looked at him, confused. 

"Huh?" She asked. She hadn't watched the news or gone on any media in a long time. 

"You're famous." He repeated. He suddenly reached over and touched her neck. She flinched, and practically stumbled back, falling onto the floor, trying to get away from him as fast as she could. He touched her scar. He was _looking_ at her scar. Everyone looked at her, and she silently took her time standing up and getting back on the stool. Chuck smirked. "He did a number on you." He growled. Betty stared at the tabletop, her nostrils flaring and her jaw clenched shut. "Are you scared of me, Betty?" 

"No." She said, her voice shaky. He chuckled. 

"I can't believe this. The same girl who tried to drown me is scared of me. You're shaking." He said. She looked down at her shaking hands and shoved them under her thighs. 

"I am _not_ scared of you." Betty said. Chuck looked amused, and she looked him in the eyes. He slowly raised his hand up, and Betty reacted quickly, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them, he was smirking. 

"That's what I thought." He mumbled. He tossed a ten-dollar bill on the counter, and then got up, leaving. Betty continued to sit there, staring. 

_Six weeks_ later

Betty sat on the bench, tapping her heel against the cold floor. She looked impatiently down the empty hall of the preschool. She looked at her watch and continued to tap her heel. A woman and her young son exited a classroom and began walking down the hall. The woman looked over at Betty and then looked at her outfit before giving her a smitten look and continuing to walk. Betty frowned and looked down at herself. Suddenly, the door opened behind her. 

"Mrs. Cooper?" The woman said. Betty looked over to see a young woman, older than her. She was wearing a conservative dress that didn't show much. Betty smiled politely and stood up, walking into the classroom. It wasn't even much of a classroom. It was a playroom. Betty found a chair, and sat down, raising an eyebrow at the teacher. She thought this was the dumbest thing ever. What were they supposed to talk about? The process of how the twins play with legos? 

Betty had been watching the twins for a week, while Polly went on a business trip. Also one of the most exhausting things she had ever done, but she needed yet another distraction from the world. After she got back from Riverdale, she talked to Veronica. She even talked to Toni. Both, very awkward conversations. Betty set down boundaries. They were all friends again, and they hung out occasionally and talked on the phone, but Betty had always been distant. It was like they were work friends she was keeping out of her personal life. If they even brought up something that remotely related to Jughead or Malachi, Betty would flee. 

"I'm sorry, you aren't Mrs. Cooper." The teacher said, raising her eyebrows. Betty's smile cracked but never went away. 

"I am Mrs. Cooper." Betty said. "I'm Betty Cooper. Polly's sister. She's away at the moment. She was actually supposed to come home tonight, but until then you'll be dealing with me." Betty said, folding her hands. Betty was intense. She knew she had been acting intense and cold towards people lately. Sometimes it scared her. She always thought she was a nice person. Recently, she was proving herself wrong. "Are we going to talk about my niece or what?" Betty asked impatiently. Mrs. Anderson-as Betty read on the whiteboard-gave Betty a tight-lipped smile. 

"Juniper is having behavior problems." She said. Betty stared at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

"She's four." Betty said flatly.

"Yes, but she's... Getting violent towards her classmates." 

"How?"

"Pulling hair, throwing things. She even cut off a piece of a girl's hair." Anderson said. Betty raised her eyebrows and crossed one leg over the other. 

"So, she's a bully. So what? She'll grow out of it. She's a little girl." Betty said. 

"I understand you have a history of mental illness in your family, Mrs. Cooper." Anderson said, trying to put her words carefully. Betty sat forward in her seat. 

"No. I don't." Betty said, looking the older woman right in the eyes. She looked nervous. Betty was making her nervous. She did her research. "I don't think being a serial killer is a mental illness. Is it? I don't know, I barely went to college, so. If I did though, I don't think I would have picked psychology as my major." Betty smiled arrogantly at the teacher. She had paled. 

"How old are you?" She asked. Betty suddenly saw herself reaching across and punching this bitch out. She never lost her smile. 

"I just turned twenty-five last week." She said. Anderson nodded and looked down. Betty narrowed her eyes. "Is that a problem?" 

"Nope. Not at all." She said simply. Betty gritted her teeth. 

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me that my four-year-old niece has mental issues just because she cut off a piece of someone's hair and threw a block. If you have anything else to add, you can call Polly." Betty smiled, before standing up, and leaving. 

That night, Polly came home after Betty got the twins into bed, and began watching some stupid tv show she wasn't even paying attention to. Polly had hugged Betty and began putting groceries away. Betty stared warily at the bags of groceries. It was a little late for a run to the grocery store. 

"So? How was it?" Polly asked excitedly. 

"Fine." Betty mumbled. "Juniper's teacher is a bitch." 

"Yeah, she's a little odd." Polly agreed. "How about Dagwood's teacher?" Betty shrugged. "You know, he's actually going to teach a high school English class next year." 

"Mhm." Betty said distractedly. 

"I always imagined you being with a teacher sort of guy." Polly said nonchalantly. Betty suddenly felt like throwing up. She looked at Polly incredulously. Polly looked guilty. 

"Sorry. Sorry. It's only been three months. I'll ask again in six months." Polly said. Betty rolled her eyes. _Three months since getting shot, but only a month since having sex with Jughead,_ Betty thought numbly in her head. 

"I got to head back to the city tomorrow." Betty muttered. "Face the demons." 

"Betty, you're twenty-five now." Polly suddenly blurted out. Betty looked up at Polly. 

"So?" 

"So, there's a huge difference between being twenty-four, and being twenty-five! When you're twenty-four, you're like a baby. But when you're twenty-five, you're like five years away from being thirty." Polly said. Betty raised an eyebrow. 

"All my friends are twenty-five." 

"Exactly! You are the baby. Or, you were the baby. Now you're still the baby of the group but you're like, old." 

"Pol, what are you trying to say?" Betty asked, getting impatient. Polly put her hands up in defense. 

"You know what? You have that look on your face. I'm going to bring this up some other time." She said. Betty rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Polly was saying. 

"I think I want to get a tattoo." Betty said. Polly looked at her sister, alarmed. 

"What? Where?" 

"On my neck." Betty pointed to her scar. 

"Betty Cooper you are not getting a tattoo on your neck! Are you crazy?" 

"It will cover the scar." 

"No. No, no, no. Get those thoughts out of your head." She commanded. Betty stared blankly at the wall. 

"I'm sick of getting looks." 

"You will get worse looks if you get a tattoo on your neck." Polly said. "It's just not a good idea, with your job, and... No." Betty realized how much Polly grew up to be like their mother. Pristine, with a conservative personality. Betty was more like their father. And that thought scared the hell out of her. She looked down at her lap and swallowed. 

"Maybe I could wear a bandage." 

"Every day?" 

"I can't keep looking at it." Betty forced out. Polly stopped what she was doing, and looked over at Betty from the kitchen. That's when she realized. It wasn't about other people. Her face fell. 

"Betty..." 

"If you go-" Betty made an overly emotional face and made her voice high pitched. " _Betty...-_ One more time, I'm going to throw something at you." Betty snapped. Polly rolled her eyes. 

"Keep pushing people away, Betty. It might just work." Polly said coldly, before leaving the room. Betty glared at the doorway where Polly had just disappeared. She shook her head and got up. She had planned to spend the night, but she decided she wanted to drive the two hours back to the city at night. 

When she got to her apartment, she was exhausted, but also refreshed. She tossed her bag into the couch, and walked into the dark kitchen, flicking the lights on. A couple of weeks ago, Betty moved out of Katy's apartment and got a new one for herself. She was wary of the idea of living alone. No. It terrified her. But she also couldn't handle having a roommate. It was okay though because Betty made it her mission to at least meet the people in the surrounding apartments. In case she got really paranoid one night. 

Betty opened the fridge and stared at the emptiness inside. She hated grocery shopping. She shut the fridge and then walked over to the couch, collapsing down, and pulling her legs up to hug her knees. She looked out her window that started from the ceiling and ended at the floor. She looked out at all the lights and little cars that looked like toys from below. When she felt her phone buzzing in her backpack on the cushion beside her, she reached in and took it out, answering it. 

"Hello?" She said softly as she pressed the phone to her ear. There was silence on the other end. She furrowed her eyebrows, and she felt a heaviness on her heart. She hadn't checked who it was. "Hello?" She said again, her voice shakier. She was sure it was him. He had actually called her. She was about to ask if it was him when she was cut off. 

"Sorry! Sorry, I think I muted myself by accident." Veronica's voice said. Betty tightened her grip around the phone and clenched her jaw shut. 

"It's fine." She forced out. She almost laughed. _You idiot._ She thought to herself. "Uh, what's up?" Betty asked. 

"What do you mean what's up? I called to make sure you remember next week." Veronica said, laughing lightly. Betty frowned. 

"Next week?" 

"It's Archie's big fight. We're all going to go watch and then hang out afterward. He's been acting really weird lately. Do you think he's going to propose?" Veronica asked, her voice getting higher. Betty rolled her eyes. _I don't care._

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe. That would be so cool." Betty looked around her dark apartment. "Uh, I think I'm going to take a rain check." 

"What? You're going to miss out on my possible proposal?" 

"Veronica, if you think he's going to propose, he's not going to propose. He's Archie, he doesn't think." Betty said. It was meant out to come out lighthearted and comical, but it came out sounding mean and cold.

"Oh." Veronica said. Betty let out a soft sigh, disappointed in herself. 

"Listen, I don't think watching two shirtless men beating the shit out of each other is uh... Good for me." Betty said carefully. "But, I will meet you guys afterward. It's going to be fun, okay?" 

"Okay!" Veronica said her tone back to being ecstatic. "That works. I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

"Yup." Betty said, before hanging up. Betty rubbed her eyes after dropping her phone into her backpack. Next week. Jughead was leaving next week. To go to Virginia. And she would never see him again. Betty got up and turned off the light in the kitchen before going to bed. 

In her office, she was reading some reviews on her latest piece online. They were a bit harsh if she was being honest. All the reviews had the word 'dark' said at least once. Betty continued to scroll down on her laptop screen, looking bored and tired. Her hand cupped her cheek. When she heard a knock on her door, her eyes glanced up lazily. 

"Come in." She muttered. The door opened, and to her surprise, Archie walked in. Betty raised an eyebrow. "Archie." She said flatly. "I thought I told you not to come to my workplace. Veronica might find out about us." She said sarcastically. He laughed flatly, but he didn't seem to find her joke funny. He began to close the door behind him but she sat up straight. "Uh, can you leave that open?" She asked. He looked up at her. "Just a bit." She smiled when he obliged. 

"Sorry." He muttered. 

"So what's up?" She asked. 

"Uh, I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said. Her smile faltered. She stood up abruptly, and Archie's eyes filled with alarm. 

"I have had this conversation with you and the other stooges a million times. I'm not doing this." Betty muttered. "And it's my lunch break." She walked past him, and she could hear him hurrying after her. 

"Betty, come on." Archie said desperately. "I just want to talk." 

"I have a court-ordered therapist that I already talk to." Betty said, even though she hated that therapist and would love to punch her in the face. Betty walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, and when she got to the lobby, she walked across it to the front doors, going outside. 

"It's about Jughead, alright?" He said, quickly. Betty could hear how desperate he was in his voice. This only encouraged Betty to walk faster. She would rather explain to Archie how her father made her kill her cat when she was ten than talk about Jughead. 

"Betty." Archie said firmly. When she felt him grab her arm, she spun around and looked at him with wide eyes. He quickly put his hands up on either side of his head. 

"Do _not_ touch me." 

"I forgot. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He said quickly. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out onto the street next to them. 

"What about him?" She muttered. 

"He's leaving. It's too real. I can't just let him leave." 

"Well then you're selfish." 

"How is that selfish?" 

"He obviously wants to leave for whatever fucking reason, Archie." Betty snapped. "He cut you off. He cut me off. So let him go." 

"He doesn't want to leave." Archie said, staring at her as if there was some big secret she wasn't apart of. "You have to know that." Betty scoffed, and bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head. 

"What I know." She said slowly. "Is that he is your best friend. He is your problem. He is nothing to me." Betty shrugged. "And who's decision was that? His." She turned around and continued to walk down the sidewalk. Archie didn't follow her that time. And Betty felt guilty. 

The night before Jughead would leave, Betty had been scrolling through her camera roll on her phone. She was looking through the pictures she took at Veronica's lake house. A picture of her and Sweet Pea, his arm around her shoulders. Betty furrowed her eyebrows at the picture. It was a little weird, seeing it after all this time. She moved onto the next one. Her face softened at this one. It was a group picture. They had all been smiling widely, showing teeth. Except for Jughead. Jughead was looking at Betty, with a sort of wonder in his eyes. 

Betty stared at the photo, before going to the bottom of the screen and deleting it. She then rested the phone on her chest and stared up at her ceiling. There was a single crack that looked like a lightning bolt. She never really noticed it there before. 

Betty rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, and leaving her room. It was pitched black in the dark apartment, and Betty walked over to the wall, flipping the switch. The lights didn't come on. Betty frowned and rolled her eyes. She let out a sigh, and went into the kitchen, looking for a flashlight. She felt a cold chill, leaving goosebumps on her skin. She rubbed her arms and froze when she heard a sound, like footsteps. She stood up straight and looked around. Her breath stopped in her throat. 

Betty walked out of the kitchen and swore she could see a shadow in the corner of her eye, by the window. She whipped around in that direction and saw nothing. Her heart was beating against her ribcage. She looked around, feeling her hands shake. She stood there for what felt like minutes, and when she came to the conclusion her mind was playing tricks on her, she relaxed her shoulders and let out a sigh. She turned around, shaking her head. 

She gasped when Malachi was standing right there. He shoved her roughly against the wall, and wrapped his hands around her neck, digging deep. She tried to scream, but he was cutting off her windpipe. She clawed at his hands, gasping for air. She looked into his horrifying, dead eyes. He held her throat with one hand, and with the other, he reached behind his back. Her eyes widened when he pulled out a gun and shot her in the neck. 

Betty woke up gasping for air and screaming. When she realized it was just a dream, she looked around frantically and looked at her doorknob. Her door was shut tightly and locked. She was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. She put a hand on her forehead and felt his hands on her neck. The gunshot to her neck. She swung her legs off the bed and made a decision. Just one last time. She just needed to see him one last time before he left. It was like a drug, and she was addicted. 

After throwing on a sweatshirt, and putting on some pants she left her apartment. She drove to his apartment building, sweating and beating her fingers against the steering wheel the whole time. She was still breathing heavily as if trying to catch her breath. She kept imagining Malachi sitting in her backseat, ready to pull a string around her neck and begin choking her. 

When she got to his apartment building she waited impatiently in the elevator and then left it when it reached his floor. She felt stupid. This was stupid. He would either slam the door in her face or it would be another cycle. The same thing that happened last time would happen. She would think everything is going to be okay and then he would leave. But she didn't care. She wanted to feel safe again for just a second. He made her feel safe. She craved the feeling of safety. 

When she walked down the hall and stopped in front of his door, she stared at it for a few seconds. No going back. She violently knocked on the door and waited. She began to pace around impatiently. When there was no answer she knocked again, louder. She heard light footsteps and then the sound of a lock sliding out of place. The door opened, and Betty was greeted by a face she didn't expect. Jellybean's eyes widened when she saw Betty. Her dark blonde hair was streamed over her shoulders, and she was wearing an oversized t-shirt that wasn't hers. 

"Oh. Hi, Betty." She said, smiling with her piercing blue eyes. Betty didn't have time to be polite. 

"Where's Jughead?" She asked eagerly. Jellybean's face fell. 

"Um, Betty... Jughead is gone. I'm just staying here for a little while until I can get rid of this place." She said, glancing over her shoulder, and back at Betty. Betty stared hard at Jellybean. 

"You're lying. He wasn't supposed to leave yet." 

"He took an early flight." Jellybean explained. She had a look of pity on her face. "I'm so sorry." She said sympathetically. Betty felt rage. How could he? What was he thinking? Betty nodded, her jaw clenched. 

"Of course he did." She muttered, before walking away, back down the hall. 

"Betty-" Jellybean began but must have just decided to leave it. Betty didn't go back to sleep that night. She just stared at the wall in her bedroom for the remaining hours. 

The next night, Betty waited outside the almost empty bar her friends had told her to meet them at. She had curled her long hair, and left it down her shoulders, and put on skinny jeans and a lacy black top. She wasn't about to ruin her friend's night. She would be normal for them. No matter how dead inside she felt. She looked down the sidewalk and heard their voices. 

"No, seriously, you're going to have to teach me how you do that because they don't teach that at the academy-" Toni looked at Betty and smiled widely. "Hey! There she is!" She said, spreading her arms out. Betty smiled and hugged her, before pulling away. 

"Are you getting enough sun?" Cheryl asked. "You look pale." Betty looked at Cheryl with raised eyebrows. 

"I-" 

"Oh wait! How was babysitting the twins? Could you handle it? I don't think I could handle two kids that wear pampers." Cheryl looked between Betty and Toni. Betty smiled and shrugged. 

"It was good." She said, nodding. 

"I'm not drunk enough, so can we go in?" Toni asked abruptly. Everyone nodded, and Betty walked next to Archie. 

"How was the fight?" Betty asked, looking up at Archie's bruised face. 

"It was good." He said. Betty suddenly stopped walking and almost touched his arm, but froze, and squeezed her hand into a fist before dropping it by her side. He stopped walking with her and looked down at her with concern. 

"Archie... Are you going to propose to Veronica tonight?" Betty asked. Archie knitted his eyebrows together. 

"No, why would I?" He asked. Betty's mouth opened and she raised her eyebrows. 

"Holy shit, a simple no would do. God damn Andrews." Betty said, before walking into the bar. He put his hands up by his sides as if he didn't understand what he said wrong. 

"Okay, here you go." Cheryl said, handing Betty a shot, and then the others one. Betty immediately drank hers, and Veronica raised an eyebrow at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, and felt it burn down her throat, shaking her head. She opened her eyes and saw they were all staring at her. 

"What?" 

"We are all supposed to drink it at the same time." Cheryl said as if that much was obvious. 

"Oh sorry. Give me a new one." 

"You can have mine. I'm not supposed to drink anyway." Archie said, handing Betty his shot. Veronica glared at him playfully, and he smiled at her. Betty wanted to vomit. 

"Alright, hurry up. Can we drink them now?" Betty asked. 

"Okay, on three." Cheryl said. "One... Two- Betty." Cheryl said, just as Betty took the shot. Betty looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh sorry, here I'll just take another one." Betty said. Toni grinned and began to laugh. Cheryl rolled her eyes. Veronica was staring at Betty with a serious face on. 

"Hey, aren't you still taking painkillers?" Veronica asked. Betty stared at her. 

"How did you know that?" Betty asked. 

"Hold on. You're still taking those painkillers? How many refills did they give you?" Toni asked. 

"It hurts, okay?" Betty snapped. Toni recoiled. Veronica continued to stare at her. 

"If you're still taking painkillers then you shouldn't drink." Veronica said. Betty glared at her. She shook her head in disbelief, and walked away, walking up to the bar. She ordered another drink but didn't touch it. She could sense Archie come over and sit down next to her, but she didn't look at him. 

"You're doing drugs now?" He asked. Betty scoffed. 

"No." She said. He looked at her as if he didn't believe her. "I'm not, okay? Seriously. I don't know how she knew but... I guess I take them every once and a while. Or I used to. But I haven't taken any in two weeks, okay?" She looked at him. He nodded. 

"You want to talk about it?" He asked. 

"Not with you." She said coldly. It was silent, except for the music, sound of clinking glasses, and chatter. "He left last night." She said, her voice a croak. "It was supposed to be tonight, but it was last night. It's like he knew..." She let her voice trail off and frowned down at her glass. "I love him, Archie." She said, her voice cracking. She could feel him staring at her. 

"You know he loves you, right?" 

"Then why did he leave?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. Archie didn't answer her. He almost touched her, but quickly took his hand back. She kind of resented him for it. He just nodded, before walking away, back to the table where the others were. Betty stayed at the bar but didn't drink. She just sat there. The bar began to empty, as the hours past, and nobody bothered her. 

Things began to slow down after they had been there for two hours, and Betty did join them but she ended up just going back to the bar. When everyone was ready to leave-except for her-Toni came over, and put a hand on her shoulder as gently as possible. 

"We're leaving." She said in a soft voice. 

"Cool." Betty said, her palms on her cheeks and her elbows resting on the bar. 

"You coming?" She asked. Betty shook her head. 

"I'm gonna stay for a little bit." 

"You sure?" Toni asked. Betty nodded. She stood there for another minute, before walking away and joining everybody else outside. 

Betty's mind wandered. She couldn't stop thinking about the night of the banquet. The night Jughead first told her he loved her. She remembered looking back at him. His black hair, that had been so perfectly styled at the beginning of the night, had been a mess of unruly waves by then. She remembered seeing the hurt on his face as he said it. Like it wasn't the way he wanted to say it. But he meant it. 

She kept thinking of the lake house. How much she thought she hated him that weekend. How wrong she was. That stupid dream she had while she was with Sweet Pea. She could feel a lump in her throat as she contemplated it all. 

Most of all, she just wished she could have done more. She wished she wasn't full of so much hate. She thought about how gentle he was with her when she asked him to be. How he looked at her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. A wave of exhaustion came over her. She was tired. But not physically. 

The song that was currently playing had stopped, and a different song came on. One that seemed familiar. She knew what song it was after a few seconds of it playing. She suddenly thought about how unlucky she had to be for this one song to play. It was the same song that played when she and Jughead slow danced in that bar they went to with Archie and Veronica. _The universe hates me,_ Betty thought. 

She realized the bar was almost completely empty, and she looked at her phone to see what time it was. Almost ten. She frowned, wondering where everybody went. She looked around for the bartender and realized he was gone too. 

"Wanna dance?" A voice suddenly said. Betty let out a sharp gasp and turned around quickly. She stared with furrowed brows up at Jughead, standing a few inches away from her, standing tall. She looked around, and then back up at him. She shook her head and then tried to brush past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his chest. She looked at his gentle grip on her arm and frowned up at him. His hair looked wet, and Betty realized it was raining outside. She didn't hear him come in. He carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, and put his hand on her hips, before starting to sway her back and forth. 

"Is this a dream?" She asked. Jughead scoffed and looked over her head before looking back down at her. 

"No, it's not a dream." He said. 

"You aren't supposed to be here." 

"No." He said, in complete agreement. "No, I am definitely not." She shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek and looking away from him. 

"What are you doing here?" She muttered. Jughead was quiet for a minute. 

"So last night, I was at the airport. The plane kept getting delayed. I saw a newspaper, and your article was in it." He said. "And that got me thinking about you. Not that I wasn't already thinking about you, because I can never stop." He said. His voice was full of humor, and she couldn't tell if he thought this was funny. "And uh, I just really missed you. And I thought I was leaving because I care about you." His voice got more serious. "And I realized, that I am the biggest idiot in the world. Because I just keep blaming myself for what happened to you. Just, over and over again. And that's just not fair. I should be helping you." Betty refused tomato eye contact with him. 

"The first time I went to you, you almost slammed the door in my face. And then the next day, you make it clear you want nothing to do with me, and leave." Betty said, spitefully. 

"I never said that." He said. 

"You didn't have to." Betty said. "No. You didn't have to because you are just-" 

"I love you, Betty." He said, staring darkly into her eyes. He stopped moving, and continue to bore his eyes into hers. "And I am so, so sorry for leaving." 

"How do I know you aren't just going to leave again when you start deciding what is and isn't good for me? Just like every time." Betty snapped. She watched as his throat worked, his Adam's apple moving up and down. 

"You just have to trust me." He said. Betty's hard layer was gone, and she was just staring at him as if she was afraid now. "I will spend the rest of my life making that stupid mistake up to you." He said, touching her cheek. "All of those mistakes. That fucking bet, the whole Serpent thing, everything. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." Betty swallowed hard. 

"You broke my heart. A lot." She said, her voice cracking. 

"Then I'll put it back together." He said. She hesitantly looked at him. 

"You won't leave?" She whispered. He shook his head. 

"I'm right here." He said quietly. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and got closer to him. 

"I just want to be with you. You make me feel safe." She admitted, looking at him. Without another word, he took her mouth in his and kissed her. She kissed him back, and felt his hand go to the small of her back, pulling her against him.

She felt herself begin to smile as they kissed, and felt Jughead pull away. He frowned, looking over her shoulder. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned around. Outside, by the windows, Veronica, Toni, and Cheryl were all out in the rain, under umbrellas. They were giving thumbs-up and cheering. Betty noticed Archie, standing in the rain with his arms wrapped around himself. He was glaring at the girls. Betty laughed, and then turned back around, pulling Jughead down by his shirt and kissing him again. 

At that moment, she felt safer than she had in the last six weeks. He made her feel safe. Even though Malachi was in jail, and he would not be getting out for a very long time, she wouldn't have been okay. Not with Jughead. But he was there. And he wasn't leaving. 


End file.
